


Для любви никогда не поздно

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cancer, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 83,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Стив знает, что Гейл не его пара, но он любит её. Когда война закончится, они поженятся, заведут детей и купят дом. Это будет прекрасная жизнь; не нужна Стиву никакая связь душ.Проснувшись в будущем, Стив узнаёт, что эта прекрасная жизнь пролетела без него. Теперь единственная цель Стива — руководить Альтимейтс, богом проклятой командой супергероев. Он ненавидит всё и вся, а пуще всего ему отвратителен жеманный щёголь Тони Старк.Ах да, и ещё, оказывается, у Стива всё-таки есть пара.





	1. Часть 1: 1936

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never Too Late for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/profile).
> 
>  **Предисловие от автора:**  
>  Это исполнение на англоязычный кэпостарковский Биг-Бэнг-2017, к нему есть арт [phoenixmetaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor) — он спойлерный относительно концовки фика, поэтому ссылка на него будет дана после текста. Пожалуйста, не забудьте поблагодарить художника кудосами и комментариями.
> 
> В основу фика положена идея AU!соулмейтов, где у соулмейтов есть телепатическая связь. Фактически это переработка событий первого и второго тома «Альтимейтс». Даже если вы их не читали, вам всё должно быть понятно, но вы нахватаете спойлеров к большей части канона. Некоторые события, естественно, изменены.
> 
> Следует также дать стандартное предупреждение: «все мудаки, потому что это Альтимейтс». Если вы знакомы с Альтимейтс, то вам, в общем-то, должно быть понятно, на что вы подписываетесь: вряд ли может быть что-то хуже канона. Дополню только вот чем: Стив — махровый гомофоб, а рак Тони какое-то время будет в центре внимания. (Если вы не знакомы с Альтимейтс, хочу сделать особый упор, что здесь от рака никто не умирает, да и в принципе умирает не Стив и не Тони).
> 
> Все канонические комиксные пейринги здесь присутствуют в той или иной степени (разве что Пьетро/Ванда за границами повествования), а все пейринги со Стивом и Тони (включая гетные) представлены в том числе графичным сексом. Это Стив Роджерс/Гейл Ричардс, Стив Роджерс/Джанет Пим и Тони Старк/Наташа Романова. Да-да, глаза вас не обманывают: графичный гетный секс. Вы предупреждены.
> 
> Первый том охватывает время с 2002 по 2004 год; я сократила таймлайн до одного года. Аналогично, второй том охватывает время с 2004 по 2007, я же перенесла его события в 2003, кое-что удалив и поменяв местами. По понятным причинам фик — AU относительно каноничного сюжета второго тома. В «Альтимейт Ориджинс» сказано, что Стив — сирота, но я не стала это учитывать, так как это противоречит первому тому. Я приписала Стиву 1922 год рождения, так как вроде бы нигде в каноне точной даты не обозначено. Также в каноне, насколько мне известно, в явном виде не упоминается, что он католик, но я сделала его именно такого вероисповедования, потому что, по моим ощущениям, он не лишен католического чувства вины.
> 
> Сперва я собиралась разбить фик на главы по годам, но меня убедили, что те, кому нравится читать главы по отдельности, не обрадуются описанию 2003 года, растянутому на 70000 слов. Для удобства чтения я почти что произвольным образом разбила эту главу на три более мелкие части.
> 
> Некоторые диалоги позаимствованы из «Альтимейт Ориджинс», «Альтимейт Комикс: Мстители», первого и второго тома Альтимейтс и, кхм, отречения Эдуарда VIII.
> 
> Ну что, приступим?

Кресло невзрачное, но именно на нём Стив любит сидеть больше всего. Когда-то оно — задолго до того, как попало в их семью, — было, наверное, зелёным. О’Риорданы, жившие на первом этаже, заплатили им за помощь отца: тот починил окно, за которое домовладелец обещал взяться не раньше Рождества. Кресло обито потрёпанной мягкой тканью, поблёкшей до грязно-коричневого цвета лишь с лёгким намёком на зелёный. Несмотря на высокий рост — к четырнадцати Стив уже вытянулся, — он тощий и легко помещается на сидении, свернувшись клубком. Он закрывает глаза и слушает радио.

Помимо сериалов, где описываются захватывающие приключения, Стиву нравится и многое другое — можно сказать, абсолютно всё. Когда начинаются новости, где репортёры рассказывают, что произошло сегодня в дальних странах, Стив смакует каждый слог каждого экзотического названия. Он представляет себе джунгли. Пальмы. Замки в туманах. Водопады. Он представляет себе, что никто его не дразнит, что хромая нога не болит, что старшеклассники не караулят его снова в переулке после школы, что отец не пьёт и не орёт.

Он как будто переносится куда-то. Куда-то подальше от Бруклина. Куда-то в будущее, светлое и прекрасное будущее.

Внезапное объявление вырывает его из грёз:

— ...по сообщению нашего лондонского бюро, — торопливо и взволнованно доносится из динамиков, — король отрёкся от престола, чтобы жениться на своей паре — миссис Уоллис Симпсон.

Стив распахивает глаза. На паре?

Но ведь это… это…

Пара — это один шанс на миллион. Может, даже на миллиард. Вы встречаетесь, касаетесь кожи друг друга… Стив слегка вздрагивает от этой запретной мысли — коснуться обнажённых рук девушки… и на всю оставшуюся жизнь между вами образуется неразрывная связь. У вас всё становится общим: и мысли, и ощущения. Вы разделяете и боль, и радость, и любовь. Вы больше никогда не будете в одиночестве. Всё, что чувствует один, чувствует и другой — потому что вы созданы друг для друга. Так говорят в церкви.

Стив никогда не видел человека, у которого была бы пара. Во всём мире связанных можно пересчитать по пальцам — вот какая это редкость. Наверное, только какие-то особенные люди заслужили иметь родственную душу. Король Англии уж точно особенный.

По радио раздаётся другой голос — выступает мужчина с британским акцентом. Похоже, сам король.

— Поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что счёл невозможным для себя нести тяжёлое бремя ответственности и исполнять обязанности короля так, как мне бы того хотелось, без помощи и поддержки любимой мною женщины.

Как в самом настоящем кино: король Англии отказывается от трона, чтобы жениться на своей паре. Это так романтично… Стив знает, что не должен так думать, не должен столько всего чувствовать, не должен столько мечтать. Таким быть нельзя. Это недостойно мужчины. Но, может, ничего страшного, если это останется только в его голове, если он никогда не произнесёт это вслух?

Король продолжает:

— И я хочу, чтобы вы знали…

— Стивен! — кричит мама с кухни. — Ужин почти готов! Помоги накрыть на стол!

Стив вздыхает, нащупывает трость — он прислонил её к подлокотнику кресла — и с трудом встаёт. По пути к выходу он выключает радио.

***

— Передай картошку, пожалуйста, — просит мама. — Наложу себе, да и твой брат наверняка не откажется.

Сперва ужин проходит почти что мирно. Папа… ну, не то чтобы трезв, но хотя бы не совсем в дрова… а Дуг, непоседливый шестилетка, хотя бы сидит тихо.

Стив неловко, одной рукой, берёт миску и чуть не опрокидывает её. И брату — ребёнку! — приходится подхватить её с другой стороны, чтобы помочь удержать.

Подкладывая себе добавку, Стив даже не радуется своей маленькой победе: это лишнее напоминание о ненавистной ему самому слабости и неуклюжести. «Однажды я стану большим и сильным, и вот тогда все увидят», — думает Стив. Эта смутная, полная горькой обиды мысль всегда утешала его, когда он был совсем маленьким, когда лежал в грязи, истекая кровью; да и сейчас ему порой ещё кажется, что когда он вырастет, то сможет стать кем угодно. Однако чем дальше, тем меньше утешения она с собой несёт: до боли очевидно, что он навсегда останется немощным, увечным, тощим и хромым. Не сбудется его мечта просто взять и… проснуться однажды здоровым. Это невозможно.

— Кстати, Стивен, — мама улыбается, забирая у него миску, — что там передали по радио? Специальный выпуск? Ты вроде бы слушал новости.

Ещё не открыв рот, он чувствует, что хороший вечер закончится скандалом, — и тут же обвиняет себя в глупости. Это всего лишь новости. Просто о чём-то необыкновенном. Кроме того, все уже ждут его рассказа.

— Король Англии перестал быть королём. Он отрёкся, чтобы жениться на своей паре.

Мама улыбается, а вот отец неодобрительно хмыкает: 

— Тем лучше! Слыхал я, что из него так себе король. А эта его пара — разведёнка, побывавшая замужем за другим. И зачем она ему сдалась?

Стив знает, что смысла спорить нет, но перед глазами всё застилает красным; он сжимает в кулаках нож и вилку.

— Но она его пара.

Если женщина является парой мужчины, то он всегда может жениться на ней, даже если она уже состоит в браке — в таких случаях церковь, естественно, аннулирует его. Стиву, конечно, неизвестно, придерживается ли англиканская церковь подобного закона, но с чего было бы иначе? Пара — это половинка души. Разлучать две половинки неправильно.

Отец снова пренебрежительно хмыкает.

— Ну вот выяснится, что у тебя есть пара, и что? Совсем необязательно она окажется хорошим человеком, — произносит он с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, как будто его слова — истина в последней инстанции. Стив ненавидит его за это.

Мама начинает догадываться, что поднятая ей тема не так безопасна, как она надеялась. 

— Да ладно тебе, Джо, давай-ка…

— Если бы у меня была пара... — начинает Стив, но смех отца прерывает его:

— Х-ха, пацан, ты правда веришь, что у тебя будет пара? — с издёвкой ухмыляется он. — Повзрослей! Ты правда веришь, что ты избранный? Ты правда веришь, что встретишь какую-то девчонку, коснёшься её и бум! — фейерверк? — Он щурится. — Это всё та деваха из школы, да? Рыжая?

Стив наливается краской: отец смеётся и никак не может остановиться. Он всё рушит. Выворачивает наизнанку мечты Стива.

— Да с чего ты это взял?! — кричит Стив, забыв, что он за столом. В глазах вскипают слезы. Он знает, что разочаровывает отца. А ведь он всего-то хочет, чтобы отец перестал говорить такое.

— Стивен! — одёргивает его мама. — Тише! Не огрызайся на отца!

Он сгибается над тарелкой и больше не поднимает глаз.

Пара любит того, кто предназначен ей судьбой. Обязана любить. Обязана. Любит даже крепче, чем семья. Она никогда не бросит и не предаст. Она любит просто за то, каков человек на самом деле, потому что видит его душу. Она может сказать о нём всё — и тем не менее любит его.

Он знает, что это бесплотная фантазия. Он не дурак. Он знает, что никогда ему так не повезёт. Но это не значит, что ему нельзя даже мечтать.

До конца вечера Стив сидит молча.

***

Утро понедельника холодное даже для декабря. Стив промерзает до костей: ветер так легко проникает под пальто, как будто того и вовсе нет. По дороге в школу трость то и дело протыкает прихваченные ледком лужи. Стив постоянно теряет равновесие и поскальзывается; уже к середине пути у него ноет всё тело: так ему приходится напрягаться, чтобы не оступиться.

Как обычно, лучший друг ждёт его за углом — и дальше они идут вместе. Баки всегда держится с той стороны, на которую Стив прихрамывает, но опереться не предлагает: знает, что Стив примет помощь, только если и вправду будет падать.

— Выходные подкачали, да? — еле слышно спрашивает Баки. Он, должно быть, видел Стива вчера в церкви; сам Стив всю мессу смотрел исключительно перед собой.

— Да не так чтобы, — отнекивается Стив. А потом добавляет: — Ненавижу отца.

На долю секунды ладонь Баки ободряюще ложится на его затылок.

— Эх ты, — вздыхает он. — Не ведись больше на его подначки.

Почти таким же тоном он говорит о старшеклассниках — разве что тогда он просит Стива молчать.

Как будто Стив не может выступать против них молча.

— Как только мне исполнится восемнадцать, я пойду в армию, — клянется Стив, хотя и понимает, что его, скорее всего, никогда туда не возьмут. Даже если бы нога была здоровой, его бы всё равно не взяли. — Сбегу от всего этого куда подальше. Вот увидишь.

Баки усмехается:

— Хорошо-хорошо, уже смотрю.

Стив в очередной раз поскальзывается на льду, выпрямляется, сдержав грязное словечко, — и понимает, что всё-таки придется повиниться в нём на исповеди, а значит, произнести. 

— Или можно присоединиться к цирковой труппе, — поникает он. — Подружиться с мальчиком с собачьей мордой.

Баки в притворном ужасе прижимает руку к груди:

— Как, и забыть обо мне?

Стив смеётся: ему становится легче.

— Так-то лучше, — фыркает Баки. Он младше на год, однако ничем не показывает, что устал быть старшему другу вечной поддержкой и опорой, даже если это и так. — О, погляди-ка, мы уже почти пришли. Пойду поздороваюсь за тебя с твоей подружкой.

— Она не моя подружка! — рявкает Стив и краснеет. Они как раз заворачивают за угол, и впереди возникает грозное здание школы. Обычно Стив не обижается на подколки — по крайней мере, когда они исходят от Баки, — но пока что его слишком глубоко задевают любые намёки на эту тему. Да и вообще, со стороны Баки это нечестно: она учится в его параллели, в его классе. Весь день она у него перед глазами.

Они заходят внутрь и снимают пальто. До звонка остаётся всего несколько минут, когда Стив наконец видит её — Гейл Ричардс. 

Может, и хорошо, что она не в классе Стива. Иначе он бы уже вылетел из школы.

Она красивая. Как и всегда. Длинные рыжие волосы струятся по её спине, блестя даже в скудном зимнем свете. Она сама только что с мороза — на её щеках играет румянец, зелёные глаза сверкают. На ней та же форма, что и на остальных девочках: юбка, свитер и подобающие её положению белые перчатки. Ей нельзя никого касаться, пока она не выйдет замуж, да и тогда будет позволено касаться только мужа. Она очень умна, и мила, и неизменно добра к нему, Стиву. Редко когда её можно застать без улыбки и смеха. 

Когда-нибудь Стив женится на Гейл. Он понимает, что это мечта, глупая мечта, но всё же представляет: а вдруг они окажутся родственными душами? Он снимет с неё перчатки, обнажив её руки, дотронется — и…

Баки подталкивает его в бок, и Стив, застигнутый врасплох, чуть не падает.

— Я тебе уже в сотый раз повторяю, — шепчет Баки, — пригласи её на свидание. По-моему, ты ей нравишься.

Гейл радостно говорит что-то своей подруге — отсюда не разобрать. На миг она встречается взглядом со Стивом, улыбается и ему и уходит.

— Нет… не могу. — Стив точно знает, что она ответит, и не хочет этого слышать.

Звенит звонок.

Баки пожимает плечами:

— Моё дело — предложить. Чем чёрт не шутит.


	2. Часть 2: 1940

Клуб затянут голубоватым сигаретным дымом. Стив откидывается на спинку неудобного стула и смотрит на стоящую перед ним недопитую кружку пива. Ему восемнадцать — пиво теперь доступно везде и всегда. Однако настроения это не поднимает.

Он не знает, почему поддался уговорам Баки. Наверное, это всё его неуместный оптимизм.

Понятно, почему Баки захотелось пойти сюда. Он уже несколько недель ужом вился вокруг Клэр, а она соглашалась погулять с ним, только если кто-нибудь найдётся для её подруги Эйлин, чтобы получилось двойное свидание. И, конечно, Стив спокойно мог присоединиться к ним: он был свободен. Он всегда был свободен.

«Пойдём, — попросил Баки. — Если ты так и не набрался храбрости с Гейл Ричардс, то хотя бы развейся с кем-нибудь другим. Ты никуда не продвинешься, если не будешь пытаться».

Что ж, вот он пытается — и всё равно никуда не двигается.

Баки и Клэр танцуют, а Эйлин… чуть не в первую же минуту бросив Стива, умчалась к знакомым, которых заметила с порога. Она едва оглянулась, со смехом сказав что-то подружке; Стиву оставалось только догадываться, что она думает о нём. Так или иначе, танцы ему недоступны. Никому не нужен парень с такой хромотой. И зачем он сюда припёрся?

«А вот Баки и вправду хороший танцор», — с завистью думает Стив: тот умело кружит Клэр по залу, сжимая её затянутые в перчатки ладони.

Стив вздыхает.

— Простите мне мою навязчивость, — раздаётся мужской голос из-за спины, — но, по-моему, вам не помешала бы компания.

Перед Стивом возникает хорошо одетый темноволосый незнакомец немногим старше его самого. В руке у него выпивка; он вежливо улыбается — судя по всему, ждёт разрешения.

Стив оглядывается. Все остальные столы заняты, бедолага просто ищет свободное место, куда бы приземлиться.

— Я пришёл сюда с другой компанией, — Стив делает глоток пива, — но и от вашей не откажусь.

Незнакомец расплывается в ещё более широкой и почему-то взволнованной улыбке и садится напротив. 

— Похоже, у вас выдался тот ещё вечер.

— Ничего для меня необычного, — признаётся Стив. Парень сочувственно смотрит на него. — Мой друг, — он кивает на Баки, — устроил двойное свидание, и он-то как раз веселится от всей души, а мне не уделили ни минуты внимания.

— Ох уж эти девушки, — понимающий вздох.

— Да уж, — соглашается Стив. — Не везёт мне с ними.

Парень снова улыбается — на этот раз почему-то увереннее.

— Мне тоже.

Нелепо это слышать от такого красавчика, как он: Стив мог бы поклясться, что он способен добиться любой, кого только захочет. Впрочем, для Стива девушки — это полная загадка. Да и с чего незнакомцу врать?

— Однако мне очень жаль, что так получилось с вашей партнёршей, — добавляет тот. — Как по мне, она непременно должна была дать шанс такому милому парню. Да кто угодно на её месте дал бы. — Он облизывает губы, озирается и снова переводит взгляд на Стива.

Он как будто старается подольститься, вот только непонятно зачем. Может, хочет что-то продать?

По крайней мере, если не своей партнёрше, так хоть ему Стив кажется милым. Стив усмехается в ответ, наполовину смущённо, наполовину довольно. В кои-то веки к нему проявляют дружелюбие. Новый приятель — всегда в радость.

— Первым делом люди замечают мою хромоту, а потом их уже ничего не интересует. — Стив выпил достаточно, чтобы озвучить свои мысли. Он машет рукой на трость, прислонённую к краю стола. — Я для них как будто уже не настоящий мужчина. Недостаточно хорош. Особенно когда вокруг полно других. Лучше меня.

Парень почти не смотрит на трость, словно для него это пустяк, и впивается внимательным взглядом в Стива.

— Стыд им и позор, — глухо отвечает он. Стиву приходится напрягаться, чтобы расслышать его слова. — Однако… может, вы пока не встретили правильного человека? Может, здесь найдётся тот, кому плевать на такие мелочи? Может, здесь найдётся тот, кому вы симпатичны, кому вы понравитесь, несмотря ни на что? Может, здесь найдётся тот, кто захочет сделать вас счастливым?

Именно об этом Стив всегда мечтал. Вот почему он до сих пор грезит о связи душ. Это идеальные отношения, где нет места лжи и предательству. Пара увидит его таким, каков он есть, узнает о нём абсолютно всё, не обратит внимания на недостатки его тела и полюбит за его душу.

Стив делает ещё один глоток.

— Ну-ну. — Он вытирает рот и криво усмехается. — Если вы знакомы с таким человеком, может, представите нас друг другу?

Парень подаётся вперёд, и его глаза возбуждённо сверкают. Он переходит едва ли не на шёпот:

— Уже.

Сперва Стиву это кажется полной бессмыслицей — а потом он вдруг чувствует, как чужая ладонь ложится чуть выше колена. Она скользит дальше, к бедру — и она такая широкая, что, кажется, могла бы обхватить тощую ногу Стива целиком.

Парень по-прежнему улыбается.

Он поглаживает Стива по внутренней поверхности бедра.

Боже правый, да он же педик, и он думает…

Он думает, что Стив тоже.

Лицо обдаёт холодом. Страх сжимает сердце ледяным кулаком. Стив не может вдохнуть. Надо выбираться отсюда — но даже шевельнуться не получается. Мужская ладонь лежит неподвижно, и под ней по коже бегают мурашки, попеременно то тёплые, то холодные. Стив слишком отчётливо ощущает своё тело, чувствительность зашкаливает — точно так же, как когда ему больно, только сейчас боли и в помине нет.

Улыбка наконец пропадает с лица незнакомца, и он во все глаза пялится на Стива.

— О нет, — бормочет парень. Судя по его виду, он в таком же ужасе, как и Стив, вот только Стиву плевать на это. — О боже, простите, мистер, я ошибся, пожалуйста, я так…

Стив встаёт, опрокидывая стол. Пиво льётся на пол. Надо выбираться отсюда.

Он спешно нащупывает трость и, хромая, удирает из клуба. Конечно, с его скоростью это получается не так-то быстро. По пути он разок оборачивается. Вроде бы его не преследуют. Хорошо.

Он ныряет в переулок за клубом и, дрожа, прислоняется к стене.

Никто за ним не идёт.

Парень примерно такого же роста, что и Стив, но при этом нормального веса — то есть в нём с легкостью может оказаться фунтов под сто. Он мог бы принудить Стива к чему угодно. Он больше, сильнее и тяжелее — совсем как задиры-старшеклассники, только ещё хуже. Стиву нечего ему противопоставить. А если бы незнакомец притащил его сюда, в этот переулок, поставил на колени и заставил отсосать?

«Членосос, — тихо подсказывает мозг. — Педик. Вот кем бы ты стал».

Его панически трясёт.

Что же в нём было такого, что послужило намеком? С чего педик решил, что Стив такой же, как он?

Да нет, парень просто обознался. Он был пьян. Он ошибся. Он сам так сказал. Он увидел то, чего не было.

Это неправда. Это невозможно. Стив не такой.

***

Вскоре его находит Баки. Стив узнаёт его силуэт в тусклом свете фонарей. Он один — и хорошо; Стив не в настроении что-либо объяснять его знакомой. Ни одной из двух знакомых.

— Эй, ты как? — Баки останавливается сбоку, но, слава богу, не трогает.

Стив скупо кивает:

— Отлично.

— Что там у тебя произошло? Похоже, я пропустил всё веселье. Видел только, как ты опрокинул стол. Какой-то придурок довёл тебя до ручки?

— Ага. — Стив благодарен Баки за выдуманный предлог. — Это, наверное, от неожиданности, он оказался прямо передо мной, ну и... мне пришлось…

— Чёрт, дружище, люди потеряли всякое понятие о пристойности.

Хорошее же выражение Баки подобрал.

Он надолго замолкает, и Стив надеется, что он купился на ложь.

— Слушай, мы туда больше не вернемся. Прости, что я тебя туда притащил. Я думал, это хорошее место. Мне говорили, что там весело, разве что немного шумно, но если там тебе смеют что-то высказывать лишь потому, что ты… такой, какой ты есть… то для меня оно того не стоит.

В груди Стива зреет гремучая смесь нежности и тоски.

— Спасибо, Бак, — он дёргает уголком губ. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Мимолётно улыбнувшись, Баки хлопает Стива по плечу:

— Ерунда. Ты же мой друг. И я твой лучший друг, правда ведь?

— Правда, правда, — вздыхает Стив. Единственный друг, если уж на то пошло. — А что случилось с тем, другим?

— С ним? — Баки пожимает плечами. — Да пёс его знает. Он ушёл.

Стив думает: наверное, он переместился в другой клуб, чтобы всё-таки найти того, кто удовлетворит его желания…

Да с чего он вообще думает о другом парне?

Стук сердца глухо отдаётся в ушах.

Стиву нужно уехать. Сбежать. Куда-нибудь в лучшее место. Туда, где такое точно не повторится.

В армии на этот счёт есть свои правила. Туда не берут педиков. Там царит закон и порядок. Там чётко определено, что правильно, а что нет. Стив будет служить своей стране. Всегда будет поступать правильно. Ему не придётся задаваться вопросами. Не придётся сомневаться. Он будет знать, что и как.

Конечно, армии он не очень-то нужен. Но Стив не привык изменять своей мечте.


	3. Часть 3: 1942

Он был прав.

Армии он не нужен.

Туда берут всех остальных. Баки вступил сразу после Пёрл-Харбора, и армейское руководство нежданно-негаданно решило сделать из него фотографа: вот уже несколько месяцев он посещает курсы в Военном колледже в Вашингтоне. Стиву с трудом в это верится, однако это доказывает, что на войне все профессии необходимы. Последнее письмо от Баки пришло две недели назад; он учится обращаться с цветной плёнкой и не может дождаться, когда курсы закончатся и он свалит оттуда. К тому времени он уже будет сержантом. 

А Стив по-прежнему торчит в Бруклине. Из пекарни его уволили, и теперь он работает на сборочной линии вместе с теми единственными, кто остался: с педиками, которые выглядели слишком подозрительно, чтобы одурачить правительство, и женщинами. Возможно, кто угодно счёл бы, что оказаться единственным настоящим мужиком на всю полную женщин фабрику — это не так уж и плохо… Кто угодно, но не Стив.

Начать с того, что большинству из тех, кто с ним работает, достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы отнести его к педикам, — и это включая самих педиков. Стив высокий, но при этом тощий, как шпала, и, очевидно, что-то в его лице притягивает всяких уродов, как будто природе мало было наградить его увечной ногой. Никто не считает его нормальным мужчиной, и это бесит. Не раз и не два педики приставали к нему с вопросом, не нужен ли ему дополнительный доход, — но Стив не так отчаянно нуждается в деньгах, он никогда до такого не дойдёт. Ему пришлось постараться, чтобы разубедить своих «товарищей» в обратном. Стив растерял всю наивность. Теперь он легко распознаёт, когда к нему подкатывают, потому что понимает, на что смотреть.

По крайней мере, уже всем известно, что он предпочитает девушек, и всё же, и всё же… Ни одной девушке он не нравится. Как обычно.

Стив дважды пытался вступить в армию. Безуспешно.

Все знают о его очередной попытке. Когда на следующее утро он приходит на фабрику, стоящая перед ним в очереди женщина — все ждут, когда их отметят, — кидает лишь один взгляд на его лицо и тут же неловко хлопает по плечу. 

— Стив, милый, ты же помогаешь нашим ребятам отсюда. Ты выполняешь свою работу.

И то верно. Их фабрика производит оружие. Вслух никто об этом не говорит, но Стив догадывается, как выглядит оболочка бомбы. Они трудятся для нужд фронта. Да, Стив помогает; да, женщина права.

Однако он качает головой:

— Хочу быть там.

Он ничем не хуже других. Больше ему ничего и не надо. Просто быть как все.

— Эй, душечка! — окликает какой-то мужчина, когда Стив проходит мимо. В его голосе безошибочно угадывается похоть. — Дай знать, если вдруг передумаешь по поводу того, чего тебе хочется!

Стив прикусывает губу и ничего не отвечает. Это не стоит того, чтобы ввязываться в драку.

Сегодня день получки, и этим же вечером Стив спускает пятак на кино. Во время показа военной хроники он замечает знакомое лицо: через ряд от него на своё место пробирается Гейл. У Стива замирает сердце. Даже когда они учились в одной школе, ему редко удавалось увидеть её. Гейл, как всегда, великолепна, одета элегантно и аккуратно. Стив знает, что она устроилась в газету, что она настоящий репортёр. Она всегда была умна.

Он мог бы… мог бы поговорить с ней.

Но что она о нём подумает? Вместе с ней — какой-то военный. Наверное, её парень, наверное, ему скоро отбывать. Что Стив может предложить ей такого особенного? Ничего, то-то и оно.

Скорее всего, она его даже не помнит.

Стив поглубже опускается в своё кресло. На экране показывают мужчин, в ряды которых ему никогда не встать.

Это несправедливо.

***

— Не я устанавливаю правила, — в четвёртый раз повторяет дежурный в призывном центре, — а согласно правилам ты и боевые действия несовместимы.

Для этого он даже на пару секунд отрывается от сэндвича.

Стив встаёт. Он почти не опирается на трость — просто чтобы доказать, что может передвигаться без неё, — и его трясёт, колотит от ярости, которая грозит выплеснуться наружу. Он должен что-то сделать. Его должны допустить хоть куда-нибудь. Он устал видеть, как прохожие на улице, замечая его — резко выделяющегося своей гражданской одеждой, — неодобрительно фыркают. Они тут же задумываются, что с этим парнем не так. А потом, естественно, их взгляды становятся сочувственными: они понимают, почему он не в униформе. «Бедняжка», — порой доносится до него женский шёпот.

Он не хочет быть бедняжкой. Не хочет, чтобы его жалели.

Он устал работать на фабрике вместе с женщинами и педиками. Он такой же, как все. Ему бы всего-то один шанс, который положен ему по справедливости, — шанс послужить своей стране.

Но жизнь несправедлива, и этот шанс ему никогда не получить.

На столе звонит телефон, и Стив понимает, что пора идти.

— Да? Кхм, хорошо, — дежурный широко открывает глаза, недоверчиво глядя на… Стива? Прикрыв динамик, он обращается к Стиву: — Эй, тебе сюда.

Он указывает на дверь за своей спиной, и у Стива сердце в пятки уходит. Неужели узнали о его предыдущих попытках поступить на службу? Должно быть, кто-то сопоставил поданные им документы между собой и обнаружил ложь. Его поймали на горячем. Господи, что же теперь с ним будет?

— Зачем? — Рука Стива, сжимающая трость, дрожит.

— Да проходи ты уже.

— Что там?

Дверь распахивается сама собой. За ней стоит мужчина в погонах сержанта; его роскошные усы сразу притягивают к себе внимание. Он смотрит на Стива, и в его глазах светится вроде бы даже одобрение, хотя этого не может быть… но боже всемогущий, как похоже!

— Мистер Роджерс? Я сержант Дуган. Можно с вами поговорить?

***

Это как сбывшаяся мечта. Он всё-таки нужен армии.

Он не может согнать улыбку с лица.

Ему не только позволили вступить в армейские ряды — что само по себе было бы потрясающе, — но ещё и включили в специальный проект. Проект «Возрождение». Его собираются сделать лучше. Сильнее. Стив смотрит на себя: на тонкие руки, на хрупкие кости запястий. Из него собираются сделать суперсолдата.

«Ты идеальный кандидат», — сказал ему сержант.

Ещё никогда и ни в чем Стив не был идеальным.

Доктор Эрскин, ответственный за «Возрождение», сперва вёл себя исключительно официозно, попросив сдать кровь на анализы, но, когда Стив подписал необходимые документы, смягчился. «Вам придётся нелегко, — предупредил он. — Неделя за неделей — сплошные операции. Уколы стероидов. И в конце — экспериментальное лечение, введём ещё одно вещество. Скорее всего, это будет довольно болезненно».

Болезненно? Ха. О боли Стиву известно всё.

Почему-то ему кажется, что он не первый подопытный. Но что бы ни случилось с предыдущими, он не повторит их судьбу. Он проявит себя. Он будет идеальным и не подведёт Дугана.

Шагая по улице, он ловит себя за тем, что насвистывает. «Скоро я перестану в тебе нуждаться», — мысленно обращается он к трости. Прямо перед ним открывается дверь магазина, и он чуть не врезается в вышедшую оттуда девушку. 

Похоже, сегодня у него по-настоящему счастливый день: это Гейл. Одна. Её волосы убраны в пучок, на ней бледно-зелёное платье и кружевные перчатки. Она великолепна.

— Ой! — Она останавливается, поднимает голову и расплывается в улыбке. — Стив, привет! — Она как будто искренне рада видеть его. 

— Гейл! Привет, как ты?

— Хорошо, всё у меня хорошо. А ты? — Она смотрит на него так, как будто… как будто и правда смотрит. Как будто ей искренне нравится смотреть на него. — Похоже, у тебя сегодня случилось что-то хорошее.

Стив буквально светится от счастья:

— О да! Ты угадала.

И тут он думает — надо просто взять и решиться. В худшем случае она просто откажет.

Он откашливается.

— Кстати, это… ты не хотела бы как-нибудь поужинать со мной? Наверстаем упущенное.

Улыбка Гейл становится ещё шире:

— С превеликим удовольствием.

***

— Как это чудесно! — В глазах Гейл плещется веселье. Стив как раз пересказал ей последнее письмо от Баки: тот хотел перефотографировать их всех, пустив в ход свои новые умения.

Они встретились около двух часов назад — и однако же они всё ещё сидят в дайнере. Разговаривая обо всём и ни о чём, они неторопливо и обстоятельно пьют кофе, как будто им совсем не хочется расходиться. Стиву уж точно не хочется. Он до сих пор не может поверить в то, где и с кем находится. Он наконец-то пригласил Гейл на свидание, и она согласилась. Сказали бы ему об этом в четырнадцать лет, он бы ни за что не поверил.

Надо было пригласить её давным-давно.

Он уже представляет, как напишет Баки: «Помнишь, как ты говорил мне, что надо позвать Гейл на свидание? Ну что, дружище, ты был прав». Представляет, как Баки расскажет товарищам по Военному колледжу о своём удачливом приятеле Стиве, — как раз в последнем письме тот упоминал, что всех его друзей окружающие уже знают по его историям. Может, эти незнакомцы тоже порадуются за Стива? Наверняка Баки заодно растрепал и о его безнадёжной влюбленности в Гейл.

Хотя, пожалуй, не такой уж и безнадёжной, а?

А ведь есть ещё куча других новостей. Жаль только, что, скорее всего, раскрывать своё участие в специальном проекте запрещено. Нужно, кстати, спросить, о чём можно и нельзя говорить. Может, они с Баки встретятся там, за границей. Вот был бы номер!

Чёрт побери, а вдруг военные поручат Баки фотографировать суперсолдата?

Стать тем, на кого люди действительно захотят смотреть, кого захотят фотографировать, за чьи снимки захотят платить, — это настолько чуждо всей предшествующей жизни Стива, что кажется ему совершенной и откровенной нелепицей, весёлой несуразицей. Внутри бурлит радость — светлая и горькая одновременно.

Гейл недоуменно моргает.

— Всё хорошо?

Она кладёт свою руку на его — всего лишь на миг, но этого достаточно, чтобы мир снова стал странным и незнакомым, только на этот раз по-иному. Несмотря на то, что на ней, конечно же, перчатки, Стив будто чувствует жар её тела сквозь тонкую ткань — и его обжигает внезапным возбуждением. А что если бы… если бы она на самом деле захотела коснуться его?

— Отлично, — умудряется выдавить он. — Просто прекрасно. Я просто думал, насколько же этот вечер получился замечательным. Я давно уже так не наслаждался. — Гейл с готовностью кивает, и Стив проводит языком по губам. — Может… может, позволишь как-нибудь пригласить тебя ещё раз?

Гейл улыбается, и эта улыбка убеждает Стива, что он самый счастливый парень на Земле.

— Я только за, Стив, — застенчиво соглашается она. — Может, в следующий четверг?

Он готов выкроить любое время, какое ей только удобно.

— Да! Конечно, да. Как скажешь... ой, то есть нет.

Врач предупредил: полгода операций. «Возрождение» стартует утром в пятницу, и Стива попросили с вечера четверга ничего не есть.

Гейл хмурится:

— В четверг не получится?

— У меня назначены лечебные процедуры, — Стив почти не кривит душой. Вот думал ли он когда-нибудь?..

Гейл, охнув, подаётся вперёд, как будто снова желая сжать его руку, но тут же откидывается обратно, наверное, сочтя себя слишком несдержанной.

— Ты болен? Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного, — она произносит это так, как будто искренне беспокоится о нём. Стива греет эта мысль.

— Нет-нет. Это к лучшему. Совершенно точно к лучшему, — хотя бы это он может ей сказать? — Врачи считают, что я смогу совсем поправиться. Что я не буду больше болеть. Особое лечение. Никакой хромоты. Полное исцеление.

О да, это будет воистину особое лечение.

Гейл с сомнением косится на трость, прислонённую к его краю стола, но это наверняка неосознанно. Стив ждёт, чтобы она сказала то, о чём подумала. Конечно же, она будет счастлива, что его сделают нормальным; конечно же, ей куда больше понравится гулять с обычным парнем. Конечно же, она обрадуется ещё больше, когда он, как и все вокруг, наденет униформу, чтобы вокруг не судачили, что она выбрала паршивого, никуда не годного бездельника.

— Какая изумительная новость, — нерешительно улыбается она. — Ты ведь избавишься от боли?

Стив поражённо смотрит на неё. Он и не задумывался об этом.

— Что?

Она барабанит пальцами по столу.

— Наверное, я говорю об этом не ко времени, — запинается она, — но я ещё с детства беспокоилась о тебе. Ты тогда вроде бы часто страдал от боли. И я… я рада от всей души, что больше это не повторится. Вот и всё.

Ого! Ничего себе. Он ей небезразличен. Правда небезразличен!

Какой же Стив счастливчик. Он даже не знает, что ей ответить. Он не смел и подумать, что кто-нибудь будет за него волноваться, — да ещё вот так.

— Ну да, возможно, я избавлюсь от боли, — Стив, обескураженный, неловко подбирает слова. — Хотя… цель не в этом. Я… это будет нечто совершенно особенное. Вот увидишь.

Гейл, на миг отведя взгляд, снова поднимает глаза.

— Знаешь, я уже считаю тебя особенным, — она не скупится на улыбки. — Не надо делать этого ради меня…

— Я сам этого хочу. Всё будет хорошо. Верь мне.

— Верю.

Наконец он станет кем-то.

И тогда Гейл его точно полюбит. Сейчас ни о какой любви и речи быть не может, стоит только взглянуть на него — и всё понятно. Это просто невозможно. Но он изменится. Станет лучше. Больше ему ничего не помешает. 

Будущее представляется Стиву совершенно безоблачным. Отныне и впредь его ждёт прекрасная жизнь.

***

— Мне пора, — говорит он Гейл. — Не волнуйся. Это последний сеанс. На этот раз меня не будет немного дольше.

Гейл прикусывает губу и кивает.

Полгода прошло. Шесть месяцев операций, испытаний, инъекций и снова операций. Стив немного прибавил в весе — похоже, из-за уколов стероидов. Но Гейл тревожилась всё сильнее и сильнее, особенно когда видела его после операций, с кровоподтёками и порезами: длинные ровные алые линии тянулись вдоль его рук, исчезая под одеждой.

Ни один из порезов не зарубцевался.

Он по-прежнему ходит с тростью: несмотря на все благоприобретённые мышцы, нога отказывается двигаться как надо. Стив живёт в странном теле, зависшем на грани, — как бабочка, которая начала выбираться из куколки.

Ему говорят, что после этого сеанса он станет ещё сильнее. Говорят, что он будет самым сильным человеком на Земле. Стив даже представить себе не может, каково это. Он пока с трудом представляет, каково идти по улице, не испытывая боли. Ему бы хоть эту мечту исполнить. Он просто не способен желать большего, хоть и знает, что большее грядёт.

Он сидит напротив Гейл в крошечной квартире её семьи; её отец, который вроде бы ушёл на кухню читать газету, естественно, внимательно приглядывает за ними.

К этому времени Гейл уже догадалась о необычности его лечения: она видела, как Стив уходит в сопровождении военных, видела, как он исчезает на несколько дней кряду. Стив не знает, как ей это объяснили. Не исключено, что этим вообще не озаботились.

По крайней мере ему не запретили с ней видеться; при первой же возможности он возвращается и идёт с ней на свидание, пусть даже порой от таблеток его тошнит и он не может взять в рот ни крошки.

Гейл кладёт руки на колени, и Стив в который уже раз задумывается, каково было бы коснуться её обнажённой кожи. Вдруг они оказались бы парой родственных душ, призванных никогда не разлучаться? Это было бы идеально. Это было бы правильно. И может быть — а почему бы и нет? — именно сейчас, когда у него в жизни наконец началась белая полоса, ничего зазорного в этом и нет. Ничего зазорного нет в том, чтобы проверить.

Стив виновато оборачивается, ловит ответный взгляд мистера Ричардса и понимает, что их с Гейл время наедине закончилось.

Кроме того, в нём нет уверенности, что Гейл тоже этого хочет.

Гейл хмурится:

— Это ведь не опасно, да? Твой последний сеанс?

Стив открывает рот, ещё не зная, как ответит.

— Он очень важен, — выкручивается он. — Я считаю… я считаю, если бы не было уверенности в успехе, то никто бы со мной ничего не делал. Врач… говорит, что мой прогресс его очень воодушевляет.

«Это перевернёт весь ход войны», — сказал когда-то доктор Эрскин. И Стиву этого очень хочется. Да и как ему может не хотеться? Иметь возможность сражаться за свою страну было его желанием. Самым истовым.

Гейл напрягается; её тревога прямо-таки ощутима.

— Хорошо. Только… будь осторожен, ладно?

Стив улыбается:

— Обязательно. Я вернусь на следующей неделе, слышишь? И, наверное… наверное, сразу поведу тебя на свидание. Отпразднуем.

***

В утро перед процедурой сержант Дуган появляется в его комнате на базе, держа толстую папку с надписью «Совершенно секретно». Это знак — обратной дороги нет.

Есть у этой войны свои особенности, о которых никто не знает, в которые никто бы не поверил, даже если бы Стив рассказал. Ось сотрудничает с пришельцами. Самыми настоящими, взаправдашними пришельцами. Стив сперва думает, что это шутка, но Дуган серьёзен как никогда.

Так вот к какой борьбе готовят Стива.

Так вот почему ему нужно быть больше, лучше, сильнее всех. Потому что ни у кого другого шансов нет.

— Испытуемый номер пятьдесят пять, — приветствует его доктор Эрскин на входе в лабораторию. Интересно, что же случилось с предыдущими пятьюдесятью четырьмя...

…нет, это неважно. Стив готов. Его привязывают, в руки втыкают иглы. На этот раз инъекции жгучие, они обжигают вены, как огонь. 

«Последний раз, — проносится в голове у Стива. — Самый последний».

— Тебе не трудно дышать? — спрашивает доктор Эрскин.

У Стива сжимается горло.

И тут приходит боль, и он кричит. Он думает только о том, как же хорошо, что он не стал проверять, является ли Гейл его парой, потому что и врагу не пожелаешь испытать такое. Его тело меняется, конвульсивно содрогаясь, и он разрывает вязки, будто они бумажные.

— Ну вот, снова, — произносит один из солдат, поднимая пистолет. Стив не понимает, что это значит. То же самое происходило с другими испытуемыми?

Стив выдыхает — о боже, он снова может дышать — и опускает взгляд. Он не узнаёт свое тело.

— Хайль Гитлер! — раздаётся выкрик, и в плечо Стива врезается пуля.

Следующий выстрел достаётся Эрскину.

Всё, что происходит потом, для Стива как в тумане.

Всё получилось. Его сделали суперсолдатом. Но он остался единственным.

***

Ему дают три дня перед отплытием, чтобы собраться и привести дела в порядок.

Он встречается с президентом. «Облачись в цвета нашего флага и выиграй войну», — говорит президент. Стив знает, что это — его долг. Долг, который превыше всего. Теперь он принадлежит своей стране. И он знает, что ему делать.

Пора идти. Но Стив не может уйти, не попрощавшись.

На свидание он уже опоздал. Он перескакивает через две ступеньки за раз, даже не запыхавшись, и крепко сжимает в кулаке букет. Гейл открывает дверь и сперва зажимает рот ладонями — а потом тянется к Стиву, как будто хочет его коснуться, как будто не уверена, что он настоящий. В её глазах стоят слёзы.

— Стив, милый мой, — шепчет она, — что с тобой сделали?

— Это сработало. Это сработало, и теперь я… я лучше во всём. И я отплываю. Завтра.

Кажется, Гейл всё ближе к тому, чтобы заплакать.

— Может, зайдёшь?

В квартире больше никого нет. Гейл ставит цветы в воду.

Стив перехватывает её взгляд и... просто больше не может держать это в себе.

— Я люблю тебя. — В ушах отдаётся гул крови. — Я влюбился в тебя ещё в средней школе, но тогда мне не хватило смелости сказать тебе об этом. Я не мог… не знаю почему. Теперь всё так просто. Ведь это правда: я люблю тебя.

Гейл улыбается и выдыхает:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Ты не обязана это говорить, — машинально предупреждает Стив. Такого просто не может быть, так ведь?

— Это правда.

— Я и не догадывался. — Стив не на шутку ошарашен.

Они не отрывают друг от друга глаз. Стива охватывает такое облегчение, что он начинает смеяться. Гейл любит его. И раньше любила. О боже. Его мечта стала явью.

— Знаешь, я… всегда хотел выяснить…

Он протягивает ей дрожащую руку — ладонью вверх. Ни на миг не отводя взгляда, Гейл очень медленно стягивает перчатку с правой кисти, обнажая бледную кожу. Стиву мгновенно становится жарко — запретное зрелище! — и изнутри поднимается волнующее возбуждение.

Он оглядывается. В квартире всё так же никого. Они по-настоящему одни.

Им остаётся преодолеть всего несколько дюймов.

Гейл опускает свою ладонь на его, и…

Ничего. 

Он сжимает её руку, но…

Они не родственные души.

У Стива к глазам подступают слёзы.

Значит, этого ему не испытать никогда.

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет Гейл. — Ничего страшного. Это ведь не значит, что что-то не так. Я по-прежнему люблю тебя. — Она краснеет. — Я понимаю, что ты пошёл на это не ради меня и что ты и до этого был симпатичным, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал…

Она так цепляется за его бицепсы, как будто ей не терпится потрогать его везде. И Стив совсем не против.

Привстав на цыпочки, она целует его.

Стив никогда ни с кем не целовался и потому не уверен, что всё делает как надо. Его тело пока ещё ему незнакомо, и его разрывают сомнения, куда положить руки, как лучше обнять её, не слишком ли крепко он её держит — или, может, наоборот, слишком слабо? Она обхватывает его за шею, заставляя опустить голову, притягивает ближе к себе и размыкает губы. Они сладкие и тёплые; по спине пробегают горячие мурашки. Новое тело, чёрт побери, слишком чувствительное: они с Гейл только-только касаются друг друга языками, только-только прижимаются вплотную — а у Стива уже каменно стоит. Если они и дальше будут так целоваться, он секунд через десять кончит в штаны.

Он отстраняется, тяжело дыша: ему откровенно страшно от самого себя.

Неужели у родственных душ тоже так?

А у обычных людей?

Наверное, именно это в церкви называют грехом и искушением, потому что, святый боже, он сгорает от желания — настолько это сильно, да, это неизведанно и пугающе, но всё же ему так…

Вот бы только знать, что он делает. Но он ведь не может просто взять и спросить у Гейл, всё ли правильно, хорошо ли у него получается, хотела ли она именно этого. Она улыбается. Значит, всё в порядке? Не мог же он сплоховать даже в поцелуях?

— И я тебя люблю, — он подпускает в голос уверенности, которой не ощущает, Потому что он должен вести себя по-мужски. От него требуется, чтобы он понимал, что и как. Значит, рано или поздно он разберётся. — Когда я вернусь, я обязательно…

Ради всего святого, он хотел жениться на ней с четырнадцати и даже не может произнести это вслух. Все обручаются перед тем, как идти на войну. Ему надо… надо знать, что кто-то будет его ждать. Что будущее принадлежит им, пусть даже они не родственные души. Стив поведёт Гейл под венец, как она того и заслуживает.

— Скажешь, когда вернёшься. — Гейл ненадолго затихает. — А когда ты вернёшься?

Может, пока ему мало что известно, но в одном он уверен:

— Когда всё закончится.


	4. Часть 4: 1945

Французская ночь прохладна и пасмурна; Стив, вздрогнув, плотнее кутается в пальто. Его длины и наступившей темноты достаточно, чтобы скрыть от случайных взглядов необычную форму — не тускло-зелёного, а ярко-синего цвета. Стив ничем не отличается от остальных солдат, от тысяч рядовых, наслаждающихся щедрым гостеприимством освобождённого Парижа. За три года Стив научился ценить такие краткие моменты полной анонимности. Сейчас никто не узнал бы в нём важную персону. Никто не узнал бы в нём Капитана Америку.

И хорошо, потому что Капитану Америке нечего торчать под окнами затрапезного борделя.

О нет, входить он не собирается.

Ему не привыкать к насмешкам окружающих. Пусть хохмят сколько угодно. Они и раньше не сдерживались. «Чёрт побери, Роджерс, ты собираешься умереть девственником?» — так выразился тот канадец, Хоулетт.

«Не-а, — протянул тогда Стив. — Я собираюсь жить вечно».

Похоже, ему не поверили.

Стив осторожно раскрывает пальто и извлекает из кармана потрёпанный снимок, с которого смотрит улыбающаяся Гейл. Надпись на обороте гласит: «Стиву. Хранить у сердца». Стив всегда перечитывает её с улыбкой.

Как же он любит Гейл. И она достойна сколь угодно долгого ожидания. Они поженятся. Через полгода. Если война к тому времени ещё не кончится, Стив уйдёт в увольнение и всё равно закатит свадьбу: он устал её откладывать. Всё уже продумано. После войны — в которой они непременно выиграют, он непоколебимо в этом уверен — он вернётся домой. Стив давно присмотрел домик на Кедровой улице в окружении вишен. Самое то для семьи.

Именно об этом он мечтает. О мире. О любви. О семье. И, бог свидетель, всё это у него обязательно будет.

Улыбнувшись в последний раз, он убирает снимок обратно, надёжно устроив у самого сердца.

Он поднимает голову на тихий шорох — это Баки жмётся к стене рядом с ним. В свете зажжённой сигареты Стив едва различает его изнурённое лицо, да и то лишь потому, что обладает сверхчеловеческим зрением. На последней миссии каждому из них пришлось выложиться по полной. Неудивительно, что все стремятся… развеяться.

— Салют, — бормочет Баки.

— И тебе салют, — отзывается Стив. — Как оно?

Баки выдыхает дым.

— Бывало лучше. Бывало хуже.

Вряд ли Стив добьётся от него чего-то большего.

Три года назад, когда всё только начиналось, он потребовал — и получил — к себе в отряд Баки. Иногда он задаётся вопросом, а хотел ли этого сам Баки. Если бы не он, Баки занимался бы совсем другим. Его однокашники по Военному колледжу разъехались по безопасным базам союзников — снимать тренировки. Никто из них не взялся документировать хронику борьбы Капитана Америки с Осью. Добрую половину фотографий, сделанных Баки, наверняка рассекретят только тогда, когда и сам Баки, и Стив, и все их знакомые давно будут лежать в земле, прах к праху. Баки никогда не сможет рассказать о том, что было на войне. Простому люду нечего знать о пришельцах.

Но раз Баки ещё здесь, значит, всё не так уж плохо.

Стив вздыхает. Вот бы уметь по желанию избавляться от неприятных мыслей.

Баки дёргает головой, указывая на дверь борделя.

— Ну что, любопытство тебя наконец одолело? Там куча симпатичных девчонок. Спорим, они сделают Капитану Америке скидку?

Стив и рад бы сказать, что далёк от всего этого, но, к его стыду, это было бы ложью. Несмотря на свою девственность, он знает, что такое плотское желание. Он видел, как продажные женщины манят солдат к себе, похотливо улыбаясь и соблазнительно оголяясь. Он не наивен и не так уж невинен.

Надо признать, детали от него пока что ускользают. В католической школе делали особый упор на том, что такого рода занятия доступны только после брака, особенно пламенно клеймя мастурбацию; этого запрета, кстати, у Стива никогда не получалось придерживаться, а уж после сыворотки так тем более. Хотя он честно пытается. Однако у него нет никакого представления о том, что женщинам нравится, — и он представляет себе, как Гейл ждёт его, представляет, как во время брачной ночи признаётся: «Я понятия не имею, что делать». Он ни за что не сможет произнести этого вслух. Но и поступать наперекор своим принципам не в его характере.

— Я подожду. — Он впивается в Баки сердитым взглядом. — Мне не интересно ничего из того, что они предлагают.

— Ну зачем так сразу себя ограничивать? — хмыкает Баки. В Стиве поднимается странное чудовищное раздражение: он завидует, что все вокруг, включая Баки, знают больше, чем он. Им известно всё, а Стиву — ничего. — Например, ты мог бы… мог бы с ними посоветоваться. Понаблюдать за ними.

— О да, моя невеста придёт в восторг от того, что я советовался со шлюхами.

Он произносит это несколько резче, чем намеревался: ведь хуже всего то, что он действительно не отказался бы от совета. И, боже правый, тем более — если бы была возможность понаблюдать. Но нет, нельзя. Он не может себе этого позволить. Не может ни к кому обратиться за помощью. Ведь тогда сразу станет понятно, что он полный невежда. Он даже не знает, чего именно не знает. Должно быть, он и вправду что-то упускает, иначе Баки не предложил бы ему спросить совета.

Но ведь секс и так нравится всем без исключения? Что тут такого уж сложного?

— Дело твоё, — пожимает плечами Баки. — А я вот схожу. Не всех ждёт дома своя Гейл.

Стив не находится с ответом, и Баки, вздохнув, ныряет обратно в темноту.

Стив снова достаёт фотокарточку Гейл. Ждать тяжело, но оно того стоит.

***

Стиву дают увольнение на сутки с разрешением побывать дома. Порой у звания Капитана Америки есть свои преимущества.

Он уже повидался с родителями и Дугом — конечно, все они были вне себя от счастья. Половину визита он провёл, глядя на часы, дожидаясь, когда же можно будет извиниться и кинуться к Гейл. Он сумел отправить ей телеграмму за три дня до своего приезда. Стив весь извёлся от желания встретиться с ней. Он немыслимо соскучился. Война полна мерзости, так полна, что не высказать; Стив столько всего делал и столькому был свидетелем, что в последнее время его радовало только одно — у него есть Гейл, которая ждёт его. Его личное кристально чистое сияющее солнце над залитым кровью полем боя. Солнце, которого никогда не коснётся уродство и злоба войны.

Гейл никогда не выстрелит из пистолета. Никогда не увидит, как солдат умирает. Ей никогда не придётся бороться с чёртовым пришельцем в обличье человека. Ей никогда не придётся прятаться в тенях, чтобы сломать кому-то шею. Ей никогда не придётся совершать чудовищные, отвратительные поступки во имя своей страны. Ей никогда не понять, каково это, — и слава богу. Стиву просто хочется обнять её и держать, пока может. И чтобы весь остальной мир исчез.

Гейл открывает дверь, и Стив не верит своим глазам. Конечно, она знала, что он придёт, но…

На ней не просто нет перчаток — на ней нет почти ничего.

Она одета в тончайшую шелковую сорочку, доходящую ровно до бёдер, из-под кремовой ткани видна полоска бледной кожи — а дальше стройные ноги облегают элегантные чулки. Грудь едва ли не выпрыгивает из низкого выреза, тонкие бретельки так и норовят сползти по плечам, навевая мысль о том, что им надо немного помочь.

Стив не может даже языком пошевелить: настолько его выбивает из колеи это умопомрачительное зрелище. Он ещё никогда не видел Гейл такой. Её одежда всегда была верхом пристойности: перчатки, длинные пальто и платья до колен. Даже в самых смелых мечтах Стив не воображал её в таком виде. В последнюю их встречу, когда они выкроили несколько минут наедине, она позволила ему запустить руку под свитер, и он самыми кончиками пальцев обвёл её грудь. Одно это воспоминание месяцами согревало его в долгие одинокие ночи. 

Но Гейл и сама изумлённо разглядывает Стива — и он понимает, что она тоже его таким ещё не видела. Он в полной униформе Капитана Америки: щит висит за спиной, маска и шлем зажаты под мышкой. Губы Гейл разомкнуты, блестящие глаза широко распахнуты — она никогда так на него не смотрела, даже после «Возрождения». Он разом чувствует себя на десять футов выше.

— Привет, Стив, — выдыхает она. — Я так по тебе соскучилась. Зайдёшь?

Зайдёт, определённо.

Она ведёт его к себе в комнату. Они одни. Стиву с трудом в это верится.

Ему не по себе — он неуклюже роняет щит на стул в углу, однако Гейл наблюдает за каждым его движением так, будто они её завораживают. Когда Стив собирается убрать и шлем, она с улыбкой просит:

— Надень. Ради меня.

Стив конфузится; точно так же было и тогда, когда он в первый раз примерил костюм, — как будто он наряжается на маскарад. 

— Ты как самый настоящий бог. — Гейл восхищенно задирает голову. Вот, вот же оно — то, чего Стиву всегда хотелось. Она любит его. Вряд ли даже истинные пары испытывают такие поразительные и прекрасные чувства: мир словно бы соткан из звёздного света, и в нём существует одна лишь Гейл.

Она обнимает его за шею и шепчет на ухо:

— Я хочу тебя, Стив. Здесь и сейчас.

Он застывает, как статуя, а потом содрогается от сладкого ужаса, потому что она хочет… о господи, она правда хочет…

— Ты уверена? А как же твой старик?

Она уже тянет его к кровати, держась так, чтобы плотно прижиматься к его ноге, и даже сквозь кожаные штаны и шёлковую сорочку Стив чувствует жар женского тела. Яйца ноют, член стоит — и Стив, дрожа, пытается хотя бы не поддавать бедрами вперёд. Интуитивно он прекрасно понимает, что и как, несмотря на то, что мозг коротит: какая же у Гейл мягкая и гладкая кожа...

— Папы ещё несколько часов не будет, — усмехается Гейл. — Он в курсе, что ты вернулся домой только на день. Он ведь не идиот. Он знает, что прошло уже три года.

Через несколько месяцев они поженятся. Они глубоко и искренне любят друг друга. Даже если они и проведут ночь вместе — кому от этого будет плохо? Они оба этого хотят. Их ждёт ещё целая жизнь.

Стив улыбается:

— Хочешь помочь мне с застёжками?

— Нет, — шепчет она. — Хочу, чтобы ты остался одетым.

Именно в такие моменты воображение всегда подводило Стива, фантазии размывались и блекли. Пока Гейл расстёгивает его ширинку — господи, она касается его, — у него в голове бьётся только одна мысль: он вообще не представляет, что делать дальше. И он уж точно не может в этом признаться. Гейл назвала его богом. Он должен быть сильным. Уверенным. Знающим. Гейл нужно именно это. Именно таким ему и нужно себя показать.

Она осторожно вытаскивает его член из штанов. Для неё это внове: она не то что никогда не трогала его, но даже и не видела. Она кусает нижнюю губу, в её глазах отражается волнение. Он кажется ей слишком огромным? Стив знает, что после «Возрождения» он несколько увеличился в размерах. Он пару раз кидал взгляды украдкой, когда солдаты принимали душ: да, он большой, но не намного больше остальных ребят. Значит, всё должно поместиться, так ведь? Наверняка должно.

— Что мне делать? — Щёки Гейл пламенеют, она не смеет поднять глаз. — Как… как мне тебя подготовить?

Если честно, Стив и так уже почти готов, стоит ему только подумать, чем они собираются заняться. Он надеется, что сможет протянуть подольше. Он смутно сознаёт, что быть скорострелом — плохо; он слышал шуточки солдатов на эту тему. Но кто конкретно считается скорострелом? Наедине с собой Стив кончает довольно быстро, но тут у него просто нет другого выхода: армия и интимность слабо совместимы.

Однако Гейл хочет знать, что ей делать, и по крайней мере об этом Стив может рассказать:

— Вот так.

Он помогает ей обхватить рукой член и, держа свою ладонь поверх её, показывает, как надо ласкать. Это дразнящая мука — кисть Гейл движется нерешительно, она почти и не сводит пальцы. Стив привык сжимать член крепче, передёргивать быстрее; иногда он даже перебирает, щекочет, крутит яйца — когда точно знает, что никто на него не наткнется. Вот бы и Гейл тоже так сделала… но он не в силах открыть ей это своё пристрастие. Это ведь слишком странно?

Она проводит большим пальцем по покрасневшей головке, у Стива вырывается громкий стон — и он быстро стискивает зубы. Он же не девчонка. Смазка стекает по переплетённым пальцам, и Гейл упоённо следит за тем, как член твердеет, дёргается и пульсирует в её кулаке. Боже, ей достаточно просто держать ствол, Стиву хватит и этого, чтобы кончить. Сыворотка, похоже, добавила ему чувствительности — и как же его это смущает.

— Вот так? — повторяет она. Вольно или невольно она распределяет смазку по всей длине, облегчая скольжение, и Стиву снова приходится сражаться с недостойным мужчины стоном. Чёрт, он уже почти…

Он быстро отводит руку Гейл в сторону.

— Я что-то сделала неправильно? — она поднимает огорчённый взгляд.

— Нет, всё правильно, просто… я уже готов.

Он надеется, что его голос звучит уверенно. Как и подобает Капитану Америке.

Гейл ложится на спину — боже святый, на ней под сорочкой ничего нет — и притягивает его к себе. Стив вдвигает член между её ног, где жарко и на удивление мокро. Он опускает руку, неловко ощупывает, надавливает между скользкими складками — и находит то, что нужно. Выровнявшись, Стив толкается туда, член не входит, на один жуткий миг его охватывает ужасом: всё не так, Гейл поймёт, что он чёртов неуклюжий идиот, и посмеётся, посмеётся над ним…

Глаза Гейл закрыты, на её лице невозможно ничего прочесть. Её грудь вздымается и опадает, соски под тонкой тканью торчат острыми пиками. Стиву приходится закрыть глаза: ему грозит спустить лишь от понимания того, какое запретное зрелище перед ним открывается. Сжав зубы, он делает ещё один толчок, Гейл тонко и болезненно вскрикивает — и, о господи, да, он внутри. Там тепло, туго, влажно, и двигаться так легко, как будто всё подогнано специально под него. Собственные ладони не идут с этим ни в какое сравнение, в голове проносится мысль, что теперь он понимает, почему все крутили пальцем у виска, узнав про его долгое ожидание. На свете просто нет ничего лучше этого.

Стив открывает глаза.

На щеках Гейл блестят слёзы, она впивается зубами в губу так, что вот-вот выступит кровь.

О боже, о боже, что-то не так. Он причинил ей боль. Но чем? Внутри неё так хорошо; но почему хорошо ему одному, а ей так плохо? Так быть не должно. Что же он натворил? Может, он слишком большой? Он в чём-то ошибся? С ним самим что-то неладно? Но ведь это просто невозможно, сыворотка должна была всё исправить…

— Гейл, милая, — бормочет он, — как ты? Ты в порядке?

Она храбро кивает, наверняка собираясь соврать.

— В порядке, — её голос срывается. — Просто… немного больно, вот и всё.

Стив слышал, как ребята со смехом обсуждали истерики перепуганных девственниц. Но в Гейл нет страха. Значит, Стив сделал что-то не так.

— Я… всё прекращу. Сейчас. Сейчас-сейчас.

Он лишь неимоверным усилием воли сохраняет неподвижность, но… Гейл страдает, и это неправильно.

Она качает головой:

— Нет, продолжай. Я тоже этого хочу. — Она облизывает губы. — Мои подруги… говорили, что в первый раз всегда больно. Так полагается. Наверное. — Она кладёт ладонь на щеку Стива. — Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым.

— Ты уверена?

— Уверена. Я люблю тебя, Стив.

Она как-то неуловимо сдвигается, ещё сильнее сжимая его член, — и Стив больше не властен над собой. Он вбивается в неё снова и снова, резко и сильно, отрывисто дёргает бёдрами, вонзаясь до предела, и как же ему хорошо. В Гейл безумно хорошо. Удовольствие нарастает, плотным горячим комом копится внизу живота. Один толчок, другой — и Стив кончает. Он роняет голову, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Гейл, и изливается глубоко внутрь. Оргазм накрывает вспышкой слепящего чистого наслаждения.

Часто дыша, он замедляется и вытаскивает член. Всё. Закончилось.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он.

Наконец подняв голову, он отваживается взглянуть на Гейл. Она белая, как простыня, и всё же пытается улыбнуться — с заметным трудом. Приятная дымка стремительно рассеивается: Стив всё-таки облажался и всё испортил. Он гладит её по волосам:

— Ты… совсем плохо?

Он надеется, что не выдал своего отчаяния. Паники. Сердце оглушительно колотится в ушах.

— Мне было хорошо, — раздаётся после слишком долгого молчания. Очевидная ложь. — Да… это немного больно, но… говорят, что потом станет лучше. Проще. Я рада, что мы это сделали. Я… мне нравится доставлять тебе радость. — Она отводит глаза. — Я… я понимаю, что ты мужчина, у которого есть свои потребности. Это ведь тебе нужно, правда?

Стиву и хочется сказать, что ничего такого ему не нужно, что он бы лучше тысячу раз себе отдрочил, чем снова заставить её так мучиться, но… нет. Это слишком грубо. Чересчур.

Стив падает духом: он не справился. Ничего-то из того, о чём ему мечталось, не удалось. Он… он и правда ничего не знает и не понимает. Не зря его глодал страх: он полный неумеха. Он не смог доставить Гейл удовольствие.

Но у них будет время всё наладить. Он разберётся, что упустил. Ещё целая жизнь впереди.

Воевать осталось недолго. Это точно. А потом Стив навсегда вернётся домой, к Гейл.

***

До высадки остаётся немногим больше минуты. Из открытого люка снижающегося самолета видны огненные вспышки. Почти что пол-острова внизу занимает пусковая шахта — карты не обманули. Нацисты построили суперракету.

За исключением Баки — который, как всегда, играет роль фотографа — в салоне нет ни одного знакомого лица. Все солдаты нервничают. Когда ещё на земле раздался привычный призыв «закуривайте, если есть чем», в свете зажжённых сигарет показалась дюжина трясущихся рук. Весь полёт ребята переговаривались между собой. Они не верят, что Стив тот, кто он есть. Не верят, что он так хорош, как его расписывают. Они считают, что их послали на верную смерть.

— Баки, пожалуйста, — просит Стив, — сделай мне одолжение и объясни этим замечательным джентльменам, что за три года тайных операций я ни разу не терял команду.

Он достает измятую фотокарточку Гейл, покрытую заломами, и обводит пальцами потрёпанные края. 

— Попробую вдолбить вам это в головы: все вы приглашены на мою свадьбу, которая состоится через полгода.

Уверен ли он? Конечно. А с чего ему сомневаться? Он вернётся домой. Он всегда возвращается. Эта ракета — просто жест отчаяния. Скоро война закончится. Всего-то надо разобраться с недобитками, а потом он будет вместе с Гейл. И у них будет всё, о чём мечталось.

Он вспоминает улыбку на лице Гейл, вспоминает, каково было внутри неё; а тело, лёгкое и одновременно мощное, гудит от нахлынувшего адреналина — он готов ко всему. В небе занимается рассвет — здесь, в Исландии, шесть часов утра, — и дождь усиливается. Та ещё погодка для высадки, но тут уж ничего не попишешь.

И только когда буквально все высыпались из чёртова самолета и белёсые круги парашютов раскрылись, Стив понимает, что у них проблема.

Ракета в шахте уже нацелена на Вашингтон. Отряд не успевает. А это значит, что Стиву надо как-то предотвратить её пуск.

Из динамиков возмущенно клекочут, что северная сторона базы — та, где находится ракета, — неприступна. Стив хватается за штурвал, направляет самолет по нисходящей спирали и выпрыгивает. Раздаётся взрыв: похоже, ему все-таки удалось пробить дыру в неприступной стене.

Выпрямившись, он машет рукой солдатам. Баки знает, что к чему; он уже бежит к Стиву, хотя вокруг свистят пули, рикошетом отскакивая от щита. Ни одна из них не достигает Стива. Как и обычно.

— Вперёд, бабы! — орёт Стив. — Чего ждёте, Рождества?!

Он разворачивается и несётся к ракете. Баки наступает ему на пятки; ему хочется выяснить, откуда у немцев появилась такая технология. Ракета несёт водородную бомбу, а сейчас даже в Лос-Аламос ничего подобного нет. У Стива в памяти хранятся бесконечные досье с информацией о пришельцах на Земле; на вопросы Баки он всегда отвечает усмешкой, рассказывая ровно столько, сколько тому нужно знать. Он бы не поверил, если бы Стив открыл ему правду.

Пришельцы. Боже, спаси и сохрани.

Немцы — или, чёрт, может, как раз те самые замаскированные пришельцы — что-то кричат. Внезапно загорается первая ступень ракеты, в землю бьёт столб огня.

Слишком поздно.

Подбежав к пусковой установке, Стив орёт через плечо:

— Если тебе нужен снимок для утренней газеты, лучше уже ничего не будет!

И ничего не поздно. У Стива просто нет права опоздать. Он не оглядывается. Он знает, что должен делать.

Он подпрыгивает, хватается за какой-то выступ и взмывает в воздух вместе с ракетой.

Торопливо, не жалея себя, он срывает защитную панель. Перчатки цепляются за острые края, рвутся, пальцы соскальзывают по крови. Как раз в этот момент Баки догадывается подключить двухсторонний радиопередатчик и понимает, где его друг.

— У меня должно хватить взрывчатки, чтобы вывести из строя внутреннюю систему наведения, — говорит Стив. — Я пока ещё могу сбить эту хреновину с курса.

Вот в чём состоит его долг: не дать бомбе упасть на Вашингтон. Это выгодная сделка. Это цена победы. Это та монетка, которая склонит чашу весов в нужную сторону. Это его предназначение.

Внезапно в душе Стива устанавливается непоколебимое спокойствие, несмотря на то, что двигатель ракеты ревёт, вокруг свистит ветер, а земля с каждой секундой становится всё меньше и меньше. Стив знает, что близится его смерть. Он чувствует её поступь.

Никогда ему не вернуться домой. Никогда не повидаться с семьей. Никогда не жениться на Гейл. Никогда не купить домик на Кедровой улице. Никогда не завести детей.

На него надвигается будущее, в котором нет ничего.

— Но как же ты? — Голос Баки полон отчаяния.

— А что я? — сдавленно выдыхает Стив. Понадёжнее ухватившись за уступ одной рукой, другой он снимает с ремня гранату. Она ложится в ладонь тяжёлым грузом, куда тяжелее, чем должна быть. Он держит в руках собственную смерть.

Он срывает чеку зубами.

Пять секунд. Четыре. Стив впихивает гранату в электронные внутренности ракеты — так глубоко, как только может. Три. Две.

— Стив! — кричит Баки. — Не дури!

Это последнее, что Стив слышит в своей жизни.

Одна.

Ноль.

Вокруг вспыхивает пламя. Стив разжимает руку и падает, падает, падает…

Высоко над ним взрывается ракета — настолько ярко, что смотреть невыносимо. Но она не долетит до цели, и это главное.

Готово. Можно улыбнуться. Всё кончено — и всё будет хорошо.

Ослепительный свет остаётся всё дальше. Небо полыхает огнём, как будто внезапно взошло второе солнце. Стив и не представлял, что смерть может быть так прекрасна.

Он закрывает глаза.

«Прости, Гейл».

Вода принимает его.


	5. Часть 5: 2002

Внезапно ничто превращается в нечто.

Сперва включаются ощущения. Давление. Температура. Слишком холодно, слишком жарко, кожу саднит и щиплет, как будто тело забыло, как обрабатывать простейшие сенсорные сигналы. Стив одновременно мёрзнет и горит. Одежда жмёт. От рубашки дерёт грудь. Снизу наклонная кровать с комковатым матрасом, сверху что-то давит — одеяло, наверное? — но с тем же успехом это может быть наковальня, потому что сдвинуть это невозможно. Стив слаб, как котёнок. Но он окрепнет. Нужно только несколько минут.

Где он?

Руки не шевелятся. Нарастает инстинктивный страх — неужели он парализован? что произошло? — но потом получается согнуть пальцы, дёрнуть кистями. На запястьях мешается что-то тяжёлое, плечи тоже тянет вниз. Это оковы.

Память возвращается медленно, отрывками. Была… ракета? Он падал?..

Его захватили немцы. Это единственное возможное объяснение. Каким-то чудом он выжил после падения. Его подобрали в море, и теперь он беспомощный связанный пленник.

В сознание проникают звуки. Сперва тихие, понемногу они становятся громче. Это чьи-то голоса — но Стив не может различить слов, чтобы определить язык. Какой-то приглушённый бессвязный шёпот. Периодически раздается странный механический писк, Стив такого и не слышал.

Он открывает глаза.

Это… больница? Впереди виднеется зеленоватое пятно. Стив моргает, и пятно превращается в улыбающегося человека в зелёном халате. Врач.

Больше вокруг ничего нормального нет.

Комната набита блестящими металлическими предметами и светящимися плоскими панелями, которые похожи на крошечные киноэкраны с произвольно движущимися картинками. Наверное, это тоже инопланетные технологии, как водородная бомба. Слева от Стива окна во всю стену, за которыми вроде бы и Нью-Йорк, но не совсем: это какой-то гипертрофированный Нью-Йорк, с кучей незнакомых зданий. Что, даже родной город Стива не получилось нормально воспроизвести? Решили, что и так смогут его одурачить? Чёрт, да где же он?

Ах да, ещё в комнате полным-полно солдат, чьё оружие направлено на него. Они не в немецкой униформе — Стив вообще не может причислить их униформу ни к одной известной ему стране. На их нарукавных нашивках, если Стив правильно понимает, стилизованный орёл. Если это попытка изобразить американские знаки отличия, то она смехотворна. Лучше ничего не могли придумать?

— Капитан Америка? — Врач поправляет очки. У него очень убедительный акцент. По крайней мере, на хорошего шпиона для Стива не поскупились. — Я доктор Роберт Брюс Беннер, и я отвечаю за программу суперсолдат, к которой вы присоединились в 1942 году. — Он жестом подзывает кого-то из-за спины, и только тогда Стив замечает других людей в штатском. — Джентльмены позади меня — Тони Старк, бизнесмен, и генерал Николас Фьюри, глава Щ.И.Т.а — организации, обеспечивающей международную безопасность.

Врач указывает на каждого из них по очереди, и Стив недоумённо распахивает глаза. Человек, которого врач назвал генералом… чёрный. В армии нет чёрных генералов. Это непреложная истина. Даже фрицам это должно быть известно. Они же не идиоты. Зачем они пытаются выдать этого мужчину за генерала?

А тот, другой, бизнесмен… ещё более необычен. На нём чудаковатый деловой костюм, у уха он держит маленькую коробочку — усовершенствованный радиопередатчик? — но больше всего Стива ужасает то, что на его руках перчатки, мягкие бархатные перчатки — тёмно-серые, в тон костюма. Откровенно женские. Такие мог бы носить педик. Стив никогда не слышал о бизнесмене по фамилии Старк, и он твёрдо, как Отче наш, знает, что мало-мальски разжившийся деньгами делец ни за что не будет жеманиться, как голубок, на публику. Стива не волнует, чем эти чокнутые занимаются за закрытыми дверьми, но даже у гомиков, работавших вместе с ним на сборочной линии, хватало ума не выставлять своё уродство напоказ.

Почему немцы совсем не озаботились разведкой? Может, это всё-таки не они? Но ведь Старк — это немецкая фамилия…

Стив напрягает мышцы. Пока что избавиться от пут не получается. Тогда он начинает спрашивать, какого чёрта происходит. И что случилось с бомбой. Должны же ему как-то объяснить историю с бомбой.

Мужчина в костюме указывает на Стива своей коробочкой.

— Ты уничтожил её, Капитан, — он не кривляется, как педик, говорит тихо и размеренно, словно старается успокоить собеседника. На его лице играет лёгкая улыбка — он всем своим видом вызывает расположение. Естественно, нацистам выгодно, чтобы Стив вёл себя смирно. — Миссия закончилась успешно, союзники выиграли войну, но, боюсь, за это пришлось заплатить свою цену.

— Тебе лучше собраться с духом, солдат, — мрачно советует чёрный, который никак не может быть генералом.

Стив с трудом сглатывает:

— Сколько я проспал, док?

Он был в коме? Но это невозможно. Ложь, как и всё остальное.

Врач — скользкий тип, в Стиве уже просыпается ненависть к нему — начинает юлить. Почёсывая голову, он твердит о неожиданных побочных эффектах. Стив вмёрз в лёд, а дальше вмешалась сыворотка. Сыворотка законсервировала его. 

Стив дёргает руками. Кожа скрипит. 

— Может мне хоть кто-нибудь здесь ответить прямо? — рычит он.

Присутствующие глубокомысленно переглядываются. Фальшивый генерал, Фьюри, поворачивается к Стиву:

— Пятьдесят семь лет, Капитан.

Они врут. Лживые нацистские псы. Считают его совсем дураком, что ли?

Сердце бешено колотится. Это обман.

Он разрывает путы, соскакивает с кровати, бьёт так называемого генерала по роже и обезоруживает его.

— Домашнюю работу надо делать лучше, — поучает он, пока Фьюри оседает на пол, держась за сломанный нос. — Я вырос рядом с чёрным, дослужившимся до капитанского звания, и выше него не было никого. — Он тычет пальцем в бизнесмена. — А ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что нормальные мужчины теперь носят перчатки? Ну-ну.

Солдаты целятся в него дротиками со снотворным, и он делает то единственное, что ему доступно, — выпрыгивает из окна. 

Конечно, окно это ненастоящее. Наверняка за ним какой-то экран. Или зеркальный коридор. Или картонная модель.

Стекло рассыпается блестящими осколками, и Стив падает. Снова.

Перекатом встав с асфальта, он поднимает взгляд.

Вдоль противоположной стороны залива тянется чужеродный, неузнаваемый Нью-Йорк. Тут и там светятся огромные небоскрёбы, большинство из них Стив видит впервые. Но все мосты на своих местах. Значит, всё-таки Нью-Йорк?

За пятьдесят семь лет много чего могло измениться.

Город настоящий.

Всё настоящее.

Реальность распадается, на Стива накатывает ощущение глубокого, неизъяснимого предательства — как будто опора внезапно ушла из-под ног, открыв зияющую пропасть. Ему здесь не место. Все, кого он любил, наверняка давно умерли. Он не должен был здесь оказаться. Это всё не для него. Он исполнил свой долг. Для него всё давно закончилось.

Его опрокидывают, прижимая к земле.

Пятидесятифутовый обнажённый мужчина.

Если это будущее, то Стив его ненавидит.

***

Стив узнаёт, что гигантского обнажённого мужчину зовут Хэнк Пим, и он не всегда такой гигантский. Он может менять свой размер. Его жену, которая на момент встречи со Стивом была ростом в шесть дюймов, обладала крыльями и также ослепляла наготой — Стив старательно от неё отворачивался, — зовут Джанет. Генерал, которому Стив сломал нос, на самом деле генерал. Доктор, который его разбудил, — ученый-биолог.

Остаётся разобраться только с бизнесменом в дорогом костюме и женских перчатках.

Бизнесмен терпеливо ждёт, пока врачи и агенты Щ.И.Т.а в форменной одежде — что бы там за этой аббревиатурой ни скрывалось — носятся туда-сюда, ощупывают и исследуют, выспрашивают и берут анализы. Всё это время он просто сидит на соседней кровати, болтая ногами в воздухе, и его руки в перчатках — боже правый, в перчатках! — покоятся на коленях.

Стив не в силах оторвать взгляд от его рук.

Может, во всём виноваты лекарства, которыми его накачали — он до сих пор как пьяный, — но чем-то это зрелище его неодолимо притягивает. Длинные пальцы переплетены, ладони лежат неподвижно, серый бархат почти не выделяется на фоне серой же шерсти. Может, мозг Стива просто так устроен, что перчатки кажутся ему… завораживающими. Скоро он опомнится и перестанет думать об этих руках, потому что они очевидно принадлежат… ну, мужчине. Нет уж, спасибо, Стиву такого не надо.

Он ещё никогда не видел мужчину в перчатках. В рабочих крагах — сколько угодно, чёрт, да они даже в его собственную униформу входят, — но не в таких элегантных перчатках, какие носят женщины. Какие женщины носили.

Возможно, сейчас они от этого отказались.

Единственная женщина, с которой Стив пока что познакомился, была голой.

Почему в этом мире всё вверх тормашками?

Чудак-бизнесмен смотрит на него в ответ. Его тёмно-синие глаза блестят, на губах играет улыбка. Стива пронзает озарением, что они остались наедине. И что на него направлен такой взгляд… Стив не способен его описать, и это странно.

Педики не раз и не два пытались подкатить к нему, но он, по крайней мере, всегда мог распознать их интерес. И в глазах напротив читается отчётливый интерес, однако у Стива почему-то не получается чётко соотнести его с тем самым. На выразительном лице читаются восхищение и задумчивость, тело Стива внимательно рассматривают с головы до пят, как будто хотят накрепко его запомнить, но кроются ли за этим безнравственные намерения — большой вопрос.

Стив разрывается между тем, чтобы извиниться, что счёл его ненастоящим мужчиной, и попросить его свалить нахрен. Хочется и того, и другого.

Он откашливается. Это будущее. Больше у него ничего нет. Нужно хотя бы попытаться.

— Прости, я забыл твоё имя.

Бизнесмен откидывается назад, опираясь на койку руками, пальцы теперь растопырены… ради всего святого, хватит уже пялиться на них. Судя по чужой улыбке, долгие взгляды Стива не остались незамеченными. Он сжимает зубы.

— Я Тони. — А голос по-прежнему приятный, весёлый, дружелюбный. — Рад нашему знакомству, Капитан.

— Взаимно. — Зато голос Стива выдаёт ложь. Он снова откашливается. — Я правильно понял, ты бизнесмен?

Тони кивает.

— И чем занимаешься?

Казалось бы — какие тут светские беседы, когда весь известный Стиву мир канул в Лету? Волосы дыбом.

— Всем понемногу, дорогуша, — это Тони произносит с лёгким придыханием. От манерного прозвища Стива кидает в жар.

Значит, Тони всё-таки педик? Наверняка. Не могут же мужчины в будущем… так вести себя? Словно им всё позволено? Словно у таких отклонений нет, чёрт побери, никаких последствий?

Стив закрывает глаза, терзаясь тоскливой злостью.

— Слушай, — осторожно и с явным сочувствием окликает Тони. Как будто он, тепличное растеньице, считает, что со Стивом тоже нужно нежничать, — Стиву ненавистна эта мысль, но у него уже не хватает душевных сил одёрнуть Тони. — Так как, кхм, остальные отошли в сторонку, меня попросили кое-что передать тебе. Во-первых, если что, выступил генерал Фьюри. У него есть к тебе своего рода деловое предложение. Миссия, если можно так выразиться, но с ней можно пока не торопиться. Во-вторых, спрашивай у нас… ну, конкретно сейчас — у меня… всё, что угодно. Если хочешь.

Стив с подозрением приоткрывает один глаз.

— Прямо-таки всё?

Тони поднимает руку вверх, и у Стива мурашки бегут по спине. Обязательно приковывать внимание к своим перчаткам? 

— Прямо-таки всё, — с улыбкой подтверждает он. — Я и есть будущее, дорогуша.

И зачем Стиву это будущее? Он хочет вернуть свою грёбаную жизнь.

Хочет вернуть свою семью.

— Моя семья, — вырывается у Стива. — Мои… мои мать и отец, и ещё у меня есть… был… брат, младший брат…

Тони, понурившись, отодвигается.

— Ах да, — теперь он говорит глуше. Похоже, он всё-таки способен на серьёзность. — Конечно. Мне так жаль. Мы, знаешь… мы организовали поиск по архивам. Скоро мы сможем ознакомить тебя с некрологами. Кто-нибудь отвезёт тебя на кладбище.

Все они мертвы. Естественно, мертвы. Даже Дуг. Вчера Дугу было пятнадцать, а сегодня его уже нет.

О боже, а как же Гейл? Баки?

Стив смаргивает слёзы.

— Не знаю, было ли это в архивах, — хрипло бормочет он, — но у меня есть… была... Была невеста. Её звали Гейл Ричардс. — Тони никак не реагирует, и Стив с нажимом продолжает: — Если уж вы занялись поисками, выясните ещё и судьбу моего лучшего друга. Джеймса Барнса.

Дай бог, чтобы Баки хотя бы вернулся из Исландии. И пережил войну.

А Гейл обрела счастье.

Тони кусает губу — он точно что-то знает. Знает, но не желает говорить. Он о них слышал. Как минимум о ком-то одном. Возможно, об обоих. Но хочет скрыть это от Стива. Что-то случилось с Баки? Господи, наверняка что-то плохое, что же ещё… Да какого чёрта он молчит?

— Ну что ж, — наконец решается Тони. — Сразу могу сказать, что оба они живы. Они, кхм… на самом деле стали знамениты. Как обычно бывает в таких случаях. — Он сглатывает, кадык прокатывается по шее. Мягкой иронии и след простыл. — Подробности тебе, пожалуй, не понравятся. Может, лучше… давай я найду того, кто как-то поаккуратнее…

Тони упорно отводит взгляд.

Стив так сжимает кулаки на прикроватных поручнях, что металл со скрипом гнётся.

— Говори уже.

И Тони говорит.

***

Они купили домик на Кедровой улице.

Тонированное стекло лимузина искажает цвета, в глазах стоят слёзы, и уличный указатель расплывается, но надпись различить можно: «Кедровая ул.». Прямо на углу.

После всего, что рассказал Тони, после всего, что оказалось в досье, которое протянул ему Фьюри, когда они сели в машину, — это та соломинка, которая ломает спину верблюду. Соль на рану. Удар ботинком в лицо, повергающий в грязь.

Они же знали, они оба знали, что именно об этом он грезил, что именно здесь он всегда мечтал жить, что это было его будущее, — и не постеснялись отнять его. Они намеренно так поступили. Они, чтоб их, лишили его принадлежавшей ему по праву жизни…

Папка, переданная Фьюри, мнётся в руках. Стив закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает.

«Они не знали, что ты выжил», — напоминает он себе. Может, они решили, что так они почтят его память. Он представляет, как Баки и Гейл смотрят друг на друга затуманенными глазами, произносят: «Именно этого Стив хотел бы», — и Баки подписывает бумаги.

Воображаемая картинка растворяется в бессильной, безобразной ярости.

Они не виноваты в том, что с ними произошло. Стива разрывает от того, что теперь это кажется ему катастрофой, несчастным случаем. Ведь это должно быть благословением. Вот только для Стива — уж точно нет.

Они не виноваты. Но какой прок талдычить себе об этом? Они могли влюбиться друг в друга и просто так, без повода. Чёрт, да почём знать, может, они ещё тогда были влюблены...

Стив сжимает зубы. До боли.

Фьюри, который сидит рядом, окидывает Стива внимательным взглядом.

— Ты точно уверен, что выбрал правильное время? — Из перевязанного сломанного носа дыхание вырывается с присвистом. Стив уже извинился. Дважды.

Он тяжело сглатывает.

— А тут просто невозможно выбрать правильное время.

Фьюри вскидывает бровь:

— И то верно.

Они вылезают из лимузина. Под ногами хрустят сугробы. С вишен в палисаднике — неотъемлемой части фантазий — зимние холода уже скинули все листья.

Фьюри стучит…

...и Баки открывает дверь.

Стив настраивался. Подбадривал себя. Пытался мысленно наложить на суровое и решительное лицо, которое видел буквально вчера на рассвете в пылу боя, пятьдесят лет, слой за слоем — как кальку. Стив думал, что готов.

Баки — старик.

Да и как иначе? Мозгом Стив и раньше это сознавал. Баки не превратился в полного незнакомца: глаза у него совершенно прежние. Но кожа покрыта морщинами — годы дают о себе знать. Он сутулится. Рука, которая лежит на косяке, дрожит. Взгляд Баки, минуя Фьюри, замирает на Стиве.

— Боже, — выдыхает он. Его голос — срывающийся голос старика; долгое курение сказалось, добавив хрипотцы. В досье Баки есть запись о раке лёгких. Слишком много грёбаных сигарет. — Ты совсем не изменился.

Стив кидается вперёд, отталкивая Фьюри с дороги, и Баки крепко обнимает его.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит он. — Мы думали, что ты мёртв. Богом клянусь, мы думали, что ты мёртв.

Из дома слышится шум, Стив поднимает голову и видит замершую на лестнице Гейл, которая смотрит на них. У неё седые волосы, лицо изрезано морщинами. В её глазах горит всё то же ласковое тепло — и она не принадлежит Стиву.

Она никогда ему не принадлежала.

Теперь для Стива очевидно — всё разворачивается прямо перед ним, — насколько же тесно они связаны. И это не просто привычка, выработанная за пятьдесят лет брака. Они даже не смотрят друг на друга, но Гейл тянется за Баки, как подсолнух за солнцем.

Она больше не носит перчатки. В этом нет нужды.

— Я услышала, — неуверенно поясняет Гейл. — То есть Баки мне сказал. — Она постукивает пальцем по виску. — Здесь.

«Они пара», — сказал Тони.

Один шанс на миллион. Гейл никогда не была предназначена Стиву. Она всегда была предназначена Баки, суждена ему, а Стив об этом и не догадывался.

«Об этом снимают фильмы», — добавил Тони. Капитан Америка трагически погибает, а его невеста находит в его лучшем друге свою пару. Основано на реальных событиях. Тони спросил, не хочет ли Стив какой-нибудь из них посмотреть, и Стив еле удержался от того, чтобы впечатать кулак в стену.

Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что если бы Гейл держалась от Баки подальше, если бы она его не трогала, они бы и не узнали. Этого никогда бы не случилось. «Она предназначалась тебе, но коснулась Баки», — нашёптывает внутри уродливая ревность.

— Как? — умудряется выдавить он. — Я имею в виду, как вы двое…

Баки и Гейл обмениваются ласковыми улыбками, и Стиву приходится упорно сражаться с отвратительной злобой. Это же их драгоценное воспоминание. Они, наверное, сотню раз об этом рассказывали.

— Вообще-то, — Баки явно немного неловко, — это произошло, кхм… Благодаря тебе.

— Чистая случайность, — подтверждает Гейл.

Впервые самую большую радость в их жизни что-то омрачает — и в этом отчасти виноват Стив.

Баки долго, мучительно прочищает горло.

— Меня, ну… когда ты умер… меня послали домой, сообщить твоим родным. Решили, что пусть лучше это сделает кто-то близкий тебе. Кто был там, в Исландии, и сможет рассказать, как это случилось. И я вызвался добровольцем. До конца дней мне не забыть лицо твоей матери. — Он вздыхает. — Отплакав своё, твоя семья попросила меня передать скорбную весть и Гейл. Я пошёл домой к её отцу. Она поняла всё без слов, закричала, кинулась ко мне… и…

— Мы… соприкоснулись. — Гейл опускает взгляд: так или иначе, она нарушила неписаный запрет. — Он прижался подбородком к моему лбу, и этого хватило. — Она улыбается, хотя в её глазах стоят слёзы. — Бум! Фейерверки. А потом я отчётливо услышала его голос в своей голове: он твердил, как ему жаль.

— Вот как.

Наверное, Стиву стоило бы сказать что-то ещё, но он не может найти нужных слов.

Это всё из-за него.

А ведь это должна была быть его жизнь.

Гейл должна была оказаться его парой.

Но вселенная постановила иначе. Его жизнь препоручили Баки и Гейл, и они прожили её без него. Со своей идеальной связью. А ему в ней отказали. Навеки.

Когда Гейл согласилась выйти за него замуж, он подумал, что теперь у него есть всё, что отныне его будущее распланировано и предрешено. Однако вот оно, это будущее — и здесь у него ничего нет.

Гейл спускается вниз и тоже обнимает Стива. Как будто ничего и не изменилось. Когда Стив виделся с ней в последний раз, они переспали. Это было пятьдесят лет назад — а теперь она чужая жена. Жена его друга. Пара его друга. Бога ради, у них с Баки уже внуки есть.

Стиву хочется провалиться сквозь землю: ему бы радоваться за них. Они — два его самых близких друга. Теперь уже и единственных. Они обладают тем, чего нет почти ни у кого в мире, а он распустил нюни, потому что не ему это досталось?

Он вспоминает насмешки своего отца. Никогда у него такого не будет. Никогда ему не обрести пару. Старик-то, значит, не ошибся.

— Счастлив за вас, — через силу выговаривает Стив, как будто, если озвучить, это станет правдой. Он ведь на самом деле должен испытывать счастье. За то, что они выиграли такой редкий приз. За то, что нашли друг друга. Он умер, а его друзья встретили любовь. Разве не этого хотел бы он сам?

Они снова переглядываются — интересно, как они обсуждают его у себя в головах?

— Всё ты врёшь, — усмехается Баки. Зря Стив пытался утаить от него такой камень за пазухой. — Но это нормально. Ты не обязан нас поздравлять. Я понимаю, это настоящий шок для тебя.

Если бы он выжил… если бы вернулся… и тогда бы это могло случиться. Он бы женился на Гейл, а она в один прекрасный день столкнулась бы с Баки. Случайно. И они бы узнали, и он бы... всё равно не сумел её удержать.

Стив выдыхает.

— Я счастлив, что вы счастливы, — он осторожно подбирает слова. По крайней мере, в этой фразе чувствуется чуть больше искренности.

Его будущее — одно сплошное ничто.

Лучше бы его оставили во льду. Это было бы высшим проявлением милосердия.

***

Лимузин уезжает с Кедровой улицы. «Можешь вернуться в любой момент, — сказала напоследок Гейл. Судя по взгляду, которым она обменялась с Баки, она понимала, что Стив не будет торопиться со следующим визитом. — Когда будешь готов».

Фьюри сидит рядом, старательно глядя в окно на своей стороне. Он притворяется, что не замечает слёз, текущих по щекам Стива. Пока это самая большая любезность, которая досталась Стиву в будущем.

— Я хочу участвовать. — Стив неотрывно смотрит на серое зимнее небо. В голосе пробивается хрипотца.

— Прости, что?

Стив оборачивается; Фьюри глазеет на него с явным непониманием. Стив даже не порывается вытереть лицо. Слеза капает с подбородка на рубашку, на ткани расплывается пятно.

— В миссии. В операции. Или что там у вас было такого чертовски важного, что вы ради этого даже меня оживили. Примите меня туда.

Фьюри морщится; по крайней мере ему хватает такта принять пристыженный вид. 

— Это может подождать, — щурится он. — У тебя был тот ещё денёк, Капитан. Тебе ко многому надо привыкнуть.

Больше ему ничего не осталось. Ни брака, ни детей, ни домика на Кедровой улице. Всё это не для него. Он теперь в будущем, и у этого будущего есть для него свои задачи; нет смысла притворяться, что когда-нибудь появится нечто иное. Стив ещё в 1942 году отказался от нормальной жизни. Его предназначением стала война. Так пора уже отправить его на войну.

— Примите меня, — повторяет он, — сэр.

Между ними на сидении лежит портфель. Фьюри открывает его и молча передаёт Стиву верхнюю папку — типовое досье со штампом «Альтимейтс».

Стив открывает его и видит собственную фотографию. Затем следует мужчина, разбудивший его, Брюс Беннер, — он числится консультантом. Затем улыбающийся блондин, у которого указано только имя — Тор. Затем Хэнк Пим, который умеет вырастать до пятидесяти футов. Затем Джанет Пим — одетая и с крыльями. А затем — Стив понимает, что не слишком-то удивлён, — Тони Старк.

На снимке у Тони нет перчаток. Он немного моложе, чем сейчас, — не то чтобы он сильно постарел, но невинности в нём поубавилось. Он так улыбается, прикрыв глаза, как будто вот-вот займётся любовью с фотоаппаратом.

Стив пытается убедить себя, что не пялится на его обнажённые руки. Нечему тут привлекать его внимание. Мужчина с обнажёнными руками для него не в новинку; просто именно Тони он в таком виде ещё не встречал. Он как будто смотрит на нечто запретное. Хотя в этом зрелище и нет ничего особенного.

В защиту Стива: так хреново, как сегодня, ему не было ещё никогда.

Но это всё пустяки. Надо сосредоточиться. Семья Стива мертва. Любовь всей его жизни уже не его. Куда ещё себя деть?

— Да, хорошо, — слышит Стив собственный голос. — Я в деле.

***

Только расписавшись во всех необходимых документах Стив понимает, что на самом деле представляет из себя Альтимейтс.

Боже помоги, они настоящие звёзды.

Он уже бывал в шкуре национального символа: в конце концов, он Капитан Америка. Он сам согласился на то, чтобы носить цвета флага, чтобы Баки повсюду следовал за ним и снимал — для тех, кто остался дома. Он знал о своих постерах и кинохрониках. Пару раз он встречался с богачами и политиками... но по большей части он занимался именно тем, за что ему платила армия. Участвовал в спецоперациях.

Сегодня перед Трискелионом в буквальном смысле раскатали красный ковёр; фотовспышки сверкают без перерыва. Присутствуют все участники команды. Куча репортёров. Знаменитости, которых Стив до этого и в глаза не видел. Президент. Второй президент, с которым ему довелось познакомиться лично. Он спрашивает Стива, клёвое ли у них будущее.

Никто не объяснил Стиву, что значит «клёвое». Он надеется, что, согласившись, ответил правильно.

Вроде бы президент и окружившая их толпа радуются его реакции. Стив громко выдыхает.

Следующим ему навстречу попадается, конечно же, Тони.

Стив явился на это празднество в новой униформе, разработанной специально для Капитана Америки, — более яркой, тесной, более блестящей, чем прежняя. Верх покрыт металлическими чешуйками, на плечах нарисованы звёзды, щит непривычно круглый. Стив чувствует себя нелепо. Гораздо более нелепо, чем раньше. Да, теперь у него бронированный костюм, но выглядит он как маскарадный. Он облегает со всех сторон. У Стива такое чувство, будто все пялятся на его задницу.

Вот Тони наверняка пялится.

— Кэп, ты пришёл! — улыбается Тони. Он приобнимает женщину, роскошную брюнетку в мерцающем чёрном вечернем платье. На ней перчатки в тон платья; Стив уже начал думать, что они окончательно ушли в прошлое. Тони представляет свою спутницу — она актриса. Дженнифер как-её-там.

Тони к смокингу тоже надел перчатки. Их ни при каких условиях нельзя принять за мужские — в отличие от тех же кожаных, в которых Стив щеголяет со своей нынешней униформой. Они сделаны из молочно-белого атласа и покрыты элегантным кружевом — Стив цепляется за него, когда жмёт руку Тони.

Если Тони — гомик и все об этом знают, но почему-то не возмущаются, то зачем он взял в спутницы женщину? А если он любит женщин, то почему одевается по-пидорски? И ведёт себя так же — на людях?

Будущее такое странное.

— Рад знакомству с вами, мэм, — говорит Стив Дженнифер какой-то-там, и она улыбается.

— Как тебе вечеринка, дорогуша? — спрашивает у него — у него! — Тони. Стиву упорно кажется, что с ним флиртуют, но этого просто не может быть. — Она устроена в твою честь.

Он изучил досье Альтимейтс от корки до корки. И вынужден признать, что не понимает, зачем Тони вступил туда. Да, Тони финансирует проект, да, у него есть какой-то бронированный костюм (который он называет Железным человеком — на взгляд Стива, это верх высокомерия). Но, в отличие от него, все остальные обладают некоей сверхсилой: и сам Стив, и меняющий размеры Хэнк, и миниатюрная крылатая Джанет, и Тор… то ли бог, то ли нет, который то ли состоит в команде, то ли нет. Тот доктор, Брюс, всего лишь консультант. И вдруг среди них — Тони. Обычный человек… миллиардер!.. который просто так взял и решил вступить в команду. Не имея суперспособностей. Не имея военного опыта. Не имея ничего. Только мозги, костюм и кучу денег. И зачем ему это?

У Стива есть много вопросов к Тони. Возможно, хотя бы на этот он ответит сам?

— Великолепно, — почти откровенно лжёт Стив. Никогда ему такие мероприятия не нравились. — Похоже, мы будем в одной команде.

Тони уклончиво хмыкает:

— Так и есть.

— Мне просто стало интересно, почему ты решил присоединиться? Это ведь так… необычно, — он пытается подобрать слово получше. — И необязательно.

Тони кривится. Впервые Стив видит на его лице выражение, которое можно счесть некрасивым.

— Спасать мир — необязательно? Дорогуша, я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

Стив сжимает зубы. Тони специально строит из себя тупого? 

— Я не об этом. Финансирование, конечно, необходимо, но оно необязательно должно исходить от тебя. Костюм, по-видимому, очень хорошая идея, но Щ.И.Т. вполне мог бы назначить его пилотом кого-то другого. Солдата. Ты не обязан сидеть внутри. И всё же сам на этом настоял.

Что-то непонятное мелькает в глазах Тони — и тут же исчезает.

— Альтруизм — мое кредо, — говорит он. Если это и правда, то далеко не полная. — Я хочу творить добро. — Он щурится. — Что, тебе кажется, этого мало?

Стив не знает, что на это ответить. Сейчас явно не лучший момент, чтобы давить и выспрашивать.

Он краем глаза замечает движение слева — к нему подходит женщина в зелёном платье.

— Джанет! — Стив удивляется, но это приятное удивление.

На ней нет перчаток. Стив бы, может, и возмутился, если бы не помнил, что уже видел её голой. Он оглядывается: примерно половина женщин в зале всё-таки в перчатках. И, конечно же, Тони.

Надо у кого-нибудь выяснить, как сейчас вообще с этим обстоит дело. Только не у Тони.

— Пожалуйста, — улыбается она, — зови меня Джен.

— Хорошо, Джен. — Стив оборачивается. — Ты здесь с мужем?

Она свободно машет неприкрытой рукой — как будто это нормально, как будто ей плевать, что её может коснуться кто угодно. Стив вздрагивает.

— Он где-то там, общается с Беннером на рабочие темы. А я решила на сегодняшний вечер оставить молекулярную биологию дома, — она сверкает глазами.

У неё тоже есть докторская степень. Даже две. Стив читал об этом в досье.

— Мне вот нравится повсюду таскать молекулярную биологию с собой, — он указывает на себя, и Джен смеётся, оценив шутку.

Она кладёт ладонь — боже святый, обнажённую ладонь, — на руку Стива. Она что… заигрывает с ним? Господи. Она ведь замужем. Да что с этим будущим не так?

Может, она просто проявляет так дружелюбие?.. Стив улыбается ей.

— По-моему, в команде будет очень весело. Мы все так обрадовались тому, что ты согласился.

Стив бы вместо «весело» подобрал совсем иное слово.

Всё зависит от того, как команда поведёт себя на поле боя. От того, с кем они будут сражаться.

Они все чёртовы гражданские. Вопрос только в одном: кто из них сломается первым.

***

Вскоре Стив узнаёт ответ: Брюс. Брюсу взбрело в голову вколоть себе вариацию сыворотки и, ну…

Стив, покачиваясь на пятках, стоит посреди руин, которые Халк оставил от Манхэттена. Вокруг валяются металлические и деревянные обломки — некоторые из них, спасибо Тору, до сих пор горят. Ребята из Щ.И.Т.а уводят Брюса в смирительной рубашке прочь, пятидесятифутовый Хэнк без сознания лежит в развалинах, шлем Тони потерялся в пылу драки. Его лицо покрыто каким-то странным зеленоватым гелем, волосы дико торчат в разные стороны, но вроде бы он цел и невредим. Джен потрепало, но не задело. У них всё получилось. Они справились.

Тони косится на него:

— Ты как, Кэп?

— Отлично, — Стив хмурится: его вечно тянет скривиться, когда рядом Тони.

Тони злорадно улыбается:

— В чём дело, милый? Бесишься, потому что Оса показала сиськи не тебе?

Стиву краска бросается в лицо. Джен надо было как-то привлечь внимание Халка, и она выбрала именно такой способ. И да, она порядочная замужняя женщина, и да, это неправильно, но теперь он не может выкинуть это зрелище из головы… ну бога ради, она замужем, нельзя представлять, как она выглядит раздетой по пояс. Вот почему Тони такой проницательный? И ведь наверняка он даже не специально. 

Остаётся надеяться, что Тони не заметил смущения Стива.

Джен гневно оборачивается и показывает жест, о котором во времена Стива порядочным женщинам знать не полагалось.

— Отъебись, Старк. Это сработало.

Тони только хохочет:

— Сработало, сработало, — он никак не может остановиться. — И мы станем героями.

— Мы спасли Нью-Йорк от одного из наших, — замечает Тор.

— Тор! — радостно кричит Тони. Только тогда до Стива доходит, что Тони вдрызг пьян. — Как славно, что ты решил любезно присоединиться к нам. Ты передумал насчёт пороков военно-промышленного комплекса?

— Нет, — несмотря ни на что, Тор улыбается.

— Ну и ладно, — дуется Тони, — мы всё равно станем героями.

— С чего ты это взял? — спрашивает Стив.

— Всё очень просто, — Тони размахивает бронированными руками. — Никто, кроме нас, не знает, кто такой Халк. Вряд ли Щ.И.Т. планирует раскрыть эту тайну широкой общественности. Так что весь мир будет считать, что мы спасли Нью-Йорк от ужаса, к которому сами не имеем никакого отношения, — он сияет.

Что-то сжимается внутри. Рассыпающееся на глазах будущее поворачивается к Стиву своей выхолощенной гнилой стороной. На это он не подписывался.

Стив стискивает зубы. Его лицо покрыто кровью — она высохла и стягивает кожу.

— Это ложь, — говорит он, сам не зная зачем. И чему он так удивился-то?

— Я превосходный лжец, дорогуша, — Тони ослепляет его улыбкой, которой самое место на обложке журнала. — Кстати, как насчёт ужина?

— Ужина? — неужели Тони… боже, неужели Тони правда приглашает его…

— Ужина, — повторяет Тони. — Для всех. У меня. Мне нужно пару дней, чтобы утрясти кое-какие детали. Вы все приглашены. Приносить ничего не надо. Вина у меня хоть залейся.

Стив выдыхает. Всё нормально. Это ничего не значит. Тони имел в виду не его одного.

***

Когда Стив попытался представить, как может выглядеть пентхаус, принадлежащий человеку с состоянием в триста пятьдесят миллиардов долларов, его воображение попросту отказало. Даже сейчас, когда он уже стоит внутри, ему не верится, что он здесь.

Он выбрал армейскую униформу: её уж точно нельзя счесть неподходящим нарядом для торжественного случая. Тор заявляется в повседневной одежде — джинсы и всё такое. А Тони, конечно же, щеголяет в шёлковом халате вырвиглазного лилового цвета. И вышитых перчатках в тон.

Как ни странно, Хэнк и Джен не приходят. Остальных агентов Щ.И.Т.а — Ванду, Пьетро, Клинта и Наташу — похоже, просто не приглашали.

Стив прожил в будущем уже несколько недель. Он улучил возможность поискать в Интернете информацию о перчатках, и на него вывалилась пачка статей о некоем явлении под названием «феминизм второй волны», суть которых заключалась в том, что в настоящее время женщины не обязаны носить перчатки, если сами того не желают, — и это объясняет Джен, но не объясняет Тони. Интернет подтвердил, что и сейчас мужчины в броских перчатках обычно являются гомиками, и даже предложил соответствующую порнографию — Стив тут же закрыл все окна.

Если он всё-таки собирается узнать правду, надо спросить. Но уж о чём о чём, а об этом у него с Тони разговаривать нет никакого желания. Нет и не будет.

Просторный и вместительный пентхаус Тони полон произведений искусства… и картонных коробок. «Избавляюсь от хлама», — поясняет Тони.

Только когда ужин уже близится к концу, Стив понимает, что он имел в виду. Тор спрашивает у Тони, зачем он вступил в ряды Альтимейтс. Стив тоже пытался это выяснить, но тот уклонился от ответа. Однако они команда, им уже довелось сразиться вместе, и, возможно, теперь всё по-другому. Тони будто бы и правда не прочь разоткровенничаться.

Тони, задумчиво пожевав губу, решается. 

— Ну, дело тут не в уклонении от налогов, — отметает он предположение Тора. Он улыбается, но в его глазах читается рассеянная грусть, и от этого Стиву хочется… хочется…

Он не знает, чего именно. И ему от этого тошно.

Тони поворачивается к Стиву:

— А у тебя, Капитан, есть версия? Времени поломать голову было полно. — Теперь в его глазах вроде бы плещется насмешка. — Ещё не дозрел до мысли, что и я гожусь в альтруисты? Или придумал что-нибудь другое?

Какой же он непредсказуемый: его настроение изменилось буквально за секунду, пока он пил вино. Он всё время пьёт, это указано даже в досье Щ.И.Т.а. Там не указано только одно: почему он присоединился к команде. Либо Фьюри и сам этого не знает, либо не считает нужным сообщать это Стиву, либо не видит в этом особой важности.

— Девушки, — вырывается у Стива.

Ему и самому невдомёк, почему он выпалил именно это. Он слышал, как Тони описывал женщин: о роскошных блондинках он говорил так же небрежно и тягуче, как и обо всём остальном. Да, это не вяжется с его... поведением, но, похоже, женщинами он всё-таки тоже не пренебрегает. Но, может, ему нужен костыль — героический статус? Может, у него не ладится с женщинами? Стив с этим сталкивался не понаслышке. Может, женщинам нужен именно Железный человек? Конечно, Тони — миллиардер, но ни за какие деньги нельзя купить ауру супергероя.

Стив помнит восторженный, поражённый взгляд Гейл, который наполнял его шальной мощью. К этому вполне можно стремиться, вопросов нет.

— Не то чтобы я не верю в твои альтруистические порывы, — Стив почти неприкрыто лжёт, — но мне кажется, что тебя порой тянет… к женскому обществу.

Тони смотрит на него так, как будто видит насквозь. Стив нутром чует, что именно ему открывается.

— Боюсь, тут пока тоже промашка, — легкомысленно заявляет Тони, снова выставляя себя, наверняка намеренно, грёбаным педиком.

Он постукивает пальцем по виску:

— У меня опухоль мозга. — Если он что-то и добавляет, то Стив не слышит это из-за рёва крови в ушах. Боже правый.

— Это что, шутка такая? — тихо уточняет он. Будущее для него загадка. Столько тем для шуток развелось. Не может же это быть правдой.

Он косится на Тора — тот выглядит перепуганным. Он не считает, что Тони пошутил.

Вот почему коробки. Вот почему Альтимейтс. Вот почему Железный человек.

Тони умирает.

— Сколько? — прерывает молчание Тор.

Тони пожимает плечами:

— От полугода до пяти лет. Она неоперабельна. 

Стив же не знал. Господи. Действительно не знал. Надо ведь извиниться? Но что сказать?

Чёрт, да ведь Тони ещё и тридцати нет.

И тут Тони оборачивается и просит Джарвиса принести «тот подарок, который я приготовил для Капитана Америки».

— Что? С чего ты вдруг решил купить мне подарок?

«Я ведь тебе даже не нравлюсь», — крутится на языке. Стив и сам не уверен, что подразумевает: «Ты ведь мне даже не нравишься» или «Ты ведь умираешь, не стоило так беспокоиться». Однако когда Джарвис ставит перед ним коробку, у него перехватывает горло.

Там его шлем. Расплющенный, смятый. Краска исцарапана, но белая буква «А» на синем фоне вполне различима. В последний раз Стив видел его в Исландии. В 1945 году. Несколько месяцев назад… совсем в другой жизни.

Он вдруг понимает, что улыбается. Но уместно ли тут улыбаться? Тони умирает. Тони умирает — и тем не менее разыскал для него шлем… Стив не может найти слов.

— Что думаешь? — как будто с тревогой спрашивает Тони. Как будто ему небезразлично мнение Стива.

Стив беспомощно поднимает глаза:

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

«Молодец, Роджерс».

— Скажи, что разделишь со мной тост, — предлагает Тони. Они пьют за Хэнка, Джен и Брюса.

Стив забирает шлем с собой и находит ему место в своей крошечной полупустой квартире. В будущем он одинок.

Мимолётно вспыхивает мысль: не одиноко ли Тони в его огромном вылизанном пентхаусе?

***

А потом они, естественно, выясняют, почему Хэнк и Джен не пришли на ужин к Тони.

Хэнк любит поколачивать её. И в этот раз он так разошёлся, что она угодила в больницу. 

Стив знает, как бы на его месте поступил любой мужчина в сороковые. Он знает, что в этом случае будет правильным.

Он следует за Хэнком по пятам, настигает его в чикагском баре и предлагает выбрать равного по силе противника.

Драка выходит честь по чести: Стив же не изверг. Сперва он заставляет Хэнка изменить рост. Хэнк-великан против Стива — не подкопаешься. Всё справедливо.

С мрачным удовлетворением Стив стоит посреди Чикаго, а Хэнк, избивающий жену сукин сын, валяется без сознания у его ног во весь свой гигантский рост.

Джен порадуется.

А потом… м-да. Потом появляются читаури.

Похоже, очень и очень многие, с кем Стив познакомился на войне, ещё живы. К несчастью, все они — пришельцы. Которые напали на Микронезию.

До миссии — два часа. Пора встретиться с Джен.

Джен… не радуется.

Она зло зыркает на Стива с больничной койки. Она отвергает принесённый им букет. Она говорит, что возьмёт такси. Она не хочет, чтобы Стив изображал из себя… тупицу-рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах. Именно так она его называет.

Уходя, он слышит, что она плачет.

Ничего-то у него толком не получается. Правильно: он тупица. Мышцы, тело, вот это всё — просто бесполезно. Джен видит его насквозь.

На негнущихся ногах он бредёт к Трискелиону. До миссии двадцать минут. Боже, нельзя же, чтобы его кто-нибудь заметил в таком виде. Наверняка он выглядит так же жалко, как чувствует себя. Он поворачивает в коридор, ведущий к дальней уборной. Нечего остальным глазеть на пытающегося сдержать слёзы Капитана Америку, когда вскоре предстоит рисковать жизнью в бою с пришельцами. Ничего более деморализующего Стив представить себе не может.

Покачнувшись, он опирается на стену. Господи, и почему он согласился на эту работу? Он же ничтожество.

Пять минут. Пять минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Плеснуть в лицо водой. И всё будет в порядке.

Он распахивает дверь мужского туалета — и обнаруживает, что добрался сюда не он один.

Сперва он даже не может понять, что происходит. Наташа стоит, наклонившись над тумбочкой между двумя раковинами, позади неё — Тони. Брюки Тони болтаются у лодыжек, брюки Наташи лежат на полу, её рубашка задрана вверх, и когда Наташа подается вперёд-назад, её обнаженная грудь тоже покачивается. Тони придерживает Наташу за бедро, кружит большим пальцем по её соску — боже, он так и не снял свои чёртовы перчатки — и трахает её грубо и мощно. Господи, сбоку всё видно: в настолько откровенном виде Тони уж точно Стиву никогда не показывался. Его ягодицы сжимаются и разжимаются, его огромный твёрдый член движется то наружу, то внутрь, во влажное, скользкое, красное. Стив может оценить длину: Тони вытаскивает почти полностью, а потом вбивается снова, глубоко, не жалея Наташу.

Стив бессильно ощущает, что у него тоже встаёт: член натягивает форменные штаны.

Наташа, закрыв глаза, стонет на каждый толчок и сама подмахивает, подстраиваясь под ритм Тони. Чёрт, она ведь… она искренне наслаждается происходящим.

Стив невольно думает, в чём же ошибся с Гейл. Что такого знает Тони, чего не знает он?

И тут Тони оглядывается, вздрагивает… и улыбается Стиву, замершему в дверном проёме. Он замедляется до лёгких ленивых покачиваний, но не останавливается.

— Ну надо же, Капитан! Приветствую. — У Тони красное лицо, он говорит глухо, с придыханием. — Какими судьбами? — он подмигивает. — Решил остаться, дорогуша? Если ты хочешь посмотреть, я не против. — Глаза Тони стекленеют, он стонет низко и прерывисто. Член Стива мгновенно реагирует. — Не переживай так, — шепчет Тони, — уже недолго.

Ну почему он вот такой? Стива охватывает жаром ярости, возбуждения, страха, стыда. В этом клубке эмоций нет ни одной хорошей. И хуже всего то, что каким-то уголком сознания ему действительно хочется остаться, — ведь тогда, может, получится хоть чему-то научиться.

А вдруг Тони видит, что у него стоит? Страх превращается в настоящий ужас.

Наташа открывает глаза, пытается шлёпнуть Тони ладонью, но у неё едва получается дотянуться до его бока. Тогда она цепляется пальцами за подол его рубашки.

— Тони. — Она зло щурится на Стива. — Я против.

— Я… — ошарашенно бормочет Стив, отчаянно пытаясь отвести взгляд от того места, где соединяются тела Тони и Наташи, где член скользит между мягких складок. Только бы не думать о том, как это манит со стороны, как Тони почти не отличается в размерах от него самого, как, должно быть, его тепло и туго сжимает там, в глубине. — Иду. Уже ухожу.

Он разворачивается и сбегает в коридор.

Почти сразу до него снова доносятся стоны. Втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, он торопливо поправляет штаны в паху и удаляется на поиски другой уборной.

***

Возможно, всё прошло бы куда успешнее, если бы Стив с самого начала полностью сосредоточился на миссии. Дежа вю только мешает: Стив вспоминает, как высаживался на остров, чтобы сразиться с читаури и их приспешниками. Вдруг его и сейчас перебросит на те же хреновы пятьдесят лет вперёд? Он бы счёл это благословением господним.

Боже, если бы ему ещё не приходилось слушать через коммуникатор шуточки Тони об отсутствующей груди Алой ведьмы — весёлого и радостного Тони, потому что, чёрт побери, ему только что перепал секс, — и Стив знает об этом, так как наткнулся на него…

Он заглушает канал Тони. И продолжает идти.

Микронезия тиха и спокойна. Тор и Тони в авангарде: их задача — разведка.

— На острове никого нет, — докладывает Тор. — Как минимум несколько недель.

Фьюри был уверен на все сто. Он сказал, что информация о читаури пришла прямиком из парапсихологического отделения Щ.И.Т.а, а этих ребят не проведёшь.

— Тор прав. — Тони в своей яркой броне тоже возвращается. — Может, у всех медиумов разом случился приступ мигрени?

Фьюри кривится от отвращения — если честно, Стив рядом с Тони тоже частенько испытывает это чувство. Но они уже на месте, и здесь несколько их отрядов: можно попробовать прибегнуть к их помощи. Фьюри приказывает рассредоточиться.

Один из солдат натыкается на атомную бомбу. На таймере идёт отсчёт последних трёх секунд.

О боже, только не снова.

Стив переключает комм и орёт:

— Тони!

Две секунды. Одна.

У них был план на этот случай. Но времени уже нет.

Оказавшиеся вблизи солдаты растворяются в ослепительном свете. Стив инстинктивно жмурится и разворачивается спиной — вот оно, это конец…

Свет меняет оттенок. Теперь он светло-голубой. Рядом приземляется Тони, от его поднятых рук исходит сияние.

— Что бы ты ни делал, делай быстро, — чуть ли не рычит Тони. — У меня не было возможности испытать силовые поля в условиях активного деления ядер.

Стив снова хлопает по комму:

— Тор, вытащи нас отсюда!

— Куда тащить?

Вмешивается Фьюри:

— К нам поступают сообщения об инопланетном объекте в небе над Финиксом. Похоже, именно там произошло вторжение.

— Понятно, Тор? — кричит Стив.

Раздаётся электрический треск.

Проморгавшись, Стив видит, что они уже не в Микронезии. Над головой висят отливающие серебром корабли пришельцев, и Стив вскидывает щит.

— Тони? Тор? Возглавьте атаку.

Драка выходит страшной.

Стив делает официальное заявление, чтобы оповестить как можно большее количество людей: в рядах Щ.И.Т.а действуют агенты читаури. Перевёртыши. Тони и Тор взмывают в небо, сбивая корабли энергетическими зарядами и молниями, как птиц рогаткой. 

Битва Стива разворачивается на земле. Он сражался с Кляйзером ещё в 1945, но он оказался читаури и… просто… никак не умирает. Пока они со Стивом обмениваются ударами, он разглагольствует о подземном супероружии, которое через двадцать минут уничтожит планету.

— До этого бы не дошло, если бы ты не остановил ту ракету, — рявкает Кляйзер. 

Стив бьёт его в лицо — без особой пользы. Фьюри стреляет ему в голову — тоже безуспешно.

Тогда на него роняют Халка. И хотя бы это срабатывает.

Стив приказывает всем отступить. Теперь им остаётся только ждать. Переведя дух, Стив утирает кровь с лица. Дожидаясь, пока раненая рука регенерирует, он вслушивается в переговоры по коммам. Военные самолёты выстраиваются в боевой порядок против космических кораблей, и Тони с Тором, наконец освободившись, ныряют под землю вместе с Джен и Наташей — а Джен какого чёрта здесь делает? Она же только что была в больнице! — чтобы обезвредить бомбу судного дня.

Стив включает громкоговоритель и подстрекает Халка напасть на чужие корабли. Он говорит ему, что пилоты назвали его слабаком. Ладно, ладно, это даже весело.

В ухе хрипит Тони:

— Тор собирается телепортировать бомбу в другой мир.

Где-то на заднем фоне Наташа называет Тора шизофреником.

Кхм, да. И не поспоришь: Стив связался с настоящими психами.

Земля вздрагивает от ударной волны, и… всё затихает. Разве что Халк продолжает крушить корабли. Клинт с дальней дистанции вырубает его транквилизатором. По крайней мере, сейчас это получается лучше, чем на Манхэттене.

Кончено. Улыбаясь, они стоят посреди развалин. Они справились. Читаури уничтожены. Планета в безопасности.

— По-моему, это значит, что мы теперь официально супергерои, — Джен светится от радости. И смотрит на Стива.

Что ж... пожалуй, в будущем всё-таки есть что-то хорошее.

***

Они и в самом деле супергерои.

Через несколько дней устраивают приём в Белом доме. Тор открещивается от него, но зато вся остальная команда приходит. Тони к смокингу, конечно же, надевает элегантные чёрные бархатные перчатки; большую часть вечера он, когда не танцует с Наташей, жизнерадостно флиртует с Первой леди. Стив подозревает, что по-другому Тони общаться с людьми просто не умеет.

И Джен тоже здесь. На ней маленькое чёрное платье и нечто отдалённо напоминающее перчатки. Джен приглашает Стива на танец, и едва он успевает оправиться от изумления, как она уже целует его. Когда их губы соприкасаются, Стива настигает мысль, что они не пара, — и каким-то уголком сознания он чувствует разочарование. С этой частью себя ему, наверное, никогда не справиться, хотя стоило бы просто принять, что у него нет родственной души. Не такой уж он особенный. Надо радоваться тому, что есть.

Он держит в объятиях улыбающуюся Джен. Этого достаточно. Этого должно быть достаточно. 

После приёма Стив открывает для себя ещё одну примету будущего: женщины дают на первом же свидании.

Ну или, по крайней мере, пытаются. 

Так как Альтимейтс нет необходимости срочно возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, Щ.И.Т. снимает для них несколько номеров в местной гостинице. Джен смеётся, на ни шаг не отходит от Стива, не отпускает его ладонь и не перестаёт улыбаться.

— Не хочу оставаться одна, — шепчет она, обвивая рукой его талию. — Я зайду?

Он тоже не хочет оставаться один — в буквальном смысле. Он далеко не наивен и понимает, что она имеет в виду на самом деле. Но он не знает, как правильно поступить. Бога ради, она же ещё замужем за Хэнком. Она жена другого мужчины. Но, может, в будущем это нормально? Может, на это уже не обращают внимания? В голове невольно всплывают воспоминания о том, как Тони нагнул Наташу над тумбочкой в туалете; Стив с трудом сглатывает: у него начинает вставать.

Ну так что ж — это ведь будущее.

— Конечно, — Стив срывается на такую хрипотцу, что сам не узнаёт собственного голоса, и торопливо лезет за ключ-картой.

Как только дверь захлопывается, Джен привстаёт на цыпочки и накидывается на Стива с поцелуями, подталкивая его спиной назад вглубь номера, пока он не упирается в кровать. В запоздалом шоке он думает, что, наверное, следовало позволить опрокинуть себя туда, но остается неуклюже и смущённо стоять. Джен целует его страстно, с открытым ртом, напирает, прижимается к нему грудью — у Стива член пульсирует, и Джен, которая плотно притирается к нему, конечно, не может этого не заметить.

Это неправильно. Что-то в этом глубоко неправильно. Это не… в этом нет романтики, да, это идиотская сентиментальность, но от неё никуда не деться. Они оказались в гостиничном номере лишь потому, что никто из них не хотел идти домой, и потому, что радовались своей победе. И что, это всё? В будущем больше ничего не нужно? Только ничего не значащий секс с любым благосклонно настроенным человеком, подвернувшимся под руку?

— Мило, — выдыхает Джен, и Стив чуть не вскрикивает от удивления: её ловкие пальцы очерчивают его член сквозь ткань брюк, умело лаская. — Не могу дождаться.

С Гейл было совсем по-другому.

Стива пронзает резким, горьким, печальным ощущением: так быть не должно. Так нельзя.

Он берёт Джен за плечи, вытягивает руки, отстраняя её, и ловит недоумённый взгляд.

— Стив?

— Я не могу, — голос Стива срывается. — Я не… не могу так. Прости.

На лице Джен написано болезненное непонимание. Стив разочаровал её. Да чтоб его, почему даже в этом у него всё через задницу?

— Из-за Хэнка? — спрашивает она. — Слушай, можешь о нём не беспокоиться. Мы живём раздельно. Разводимся. Я к нему не вернусь.

Стив качает головой:

— Дело не в нём. — Это правда только отчасти. — Просто… я не чувствую… не могу, — жалко повторяет он. — Потом, ладно?

— Ладно, — рассеянно и уязвлённо повторяет Джен, пятясь назад.

Ноги подкашиваются. Пошатнувшись, Стив со всего маху приземляется на кровать. Джен уходит.

Из коридора слышится тихий высокий смех, которому вторит более низкое хмыканье. Тони и Наташа разместились на этом же этаже. Они, наверное, собираются отлично провести время — а Стив отверг Джен и теперь обречён сидеть в одиночестве.

Да какого чёрта с ним не так?

***

Утром Стиву никуда не надо. Когда он просыпается, сквозь тонкие занавески гостиничного номера уже сочится солнечный свет. Часы показывают семь утра. Хотя какая, впрочем, разница.

Интересно, есть ли здесь спортзал? Там наверняка не найдётся снаряда, на котором Стив сможет безопасно отработать удары, да и веса будут слишком лёгкие, но ему бы сейчас даже растяжка не помешала. Чтобы успокоиться. Обрести хотя бы подобие душевного равновесия. Может, где-то здесь получится побегать?

Вот бы просто сбежать от всего этого.

Стив знает, что Альтимейтс только что спасли мир от инопланетного вторжения, но он, чёрт побери, совершенно не чувствует себя супергероем.

Вздохнув, он достаёт из чемодана спортивные штаны и майку и отправляется на поиски спортзала. 

По пути вниз он натыкается на Тони, одиноко стоящего в холле третьего этажа.

Тому даже рта не нужно раскрывать, Стиву и так понятно, как он провёл ночь: он в той же одежде, в какой был на приеме, хоть и порядком измятой. Пиджак и галстук он где-то потерял, рубашка застёгнута неровно, но перчатки по-прежнему на нём. Рукава закатаны — ниже виднеется пара дюймов обнажённой кожи.

Что-то в этой ничем не прикрытой полоске завораживает Стива; он не может отвести глаз. Тони везде и всюду носит перчатки, как будто слишком хорош для кого бы то ни было, как будто ему ненавистна даже мысль о том, чтобы до него дотронулся какой-нибудь мерзкий простолюдин. По ним сразу видно, что они дорогие, тонкая ткань насыщенного цвета только так привлекает к себе внимание — и как же Стиву всё это ненавистно.

В нём вскипает желание коснуться Тони, провести двумя пальцами по этой полоске — шириной как раз чтобы обхватить рукой. Стив злорадно наслаждается своими мыслями, прекрасно сознавая, с каким отвращением отреагировал бы Тони. Тони не хочет, чтобы его касались, но тем больше этого хочется Стиву. Каждой чертой своей личности Тони его раздражает, так что ему кажется просто высшей справедливостью… тоже как-нибудь вывести Тони из себя.

Естественно, он этого не делает. Он не такой подлец. Но он мог бы.

Тони опирается на стену. Его волосы взъерошены, воротник распахнут, вдоль горла красуется несколько засосов. Самое наглядное подтверждение того, что вчера Тони был с прекрасной женщиной. 

А ещё Тони держит флягу. Семь утра — а он уже, мать его, с выпивкой.

Стив открывает рот, вспоминает, что Тони спас ему жизнь на том проклятом острове, и так ничего и не говорит.

Насколько же проще было бы, если бы Тони был хреновым членом команды: тогда Стиву не пришлось бы мириться с его запоями. Но нет — что трезвый, что пьяный, Тони остаётся чёртовым гением и хорошим бойцом. В некотором смысле это ужасно неудобно.

Тони поднимает голову и еле-еле фокусирует взгляд на Стиве. Он смотрит на него сквозь полуопущенные веки, обрамлённые тёмными ресницами, — его привычка к постоянному флирту неискоренима. Он приподнимает флягу, то ли приветствуя, то ли тостуя, глотает — кадык ходит туда-сюда — и слизывает с губ случайно пролившуюся каплю. Полнейшая непристойность, вот что это.

— Утречка, Кэп, — голос Тони звучит низко и хрипло, словно бы приглашая к сексу, — Стив не знает, как это у него получается. Он и выглядит так, как будто приглашает к сексу: вот только-только прислонился к стене и ждёт нового партнёра. Стив бы не удивился, если бы он начал говорить, как те педики с военно-морской верфи. Такую позу нужно объявить вне закона. Тони, наверное, легко можно было бы привлечь за домогательства. — Вы с Джен славно повеселились прошлой ночью? В постели она, должно быть, хороша.

Это грубо, невежливо и неправильно. Стив сжимает зубы. Джен не заслуживает, чтобы о ней говорили так.

Лицо Тони светлеет и тут же тускнеет; на нём читается неловкое, пусть и сочувственное, понимание. 

— Вот как, — бормочет он. — Не повезло, значит? Когда она ушла с тобой, я подумал, что тебе уж точно что-то перепадёт, — у Тони ещё хватает наглости улыбнуться. — Дорогуша, ты бы хоть сказал, что тебе совет нужен, — он подмигивает. В голове Стива только одно: как он застал Тони с Наташей и как Тони посмотрел на него. Судя по кривой ухмылке Тони, именно этого он и добивался.

Это не просто невежливо, это глубоко и отчаянно нечестно. Стив же как-никак Капитан Америка, а не хрен с горы. Он больше не хромой заморыш. У него нет никаких физических недостатков. Благодаря своему внешнему виду он должен быть мечтой любой женщины, но он… он не знает, как вести себя с ними, как будто внутри он до сих пор хилый и немощный. Это даже Тони, чтоб его, заметил. Стив леденеет от беспомощного ужаса — и его тут же обжигает яростью. Вот перед ним стоит Тони, который в причудливых перчатках до локтей выглядит как грёбаный гомик и выгибает бедро так, как будто любой мужик при деньгах может купить его чёртову идеальную задницу. Но при этом именно под дверями Тони толпятся женщины, и именно Тони знает, что с ними надо делать. Да блядь, это просто нечестно!

— Можешь взять свой совет и засунуть его себе в зад, — рычит Стив, хотя ответ, наверное, предполагался совсем другой. Но, чёрт, если бы он хоть немного соображал, его бы здесь вообще не было. Гнев заволакивает зрение багровой дымкой, туманит разум. — Ты ведь у нас любитель такого, да?

Он резко прикусывает язык, хотя внутри греет неправильное, искажённое удовольствие: ему неожиданно приятно от того, что наконец-то удалось высказать Тони, что он о нём думает.

Но Тони не даёт возможности насладиться ещё и своей реакцией. Выражение его лица не меняется. Он преспокойно закручивает крышечку, будто слова Стива для него — пустой звук, засовывает флягу в карман и только тогда поднимает взгляд.

— М-м, — будто бы даже утвердительно тянет Тони. — Какой ты злюка. Этот перепих и впрямь был очень тебе нужен, да, милый?

Стив больше и секунды этих издевательств не вынесет. С него довольно.

— Да с чего вдруг мне, блядь, пригодится совет от тебя? — огрызается Стив. — Только полюбуйтесь на него: ходит тут в своих кружевных перчаточках и сыплет направо и налево «дорогушами» и «милыми»! Да кого ты надеешься одурачить? Ты чёртов гомик! Что такой извращенец, как ты, может понимать в женщинах?

Потрясенный Тони на миг — всего на миг — кривится от обиды, и Стив мимолётно радуется, что всё-таки сумел достучаться до настоящего Тони Старка, скрытого под бесконечными масками, рисовками и жестами. Но тут в глазах Тони загорается бесовский огонёк, и он улыбается свирепо и мрачно. Из головы Стива вылетают все мысли, кроме: «Вот чёрт, это была ошибка»; Тони крадучись подходит ближе, как настоящая рысь, как хищная кошка на охоте.

Его взгляд одновременно томный и внимательный. Кончиком пальца Тони едва-едва надавливает на ярёмную впадину, бархатная перчатка мягко щекочет кожу. Стив легко мог бы отбить его руку. Стив мог бы сломать ему запястье к херам за то, что он осмелился коснуться его.

Но Стив не способен пошевелиться.

Запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, Тони расплывается в широченном оскале.

— Преподам тебе урок из двадцать первого века, дорогуша, — урчит он тихо и соблазнительно — точно таким же голосом он мог бы шептать милую чепуху на ухо Наташе. Стив в бешенстве. Он не девка Тони, чтобы с ним так разговаривали. — Если будешь приставать к мужчинам с вопросом, а не являются ли они грязными педиками, рано или поздно кто-нибудь заподозрит, что ты, как бы так выразиться, лично заинтересован в положительном ответе. 

Тони кладёт ладонь на грудь Стива, медленно ведёт вниз, замирает на солнечном сплетении. Чувствует ли он, что сердце Стива колотится вдвое быстрее, чем обычно?

Стив не представляет, что Тони задумал.

— Это, конечно, слишком поспешный вывод, — произносит Тони так спокойно и рассудительно, будто читает Стиву лекцию о силовых полях, которые генерирует броня Железного человека. — И совсем необязательно он правдив. Иногда ханжа — это просто ханжа. Но сейчас общепринято мнение: ты бы и вполовину так не ужасался, если бы тебе самому было нечего скрывать.

Стив тяжело сглатывает:

— Я не боюсь тебя, Старк.

Это ложь.

— А вот и нет, — чуть ли не с нежностью укоряет Тони. До Стива долетает его горячее дыхание. — Ты меня боишься. Немного. Не так сильно, как боишься самого себя. — Он похлопывает двумя пальцами по ключице Стива. — Блестящий костюм, сверкающий щит, огромные бицепсы размером с башку — однако же ты отчаянно молишься, чтобы никто не понял, что это всего лишь видимость. Пустая оболочка, за которой лишь страх и напускная бравада. Ведь Капитан Америка должен быть настоящим мужчиной, самым мужественным мужчиной! Вот только ты не знаешь, как. Ты ничего не знаешь о себе. Ты, блядь, вообще ничего не знаешь — ни о чём.

— Хватит, — хрипло требует Стив. В горле саднит.

Тони неодобрительно цокает.

— Ты задал мне вопрос, дорогуша, — он ядовито ухмыляется. — Наверное, сперва тебе стоило спросить себя: а хочешь ли ты знать ответ? Тебе пригодится совет от меня, потому что я-то знаю, о чем говорю. — Тони снова начинает опускать руку. Это почти что ласка. — Ты так напряжён, — ненавязчиво указывает он. — Расслабься, дорогуша. Я не причиню тебе боли. Не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты сам не желал всей душой. Не в моих это правилах, дорогуша. Хотя, судя по тому, как ты смотришь на меня, ты в это не веришь, — его смех пропитан горечью. — Никогда мне этого в натуралах не понять. Почему вас так смертельно пугает кусочек счастья, а?

У Стива язык прилипает к нёбу. Рука Тони скользит ещё ниже, он проводит кончиками пальцев по поясу брюк. Стив отрешённо задумывается, почему он до сих пор не остановил Тони.

— Милый, я мог бы встать перед тобой на колени, — шепчет Тони. Его предложение слишком бесстыдное, чтобы быть искренним, но у Стива всё равно перехватывает дыхание, а член, пульсируя, твердеет. Стив надеется, что Тони не обратит внимания. Пусть и сомневается, что его надежда хоть на что-то повлияет. — Мог бы отсосать тебе прямо здесь, — выдыхает Тони. — Не сочти за хвастовство, но минеты я делаю первоклассные. Лучше у тебя ещё не было. Что скажешь? 

Стив совершенно не готов к такому.

Перед глазами только одно: как Тони опустится на пол, как возьмёт член в рот… Изнутри поднимается волна похоти и тошнотворного отвращения, в душе всё восстает и бунтует. Стив не хочет этого хотеть. Это омерзительно. Это неправильно. Не может же у Тони возникнуть желание, чтобы прямо ему в рот… Да у кого оно может возникнуть? Это грязно, дурно, это порочно по самой своей сути — и будь Стив проклят, если у него от одной мысли не вскипает кровь в жилах. Ему не понаслышке известно, что если уж Тони о чем-то заявляет, то преуменьшать не будет: значит, он и вправду мог бы сделать лучший минет в его жизни.

Не только лучший — но и первый. Но об этом Тони уж точно сообщать не надо.

Глаза Тони тёмные, почти чёрные от возбуждения — такой чисто физиологический отклик невозможно подделать. Господи. Тони действительно…

— Ты сам знаешь, что хочешь попробовать, — не унимается Тони. — И знаешь, что именно поэтому тебе страшно, так ведь? А вдруг тебе понравится? Вдруг ты именно из «таких»? Вдруг всё то, что ты о себе мнишь, неверно?

— Мне это неинтересно, — цедит Стив сквозь зубы, хотя если Тони сдвинет ладонь дальше, то сразу поймёт, что тело Стива с этим несогласно.

Рваный, хриплый выдох Тони переходит в издевательский смешок.

— А может, тебе хочется наоборот, м-м? — Его глаза весело и довольно поблескивают. — Это такое клише, но, возможно, именно это тебе по вкусу. Такие большие сильные мужики обычно любят отдавать власть в чужие руки. Может, именно ты хочешь встать на колени? Подчиниться?

Стив представляет его таким, каким видел в тот день, когда Тони нагнул Наташу над туалетной тумбочкой. Так легко вообразить себя на её месте, и чтобы Тони крепко держал его… Стива захлёстывает паника.

Именно это наконец придаёт ему силы действовать.

Он отталкивает пальцы Тони, потом отпихивает к стене его самого, прижимает, держа рукой за плечо. Другую ладонь сводит в кулак — но Стив понимает это только тогда, когда замечает взгляд Тони. Тот не сопротивляется, его тело обмякает. Но он по-прежнему улыбается.

— Ты так все командные противоречия разрешать будешь? — с кротким любопытством уточняет Тони, как будто просто намеревается прояснить для себя смутный пункт негласного устава. — Бить каждого, кто скажет то, что тебе не по нутру? — Он хмурится, мастерски передавая своё раздражение. — Прежде чем вытрясти из Хэнка всё дерьмо, ты позволил ему изменить размер. Дашь мне время надеть броню? — Он вскидывает брови. — Или тебе невтерпёж испортить мое прекрасное личико? Надо признать, минет, по-моему, куда более приятен, но у тебя, очевидно, другое…

— Заткнись, — рычит Стив.

Тони резко закрывает рот.

— Я не хочу слышать от тебя больше ни слова на эту тему. Никогда, — голос Стива срывается. — А не то пожалеешь. Я ясно выразился?

Тони твёрдо смотрит ему в глаза:

— Кристально ясно, Капитан, — никаких жеманных ужимок, никаких издевательских прозвищ. Тони знает, что он не шутит.

Стив отпускает его, разворачивается и уходит.

В наконец-то найденном спортзале он пробивает дыру в стене.

***

Они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк. Стив больше не встречается с Тони.

На следующий же день Стив предстаёт перед дверью Джен с букетом в руке. Букет — это беспроигрышная идея, не так ли?

Гейл он часто приносил цветы.

Он хочет этого. Хочет её. По-настоящему. Джен — замечательная девушка, и она так прекрасна, и Стив мечтает сделать её счастливой, и они отлично проводили вместе время — и всё это правда. Ну да, ладно, возможно, ему немного страшно. Поначалу это стало слишком большим потрясением для него, поэтому он и отступил. Но у него было время подумать, не раз и не два прокрутить всё в своей голове, как ту же боевую тактику, — и теперь он готов. Всё у него получится.

Он стучится, приглаживает волосы и улыбается Джен, открывшей дверь.

— Привет.

Разинув рот от удивления, Джен делает шаг назад. Руки она держит перед собой, словно не вполне представляет, куда их девать. На ней потрёпанные джинсы и облегающая футболка, в глубоком вырезе которой — как замечает с одобрением Стив — виднеется ложбинка. Стив решительно переводит взгляд на лицо Джен.

— Стив! — она улыбается. Узел, скрутивший всё внутри, потихоньку ослабевает. — Какой сюрприз. Рада, что мы снова увиделись так скоро. — Она словно бы не ожидала, что он наберётся смелости прийти к ней. Эта мысль только укрепляет Стива в его намерениях. Конечно, у него всё получится. Бога ради, сколько раз он уже вёл отряд в битву? А тут всё должно быть намного проще.

Он откашливается.

— Кхм, я… хотел извиниться за… то, как у нас всё закончилось позавчера, — попытавшись изобразить улыбку, он протягивает Джен букет. — И я подумал, что надо прийти и сказать это лично.

Изумлённо охнув, она принимает цветы обеими руками. Их со Стивом обнажённые пальцы соприкасаются, и ничего не происходит. 

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Стив, — она сверкает белыми зубами. — Но тебе не за что извиняться. Если ты… если тебе ничего такого пока не надо, это нормально. Я не собиралась торопить тебя. Я понимаю, что в сороковые наверняка всё было по-другому.

На Стива внезапно накатывает мучительная тоска. Боже, она ведь и понятия не имеет… Но сейчас он в будущем. Теперь это его жизнь.

Справившись с собой, он снова улыбается. Ловит взгляд Джен. Растягивает губы шире.

— Я слегка удивился, — признаёт он, — и мне понадобилось какое-то время. Но ты не сделала ничего, чего бы я не хотел. — Он глубоко вдыхает. — Я надеялся, что смогу возместить тебе тот вечер.

Когда Джен осеняет, на её щеках вспыхивает румянец, она быстро переводит взгляд с одного на другое — а потом с улыбкой смотрит на Стива.

— Что ж, — тянет она. Нарочито медленно она облизывает губы, и у Стива, наблюдающего за этим, копится жар внизу живота. — Сейчас я свободна, если тебе… интересно.

— Очень, очень интересно, — заверяет Стив.

Она роняет цветы на пол и затягивает Стива в квартиру.

***

Они сидят на диване и целуются. Поцелуи — это приятно. Стив любит поцелуи. По крайней мере в этом у него есть какой-никакой опыт. Чем дальше, тем больше он смелеет, потому что Джен — о, у Джен тоже явно есть опыт. С Гейл было иначе. Гейл, конечно, до Стива ни с кем не целовалась и всегда вела себя… робко. Ждала, пока Стив сделает ход, и подстраивалась под него.

С Джен совсем не так. Она уверенна, как будто точно знает, чего хочет, и намерена получить это. Она не собирается подстраиваться? Стив сам углубляет поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в её волосы, она со стоном открывает рот…

И отстраняется.

— Поменьше языком, ладно? — бормочет она. Её губы влажные и красные.

Замечание застаёт Стива врасплох — болезненный укол в самое сердце. Что, у него даже с поцелуями всё хреново? А как надо правильно? Он в замешательстве наклоняется, Джен тоже тянется к нему, прикусывает, посасывает нижнюю губу — да, Стиву хорошо, но будет ли Джен так же хорошо? Он неловко повторяет за ней, и надо же — ей правда нравится, она стонет и прижимается. Это словно миллион баксов выиграть в лотерею. Член дёргается, в штанах уже тесно.

— Сюда, — шепчет Джен. Она берёт руку Стива, благопристойно лежащую на её талии, запускает себе под футболку… ф-фух, ого, всё действительно движется к постели.

Стиву приходится на секунду разорвать поцелуй и хватануть ртом воздух: кислорода не хватает, словно он бежит марафон. Он пытается немного успокоиться, вернуть контроль над собой, потому что иначе, судя по всему, он кончит прямо так. Мысли не подчиняются ему: сперва он вспоминает, как Тони хитро и понимающе ухмылялся после драки с Халком, спрашивая, уж не хотел ли Стив, чтобы Джен показала сиськи ему, а потом — как застал Тони с Наташей, как была задрана её рубашка, как он ласкал её затянутыми в перчатку пальцами, одновременно вдалбливаясь в неё… и какого хрена он думает о Тони Старке, когда в его объятиях прелестная девушка?

Стив закрывает глаза и снова целует Джен, не думая ни о чем, кроме того, какая она на вкус — ей снова приходится попросить его поменьше орудовать языком, — и какое жаркое у неё тело, и какая полная грудь. Стив нащупывает мягкий атлас и жёсткие кружевные края бюстгальтера, обводит большим пальцем сосок, и Джен стонет ему в рот. Оседлав его бедро, она раскачивается вперёд-назад.

Открыв глаза, он встречает потемневший, голодный взгляд.

— Может, перенесём нашу вечеринку в более удобное место? — предлагает Джен с ухмылкой.

Стив не имеет ничего против.

Кровать огромная и мягкая. Стив поддаётся толчку Джен и садится на край. Она сдирает с него рубашку, и он даже не успевает опустить руки, как она уже расстёгивает его ширинку. Члену наконец-то свободно, Стив облегчённо выдыхает, но этот выдох переходит в изумлённый стон: пальцы Джен ловко гладят его через трусы. Да, она явно знает, что делает; эта мысль заводит Стива ещё сильнее, даже если вообще-то не должна.

Джен прижимает его руки к его собственной талии.

— Штаны долой, солдат. — Таких шутливых приказов только в радость слушаться. — Обещаю, не пожалеешь, — с усмешкой добавляет она.

Он привстаёт, чтобы избавиться от лишней одежды, а Джен тем временем делает шаг назад. Стив, цепенея от восторга, наблюдает, как она стягивает футболку через голову, открывая роскошный бюст, который так и норовит вырваться из кружевных чашечек… «Что, показала тебе сиськи?» — издевается голос Тони, но Стив его игнорирует. Джен расстёгивает джинсы, вышагивает из них — под ними оказываются тоже кружевные, хоть и немного иного фасона, трусики.

Джен прекрасна. Сердце Стива глухо бухает в груди. Он не в силах поверить, что она действительно позволит пойти до конца.

— Я покажу, что есть у меня, если ты покажешь, что есть у тебя, — Джен не скупится на дразнящие ухмылки: Стив так и не снял боксеры. Не дожидаясь ответа, она тянется себе за спину и расцепляет крючки. Стив пялится, как полный безумец, и надеется, что она позволит ему ещё хоть раз потрогать её груди, потому что, чёрт, так они ещё красивее. Член тяжелеет, наливается кровью, нетерпеливо дёргается.

Они одновременно снимают оставшееся бельё. Жажду Стива немного тушит проснувшееся смущение: кажется, Джен бритая… там. Все женщины так делают? Гейл точно не делала. Это тоже примета будущего? А Стиву тоже стоило этим озаботиться? Джен разглядывает его, но страха в её глазах нет, в отличие от Гейл, так что, видимо, всё хорошо. Первый порог преодолён.

— Мило. — Она неторопливо проводит ладонью по его члену, и у Стива ноги подкашиваются.

Она подходит ближе, наклоняет голову, и Стив понимает, чего она ждёт. Пригнувшись, он целует её, разворачивается вместе с ней и падает на кровать. Джен мягкая и тёплая; держась руками за его плечи, она осыпает лёгкими быстрыми поцелуями его горло и подбородок. Так, ладно. Всё получится. В конце концов, с дальнейшим Стив уже знаком. Он расталкивает её ноги в стороны, устраивается между ними и…

— Эй, стоп, нет! — Джен так пронзительно кричит ему на ухо, что в голове аж звенит.

Он тут же приподнимается и скатывается с неё, и она отползает прочь. Что не так? Разве не этого она хотела?

— Джен, что…

Она открывает ящик тумбочки и кидает Стиву маленький пакетик из фольги и пластиковую бутылку, наполненную прозрачной вязкой жидкостью.

— Во-первых, — Джен яростно сверкает глазами, — я ни за что не позволю вставить в себя член без презерватива и, в идеале, щедрой порции смазки. Это не обсуждается.

Стив тупо угукает, глядя на пакетик. Средство предохранения. Видимо, сейчас их продают не в жестяных коробочках. Они с Гейл даже и не подумали воспользоваться чем-то таким. Это было бы безнравственно, да и у них всё равно скоро свадьба намечалась.

Боже, какое счастье, что Гейл не забеременела от него.

— Да, — понуро бормочет Стив, — да, конечно. Я… забыл. Прости.

— Во-вторых, — так же резко продолжает Джен, — какого хрена? В сороковых что, о прелюдии слыхом не слыхивали?

Его лицо наверняка пылает. Боже, он снова в чём-то облажался. Но ведь он целовал её. И ей нравилось, она явно получала удовольствие. Она сама пригласила его в постель. Разве это не значило, что она готова? Стив был готов. А она нет? Чего ей не хватило?

— Я… я думал, мы… думал, что ты уже… чего ты от меня ждёшь?

Джен вздыхает чуть ли не печально, как будто он дал неправильный ответ, как будто ему полагалось всё и так знать. 

— Ну, например, — сжалившись над ним, она ободряюще улыбается, — можешь начать с куни. Я очень и очень за.

Что это такое? Он должен понять без пояснений? Очевидно, да. Господи, он уже всё напрочь испортил.

Стив моргает:

— С чего?

— Ку-ни, — недоумённо повторяет Джен. Как будто ему поможет, если она произнесёт это по слогам.

Видимо, придётся признаться напрямую.

— Я не знаю, что это значит. Прости.

— А, вот оно что. Ладно, — хмыкает Джен и машет рукой вниз. — Либо я сажусь тебе на лицо, либо ты опускаешь голову между моих ног. Так или иначе, тебе надо просто… отлизать мне. Завести своим ртом. Чтобы я текла и горела. Ты ведь… понимаешь, о чём я?

Боже. Конечно, он слышал о таком, просто называлось это по-другому. Он, чёрт подери, в армии был. Он слышал практически обо всём, что один человек может предложить другому. Но это совсем не то же самое, что заняться этим самому, выполнить просьбу Джен. Стиву даже мысли об этом кажутся грязными, он содрогается от приступа чудовищной, мерзкой похоти, с которой мешаются вина и желание. Да, отчасти ему этого хочется, но это ведь неправильно. К тому же он ни черта в этом не разбирается, не может же он просто… лизать?

— Ртом? — неверяще уточняет Стив, не успев прикусить язык. Лучше бы прикусил.

В глазах Джен снова вспыхивает злость; поджав губы, она зыркает на Стива так, как будто он стал для неё непоправимым разочарованием. Внутри что-то рвётся в мелкие клочья.

— Да чтоб тебя, — бормочет она себе под нос, — мне и в голову не приходило, что ты такой… — не договорив, она повышает голос. Теперь она улыбается вымученно. — Я бы не… если что, я бы тоже тебе отсосала. Уравняла счёт.

От этого только хуже: Стив снова вспоминает о Тони, о том, как он предложил то же самое. Да блядь, они что, все в этом будущем помешались на отсосах? Джен — чудесная девушка, приличная девушка, ей не пристало так спокойно обещать то, за что во времена Стива солдатня платила проституткам. Сейчас что, ни у кого морали не осталось?

«Может, именно ты хочешь встать на колени?» — раздаётся в голове шёпот Тони, и на один кошмарный миг зрение Стива застилает белым от ужаса. Это неправда. Нет.

— Я… нет, — Стив надеется, что паника в его голосе не отразилась. Что он говорит уверенно и твёрдо. — Нет… не надо. Это невозможно. 

На лице Джен написано искреннее недоумение: она как будто даже не предполагала, что он откажется. Она вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаиваясь.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Ты ведь у нас и правда совсем из другого времени, м-да… — Она окидывает его взглядом сперва снизу вверх, потом обратно, и расплывается в прежней весёлой улыбке. — Мне кажется, у нас всё-таки есть шанс дойти до победного. Поцелуешь меня ещё?

Стив с облегчением придвигается к ней. В этом уж точно нет ничего сложного.

Они целуются лихорадочно, по-французски, взбудораженный Стив упорнее и настойчивее проникает языком в её рот, и она уже не возражает. Он сжимает ладонью её грудь, и она со стоном закидывает ногу ему на поясницу. Горячая и влажная, она трётся об него, оставляя мокрый след на коже. Член Стива зажат между их телами, и это так приятно, что почти невыносимо…

Но тут Джен толкает его и поворачивает... на спину?

— Супер, — с придыханием произносит она. — Супер. Давай уже приступим. Только плавно и без резких движений.

Она разрывает пакетик, раскатывает презерватив по члену, потом выдавливает… вроде бы она это смазкой назвала?.. себе на ладонь и быстро проводит ей по стволу вверх и вниз, тщательно покрывая вязкой субстанцией по всей длине. Что-то в этом есть… это почти как вазелин или лосьон. С презервативом все ощущения немного странные, притуплённые. Но это, может, и хорошо. Может, хоть так Стив не кончит сразу.

Джен перекидывает через него ногу и просто… насаживается на него, о боже, он точно долго не продержится. Он видит, как член скользит внутрь. И не может отвести взгляд.

Она прерывисто и медленно выдыхает. 

— Вау, а ты большой, — констатирует она, поморщившись. Стив не уверен, что «большой» в этом случае — комплимент. — Так. Начало положено.

Стиву приходится собрать всю силу воли, какая у него только есть, чтобы лежать смирно, потому что в Джен восхитительно. Он хватает ртом воздух, дрожит, перед глазами темнеет — но упорно не подаётся навстречу, пока Джен наконец полностью не опускается.

Её грудь вздымается и опадает — господи, Стив пялится туда, не отрываясь, — Джен делает пару размеренных вздохов и чуть сдвигается. Стив вскидывает бёдра и стонет, не успев проглотить постыдный звук: как же изумительно там, внутри.

И Джен отзывается таким же стоном.

— Да-да, именно так, — томно тянет она. — Та самая точка. Отличный угол. Если и дальше продолжишь в том же духе, может, у нас и правда всё на лад пойдёт.

Какая ещё точка? И что, какие-то углы лучше других? Жаль, что о таком наверняка нельзя спрашивать. Стив кивает и хватает Джен за бёдра, подстраиваясь под её ритм.

Наконец-то он всё делает правильно, проносится радостная мысль. На каждый его толчок Джен сама подмахивает и стонет так, словно… словно ей правда нравится. Она горячая и тугая, она сжимается там, внутри, и это прекрасно до полного сумасшествия.

Стив торжествующе думает, что Тони ошибся на его счёт. Он не гомик. Он любит женщин. Любит секс с ними. И вот ещё что: он всё-таки знает, что и как делать.

Джен восторженно ахает и просит:

— Именно так. Продолжай. Не останавливайся.

Её стоны становятся всё тоньше, и Стив уже еле сдерживается, контроль висит на тонком волоске. Перед его глазами покачивается идеальная грудь, он видит, как его член скользит внутрь и обратно, Джен сжимается, господи, он сейчас точно так же трахает её, как Тони — Наташу, и ч-чёрт…

Вцепившись в её бедра, он тянет её на себя, и кончает, и кончает — да, слишком рано, но остановиться просто невозможно…

Он откидывается на спину, часто дыша.

Джен замирает и, уставившись на него, щурится.

— Да ладно? — чуть ли не с отвращением цедит она. — Правда? Уже?

Но как он мог утерпеть, когда было так хорошо?

— Прости, — беспомощно бормочет он. — Прости. Я не…

— Да-да, — язвительно прерывает она. — Я поняла.

Она слезает на кровать, избавляет Стива от презерватива и раскидывается рядом. Стив ждёт, что она прикажет ему уйти. Наверняка продолжения не будет. У него так уж точно. Чего ей ещё может захотеться? Разве что обняться? Он бы с радостью прижал её к себе.

Он нерешительно тянется к ней, но она откатывается к краю и хватает с тумбочки какое-то устройство.

— Я сама о себе позабочусь, — бурчит Джен, перекатываясь обратно. — Судя по всему, именно с этого и следовало начать.

Устройство представляет собой маленький серебристый цилиндр длиной в пару дюймов, очень похожий на пулю, только с кнопкой на конце. Когда Джен нажимает на эту кнопку, с жужжанием включается вибрация.

Стив невольно глазеет, как Джен кладёт цилиндр между ног, надавливает немного — не вводя внутрь, её рука не настолько далеко, но, кажется, это какое-то совершенно особое место (Стив понятия не имеет, какое) — и оставляет там. Она агрессивно вскидывает бёдра и стонет. Через пару минут свободной рукой она принимается ласкать грудь, пощипывать соски, понемногу увеличивая ритм.

Стив не предлагает помощь, да Джен и не просит. Он всё равно в этом полный невежда.

Ещё минута — и она, хватанув ртом воздух, вскрикивает, выгибается в последний раз и замирает в этой позе, пока дрожь сотрясает её тело. В экстазе она распахивает рот, откидывает голову. Она прекрасна. На её коже расцветает румянец, соски торчат крошечными вершинками, грудь вздрагивает — и наконец она обмякает. Она наконец-то по-настоящему улыбается. 

Выключив устройство, она косится на Стива и сводит брови. Он по-прежнему пялится, как проклятый.

— Что? Никогда раньше не видел женского оргазма?

— Ну…

Ей даже не нужно ничего говорить: в её глазах отчётливо читается жалость. Именно такие ощущения ей должен был подарить Стив. Именно такие ощущения Стив должен был подарить Гейл. И не смог.

Всё даже хуже, чем он подозревал. Но что он делает не так? Почему всё неправильно? Почему он не может доставить радость женщине?

Может, хватит уже и пытаться? И никогда больше ни с кем не спать.

— Я… — пытается выдавить Стив. — Прости меня, я…

— Всё нормально. Ничего страшного. Правда.

Она явно и откровенно лжёт.

«У меня это был всего лишь второй раз, — хочется сказать Стиву. — Я не знаю, как всё должно быть».

Похоже, это была ошибка.

***

Услышав стук в дверь, Стив не торопится встать с дивана. С Альтимейтс это точно не связано: у Щ.И.Т.а нет привычки отправлять посыльных, когда можно в любой момент воспользоваться защищёнными телефонами. Остаётся только один вариант: Джен. И Стив… не представляет, что ей сказать.

Тогда он неловко пробубнил на прощание, как надеется, что они ещё смогут увидеться. И о чём он только думал? Они же работают вместе! И Джен, кивнув, улыбнулась: «Да-да, конечно, я тебе позвоню».

Значит ли это, что никакого звонка не будет, — или нет? В любом случае, так рано Стив её точно не ждал. Он до сих пор не может найти нужных слов. «Прости, но я паршивый любовник»? Даже в будущем это наверняка не сойдёт за оправдание.

Однако Джен всё же захотела снова увидеть его. Раз уж пришла — значит, захотела? Это ведь хорошо?

Стив должен как-то всё исправить. И нечего откладывать на потом.

Снова стучат. Джен настойчивая. Наверняка это она.

Вздохнув, Стив встает. Пробует изобразить улыбку. Так. Ладно. Готово.

Он открывает дверь.

По другую её сторону — Тони. Под мышкой у него зажата бутылка вина. Сегодня он в траурно-тёмных перчатках. Его лицо сперва пустое, ничего не выражает — но уже спустя миг он растягивает губы в улыбке. Такой печальной улыбки Стив у него никогда не видел. Очередная маска? А что же ещё.

Стив, наоборот, смурнеет. Чёрт, если это — очередная игра Тони…

Он не в настроении.

— Я пришёл извиниться, — устало говорит Тони. Никаких «милых», «дорогуш» и прочих кривляний. — Но если я не вовремя, могу уйти. — У него хриплый, низкий, измученный голос. — Или просто скажи съебаться куда подальше, я и это могу. Запросто. — И ни намёка на двусмысленность. Его вид полностью соответствует голосу: он больше не улыбается, он как будто… вымотан до чёртиков. Вокруг его губ и глаз тонкие страдальческие морщинки. Раньше Стив их не замечал.

Неужели настоящий Тони — именно такой?

Он лично пришёл сюда. Он прилагает усилия, чтобы наладить их отношения. Да бога ради, он даже вино принёс.

Стив вспоминает, как они пили вино на ужине у Тони; как тот признался, что умирает, и тут же преподнёс подарок — старый шлем. Стив думает, что это просто, наверное, натура Тони. Может, он привык задабривать людей подарками — но сейчас он явно собирается к тому же извиниться. Это чего-то да стоит. Им же ещё вместе работать, в конце концов.

Меньшее, чем может ответить Стив, — согласиться на компромисс.

Он отступает назад:

— Проходи.

С внезапным смущением он наблюдает, как Тони осматривает его дом. Он ведь видел, где живёт Тони: просторный светлый пентхаус на Манхэттене, полный произведений искусства. А тут — всего-то обшарпанная бруклинская квартирка. После последнего взлома Стив разорился на замок получше, но это единственный плюс. Разнокалиберная мебель явно родом с барахолок и комиссионных магазинов, Стив в своё время привёз сюда только парочку предметов из того огромного шведского супермаркета, в который его отвела Джен. По сравнению с тем, что может позволить себе Тони на свои миллиарды, это полная ерунда.

И всё же, пока Стив запирает дверь, Тони оглядывается молча. Подтолкнув Стива локтем, он протягивает бутылку:

— Это тебе.

— Спасибо. — Его не привлекает идея пить в одиночку, да к тому же Тони наверняка рассчитывал на совместные посиделки. — Располагайся, я гляну, есть ли у меня штопор.

Оказывается, у него есть некая комбинация штопора и пивной открывашки, а вот винных бокалов нет, и, когда Стив достаёт выщербленные кружки, Тони смотрит на него с лёгким недоверием. Стив не знает, сколько стоит это вино, — да и не хочет знать.

Тони занимает предложенное ему место на краю кухонного стола. Обхватив затянутыми в перчатки ладонями кружку, он загораживает надпись на стенках «Лучший в мире дедушка» (Тор счёл, что это забавно). Пить он не спешит.

Стив садится, а Тони безмолвно следит за ним. Если в прошлый раз он выглядел хищником, то теперь он — жертва: он полностью неподвижен, живут только его глаза.

— Я перешёл черту, — тихо произносит Тони. — Я перешёл черту и искренне сожалею о своих действиях. Больше этого не повторится. Даю тебе слово, Капитан.

Стив откашливается. 

— Я сам начал. Это была моя вина. А значит, я должен был подготовиться к последствиям.

Тони открывает и закрывает рот; Стив отчётливо понимает, когда тот отказывается от идеи подтвердить: «Вот именно, ты всё и начал».

— Я должен перед тобой извиниться. — Во рту вместо слов — одна каша. — Прости, что я назвал тебя… ну…

Пожалуй, стоило сперва подумать, как лучше выразиться.

— Бисексуалом, — подсказывает Тони. Без сомнений и колебаний. — Раз уж ты спрашиваешь. Хотя вообще-то не спрашиваешь. — Он резко опрокидывает в себя вино, кадык дёргается. — Так это вежливо называется. Так люди определяют сами себя, так ты можешь их определять. А все те выражения, которыми столь щедро сыпал ты, считаются невежливыми. — И ни намёка на злость. Или хотя бы на волнение — от того, что решил выдать такой факт о себе. Нет, одна сплошная усталость. Как будто он привык слышать всю эту мерзость в отношении себя — и даже хуже.

— Прости, — беспомощно повторяет Стив. — Я просто… я…

Да что тут говорить… назад уже ничего не откатишь.

Он вспоминает, как загорелись глаза Тони: «Ты боишься меня». Стив не хочет задумываться, прав он был или нет.

— Ну всё, прощаю, — отрезает Тони. Его извечного обаяния — как не бывало. — Забыли. Кончено. Я уверен, что больше ты такого не скажешь, а я… больше не буду вторгаться в твоё личное пространство. Надеюсь, на нашей работе это не отразится.

Тони делает паузу, ожидая ответа.

Стив кивает:

— Да, я… только за.

Тони со слабой улыбкой приподнимает кружку.

— За Альтимейтс, дорогуша?

Стив салютует своей:

— За Альтимейтс.

Они выпивают.

— Ты хорошо вписался в команду. — По-другому Стив хвалить не умеет. — Мне нравится с тобой работать. И спасибо, что… спас мне жизнь. В Микронезии.

Улыбка Тони становится шире — ближе к искренней. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Он делает ещё глоток вина и поворачивается к крошечному окну, за которым кипит бруклинская жизнь.

Стив изучает его профиль. Тони, как обычно, аккуратно подбрит и подстрижен, неизменно привлекателен — и всё же в чём-то он иной. За ним интересно наблюдать, когда он избавлен от большинства своих масок. От него так же веет головокружительной энергией, любопытным умом — но без шуточек и ласковых прозвищ это почему-то становится пугающим, как острейшая бритва. За покровом ужимок и кривляний в нём проскальзывает нечто неоспоримо настоящее. 

Он умирает. Он умирает — и не хочет, чтобы кто-либо это заметил.

Он позволил Стиву разглядеть его как он есть.

— Я переспал с Джен, — признаётся Стив. Он сам не знает, что заставило его выпалить это, вообще-то Тони это совершенно не касается. Но уже поздно.

Тони переводит взгляд обратно на него, не меняясь в лице.

— Поздравляю с утверждением в своей гетеросексуальности, — сухо хмыкает Тони и приподнимает кружку.

На этот раз Стив вместе с ним не пьёт.

***

Стив привычно, несмотря на долгий перерыв, встаёт на колени. Сквозь экран едва виднеется тень на месте чужого лица — и это тоже привычно.

Прийти сюда было хорошей идеей. Стиву это нужно.

Потом священник начинает говорить, и Стив, крестясь, понимает, что это английская речь, никакого тебе “in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti”, которого он так ждал. Стив ошеломлённо моргает. Он знает, что изменили порядок месс, — это уже очевидно. Но о таком он и не догадывался.

Всё напоминает ему о том, что он живет в будущем.

Так, теперь его очередь. Остаётся надеяться, что хоть это не изменилось.

Стив прочищает горло:

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. — Тут ему приходится остановиться и посчитать. — С моей последней исповеди прошло пятьдесят семь лет.

За экраном резко удивлённо вздрагивают — а потом расслабляются, видимо, понимая, кто может искренне сказать такое, несмотря на то, что по его внешности — и голосу — больше двадцати пяти не дать.

Да, об анонимности можно забыть.

— Вот мои грехи. — Священник не поправляет его, значит, тут всё по-прежнему. Стив с трудом сглатывает. — Я… кхм. Я испытал гомосексуальное влечение. К своему другу. — К Тони. Священник знает, кто перед ним. И наверняка знает, что Стив имеет в виду Тони. А кого же ещё? — Я… почувствовал похоть, святой отец.

Стив думал, что ему станет легче, но он только пришёл в ещё больший ужас. Он признался в этом вслух, превратив в нечто осязаемое и настоящее, и в голове теперь только Тони: как он касался груди, как ухмылялся, как предлагал… и Стив мог бы согласиться, правда мог бы, где-то в глубине души даже хотел…

Но он сбежал и переспал с Джен. А это точно грех.

— И я совершил акт прелюбодеяния.

Священник откашливается.

— С тем самым другом? С мужчиной?

Даже исповедник… даже исповедник считает его геем…

Стив ожесточённо трясёт головой.

— Нет, святой отец. С женщиной.

Молчание.

— И как часто вы чувствовали похоть, направленную на вашего друга?

— Однажды. — Стиву самому кажется, что это ложь. Кажется, что таких раз было больше. Может, их и было больше, только он не заметил. Если бы он сказал, что не заметил, это прозвучало бы нелепо — но это как будто действительно так, как будто он просто чересчур отчаянно пытался не обращать внимания. — Но это… это было сильное чувство, святой отец. Он спросил, хочу ли я… с ним… и я… я хотел, по-настоящему хотел, и я… — он прерывисто втягивает в себя воздух. — Меня охватил такой ужас. Но, несмотря на это, я хотел. И едва не сделал.

Снова молчание.

Стив думает, что за пятьдесят семь лет у него наверняка накопилось много грехов, но сейчас на ум больше ничего не приходит.

— И я, кхм, поминал имя Господа всуе. Наверное, много раз. — Ну что, всё? Похоже, всё. — Я прошу Господа смилостивиться надо мной за эти и все мои прошлые грехи. Отпустите мне их, святой отец, и дайте покаяние, — торопливо заканчивает Стив, надеясь, что тут тоже формула осталась прежней.

— Похоже, вам тяжело было говорить об этом.

Стив лихорадочно кивает и только запоздало вспоминает об экране.

— Истинно так, святой отец.

Священник молчит.

— Действие и намерение — это не одно и то же, — наконец произносит он. — Прелюбодеяние, которое вы совершили, было действием. Но ваши гомосексуальные чувства к другу ни к какому действию не привели.

Стив сглатывает.

— Нет, святой отец.

— Однако же испытанное вами влечение потрясло вас больше, чем совершённое действие.

— Я знал, что способен… испытывать влечение к женщине. — Стив вдруг понимает, что в этом не исповедовался. Впрочем, это и так подразумевалось. — Но я никогда не считал себя способным на такие чувства к мужчине. Сегодняшний мир… отличается от того, в котором я вырос. Я не привык к тому, чтобы о таком говорили откровенно. Трудно понять, как поступить, когда… когда тут напрямую… предлагают. — Стив закрывает глаза. Ему стыдно чуть ли не до слёз. Надо было вести себя правильнее. Чтобы у Тони не получилось задеть его за живое. — Я не знал, что мне захочется поймать его на слове. Я думал, что я к этому… равнодушен.

Он ведь в прошлом отвергал предложения мужчин. Много раз. И он отмахивается от мыслей, почему с Тони всё не так.

Ещё одна пауза.

— В новостях рассказывают о сверхлюдях. — Да, священник точно понимает, кто перед ним. — Но даже если вам дана большая физическая сила, чем другим, вы всего лишь человек, — тихий вздох, — Капитан.

Да, это точно.

— И вам, будучи человеком, приходится бороться с теми же соблазнами, что и всем остальным. Похоть — это грех, несомненно, но людям свойственно грешить. Соблазн послан нам как испытание. Самое главное — сопротивляться соблазну. Но даже когда вы поддаётесь соблазну, это должно лишь побудить вас вручить себя милости Божьей. Бог милосерден, и вы по-прежнему его возлюбленное дитя.

У Стива перехватывает дух — если он будет стараться, то по-прежнему сможет считать себя хорошим человеком. Возможно, время от времени его будут посещать такие мысли о Тони. Но от этого… от этого геем он не станет, так ведь? Он нормальный — так ведь сказал священник? И может оставаться нормальным. Надо просто не сдаваться.

Да и Тони сказал, что предлагать больше не будет. Этой темы между ними никогда больше не возникнет.

Так что всё ещё проще. Ничего непоправимого не произошло. Стив будет вести себя правильно. Как правильный мужчина. Именно этого ему хочется.

Священник напоминает, что двери церкви для Стива всегда открыты. Несмотря на полувековой перерыв, Стив решает, что нужно возобновить регулярные посещения. Священник назначает ему епитимью: молитвы и покаяние — и когда Стив произносит нужные фразы, священник отпускает ему грехи. По-английски.

Слова незнакомы Стиву, но это не главное. Он прощён.

— Спасибо, святой отец.

Всё у него будет хорошо. Всё.

***

И потом всё более-менее налаживается.

Между Стивом и Тони устанавливаются рабочие отношения — пусть не дружеские, но комфортные. Тони не отказывается от ласковых прозвищ, но так как он их ко всем применяет, Стив старается не принимать их близко к сердцу. Тони держит дистанцию, и Стиву это нравится.

На удивление, он не лишил себя последних шансов с Джен. Несмотря на то, что в постель она его больше не приглашает, она с охотой ходит с ним на свидания. Они синхронно сделали большой шаг назад и теперь крошечными шажочками продвигаются обратно — и, если честно, Стиву это больше по душе. Ему спокойно живётся с тем, что пока позволены только поцелуи. С поцелуями-то у него по большей части всё получается. Он волнуется, что застрял в прошлом, что слишком стар для Джен, — и порой она грустнеет и расстраивается, но не порывается его бросить. Значит, он не совсем безнадёжен.

Остальные Альтимейтс тоже находят общий язык; после читаури у них ещё не было крупных сражений, но на командных тренировках они доверяются друг другу. Тор — замечательный товарищ и пугающий противник на поле боя; Клинт и Наташа все из себя деловые и серьезные — и Тони по-прежнему без ума от Наташи, хоть Стиву и непонятно, почему; и Пьетро с Вандой, когда соизволяют явиться, тоже приносят пользу.

Конечно, бывают порой неудачные дни. Иногда Стив просыпается, и грудь до боли сжимает тоска по 1945 году — тоска, которая никогда не пройдёт. Иногда он звонит Баки и Гейл, говорит с ними о том о сём, пытаясь развеяться. Иногда от разговоров становится только хуже, потому что он думает лишь о том, что они прожили жизнь, которой ему не дано. Обрели связь, которой ему не дано. Интересно, жалеют ли они его, потому что ему не так повезло, как им?..

Но промежутки между такими днями становятся всё больше и больше. Иногда Стив просыпается и радуется тому, что у него есть Интернет, есть еда, о которой полвека назад он не смел и мечтать, есть новые любимые сериалы. Каждое воскресенье он ходит в церковь, и даже если мессу читают по-английски… пускай. Это новый мир.

Стиву кажется, что он так или иначе начинает привыкать к будущему.


	6. Часть 6: 2003 (I)

Часть 6: 2003 (I)

Это совершенно рядовая тренировка.

Щ.И.Т. отдал им на откуп бывшую базу ВВС, и они уже пробежались по аэродрому, устроили рукопашную, постреляли по целям из оружия дальнего боя. Настала очередь летунов: взмыв вверх, они избавляются от подставных мишеней, которые, имитируя атаку, сбрасывают на них реактивные самолеты Щ.И.Т.а. У Тора всё чисто, ни одного промаха, молнии всегда попадают точно в цель. Следом за ним должен идти Тони.

Кто бы что ни говорил, а в воздухе Тони изумительно хорош. Он носится размытым красно-серебряно-золотым пятном, пикирует по грациозным дугам, из репульсоров бьют лучи идеально соразмеренной мощности. И всё в яблочко. Стив уже планирует, как только Тони приземлится, сделать ему — да и всем остальным — комплимент. Необходимое для лидера качество — уметь вовремя похвалить свою команду...

И тут в лицо Тони влетает холостой заряд.

Его переворачивает, грациозная дуга резко обрывается.

Он бешено размахивает руками. Репульсоры беспорядочно то загораются, то гаснут, будто Тони не вполне понимает, что делает. Он падает, внезапно подхватывается, снова падает, репульсоры мигают, как аварийные огни. Его голова запрокинута. Похоже, у него судороги.

— Тони! — Стив несётся через взлётную полосу к тому месту, где он должен приземлиться.

Он врубает комм. На канале Тони раздаётся кашель, рвотные позывы, чудовищный невнятный хрип. Какого чёрта пошло не так? Да, в него попали, но он спокойно выдерживал и худшие удары. Это рак так себя проявляет?

Клинт принудительно переключает Стива на свой канал; он отслеживает показатели брони через систему Щ.И.Т.а. 

— Кэп, он подавился этим блядским инерционным гелем. Ему забило носоглотку. Нужно прочистить дыхательные пути. 

— Принято, — отзывается Стив.

Тони врезается в бетон, его подбрасывает — Стив морщится — и протаскивает вдоль полосы. Он замирает на спине грудой горячего металла, окутанной ионизированным газом. В комме — отчаянно слабеющее дыхание.

По мере приближения Стив понимает, что удар оказался сильнее, чем он думал: лицевая пластина и шлем деформированы, вдавлены внутрь, хоть и не разбиты. Механизм, который производит инерционный гель, видимо, повреждён, но не настолько, чтобы тот вытекал наружу. Только редкие склизко-зелёные капли сочатся из-под подбородка Тони. 

Стив сгибается над ним:

— Держись. Я уже здесь, Тони. Только держись.

Он видел, как Тони снимал шлем. Где-то там есть специальные защёлки. Должны быть. Стив нащупывает углубления в металле, пытается подцепить, но форменные перчатки, пропитанные гелем, бессмысленно скользят. 

Выматерившись, Стив срывает перчатки и пробует снова.

Пальцы входят в нужные пазы. На этот раз у него получается нормально ухватиться. Броня трещит, но не ломается: вещице стоимостью в несколько миллиардов долларов полагается быть очень прочной. Тони как-то ворчал о цене ремонта.

Если он не выживет, экономия не принесёт ему никакой пользы.

Стив тянет сильнее, и металл со скрипом и визгом наконец поддаётся. В распахнутых глазах Тони плещется ужас, он весь покрыт этой зелёной слизью и отчаянно разевает рот. Стив поспешно срывает с него шлем и начинает вытирать гель.

Его ладонь касается лица Тони…

Это как удар молнии.

Такой нестерпимой боли Стив ещё не испытывал. Это хуже, чем Возрождение. Хуже, чем всё, что только можно себе представить. Зрение заливает белым, ослепительная вспышка раскалывает череп, прокатывается по спине, поджигает каждый нерв в теле. Стив и закричал бы, но рот не открывается.

Так же быстро, как пришла, боль отступает — только в голове ещё держится неприятная пульсация, но и она понемногу утихает, хоть и медленнее.

Стив хватает задыхающегося Тони трясущимися ослабевшими руками, вздёргивает, помогает сесть, и тот наконец прерывисто втягивает в себя воздух и благодарно выхаркивает гель ему на спину. 

Может, у Стива возникла какая-то реакция на этот гель? Вроде бы он его раньше не трогал.

Именно тогда до него начинает доходить, что его мысли принадлежат не только ему. Как будто кто-то заглядывает ему через плечо. Этот человек… измучен. Измождён. Стив всем телом чувствует, как ему плохо: ушибленные рёбра, ноющий подбородок, отвратительно вторящая его собственной головная боль. И под всем этим кроется ещё одно: мрачная решимость, как будто человек ожидал не только этого, но и чего похуже, и собирается просто перетерпеть.

«Какого хрена так дерьмово-то? — Этот мысленный голос чёткий, ясный, недоумённый, чем-то знакомый… но явно не его собственный. — Вот чёрт. Обычно голова не так сильно трещит. По крайней мере, не слишком часто. Хотя ничего удивительного, опухоль-то растет».

Этот голос и правда очень знаком, как и чужой отточенный, резкий ум, который Стив ощущает наравне со своим. Страстный во всех смыслах этого слова. Привыкший к боли. Привыкший не показывать её.

О боже. Господи боже святый, он же коснулся обнажённой кожи Тони, но ведь не может этого быть... Это один шанс на миллион. Пожалуй, даже меньше. Попасть под удар молнии больше вероятности. Этого не может быть — но что если вдруг?..

Что им тогда делать?

Нет, это просто немыслимо.

Не отпуская бронированных плеч Тони, Стив сдвигается, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. У него крошечные суженные зрачки, широко раскрытые глаза, лицо красное — все капилляры полопались. Тот ещё красавчик.

«Тони? — Стив очень тщательно формирует мысль и направляет к нему. — Ты меня слышишь?»

Тони судорожно кивает.

«Стив? — спрашивает Тони, не размыкая губ. Этот же голос только что поражался неимоверной боли; теперь он стал тише, наполнился сомнением. — Это ты?»

О господи, нет.

Это связь душ.

***

Во время полёта обратно на Трискелион Тони сидит лицом к Стиву. Исцарапанная, покорёженная броня поблёскивает в лучах солнца. В мыслях Тони царит безнадёжное уныние, как будто он тонет в трясине, из которой не выбраться, но на его лице это никак не отражается. Он ухмыляется — словно находит происходящее смешным.

Остальные Альтимейтс молчат с самого момента взлёта. Похоже, никто из них не представляет, что сказать. И Стив их не винит.

Стиву едва удаётся держать в узде панику, постоянно всплывающее в голове: «Я не гомик, нет, нет». Он надеется, что Тони этого не замечает. Хотя наверняка замечает.

Стив ведь мечтал о том, чтобы обрести родственную душу.

Но такого он бы не захотел никогда, ни за что на свете.

«Всё потому, что у меня есть хер, да, дорогуша? — На губах Тони — издевательская, горькая улыбка. Это первое, что Тони ему сказал… что ему подумал… с тех пор, как всё случилось. — Ничего страшного. Можешь не скрываться».

Тони говорил, что они больше никогда не поднимут эту тему.

Видимо, никакие обещания больше не действуют.

Тони знает, о чём Стив думает. Тони знает, что он этого не хочет. Тони знает всё, абсолютно всё, что творится у него в голове. Снова охваченный ужасом, Стив зло и резко огрызается:

«Всё потому, что ты сам тот ещё хер, Старк».

Да уж, обычной для него вежливостью тут и не пахнет — и он уж точно даже вообразить не мог, что когда-нибудь ляпнет нечто подобное своей паре, — но Тони словно пробуждает в нём самое низкое и гнилое. Пара наоборот.

Его слова задевают Тони, в нём резко вспыхивает боль — будто пуля попадает прямо в него, — но в долю секунды всё исчезает. Всё подавлено и спрятано. Как будто Тони не может испытывать боль. Вот уж и вправду Железный человек.

«А ведь хер-то классный, — почти жизнерадостно заявляет Тони, словно и не услышал ничего. Словно злость Стива стекла с него, как с гуся вода. — Многие, очень многие весьма лестно отзывались о нём. Уверен, тебе бы тоже понравилось».

Стив вспоминает, как наткнулся на Тони, как увидел его… о господи, Тони ведь тоже теперь это знает…

Каждое сомнение, каждое колебание, которое когда-либо испытывал Стив, теперь доступно Тони.

Да бога ради, он ведь даже никогда не слышал, чтобы парой оказались двое мужчин. Наверное, это несусветная редкость. Чтобы двоим педикам…

— Я не педик, — вырывается у Стива настолько громко, что Тор неодобрительно оборачивается на него.

«Прости, дорогуша, — тянет Тони, — но, видишь ли, вселенная с тобой не согласна».

***

Напротив Стива в смотровой сидит уставший врач из Щ.И.Т.а. Он показывает одну за другой карты из уже наполовину опустевшей колоды.

«Валет червей, — подтверждает Тони в его голове — и, судя по всему, объявляет вслух где-то в соседней комнате. — Двойка треф. Девятка бубен. Это какая-то отупляющая херня. Дама пик. Тройка бубен».

В парапсихологическом отделении есть специальные карты для тестирования телепатии, но здешние врачи не сумели найти нужную колоду в своём кабинете, так что Стиву выдали обычные игральные. Стив должен мысленно передавать их Тони, а Тони — называть переданное.

Это последнее испытание, которое врачи вольно определили как «древний» телепатический тест; они часами гоняли Стива и Тони между разными приборами, мерили мозговые волны, мерили пульс, мерили всё, что только можно было измерить. Стив слышал, как они перешёптывались о параметрах синхронизации у связанных партнёров.

Да, действительно — родственные души. И Стиву не нужны врачи, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Он не сомневается, что ответы Тони верны на сто процентов. Врач доходит до конца колоды и, не меняясь в лице, что-то набирает в ноутбуке — скорее всего, сверяется с коллегой, экзаменующим Тони.

— Загадайте число, — просит врач. — Мистер Старк тоже загадает. Потом скажите мне ваше и спросите у него, какое загадал он.

«Меня просят загадать число, — сообщает Тони. — И сказать его тебе. А потом то же самое спросить у тебя».

У Стива сводит лоб, так он хмурится.

«Единица».

— Единица, — говорит он врачу, и тот, кивнув, вбивает его ответ в ноутбук.

«Самое одинокое число на свете [1], — напевает Тони на незнакомый мотив. — Как печально».

Стиву хочется, чтобы эти проклятые тесты поскорее уже закончились.

«А твоё какое?»

Если и существует способ ухмыляться мозгом, то Тони очевидно ему научился. 

«Ты правда не догадываешься?» — доносится с весёлым горделивым восторгом, как будто Тони в чём-то его провёл, — только непонятно в чём.

Стив вздыхает.

«Нет. Давай уже».

Этот лукавый смешок может принадлежать только Тони.

«Шестьдесят девять, дорогуша». — В памяти всплывают образы: липнущие к коже атласные простыни, чей-то член во рту, его собственный член в чьём-то рту — и боже, Стив ведь никогда таким не занимался, никогда такого не хотел, никогда даже не задумывался о таком, а Тони перепробовал всё, и что если Тони хочет и с…

— Это неприлично, — с крайним отвращением произносит Стив вслух. — Я не буду этого говорить. Тебе должно быть стыдно за себя.

Врач, не выдержав, улыбается. Просто отлично.

«Почему?» — коротко и, пожалуй, даже искренне интересуется Тони. Как будто ему и невдомёк, что можно чего-то там стыдиться.

Стиву нечем парировать, кроме как: «Это неправильно», на что Тони отзывается тихим мысленным хмыканьем.

— Сейчас мы приведём сюда мистера Старка. — Врач откладывает карточку Стива в сторону, отодвигает ноутбук, обходит стол и чем-то звякает за спиной Стива, видимо, настраивая очередное оборудование.

В руку Стива вонзается скальпель; тот рывком оборачивается. По телу прокатывается резкая боль, он хватает парня за запястье, выворачивает, обезоруживает.

«Стив! — кричит Тони. — Ты в порядке? Какого хрена это было?»

Стив чувствует, как Тони накрывает ладонью свою целую и невредимую руку, пульсирующую не его болью; как, споткнувшись, опирается на стену в коридоре.

— Это был тест, — страдальчески хрипит побелевший врач; через пять секунд его запястье просто переломится. — Капитан, пожалуйста, это тест на передачу боли. Он обязан быть неожиданным. Если вы меня отпустите, я покажу вам его в плане исследований на моём компьютере.

Коротко кивнув, Стив отпускает его; врач отскакивает, поворачивает ноутбук экраном к нему — другой рукой, — чтобы Стив мог прочитать текст. Да, там именно так и написано.

«Всё в порядке, — успокаивает он Тони. — Очередной тест. Не волнуйся, на мне быстро заживает. Скоро твоя боль утихнет».

Связь передаёт ощущение понимания. Признательности.

Дверь открывается, в комнату заходят ещё один врач, Ник Фьюри… и Тони.

Стив не видел его с тех пор, как самолёт приземлился в Трискелионе и Тони умчался снимать с себя броню; даже перед началом тестов они не встретились, потому что обязательным условием было разделить их. Волосы Тони ещё не высохли после душа; на нём опрятные брюки и застёгнутая на все пуговицы рубашка. Он прислоняется к стене напротив Стива.

Наконец его руки ничем не прикрыты. Его ладони сплошь в шрамах — да, он миллиардер, но к тому же ещё и инженер. У Стива пока не было возможности рассмотреть их вживую. Его пальцы вытянутые и изящные, но сильные. Стиву кажется, что их прикосновение должно быть нежным.

Судя по всему, Тони больше не собирается обременять себя перчатками. Он уже дотронулся до своей родственной души. 

Тони перехватывает взгляд Стива, но ничего не говорит.

— Связь подтверждена, — говорит Фьюри пришедший вместе с ним врач. — Неврологическая картина типичная, хотя в чём-то и специфическая. Они корректно обмениваются любого рода информацией, вероятность обмана исключена. Они мысленно связаны, замкнуты друг на друга, телепатически и эмпатически общаются между собой. И боль они передают, как вы сами могли убедиться, очень достоверно.

В сознании Тони мельком проскакивает, как Фьюри наблюдал за его метаниями в коридоре, когда Стива ранили.

Стив, морщась, растирает руку:

— Я и так мог бы вам это сказать.

Впрочем, он молчит о том, что голова Тони всё так же пульсирует, тогда как его собственная уже давно прошла.

Врач кивает:

— Это необычайно сильная связь. — Он поворачивается к Стиву. — Возможно, самая сильная среди всех ныне живущих зарегистрированных пар, Капитан.

— Я всегда хотел быть особенным, — улыбка Тони не вяжется с его мыслями: вялыми, печальными, отдающими чем-то непонятным для Стива. — Мама гордилась бы мной.

Стив вдруг осознаёт, что Тони никогда не рассказывал о своих родителях.

Он видит перед собой улыбающуюся женщину, инстинктивно пытается узнать больше…

«Нет, — рычит Тони. Он ожесточённо и зло вышвыривает Стива из своего разума. Пожалуй, это первое настоящее чувство Тони, которое долетает до Стива. — Не твоё».

Вот только у Тони больше нет права выбора. У них обоих нет. О приватности можно забыть.

Фьюри окидывает взглядом обоих врачей, потом Стива с Тони.

— Не станет ли эта способность передавать боль проблемой для Альтимейтс? Мы не можем позволить себе потерять в бою обоих разом, если кого-то из вас ранят.

— Нет, сэр, — мгновенно отзывается Стив.

Тони одновременно с ним скупо кивает:

— Я умею справляться с болью.

— Джентльмены, сейчас не время изображать из себя мачо, — жёсткость в голосе Фьюри напоминает Стиву, что тот вообще-то генерал. — Я должен знать, способны ли вы и дальше исполнять свои обязанности в команде. Мне нужна правда как она есть, а не то, что вы хотели бы выдать за правду.

Фьюри не может выгнать его из Альтимейтс. Тогда у него ничего не останется. Лишь одно несчастное, никчёмное, кричаще-яркое будущее, в котором Тони целую вечность будет над ним издеваться.

— Сэр, вы читали моё досье. Вы в курсе, через что я прошел. Через что мы оба прошли, — он вынужден переключиться на это «мы». Теперь они с Тони одно целое, неразделимое, хоть ему и ненавистно самому признавать это.

«Пока смерть не разлучит нас», — цедит Тони. У этого человека что, вообще ничего святого нет?

«Заткнись».

— Я хочу сказать, — продолжает Стив, — что мы оба, очевидно, способны переносить боль. Это доказано уже не раз.

Фьюри впивается взглядом в Тони: ошибиться тут невозможно, он явно думает о том, как Тони отреагировал на рану Стива. Пусть они оба прошли этот тест, возможно, в чём-то Тони всё-таки провалился.

— В бою у меня будет другая реакция, — невозмутимо парирует Тони. — Во-первых, теперь мне об этом известно, а значит, я буду готов к чужой боли. Во-вторых, адреналин и прочие эндорфины, вырабатываемые в стрессовой обстановке, определённо влияют на болевой порог. Я могу вообще ничего не заметить, — он угрюмо улыбается. — Кроме того, в случае моего ранения костюм способен переключиться на автопилот; мне будет несложно настроить нейронные сенсоры на чтение данных, передаваемых по телепатической связи. — Он вскидывает бровь. — Ну и наконец, кого другого вы собираетесь посадить в броню? Кто другой будет снабжать вас миллиардами, чтобы поддерживать существование команды супергероев? Они исключительно мои.

Подозрения Фьюри не так легко унять.

— Должен сказать, я не в восторге, но ещё в меньшем восторге я от перспективы потерять сразу двух членов команды за такой короткий срок. Посмотрим, что из этого получится. — Он вздыхает. — Капитан, мы хотели бы как можно быстрее сделать публичное объявление. Наша пиар-команда уже работает над вашей речью, скоро будет организована пресс-конференция…

Это невозможно. О боже. Он просто не сможет. Он представляет, как будут сверкать фотовспышки, как будут кричать журналисты, пытаясь выведать каждую мельчайшую подробность о его жизни, о его чувствах — как будто ему недостаточно присутствия Тони в голове. Придётся улыбаться Тони. Ради команды придётся изображать счастье от того, что Тони теперь доступна каждая его мысль, что Тони способен копаться в его воспоминаниях, перебирая одно за другим, что вселенная сделала его гомиком, наплевав на его мнение…

О господи, придётся прикасаться к Тони.

А если Тони захочется…

«Эй, — на этот раз мысленный голос Тони такой тихий, что даже узнаётся с трудом. Такого ласкового тона Стив ещё никогда от него не слышал — и как же всё это ненавистно. — Всё нормально. Всё будет хорошо. Не переживай так».

Тони что, решил взять его под своё крылышко? Он что, считает, что какие-то слова всё исправят? Боже правый.

— Я не переживаю, — огрызается Стив. — На хрена ты вообще лезешь не в своё дело!

Он внезапно оказывается в центре внимания — и только тогда понимает, что произнёс это вслух и что это никак нельзя принять за ответ на предыдущую реплику.

— Ник, у меня есть предложение, — встревает Тони. — Может, перенесём пресс-конференцию немного на потом? Просто сейчас, по-моему, первый же человек, который спросит, является ли Капитан Америка геем, отправится в нокаут.

Стив сжимает зубы.

Фьюри задумывается всего лишь на жалкие пару секунд.

— Вполне разумно. — Он снова окидывает Стива беглым взглядом. — В ближайшее время я жду от вас полного отчёта, Капитан.

— Так точно, сэр.

Фьюри уходит. Врачи уходят. Остаются только они с Тони.

Тони отталкивается от стены.

— Сейчас я собираюсь безбожно напиться, — обращается он куда-то в пустоту, как будто здесь есть кто-то ещё, кроме них. — Напиться так, как, должно быть, была пьяна эта чёртова вселенная, когда решила, что это хорошая идея.

«Ложись без меня», — добавляет Тони с фальшивой улыбкой и исчезает за дверью.

Правда, не до конца. Пока он уходит, Стив продолжает ощущать его мысли, его чувства — мрачное зловонное болото отчаяния.

Стив больше никогда не останется один.

Раньше он считал это романтичным.

***

Тони пьян.

Это чувствуется по неровному, замедленному течению его мыслей, по отдалившемуся, потерявшему чёткость сознанию. Так гораздо проще глушить его присутствие. Тони думает уже не так ярко и конкретно, как обычно — странно, но всего через восемь часов Стив уже знает, как для него «обычно», — не блещет резкими и отточенными умозаключениями. Его разум блуждает и путается.

С его стороны веет одной лишь глухой ноющей печалью.

Тони не обращает на Стива никакого внимания.

Стив сидит в своей квартире, не включая свет, в полумраке, и наслаждается неким подобием внутреннего уединения, глядя в окно на засыпающий Бруклин. В доме напротив гасят огни. Люди продолжают жить своей жизнью.

Благодаря сыворотке Стив больше не может напиться, но он и не скучает по этой способности. Ему никогда не хотелось хоть в чём-то походить на отца, а до сыворотки он был таким мелким, что от приятного лёгкого опьянения до положения риз переходил за один стакан. И не скажешь, что настоящий ирландец.

Даже не счесть, сколько раз Стив видел Тони с бокалом в руке — бога ради, он даже в броне летал пьяным! — но при этом он никогда не видел, чтобы на того это хоть сколько-нибудь заметно влияло. Тони знает свою меру. Это уж точно.

Сегодня же Тони пьёт именно чтобы напиться. Неразбавленная водка на пустой желудок. Он уверенно приближается к тому, чтобы нализаться в стельку. И не останавливается. Зрение Тони размыто, и всё же можно разглядеть, как он наливает очередную стопку и опрокидывает её; в глотке Стива эхом отдаётся жгучая горечь. Пожалуй, это самое странное ощущение в его жизни — напиваться посредством другого человека.

Он вспоминает, как в детстве мечтал обрести такую связь, и ему хочется вернуться в прошлое и хорошенько встряхнуть самого себя. Он думал, что это благословение. Он думал, что это дар господень. Он думал, что предназначенная ему пара станет идеальным партнёром, половинкой его души, что это будет добрая и нежная девушка, — в точности как он воображал. Что он никогда не захочет с ней разлучаться.

Чёрт бы побрал иронию судьбы.

Это не дар. Это проклятие.

Его партнёр — полная противоположность его мечтам. Его партнёр несдержанный, грубый, вздорный, раздражающий. Его партнёр — алкоголик. Его партнёр флиртует со всем, что движется. Его партнёр — мужчина. Его партнёр — хренов гомик.

И кто же в таком случае сам Стив, а?

Он сжимает кулаки. Встав, он принимается расхаживать по пустой квартире.

Не хочет он Тони. Нет. Это невозможно.

Он вспоминает, как ладонь Тони скользила по груди, как Тони мрачно и понимающе улыбался, как спрашивал, уж не из «таких» ли он на самом деле. Стива охватывает ужасом.

Тони ведь наверняка испытает желание к нему. Может, уже испытывает. Он представляет, как Тони мысленно восхищается им, как отвешивает пошловатые комплименты — совсем как окружающим его симпатичным девушкам. Он содрогается от этой мысли.

Он представляет, как Тони укладывает его в постель. Он же его пара. Это неизбежно. Это произойдёт рано или поздно. Им придётся это сделать, так ведь? Он представляет, как Тони будет издеваться над ним, смеяться над его неопытностью, над его незнанием, над его стыдом и страхом. «Поверить не могу, что Капитан Америка такой неуч, — скажет тогда Тони. — Я-то думал, что тебе, дорогуша, полагается быть настоящим мужчиной».

Снова мелькают воспоминания. Тони фыркает: «Ты, блядь, вообще ничего не знаешь — ни о чём». 

Тони узнает. Узнает всё, узнает, каков он в действительности. Узнает, что он не соответствует его ожиданиям. Тони будет смеяться, смеяться, смеяться до бесконечности, а Стив — вздрагивать и заикаться. И Тони посмотрит на него с презрением.

Тогда Тони разочаруется в нём. И не будет ждать, чтобы он разобрался, что и как. Он просто сделает всё, что захочет. Просто… о боже… воспользуется его телом.

А что если Тони захочет поставить его на колени? Что если Тони захочет уложить его на спину? Что если Тони захочет, не церемонясь, развести его ноги и взять его? Что если Стив просто не сможет ему воспротивиться?

Стиву тошно. С него градом течёт пот. Однако внутри на удивление тепло покалывает: если Тони заставит его, значит, это будет не по желанию Стива, — странно звучит, но это подарит ему определённую свободу.

Он вдруг понимает, что член почти полностью встал. 

Нет, не может он по-настоящему этого хотеть. Просто день выдался тяжёлый. Вот и всё. Ничего из этого не следует. Не может следовать.

Он вдыхает, выдыхает, отбрасывает всё лишнее в сторону. К чёрту все чувства. К чёрту всё. Он больше не будет об этом думать.

Тони, незримо присутствующий в глубине его сознания, вдруг начинает проявлять интерес, подбирается ближе — и это последнее, что нужно Стиву. Чего уж точно ему хочется избежать, так это внимания Тони. Любого.

«Стив? — невнятно окликает Тони, как будто только что проснулся, как будто только что заметил что-то неладное. Он очень пьян. — Ты в порядке?»

«В полном, — коротко отзывается Стив. — Можешь спокойно уничтожать свою печень дальше».

«Так точно, Кэп». — Тони подпирает голову руками, смотрит на пустую стопку, на полупустую бутылку водки. В своём фантастическом пентхаусе он совершенно один. У него столько всего есть, думается Стиву, но это ровным счётом ничего не значит.

Внезапно Стив… проникается к нему сочувствием. Тони ведь тоже этого не хочет. И он не виноват. Никто из них не виноват. Но вышло как вышло, и им придётся с этим жить.

«Эй, Тони?»

Тони в ответ невнятно мычит.

«Может, хватит уже на сегодня?» 

Настроение Тони, такое изменчивое, мгновенно падает, в нём просыпается злость, следом за злостью — мрачное ожесточение. Стив никогда не видел, чтобы Тони по пьяни становился агрессивным. Ну что ж, у всего бывает первый раз.

«А тебе, блядь, какое дело?»

Не может же Стив сказать, что он ему небезразличен.

«Мне, чёрт побери, придётся терпеть твоё похмелье. Поставь хотя бы перед сном стакан воды у кровати. И таблетку аспирина положи. Сделай нам обоим одолжение».

«Отъебись, — бормочет Тони, отбиваясь от мыслей Стива, — словно пытаясь вытолкнуть его из своей головы. — Не смей указывать, что мне делать. Пошёл вон».

«Не могу, — вырывается беспомощно у Стива, и он разражается смехом. — Я не могу уйти».

Смех быстро переходит в слёзы. Стив сидит в темноте в полном раздрае и рыдает, не стесняясь и не сдерживаясь. В какой-то момент он отдаленно осознаёт, что Тони прижимается лицом к изящному стеклянному столику и отрубается. Стив икает сквозь плач. Дышит с трудом. По крайней мере, Тони в своём беспамятстве никогда об этом не узнает. Он слишком пьян. Он ничего не вспомнит.

На несколько благословенных часов Стив наконец-то снова остаётся в одиночестве.

***

Постучав в дверь Джен, Стив вдруг начинает колебаться, а не стоило ли и на этот раз взять цветы. Правда, вряд ли существуют букеты по случаю «прости, но я встретил свою родственную душу».

— Ну что ж, — распахивает дверь Джен; в её глазах стоит тихая, болезненная грусть, — полагаю, тебе лучше войти.

Джен узнала ещё вчера, когда всё только случилось. Как и остальные Альтимейтс. Все они были на тренировке, все они подбежали к месту происшествия, когда Стив обнимал Тони, пока тот откашливал гель. Клинт спросил, всё ли в порядке, и Тони сразу ляпнул, что они пара.

После этого воцарилось почти полное молчание — по дороге в Трискелион они обменялись только самыми необходимыми скупыми репликами.

Интересно, что Джен сейчас думает о нём? Будет ли она по нему скучать? Злит ли её несправедливость вселенной? Знает ли она, насколько ему это тоже поперёк горла?

— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — спрашивает она, запирая дверь.

«Можешь отменить вчерашний день?» — норовит вырваться у Стива.

На краю сознания вспыхивает сожаление Тони — волна искреннего чувства, которая, утихнув, переходит в лёгкую печаль. Тони услышал его. Ну и что? Как будто сам Тони только об этом и мечтал.

Всё утро Тони провёл на встречах. Стив старался по большей части игнорировать его, как и Тони, в свою очередь, его. По крайней мере, его жуткое похмелье довольно быстро рассосалось.

Если Тони и вспомнил, как Стив плакал, то ничего не сказал. Если Тони и вспомнил, о чём они говорили прошлой ночью, то ничего не сказал.

— Ничего, у меня всё хорошо, спасибо. — Вздёрнув плечи, он оглядывается. Ему так неуютно в своём теле, как не было с самого Возрождения. — То есть не то чтобы хорошо, но ты ничего…

— Я знаю. — Вздохнув, она указывает на диван. — Располагайся.

Стив усаживается на одном конце, Джен — на другом, как можно дальше от него. А в прошлый раз она села прямиком ему на колени и сняла с себя футболку.

Вот и всё. На этом можно поставить точку.

Это нечестно.

Джен молчит.

— Мы могли бы… — Стив и сам не представляет, чем тут продолжить; ему не удалось нормально додумать свою мысль. Но Джен, должно быть, догадавшись обо всём по его лицу, качает головой и предостерегающе поднимает руки.

— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает она. Приговор обжалованию не подлежит.

— Джен, — голос Стива дрожит, — послушай, Джен, ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься. Мы не обязаны на этом…

Она снова качает головой.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься. — Сцепив ладони, она опускает их на колени. На Стива она не смотрит. — Это… это было весело. Мы хорошо проводили время. Но я совершенно точно не собираюсь продолжать с тобой романтические отношения, когда Тони Старк в твоей голове будет следить за всем происходящим. Для меня это абсолютно неприемлемо. Прости.

Стив закрывает глаза. 

— Как думаешь, каково мне сейчас, а?

Подавшись вперёд, Джен кладёт ладонь ему на предплечье, словно пытаясь утешить. Это нисколько не помогает. Стив слышит её вздох.

— Это нечестно, — вслух произносит он. Это единственное, что приходит ему на ум. Он наконец нашёл себе место в будущем, и вот — всё снова похерено.

Он никогда не получает того, чего хочет.

Джен снова вздыхает, и Стив, открыв глаза, перехватывает её серьёзный взгляд.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что у нас не было никаких перспектив, знаешь же? Да, нам было хорошо, но мы не так чтобы… совместимы.

Его озаряет: наверное, она решила, что он всегда был геем. Именно поэтому он не мог её удовлетворить. Это ведь доказательство. Не зря же она ещё раньше предлагала расстаться. Несовместимость на фундаментальном уровне. Стива терзает ужас пополам с отвращением.

Он не может об этом спросить. Как о таком спросишь? Да и, если честно, он слишком боится ответа.

— Стив, — она стискивает его руку, — я никогда не видела тебя счастливым. Со мной — никогда. Может, потому что ты из сороковых. Не знаю. Знаю только, что счастья у тебя не было. А теперь… теперь у тебя есть пара, — она произносит это слово с таким же благоговением, какое вплоть до вчерашнего дня к нему испытывал сам Стив. — И я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого слышать, особенно от меня, но, мне кажется… мне кажется, Тони способен сделать тебя счастливым. Если ты ему позволишь.

О боже, она и правда считает его…

Она ничего не понимает.

— Тебе не приходится делить с ним свою голову, — у Стива сдавливает горло. — Он не… я не… — он впивается пальцами в бёдра. Ему хочется что-нибудь поколотить. — Ему тоже это не нужно, Джен.

— Ты ему нравишься гораздо больше, чем сам думаешь. — Фраза Джен не имеет никакого смысла, потому что если кому и знакомы чувства Тони, так это Стиву.

— Я уверен на все сто процентов, что его мнение обо мне прекрасно мне известно, — Стив постукивает пальцем по виску.

Джен смотрит на него так, как будто он несёт какую-то ерунду. А потом наклоняется и обнимает его. Она кладёт голову ему на плечо; её волосы цепляются за чешуйки на униформе. Она прижимается к нему всем телом. Ему больше нельзя о таком думать.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — шепчет она. — Ведите себя хорошо, ладно?

— Я же никуда не делся, — теряется Стив. Джен грустно усмехается, его шею обдаёт теплом.

— Делся, — мягко поправляет она. — Очень далеко.

***

«Как ты?» — врывается Тони в его сознание после нескольких часов относительного бездействия. Стив как раз тащится по лестнице в свою квартиру.

Его мысленный голос снова слегка невнятный. Сентиментально-пьяный. Он уже успел надраться. Стив не слишком этому удивляется. Тони тошнит, но, похоже, не от выпивки. Может, от каких-то таблеток. Наверняка ведь Тони проходит лечение от рака. Стив никогда не интересовался конкретикой.

У Стива дёргается рука, ключи падают; выругавшись себе под нос, он поднимает их. Он не знает, с чего вдруг вздрогнул. Появления Тони стоило ожидать.

«А ты, чёрт, как думаешь, как я, а? — вздохнув, Стив даёт себе волю. — Я поговорил с Джен».

Со стороны Тони приходит какая-то странная нежность. Почти что сочувствие. Словно он, чтоб его, хочет утешить.

«Мне жаль», — будто бы даже искренне отзывается он, и Стив…

Стив не знает, как на это реагировать.

Джен сказала, что он ему нравится. Стив как можно быстрее отгоняет от себя это воспоминание, пока Тони не увидел.

Он отвечает, как отстреливается:

«Тони, мне не нужна твоя жалость».

Тони затихает. Стив захлопывает за собой дверь и, прошаркав через комнату, падает на диван, который скрипит под его весом.

«Утром я расстался с Наташей, — с мучительной тоской признаётся Тони, и его душевная боль накладывается на физическую. Такое ощущение, что ему больно всегда. — Я правда любил её. Я собирался сделать ей предложение. Мне кажется, она согласилась бы».

Стив невольно думает о Гейл: Гейл, которую ему никогда было не заполучить, Гейл, которая никогда и не принадлежала ему, на что было бесконечное множество причин.

«Да, — Тони соглашается со Стивом, которому нет необходимости чётко выражать свою мысль. — Как-то так».

Вроде бы до этого Стив ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы Тони рассуждал о любви. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что Тони может настолько серьёзно относиться к кому-либо.

Сейчас эту серьёзность ему придётся перенести на Стива.

Он надеется, что Тони продолжит пить. Ему определённо нужно забыться.

Сегодня от Тони не раздаётся больше ни слова.

***

Комм Щ.И.Т.а — настроенный на получение сигналов самой высокой важности — оживает в семь часов утра. Нащупывая устройство, Стив первым делом проверяет связь. В сонном мозгу Тони крутится нечто смутное. Вчера он снова напился.

Стив ненадолго замирает в ожидании, но Тони не просыпается. Что ж, его проблемы.

Фьюри встречает его в переговорной Трискелиона — вместе с Вандой, Пьетро, Клинтом и Наташей. Тони нет. Стив снова обращается к связи — Тони до сих пор спит.

От Наташи веет холодом. Стив надеется, что это у неё вскоре пройдёт. Если бы от меня что-то зависело, хочется ему сказать, я бы ни за что не забрал Тони у тебя. Я бы с преогромной радостью отдал его тебе.

«Я правда любил её», — сказал Тони. Стив морщится, вспоминая охватившую его тогда боль.

Тут никому не позавидуешь, с какой стороны ни глянь.

— Капитан, — Фьюри, кивнув, передаёт ему папку. — Раз ты прибыл, хорошо, можем начинать.

Стив моргает:

— Мы не будем ждать…

«Остальных членов команды», — собирался сказать он, имея в виду не только Тони, но и Джен с Тором, однако Фьюри мгновенно делает не так чтоб уж совсем неоправданный вывод.

— На этот раз Старк останется за скобками. Эта миссия вне зоны его компетенции.

Стив окидывает взглядом стол и понимает, что общего у сидящих здесь: да, все они состоят в Альтимейтс, но первоначально они пришли в Щ.И.Т. И не просто в Щ.И.Т. — они были спецагентами Фьюри. Значит, дело с гнильцой. Причём настолько важное, чтобы рискнуть подвести под удар общественного порицания Капитана Америку. Тони и Тор не входят в Щ.И.Т., Джен не спецагент. А вот Стив… да, Стив не раз участвовал в тайных операциях. Только не под эгидой Щ.И.Т.а. Это некое заявление. Это шаг по новой дороге. Стив понятия не имеет, куда она его заведёт.

Неважно. Он согласен.

— Вы же понимаете, что он узнает обо всём, как только проснётся, — Стив вскидывает бровь.

— Он что, — сухо уточняет Наташа, — дрыхнет похмельным сном?

Её голос сочится злобой.

«Он любил тебя, и у него разбито сердце», — так и вертится на языке у Стива. Неужели ей совсем не знакомо сострадание?

Естественно, он тоже не одобряет пагубное пристрастие Тони, но… тут всё несколько иначе.

Он никак не возьмёт в толк, что Тони в ней нашёл. Однако… именно Наташу Тони предпочёл всем остальным.

— Вы двое, угомонитесь, — требует Фьюри. Он нажимает клавишу на ближайшем ноутбуке, экран за его спиной загорается — там карта неизвестной Стиву местности. — Ситуация такова…

***

Тони просыпается пару часов спустя, но вплоть до полудня от него только изредка доносятся обрывки мыслей. Ну, до полудня по нью-йоркскому времени — там, где сейчас Стив и остальная команда, уже близится ночь. Натянув на голову защитные очки и дыхательную маску, он ждёт высадки — и именно в этот момент Тони наконец решает проявить интерес. Наверное, заметил, что Стив морально готовится к бою.

«Что-то назревает?»

А когда нет? Хмыкнув, Стив проверяет, как сидит маска, и поправляет наушник. 

«Прыжок с шестисот футов. И заплыв на пять миль».

От Тони доносится волна восторга в сочетании с недоверием.

«Прыжок с шестисот футов… какого хрена ты делаешь? — Пауза: Тони подбирается ближе, осматривается через его глаза. — Боже, ты где вообще?»

«Эль-Хадита». — Стиву нет смысла скрывать: Тони за секунду способен выудить все сведения из его головы. Вот вам и сверхсекретная операция. Хорошо хоть они с Тони на одной стороне.

«Эль-Ха… Ирак? Ты сбрендил? — его неодобрение почти физически ощутимо. — Стив, мы, блядь, не международная команда! Это исключительно дело Фьюри. Когда информация о нём всплывет, народ придёт в ярость. Супергерои предназначены исключительно для домашнего использования. Вам не стоит там быть».

И куда же он, по мнению Тони, отправился?

«Здесь девять американских заложников. Все медработники».

— Кэп, высадка через десять секунд, — раздаётся в наушнике голос Клинта. Какой-то… напряжённый. — Подтверди, пожалуйста.

До Стива доходит, что Клинт уже несколько секунд пытается привлечь его внимание. Это всё Тони виноват. Тони слишком отвлекает.

— Подтверждаю. К высадке готов.

«Я читал чёртовы новости, — рычит Тони. — Я знаю про медработников в заложниках. Я только не знаю, почему ты...»

«Я хоть раз приходил в “Старк Интернешнл” и указывал тебе, как вести дела? — парирует Стив. — Нет. Вот и ты, Тони, не смей мне указывать, как выполнять мою работу». 

— Вперёд, Кэп, — доносится сквозь треск голос Клинта. — Бог в помощь.

Тони вспыхивает яростью пополам с обидой:

«Стив...»

«Тише. Я прыгаю. Или ты предпочтёшь объяснять Фьюри, что девять человек умерли из-за того, что ты вовремя не заткнулся?»

Тони замолкает. Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив падает в темноту.

***

Спасённые заложники воссоединились с семьями, и Стив вернулся в Трискелион. Там он успешно отбрехался от вопросов журналистов, пережил совещание с командой и наконец-то принял второй душ. Ему кажется, что даже после этого от него несёт канализацией: чтобы добраться до заложников, пришлось проплыть через коллектор. 

От Тони веет сдержанной глухой яростью — как будто он вот-вот закипит. Продолжается это с самого начала миссии. Стив не обращал на это внимания. В конце концов, у него было задание, а Тони никак и ничем не мог помочь.

Да и похоже, что Тони, не задумываясь, вскоре снова напьётся вдрызг.

Вытирая волосы, Стив выходит в опустевшую гостиную. Кто-то оставил включённым телевизор в углу, и Стив замирает и вглядывается в экран, потому что… по CNN показывают Тони. В прямом эфире.

Тони сидит за столом напротив ведущего. На нём бордовая рубашка и тёмно-серый пиджак — выпендривается, как обычно; его ладони подозрительно обнажены — такими их Стив с самой первой встречи не видел. Все без лишних слов поймут, что это значит. Даже в будущем людям, пожалуй, должно хватить на это догадливости.

— Итак, во-первых, Ларри, — вещает Тони, — мне с трудом верится, что Капитана Америку можно рассматривать как оружие массового поражения. Во-вторых, все спасённые им врачи были американцами…

У Стива самый настоящий шок. Тони защищает его. Тони, который так пытался убедить Стива, что его миссия — плохая идея, что чуть не заставил пропустить высадку… теперь защищает его. В груди расцветает странное чувство гордости.

А вот Тони чувствует совсем иное. 

Он улыбается ведущему и активно жестикулирует. Языком тела он демонстрирует, что открыт, дружелюбен, спокоен, внимателен, — но его мысли ожесточённо-резки. Он варится в собственном негодовании. Стива восхищает его невероятное умение притворяться.

— Это не какой-то там хитрый план, призванный провести супергероев через чёрный ход в страны Залива, — убеждает Тони ведущего, хотя именно в этом сам обвинял Стива. — Это самая что ни на есть обычная гуманитарная миссия. 

Тони откидывается назад и делает глоток… мартини. Ну конечно, а чего же ещё.

«Тони? — осторожно обращается к нему Стив. — Что ты забыл на телевидении?»

С задержкой в семь секунд он видит, как его вопрос долетает до Тони. Уверенная улыбка нисколько не меняется, но в глазах мелькает нечто неуловимое. Впрочем, Стиву достаточно ориентироваться на собственные ощущения: это вспышка пронзительно-острой злости.

«А на что это, блядь, похоже? Подчищаю за вами, дорогуша».

Его мысль выражена с поразительной чёткостью, каждое слово подчёркнуто выделено; между тем на экране Тони и ведущий обсуждают, как Тор перед самой миссией ушёл из команды. Тони высмеивает беспокойство Тора о том, что правительство использует их в своих целях, и называет его «бывшим пациентом психиатрической клиники, который считает себя скандинавским божеством».

Забавно: в прошлом году, когда Тор телепортировал бомбу читаури прочь с планеты, предотвратив апокалипсис, его заявления выглядели вполне правдоподобными.

«Ты же сам в это не веришь, Тони. Я знаю, что не веришь».

Тони в телевизоре улыбается.

«По-моему, сейчас твоя очередь заткнуться, — мысленный голос Тони тошнотворно-сладок. — Нас снимают».

Стив сжимает зубы.

Ведущий с явным скептицизмом воспринимает заверения Тони в том, что Альтимейтс не станут, согласно его выражению, штурмовым отрядом на службе нефтяной промышленности. 

— Погодите-ка. Вы, Тони Старк, можете твёрдо гарантировать, что никогда не нанесёте превентивный удар по любому экстремистскому государству, действующему вразрез с американскими интересами?

Очаровательный смех Тони обезоруживает. Он вскидывает руки вверх точно так же, как делает это в броне, как будто таким образом может защитить себя. Стива терзает, смотрят ли все на его ничем не прикрытые ладони, и если смотрят, то почему не спрашивают…

— Я создал костюм Железного человека только для того, чтобы вернуть кое-что своё, — Тони подмигивает. — Ну и с надеждой на то, что он привлечёт ко мне побольше бесстыжих милашек.

Зрение Стива заволакивает красным. Всё это ложь. Сплошная ложь. Не поэтому Тони стал Железным человеком. «Я умираю», — сказал он. Это было его тайной, и при этом он на весь свет притворялся, что ничего подобного и близко нет. Он хочет умереть на своих условиях — и пусть лучше все вокруг считают его просто Казановой. Боже правый, но ведь Стив — его пара, а он тут врёт напропалую, болтает о каких-то там девушках, о тех, кто ему действительно нравится… не о Стиве…

Стив в три шага пересекает комнату и хлопает по кнопке, вырубая телевизор. Тони на экране улыбается напоследок:

— Честно: меня не интересует участь интеллектуальной бомбы, заряженной мартини.

«О, так теперь тебе не наплевать на то, что я о тебе думаю? — спустя несколько секунд раздаётся в голове Стива. Тони вежливо раскланивается, пожимает протянутые руки и уходит за сцену. Камеры выключаются. — В таком случае, Роджерс, у меня есть для тебя несколько слов».

«Да неужели? — огрызается Стив. — Весь внимание».

Именно в такие моменты его обычно били — когда его язык был гораздо проворнее, чем кулаки.

Смешок Тони нельзя назвать никак иначе, кроме как издевательским.

«Что-то мне невдомёк, с чего ты взял, что я буду в восторге от необходимости участвовать в серии ток-шоу, защищая какую-то грёбаную миссию, о которой даже не знал, потому что ты не озаботился предупредить меня. Именно так ты выполняешь свою работу? Ну-ка, поделись. Раз уж ты в этом так хорош».

У Стива сжимает горло.

«Не я отдал приказ».

«Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Твоя команда — твой приказ. Напоминаю, что я, блядь, живу в твоём мозгу. Я, блядь, живу в твоём мозгу, и я, блядь, член твоей команды, так что у тебя не получится сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Это на многое повлияет. И тебе никуда от этого не деться. Не надейся, что я не заметил. Рано или поздно тебе придётся об этом подумать. Не можешь же ты вечно себе лгать».

«Но, Тони, кто же из нас притворяется, что по-прежнему по женщинам?» — парирует Стив. Он понимает, что это удар ниже пояса, но, чёрт, порой Тони заслуживает и не такого.

«Ты, — Тони не стесняется бить ещё ниже. Его язвительная ухмылка стоит перед глазами как наяву, и Стив леденеет. — Конечно, если ты ещё не изменил мнение по поводу моего члена. А то дай мне знать».

Вокруг всё холоднее и холоднее. Стив не может вдохнуть. Он как будто снова падает с ракеты и вот-вот ударится о землю.

Он изо всех сил выталкивает Тони из своего разума.

Все чувства словно разом отключаются. Стив падает на ближайшее кресло, обхватывает голову ладонями и закрывает глаза.

Он ненавидит это грёбаное будущее.

***

Следующим утром Стив выдёргивает провод из домашнего телефона, вытаскивает аккумулятор из мобильника производства Щ.И.Т.а и прячет комм под груду газет. Пропускает пробежку. Три часа кряду смотрит мыльные оперы. Потом подключает субтитры и переходит на испанские сериалы.

Тони маячит где-то далеко. Стив почти один.

Почти — но не совсем. Любая направленная мысль, любая сильная эмоция снова быстро склеит их — но пока это хотя бы немного… приглушено.

Стив ощущает, как Тони просыпается, выполняет обязательный утренний моцион. Глотает насухую горсть таблеток.

Стив стоит на кухне в одних боксерах и готовит себе сэндвич. Свежая моцарелла. Свежие помидоры. Базилик. Вкусный хлеб. Теперь свежие овощи можно достать в любое время года, а в хлеб не добавляют штукатурку. У Стива есть собственный ледник, в который поместилась бы еда на всю его семью. Последние новости из любой точки света доступны всегда и везде. Порой это похоже на жизнь в мечте.

А порой на горизонте возникает Тони.

«Он способен сделать тебя счастливым», — сказала Джен. Она не представляла, о чём говорит. Ей не приходилось такого испытывать.

Стив идёт в тренажёрный зал — именно в такой он мечтал ходить, когда был ребёнком. Если там и узнают Капитана Америку, то никак этого не показывают.

Потом составляет отчёт о связи душ, который задолжал Фьюри, где пытается максимально воздержаться от эмоций.

Он ложится в постель в одиночестве. Именно так, как ему хотелось бы.

Но ему приходится напоминать себе, что он не одинок.

***

На следующее утро он едет в Трискелион. Он, конечно, знает, что Тони уже там; он как якорь, который тянет Стива к себе, как ядро на цепи. Когда Тони проходит мимо него в коридоре, Стив тщательно удерживает равнодушную мину — а вот Тони кивает и улыбается. Зато в мыслях Тони пустота, зияющее ничто.

На командном совещании, где они обсуждают, как быть с уходом Тора, Стив всё-таки обменивается с Тони парой слов. Приветствием. Стиву удаётся вежливый тон. Он гордится собой.

— Нам нужен пиар получше, — вздыхает Джен. — Какой-нибудь… хоть какой-нибудь.

— Жаль, нет никаких Халков, вот бы кого поколотить, — усмехается Тони. Стив прикусывает язык.

— Что-нибудь обязательно найдётся, — говорит Клинт. — Такая же славная честная драка. Между героями и злодеями.

«Как же, — проносится в голове у Стива, — та ведь придумана нами от и до».

Общественность до сих пор не знает, что Халк был одним из них. Щ.И.Т. пока держит Брюса под замком.

Стив не собирается делиться этой мыслью с Тони, но тот, естественно, тут как тут.

«Какой цинизм, дорогуша, — шепчет Тони. — А мне-то казалось, что это моя прерогатива».

— Мы пока ищем варианты. Свободны, — кивает Фьюри, и команда встаёт. — Старк, Роджерс, кроме вас. Сядьте.

Остальные расходятся, и они остаются втроём.

— И за что нас вызвали к директору? — улыбка Тони насквозь фальшивая. Расстегнув пиджак, он достаёт флягу. Хотя ещё даже десяти нет.

Фьюри впивается взглядом в Тони — который, в свою очередь нагло пялясь на него, отпивает из фляги, — потом переводит взгляд на Стива.

— Меня искренне бесит, что я должен это делать, — такого недовольного вздоха Стив ещё в жизни своей не слышал, — но я прошу вас обняться и вызвать огонь на себя.

— Простите, что? — Стив не верит своим ушам.

Тони только хмыкает.

— Вы слышали, что тут обсуждалось. Тор исчез. Людей тревожит перспектива новых зарубежных миссий. Оса правильно сказала: Альтимейтс нужен пиар получше. Вы двое — отличный повод, — Фьюри выжидательно смотрит на них.

— Извините, но я всё ещё не понимаю, — качает головой Стив.

Фьюри действительно хочет, чтобы он обнял Тони?

— Родственные души — это романтично, дорогуша, — лениво поясняет Тони. Он сидит у противоположного края стола и крутится на стуле то в одну, то в другую сторону. — Народу нравится старая добрая романтика.

— Вы это всерьёз? — свирепеет Стив.

— Вот-вот, — голос Фьюри намекает, что спорить с ним не стоит. Он вглядывается в Стива. — Именно от этого, Капитан, тебе следует избавиться. По крайней мере, на публике.

— Я не… — беспомощно запинается Стив. — Я не… ни за что…

— Твои истинные чувства, Капитан, к делу не относятся. Нам нужно представить общественности хорошие новости от команды. В кои-то веки. — Фьюри косится на папку, лежащую перед ним. — На восемнадцать ноль-ноль назначена пресс-конференция. Мы подготовим для вас реплики, которыми вы объявите о своей связи.

— Но… — боже, ему даже выразить это сложно, — но мы оба мужчины. Вы хотите сказать, что американцы отреагируют на это положительно?

На этот раз отзывается Тони — вслух, видимо, ради Фьюри.

— Стив, — почти нежно начинает он, — когда ты во времена оные узнал о родственных душах, слышал ли ты о том, что это могут быть и двое мужчин, и двое женщин?

Стив трясёт головой:

— Я о таком никогда и не задумывался. Само собой разумелось, что это мужчина и женщина. Только так, и никак иначе. Это было… естественным. Так ведь?

Фьюри и Тони обмениваются до странности тяжёлыми взглядами.

— Что ж, — осторожно продолжает Тони, — ты пропустил кое-какие… значимые культурные изменения. Такие пары существовали всегда. Просто западное общество о них умалчивало вплоть до последних десятилетий. Мало-помалу люди стали рассматривать это… уже не как извращение, а как знак свыше. Люди в целом стали более позитивно относиться к однополым связям, исходя из того, что раз уж и такие родственные души появляются, то вряд ли это плохо, — Тони криво улыбается. — Если сама вселенная предписывает тебе это, значит, это по определению не может быть неестественным, согласен?

Это ведь какая-то шутка?

— Хочешь сказать, все обрадуются такой новости?

— Ну почему же, мудаков никто не отменял, — у Тони дёргается уголок губ. — Но в основном это примут с гораздо большей радостью, чем тебе кажется. Родственные души дорогого стоят.

Фьюри встаёт.

— Джентльмены, на этом мне пора с вами распрощаться. Обсудите всё между собой.

Они остаются одни.

Тони откидывается назад и вздыхает. От него по-прежнему исходит… непонятная нежность. Чувствуется, что он набирается терпения, — на что Стив никак не рассчитывал. Как будто Тони готов ждать.

«Ну что, у нас с тобой действительно назрел один вопрос, который надо обсудить».

«У нас с тобой?»

В ответ Тони вытягивает руки на столе перед собой, растопыривает пальцы. Они притягивают взгляд Стива, как магнит. Он списывает всё на то, что Тони целый год носил перчатки, — поэтому его неприкрытые ладони кажутся запретным зрелищем. Манящим. Но это неправильно, и Стиву ничего такого не хочется.

— Ты знаешь, почему я начал носить перчатки? — Тони и сам, не отрываясь, смотрит на свои руки. Его вопрос кажется праздным, лишённым любопытства, но в разуме Тони кроется нечто болезненное и печальное — словно он истекает кровью, и с каждым ударом сердца теряет её всё больше и больше.

Стив откашливается.

— Не знаю. — Тут он, конечно, недоговаривает, потому что у него есть свои подозрения, но не может же он напрямую…

«Не-а, — откликается Тони. Ну разумеется, он в курсе, что именно Стив не решился произнести вслух: между ними уже невозможна светская вежливость. Для неё просто нет места. Небольшая проблемка. — Ну, за исключением того, что я закоренелый извращенец, — последнее слово в мыслях Тони окрашено почти демонстративным весельем. — Предположение хорошее, дорогуша, но я всю свою жизнь был закоренелым извращенцем. А перчатки — это моё недавнее приобретение».

— Тогда и правда не знаю, — признаёт Стив. — То есть я видел фотографии, где ты без перчаток. В интернете. В досье Щ.И.Т.а ты тоже без них. Но я думал, что спрашивать об этом невежливо.

Смех Тони раздаётся исключительно в голове Стива.

«Так и есть. Невежливо. И да, надо признать, что мне нравится шокировать мир. Судя по всему, именно этим все объясняют мой поступок. Я и сам хотел, чтобы его так объясняли».

Тони постукивает по столу указательным пальцем.

«И почему же ты их надел на самом деле? И когда?» — На фотографиях, где перчатки уже были, Тони выглядел ненамного моложе, чем сейчас. Должно быть, всё началось незадолго до встречи со Стивом.

Тони заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Я начал носить перчатки на следующий день после того, как у меня диагностировали рак.

О боже.

— Я… — Стив не находится, что сказать. Такого он точно не ожидал услышать. Он заикается. — Я… п-прости… не знал…

«Эй, ш-ш, тише», — мысленный голос Тони снова пронизан той странной нежностью — при других обстоятельствах Стив вряд ли бы вообще понял, что этот голос принадлежит Тони. Он не знает, что излучает сам — наверняка безобразную смесь стыда и ужаса, — но, как бы то ни было, Тони решает проявить к своей недалёкой паре снисходительность, хотя именно он умирает от неоперабельной опухоли мозга…

«Прости», — Стив предпринимает ещё одну попытку. На этот раз у него даже не получается открыть рот.

«Не за что тут извиняться. — От Тони исходит утешающее спокойствие. Если честно, Стиву это нравится, но он ни за что бы не признался в таком вслух. — Ты же не знал. Именно поэтому я тебе об этом и рассказываю. У нас не получится притвориться, что мы никак не ограничены во времени. В этом и есть вся суть вопроса, который я хотел обсудить».

Через год-другой Тони умрёт. Его не станет.

У Стива едва получается уместить это в голове. В Исландии ему казалось, что он, падая с ракеты, заглянул в глаза собственной смерти. Он думал, что в боевой горячке, на адреналине смирился с ней — ведь он считал, что умирает за правое дело. Но он выжил. Настоящее чудо.

У Тони такого чуда не предвидится.

— Я когда-то тоже хотел обзавестись родственной душой, — связь затягивает тоскливым туманом. — Как и многие другие, пожалуй.

— Как и я, — подтверждает Стив.

Тони кривит губы.

— Тогда ты, наверное, знаешь, каково это. Грёза. Фантазия. Ты думаешь: вот найдётся тот, кто поймёт меня. Кто полюбит меня. — Сердце Стива пропускает удар, но Тони не останавливается. — Тот, кто никогда меня не оставит. Я мечтал об этом. — Тони медленно, осторожно втягивает в себя воздух. — А потом у меня нашли рак мозга.

Он опускает взгляд на свои руки. Переплетает пальцы. Туман сгущается, темнеет, наливается грустью, в которой Стив варится вместе с Тони.

— Услышав диагноз, я определил для себя единственное, с чем не смогу смириться, — Тони срывается на хрип. В голосе Стива мелькают картинки: врачи в белых халатах, рентгеновские снимки напросвет, капельница на стойке сбоку. — Чего не смогу вынести. Найти свою половинку души, в то время как у меня самого — терминальная стадия. Найти свою половинку души и… совсем скоро бросить её, оставить жить без меня. Жить и помнить, что было между нами. Помнить о том, чего уже не испытать ни с кем другим. 

Тони болезненно жмурится.

«Боже, как высокомерно это звучит».

«Нисколько не высокомерно», — машинально откликается Стив, потому что Тони больно, и Стив не хочет этого, никогда не хотел…

На губах Тони возникает призрак улыбки.

— И я решил, что так будет… проще. Если я никогда с ней не встречусь. Если у меня не будет ни единого шанса с ней встретиться. Если связь не образуется. Учитывая вероятность этого события, мысль, конечно, глупая, но всё же она меня тревожила. Я не думал, что моя родственная душа и впрямь притаилась где-то за углом, но тут лучше поберечься, чем потом сожалеть, — очередная равнодушная улыбка. — Я решил, что так избегу опасности. По работе мне частенько приходится обмениваться рукопожатиями. Тогда мне пришли на помощь перчатки. С тех пор, как я их надел, я ни разу не касался того, с кем не был знаком прежде. С Наташей я тоже встретился до того, если тебе интересно.

Стиву вообще-то неинтересно. Однако помимо воли перед глазами всплывает чужое воспоминание: пальцы на обнажённом бедре Наташи, томное удовольствие…

Стив разрушил это.

Тони не озвучивает следующую тихую, слабую мысль:

«Да, это эгоистично. Но она прекрасно проживёт без меня. Рано или поздно она двинется дальше. Это совсем не то же самое, что просить преодолеть разрыв связи. Ты же знаешь, что абсолютное большинство не выдерживает гибели своей родственной души. По статистике почти все они заканчивают жизнь самоубийством».

Вот чего Тони никогда не желал для своей пары. Вот чего Тони никогда не желал для него, Стива.

Тони хотел проявить милосердие. Хотел просто не дать связи шанса возникнуть.

— И всё-таки я к тебе прикоснулся, — заключает Стив.

«Всё-таки прикоснулся», — с неожиданно искренним весельем подтверждает Тони. За мыслью прячется крошечный сгусток тепла — словно её автору она нравится, несмотря ни на что, помимо воли.

Стив не знает, что подумать, что сказать. Может, Тони ждёт от него извинений? Ведь сам Тони не собирался допускать ничего подобного. Он только что чётко дал это понять.

Боже, только не представлять, что Тони умирает…

— Тут ведь вот ещё что забавно, — судя по тому, как медленно Тони проговаривает слова, ничего забавного в этом нет, — ты же мне нравился. — И он не пытается ни в чём никого обвинять. — Капитан Америка. Я по тебе фанател. У меня все твои карточки были. Где ты такой сильный и храбрый. Мой герой. Я считал тебя безумно привлекательным. — В кои-то веки Стив не слышит в этом угрозы. Правда, что именно он в этом слышит, ему и самому невдомёк. — Признаюсь, я и помыслить не мог, что ты можешь оказаться моей родственной душой. Даже если забыть о том, что тебя считали мёртвым добрых полвека, такого я точно не ожидал. — Тони снова закрывает глаза. — Я умираю, но я наконец нашёл свою пару, и это ты, и ты меня ненавидишь. — Он усмехается. — Невероятно, да?

«Я...» — фраза повисает, не получив продолжения.

Стиву хочется заверить, что он не испытывает ненависти к Тони. Но что же тогда он испытывает? Пожалуй, страх, если быть честным. Тони почуял его ещё до того, как связь образовалась. Тони пошёл тем путём, который Стиву недоступен, пересёк грань, оставив Стива по другую сторону. Тони может просто… делать всё, что хочет, говорить всё, что хочет, и не беспокоиться, что это умалит его мужественность. А Стив не может. Даже не знает, как к этому подступиться.

Тони был прав. Стив не знает ровным счётом ничего.

Тони поднимает веки; в его глазах стоят слёзы, а в мыслях царит ноющая, гнетущая печаль. 

— Я не прошу тебя полюбить меня. Я не идиот. Я даже не прошу тебя симпатизировать мне. Вдруг, когда меня не станет, тебе будет проще, если ты… если у тебя ничего такого ко мне не будет. — Он вдыхает и рвано, устало выдыхает. — Но хотя бы… пусть хотя бы не будет и ненависти. Больше мне ничего не надо.

«Её и нет», — на этот раз у Стива получается договорить до конца. Осторожно, опасливо. Совсем не так мягко, как у Тони, когда тот пытался его успокоить. Мысли Стива слишком грубые, резкие, прямолинейные. Всё это ему непривычно.

«Я знаю, — дрожащими губами улыбается Тони. — Но, по-моему, порой ты сам этого не знаешь».

Нельзя, чтобы разговор оборвался на этом. Тони всё ещё больно. Это нужно исправить.

Тони всегда будет больно. Он умирает.

— Эй, Тони, можно… можно мне…

Он не способен чётко выразить то, о чём просит. В голове смутно бьётся одно: ближе.

Улыбка Тони становится увереннее. 

— Со мной тебе можно всё, без преувеличения, — почти шепчет он. Просто и безыскусно — и, что страшнее всего, Тони не лукавит ни единым словом. В его взгляде мелькает что-то похожее на нежность. Сочувствие. Видимо, именно так и проявляется связь. — Хочешь отчитаться одноглазому старикашке, что мы всё-таки обнялись?

Отчасти — да. Но не совсем. Не этого Стиву хочется. Он вдруг понимает, чего именно. А значит, понимает и Тони.

Стив медленно, палец за пальцем, стягивает форменную перчатку — Тони следит за каждым его движением — и кладёт на стол обнажённую руку. Немного замешкавшись, Тони опускает сверху свою.

Их ладони смыкаются.

Они не касались друг друга с того дня, как обнаружилась их связь. Стив чувствует, как та крепнет, становится всё сильнее и сильнее. Тони переплетает с ним пальцы и сжимает свои так, будто тонет. Чем дольше это длится, чем больше они давят, тем глубже пускает корни связь, пульсируя во всём теле вторым сердцем. И если так действует простое рукопожатие, то каково же всё остальное? Во рту горько, потому что Тони грустно, глаза жжёт, потому что слёзы Тони ещё не просохли. Но постепенно внутри просыпается робкая радость. Счастье. И тоже от Тони. Это Стив подарил ему. Это из-за него.

В сознание самовольно пробивается то, чего Тони совсем не надо слышать:

«Мне будет тебя не хватать».

Связь передаёт очередной болезненный укол. Сожаление:

«Да. В этом-то и проблема».

***

Он сидит за столом. Он сидит за столом, Тони — по левую руку от него, а весь остальной зал забит журналистами. На них направлены три огромные камеры; все основные новостные каналы передают прямой эфир отсюда. В глаза бьют яркие огни. Под капюшоном по коже стекает пот. Может, надеть форму было ошибкой?

Если Стив прячется за успокаивающими рамками официоза и сидит ровно, точно палку проглотив, то Тони, наоборот, расслабленно растекается на стуле. Никакого напряжения. Он не пьёт — и в его поведении проскальзывают лишь слабые намёки на привычную бесцеремонность, — но его словно бы вообще ничего не волнует. Порой он неуловимо и беспечно улыбается.

А вот мысли Тони гудят натянутой струной. В его сознании, куда может заглянуть один Стив, тоже царит тревога.

Они решили, что новость должен сообщить Стив — как лидер Альтимейтс. Словно это ещё один кусочек информации о команде, в котором нет ничего необычного.

Покосившись на карточки в ладони, Стив поднимает голову.

— Здравствуйте. Я бы хотел поблагодарить вас за то, что пришли. Буду краток. Пять дней назад Альтимейтс проводили рядовую тренировку. В ходе симуляции воздушной бомбардировки в Тони Старка, — Стив кидает взгляд на Тони, который ослепительно склабится, — случайно попал снаряд, лишённый боевого заряда.

По толпе проносится шёпот. Пока никто не понимает, к чему Стив ведёт. Кто-то взволнованно предполагает, что Тони серьёзно пострадал. Боже, если бы они только знали…

— Я в порядке, — очаровательная улыбка Тони ни на секунду не меркнет. — Я был в броне.

Стив откашливается.

— Удар вызвал незначительную механическую поломку, вследствие которой мистера Старка после приземления нужно было как можно скорее вытащить из брони. В тот момент я оказался к нему ближе всех, поэтому именно я помог ему высвободиться. — Подсказки перед глазами расплываются, Стив роняет их на стол и смотрит на людей. Все молчат. Он пытается улыбнуться. — И, ну, в общем и целом... всё сводится к тому, что…

О Господи, он не может это произнести, просто не может, он трус, теперь все поймут, кто он на самом деле…

«Всё хорошо, — говорит Тони только ему. У него спокойный, уверенный, размеренный голос, и Стиву ненавистно то, насколько ему этот голос приятен. — Дыши. Я тебя прикрою».

— Между нами возникла связь, — плавно подхватывает Тони.

Вспышки и возгласы сливаются в жуткую какофонию. Столько людей и столько вопросов.

— По одному! — Тони перекрикивает шум. — По одному, пожалуйста. — Он, похоже, случайным образом выбирает репортёра из первого ряда. — Вы.

— Вы получили медицинское заключение?

Тони кивает.

— Щ.И.Т. провёл полное обследование, после чего мы прошли стандартный набор тестов на телепатию и эмпатию, — он ухмыляется. — Кроме того, я слышу его в своей голове. Капитан Америка — совершенно особенный человек, его трудно не узнать.

Зал разражается нестройными смешками, а Стив задаётся вопросом, что именно Тони имел в виду. «Особенный». Как будто бы даже с одобрением. Как будто бы он нравится Тони.

— Мистер Старк! — раздаётся следующий выкрик. — Как, по-вашему, это повлияет на вашу деятельность в рядах Альтимейтс? 

Очередная улыбка Тони на камеру способна затмить солнце, а вот в его сознании теперь царит хладнокровная сосредоточенность. Для него это самое настоящее поле боя, на котором он провёл не один год. Его территория. Его среда обитания. 

— Исключительно к лучшему. Постоянный контакт, по-моему, должен дать позитивный тактический эффект. У нас, правда, ещё не было возможности испытать это на практике. Неделя выдалась занятой.

Сзади слышатся смешки, которые быстро обрываются. Стив со стыдом и ужасом понимает: все собравшиеся считают, что они с Тони спят. Что они, наверное, все последние дни провели в постели.

«Ну да, скорее всего, именно так они и считают, — подтверждает Тони. — Но какая разница?»

«Я больше не выдержу, — Стив словно натыкается на стену внутри себя. Ему неизвестно, что находится по другую её сторону. Да и кто он теперь такой, ему тоже неизвестно. — Не выдержу, Тони».

Паника накатывает потоком, который не остановить.

Он знает, каких слов ждёт от него Тони. Знает, каких мыслей ждёт. Знает, что Тони хочет, чтобы он принял это на все сто процентов, от и до. И знает, что сейчас далёк от этого как никогда. Они оба это знают.

«Всё хорошо. — Тони излучает безмятежное спокойствие. Стив не представляет, откуда он его берёт, но, как бы там ни было, это быстро приводит в чувство. — Ты отлично справляешься».

Видимо, Тони всё-таки испытывает к нему какую-никакую симпатию. Даже если ему самому этого не хочется. Даже если Стив его разочаровывает, потому что не в силах стать тем, кого бы Тони с радостью принял как свою пару. Даже если Стив лажает налево и направо.

Тони смотрит на него так, как будто хочет утешить, но не знает как. Он перебирает разные варианты, отвергая один за другим так стремительно, что даже связь за ним не успевает.

«Ты меня не разочаровываешь», — наконец роняет Тони, оставляя Стива недоумевать, как на это ответить.

Во втором ряду встаёт журналистка:

— У меня вопрос к Капитану Америке.

— Слушаю, — напрягается Стив.

«Ну что, поехали!» — напутствует его Тони.

— Учитывая, что ранее вас связывали романтические отношения с Гейл Барнс, в девичестве Ричардс, а в недавнем времени — с Джанет Пим, вашей коллегой по команде, вас, наверное, сильно удивило, что вашей парой оказался Тони Старк?

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне, пожалуй, не надо вам объяснять, что найти пару удивительно уже само по себе — кто бы это ни был. — Присутствующие вежливо посмеиваются. — Но я полагаю, вас больше интересует, удивило ли меня то, что моей парой оказался мужчина, и у Тони вы не стали это спрашивать, потому что он…

Он не знает, как корректно описать Тони.

— Печально знаменит своими широкими взглядами, дорогуша, — подсказывает Тони, вызывая у всех улыбки.

Журналистка коротко кивает. О да, именно это её интересует. Господи.

«Зря ты на неё так набросился, — укоряет Тони. — Только дыши, дорогуша. И читай, что написано на карточках».

У него есть специальные карточки. Сразу было ясно, что его начнут терзать по этому поводу. Он пришёл подготовленным. Тщательно проработанный ответ включает в себя упоминание «невероятной важности этого события» и «необходимости сохранить приватность», но в конечном счёте сводится к требованию не совать нос не в своё дело. И ведь правда: то, что творится в голове Стива, — касается только его самого… ну, теперь ещё и Тони, разумеется.

Он переворачивает карточки лицевой стороной вниз, вскидывает взгляд, тяжело сглатывает и улыбается.

Тони был искренним с ним. Значит, и он может быть искренним ради Тони.

— Если честно, — улыбка превращается в страдальческую, — он, пожалуй, был последним человеком на земле, в ком бы я заподозрил свою пару. — Потом пресса, естественно, выкрутит эту фразу совершенно по-своему. Им плевать на уважение, на истину, и даже на… на честь и достоинство. Но ему нужно это сказать. Он прочищает горло. — Это стало для меня шоком. Вот уж точно. Я и помыслить не мог, что, если я обрету пару, это будет мужчина. Я даже не знал, что такое возможно. Впрочем, я, как это сейчас говорится, человек другой эпохи. Тогда об этом вообще не принято было упоминать.

Люди неуютно переглядываются. Они теряются, не понимая, к чему он ведёт. Мысли Тони возбуждённо мечутся из одной крайности в другую. Ему пока тоже ничего непонятно.

Стив снова вдыхает.

— Я вырос в мире, где связь душ считали благословением. Чудом. Даром Божьим. Не знаю, насколько распространено это мнение сегодня, но меня учили именно так. Пара — это половинка твоей души, и у тебя нет права голоса в этом вопросе. Поэтому я просто не могу взять в толк, почему вам кажется настолько важным то, что я не ожидал увидеть в этой роли Тони. Важно лишь то, что теперь Тони — моя пара. Пожалуй, если бы у меня была возможность выбирать, я бы выбрал не его, но с моей точки зрения, мэм, выбор был не за мной. Кто-то другой выбрал его за меня, и этот кто-то знает много больше, чем я. Возможно, это значит и то, что я знаю себя совсем не так хорошо, как думал. — Стив откашливается. — Я… мне пока ещё предстоит как-то уложить это в голове. Но Тони предназначен мне. Только он и никто другой, — Стив умудряется изобразить ещё одну улыбку. — Не буду врать, что мне легко с этим смириться, но я… я пытаюсь. И я привыкаю к тому, что он всегда рядом. Полагаю, это только начало.

В зале тишина; похоже, никто не может найти слов. Со стороны Тони отчётливо чувствуются восторг и что-то вроде гордости — и это застаёт Стива врасплох.

Он вдруг понимает, что его трясёт. Весь страх куда-то подевался, но Стива трясёт так, как будто он только что голыми руками отразил атаку танкового батальона.

Тони наклоняется к нему, вынимает карточки из его дрожащих ладоней и — нежно, осторожно — засовывает два пальца за край его перчатки так, чтобы едва касаться кожи. Прямо так, перед всеми — перед богом и людьми.

«Ты очень храбрый, — мысленный голос Тони не громче шепота. — Ты ведь знаешь это?»

Стив бы с радостью, смутившись, увильнул от ответа, но от Тони ему никуда не деться.

«Я всего лишь сказал правду», — бормочет он.

«Ты думаешь, правда не требует храбрости?»

Стиву нечем парировать.

Тони прислоняется к Стиву, стукнувшись с ним плечом, но ни на секунду не отпускает его руку.

— Да будет вам известно, — лучезарно улыбается Тони журналистам, — я считаю, что он просто поразителен.

Все камеры разом вспыхивают.

«Поразителен». Почему-то в устах Тони это не так уж и пугает.

***

В СМИ выходят исключительно положительные статьи. Очевидно, Тони был прав.

И Стив… ну, Стив приглашает Тони на свидание. Или типа того.

Вообще-то Стив решается пригласить Тони только на следующий день после конференции, непосредственно в день запланированного дружеского сборища, — и то по большей части лишь потому, что ожидает услышать «нет». Ну, и ещё потому, что не уверен, как предписывает поступать этикет в тех случаях, когда «я собирался привести свою девушку, но она бросила меня, так как я нашёл пару». Не стоит забывать и о том, что Джен никогда не пылала желанием общаться с Гейл и Баки, — и если кому и должно претить проводить время с восьмидесятилетними стариками, так это эффектному и богатому бизнесмену Тони Старку.

Стив заранее признаёт себя неудачником. Чего уж там, если даже пара не будет сопровождать его. Он до сих пор не знает, как относиться к тому, что в глубине души ему хочется, чтобы Тони почаще бывал рядом.

Он набирается храбрости примерно к семи утра, когда ещё сидит дома за чашкой кофе; незачем ударяться в официоз, если Тони всё равно отклонит приглашение, да и лично являться тоже ни к чему: Тони всё равно слышит каждую его мысль.

Кроме того, может, если не смотреть глаза в глаза, будет проще пережить неизбежный отказ.

«Да, конечно, я пойду», — совершенно искренне, пусть и немного сонно, отзывается Тони.

Чашка чуть не выскальзывает у Стива из рук, кофе плещется через край.

«Постой, “да”?»

«Да, — уже с лёгкой настороженностью повторяет Тони и внимательнее вслушивается в мысли Стива. Ему как будто невдомёк, почему тот до сих пор ждёт, что землю вот-вот выбьют у него из-под ног. — Или… мне следовало сказать “нет”?»

Стив вообще-то не собирается делиться этими воспоминаниями с Тони, но они сами всплывают на поверхность; он пытается одёрнуть себя, но не получается. Он предстаёт перед Тони таким, какой он есть, весь нараспашку, и тот видит всё: как тускнеет взгляд Джен, и как она называет Стива старомодным, и как она предлагает: «Может, потусим с нашими ровесниками?», — и как она говорит: «Без обид, но у меня нет с ними ничего общего».

«Вот оно что», — тихо произносит Тони, и его понимание окрашено жалостью, в которой Стив не нуждается, сочувствием, в котором Стив не хочет нуждаться.

«Тони. — Стив точно знает, что Тони видит его страх и отчаяние, видит, что он просто не создан для того, чтобы в его пустую и неприкаянную душу заглядывали. Тони совсем другой. Тони открыт миру. А Стив так не может. — Бога ради, мне не нужно, чтобы ты пошёл лишь потому, что тебе меня стало жалко».

Тони ощетинивается, слегка вздыбливая шерсть:

«Дорогуша, я тебе хоть слово на этот счёт сказал?»

«Ты об этом подумал», — парирует Стив. Сейчас ему как никогда не хватает светских условностей — тех уловок и увёрток, которые позволяют поддерживать спокойный разговор.

Тони тяжело вздыхает:

«Твоя правда. И всё же они твои друзья, и я хочу с ними познакомиться. Почему нет-то?»

«Уверен? — Стив всё пытается найти пути отхода, хоть и помнит, что теперь они ему недоступны. — Это просто старикашки, которые чахнут над военными рассказами. Ты заскучаешь».

Скучающий Тони — опасный Тони. Ему ничего не стоит шокировать публику, невзирая на время и место. Стив бы с удовольствием этого избежал. Он на своей шкуре испытал, что Тони может быть жестоким и резким, язвительным и саркастичным. Или, и того хуже, явится сразу навеселе…

Мысленный голос Тони становится ворчливым:

«Не заскучаю. — И вдруг на смену недовольству приходит поразительная искренность. Ни капли фальши. — Если честно, я очень рад, что ты меня пригласил. Спасибо».

Ого. Такого Стив не ожидал.

Остаток дня проходит впустую; если Тони и замечает, как Стив мается, то ему достаёт вежливости притвориться, что это не так. 

Ближе к назначенному времени Стив заявляется под дверь пентхауса. Джарвис окидывает его, хотелось бы надеяться, одобрительным взглядом, следом выходит Тони — и на миг они просто застывают друг перед другом.

Тони очень здорово выглядит — Стив ловит себя на этой мысли и истово молится, чтобы её не успели перехватить. На Тони дорогой на вид костюм, он совершенно трезв и слегка улыбается; его неизбывная боль эхом отдаёт Стиву в голову. Скорее всего, опухоль даёт о себе знать.

Тони пялится на него, разинув рот и широко распахнув тёмно-синие, как самое глубокое море, глаза. Будто он никогда не видел Стива в форме.

«Да видел, конечно, — заверяет Тони. — Но это… другое».

Да, Стив прекрасно понимает, о чём он.

Если у Тони и возникают ещё какие-то мысли по поводу его внешности, он держит их при себе. Стив благодарен ему за это; он сомневается, что сейчас сумел бы спокойно отреагировать на… чужой интерес. Ну, если Тони и вправду его испытывает.

Поездка проходит в молчании. Баки и Гейл встречают их на ступенях дома. Стив обнимает их обоих, а потом показывает на Тони:

— Баки, Гейл, это…

— Ничего себе! — восклицает восхищённая Гейл. — Я видела вас по телевизору. Вы, должно быть, Тони. Тони Стива.

Особенность связи состоит в том, что Стив чувствует эмоции Тони так живо, как если бы они были его собственными; в крови вскипает искрящаяся, яркая радость с привкусом удивления. Тони всегда был Тони Старком: сперва его знали как владельца «Старк Интернешнл», сейчас ещё и как Железного человека — но, в общем-то, всегда как его самого. Миллиардер, который не нуждается в дальнейшем представлении.

Он никогда не был просто «чьим-то Тони». Он никогда никому не принадлежал. И Тони нравится эта новизна. Стиву неловко так вторгаться в личные границы другого человека, в его тайное упоение. Оказывается, Тони давно этого хотелось.

Стив пытается забыть о том, что Тони наверняка хотелось кого-нибудь другого на его месте, того, кому не противно видеть мужчину своей парой, того, кто может дать Тони всё и ещё больше, того, кто утешит его в последние дни.

— Да, похоже, это я, — короткая улыбка Тони очень слабо отражает его внутренний восторг. — Как прекрасно наконец познакомиться с вами. — Немного смешавшись, он отводит взгляд. — Я знаю, как сильно Стив вас любит, да и я, если честно, всегда обожал ваш старый фильм.

На его щеках расцветают алые пятна. Связь передаёт самое настоящее смущение, и Стив восхищается: оказывается, Тони ещё знает, как смущаться. Хотя тут у него повода вроде как и нет.

Баки смеётся:

— Тот, где Гейл играла Рита Хейворт?

В своё время рассказ Тони о том, что Баки и Гейл тоже стали известными, о фильмах, повествующих, как они нашли друг друга после официально объявленной смерти его друга и её жениха, произвел на Стива не слишком большое впечатление: ему было к чему привыкать и без этого. Да и сейчас ему как-то тяжело уместить это в голове. Рита Хейворт когда-то была любимой пин-ап моделью всей армии — и вот её взяли на роль Гейл?

«Я же говорил. Эпичная история любви. Звёздный состав исполнителей. Если так посудить, неплохое получилось кино. Тебя, кстати, играл Уильям Холден. И у тебя тоже было на что полюбоваться».

Не впервые Тони упоминает, что считает его привлекательным, — но, как обычно, делает это уклончиво. Как будто это просто ностальгия по человеку, с которым Стив и соотносит-то себя с трудом. Он не знает, связано ли это с тем, что он разонравился Тони, или с тем, что Тони просто решил помалкивать. Он даже не знает, что из этого хуже.

— Именно тот, — Тони подмигивает. — Естественно, Рита Хейворт и в подмётки не годится оригиналу.

Гейл улыбается, и её глаза сияют.

— Я так и думала, что вы тот ещё льстец, мистер Старк.

— Значит, Стив уже успел предупредить вас на мой счёт, — без запинки парирует Тони и ухмыляется. Он излучает совершенно неотразимое очарование. Ну да, он флиртует, но это же Тони. Он всегда флиртует. Только теперь безобидно. Так, что это полностью приемлемо в глазах присутствующих. Стив и не представлял, что он так умеет.

— Даже кошки, по-моему, в курсе, что незанятых тут нет, а не то я бы попросил тебя, парниша, придержать коней, — у Баки прорезается отчётливый бруклинский акцент.

Тони усмехается.

— О да, я-то уж точно не в силах это забыть.

В это трудно поверить. Происходящее кажется почти сказкой, ведь связи образуются немыслимо редко. Со сложившимися парами лично знакомы не так уж много людей; остальные могут только фантазировать, на что это похоже. Одни лишь мечты о том, чтобы обрести свою родственную душу, тысячелетиями порождают романы, стихи и песни. А тут сразу четверо собравшихся на своём опыте успели ощутить, что и как.

«Странно, да? Ты теряешься в догадках, что они думают о тебе, и вдруг понимаешь, что вообще-то сам думаешь о них. Замкнутый круг какой-то», — в голове Тони клубится смешливое облачко мыслей.

Баки наклоняется к нему:

— Слушай, если тебе правда интересно, — когда фильм был готов, нас с Гейл притащили на премьеру в Голливуд. Если как-нибудь завернёшь в гости, мы покажем фотографии на красной дорожке в обнимку с Ритой, — Баки улыбается воспоминаниям. — Там было на что посмотреть, это точно.

Стив ждёт, что Тони откажется. Джен точно отказалась бы. Замялась бы и пообещала подумать, но так, чтобы было ясно, что вряд ли. Однако Тони вспыхивает радостью, и связь подсказывает, что это не напоказ. Он искренне предвкушает визит.

— О да! И с преогромным удовольствием.

Вдруг, колеблясь, он переадресует вопрос Стиву:

«Да ведь?»

«Ты правда хочешь провести с ними время?» — вырывается у Стива. Ему всё ещё кажется, что вот-вот монета обернётся другой стороной.

«Чистая правда». — Тони по-прежнему улыбается.

Он ведёт себя в высшей степени прилично. Настолько прилично, насколько Стив и надеяться не мог. Он вежлив и обаятелен, и ему, судя по всему, искренне нравится здесь. Чёрт, да после такого Стив вполне мог бы познакомить его с родителями — ну, если забыть о том, что они мертвы, а Тони всё-таки мужчина. Баки и Гейл — вот и всё, что у него осталось. Может, именно поэтому Тони выкладывается изо всех сил?

В голове возникает образ кривоватой улыбки.

«Раскусил меня, да? — Тони смеётся. — Точно, я как будто с твоей семьей общаюсь. Если бы это было возможно, я бы обязательно с ней встретился».

Стиву не удаётся перехватить воспоминание: кладбище, серые могильные камни, гнетущий снегопад, нарастающая печаль.

«Если хочешь, я встречусь с твоей, — предлагает он. — И твоими друзьями».

«Мои родители мертвы, — скупо отвечает Тони. — Друзей у меня раз-два и обчёлся. А цепкие ручонки Грега я к тебе не подпущу».

«Грега?»

Да, в досье Тони значился единственный брат, Грегори Старк… в мыслях Тони всплывает человек, который кажется его призраком, негативным отпечатком. У него точно такая же причёска и бородка, только волосы окрашены в белое. Черты его лица такие же, как у Тони, а вот выражение совсем иное — он ухмыляется гнусно и мерзко, и за его ухмылкой кроется одно лишь равнодушие. Тони так просто не сумел бы.

«Однояйцевые близнецы, — горько, отрывисто поясняет Тони. Пульсация в его голове становится ещё болезненнее и тяжелее. — Но он на двадцать минут старше — и ни за что не даст мне об этом забыть. Он умнее меня. И неизмеримо более жесток. Тебе бы он не понравился, дорогуша. Предлагаю обойтись без знакомства».

Наступает назначенное время, и всех загоняют внутрь.

Стив думает, что они оба, пожалуй, одиночки, только каждый по-своему.

***

Вечер получается… славным. Тони смеётся в нужных местах, когда гости шутят и обмениваются самую малость смущающими военными байками — теми, которые ещё можно рассказывать на публику. Стива не покидает уверенность, что история о том, как Баки выкрал его униформу и Капитану Америке пришлось сражаться с нацистами в одном нижнем белье, останется в веках.

Наверняка Тони жалеет, что Баки не удалось заснять это на плёнку.

Связь полнится весельем и светлой приязнью. Тони наслаждается тем, как проводит время. Он и правда счастлив быть здесь.

И Стив вдруг понимает, что тоже наслаждается. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз у него было свидание, которое от и до, без натяжек проходило бы так же хорошо. Разве что с Гейл. Стив запоздало спохватывается, что Тони, скорее всего, неприятно сравнение с бывшей невестой.

«Не-а, — уведомляет Тони, который в этот момент — по чистой случайности — жизнерадостно общается именно с Гейл. — Мне это льстит. Зуб даю, тогда она была той ещё штучкой».

«О да», — подтверждает Стив. Вряд ли Тони хочется это знать, но воспоминания сами вспыхивают в голове: Гейл из его прошлого — умная, добрая, великолепная. Гейл, которая проявляла к нему доброту, когда её не проявлял никто. Гейл, которая решительно и упорно трудилась на ниве журналистики, когда от неё ждали, что она поскорее выскочит замуж и встанет у плиты.

Тони мысленно посмеивается.

«Ну что ж, зато теперь я знаю, что тебя тянет к определённому типажу».

«Какому?» — Стиву почему-то немного не по себе от того, каким может оказаться мнение Тони.

«Тебе нравятся умные люди. Джен ведь свои докторские степени тоже не за красивые глазки получила. Профессионалы. И чтобы не чурались добрых дел. И ещё… хм. Пожалуй, немного язвы. Чтобы могли противостоять тебе и не боялись высказать в лицо всё, что о тебе думают».

Стив быстро смекает, что это описание полностью подходит самому Тони.

«Ты пытаешься мне на что-то намекнуть?»

Ответа нет. Тони тихо и быстро ретируется, отстраняется, как будто по неосторожности пересёк какую-то черту. Стив, наверное, даже согласен с ним — у него почва уходит из-под ног и кружится голова. Неужели он мог бы и вправду влюбиться в Тони, неужели…

Неужели вселенная подобрала ему того, кто действительно мог быть ему нужен?

«Кто, я? — слишком небрежно и после слишком долгой паузы отшучивается Тони. — Большинство людей считает меня мудаком. Такой типаж не нравится никому».

И снова Стив не находится с ответом.

Раздаются вежливые аплодисменты — значит, вечер подошёл к концу. Стив встаёт, выжав из себя улыбку. Баки и Гейл сопровождают их к двери. Мысленно Тони ударяется в светскость, стремясь вернуть прежний легкий настрой; вслух — обещает Баки как-нибудь завернуть, чтобы посмотреть фотографии. Он записывает свой номер — личный номер — на обороте визитки. 

— На случай, если вы захотите заехать, — подсказывает он. Он по-прежнему лезет из кожи вон, чтобы понравиться старикам. Он по-прежнему излучает безукоризненное очарование.

На улице их встречает неожиданно много журналистов. Конечно, порой за Стивом увязывается один-другой, но тут… тут целая толпа. С камерами. Люди толкаются и пихаются, чтобы занять лучшую позицию, кто-то суёт микрофон Стиву в лицо.

— Эй, вы не имеете права так налетать, здесь частная территория! — Стив уже примеривается, чтобы разбить ближайшую камеру.

«Это совершенно законно, дорогуша. К сожалению», — устало поясняет Тони. Как будто он слишком, слишком много раз становился жертвой преследования СМИ. Стив частенько видел его имя в новостных заголовках, но до сих пор даже не задумывался, каково это — побывать в центре десятков раздутых скандалов.

— Вы можете прокомментировать ситуацию с Халком? — выкрикивает кто-то.

Ближайший репортёр — тот, что с микрофоном — придвигает его ещё ближе.

— Капитан, у вас есть какое-либо объяснение, почему вы, мистер Старк, — он указывает взглядом на Тони, — и остальные Альтимейтс постоянно врали, заявляя, что понятия не имеете о том, кто такой Халк?

«Твою мать», — вырывается у Тони.

На Стива накатывает тошнота, которая в равной мере может принадлежать им обоим. А вот головная боль определённо исходит от Тони.

Стив моргает, защищая глаза от вспышек.

— Что?

У Тони гораздо больше опыта в этом — и он становится перед Стивом, как будто если он закроет его своим телом, то все неприятности исчезнут сами собой. Он вскидывает ладонь, заслоняя объектив очередной камеры.

— Без комментариев, — чётко, как магическое заклинание, произносит Тони. И повторяет снова и снова: — Без комментариев.

«Какого чёрта происходит?» — спрашивает у него Стив.

«А на что это похоже? Откуда-то всплыла правда».

***

Это плохо.

У всех крупнейших новостных изданий по всему миру есть анонимно присланные копии данных Щ.И.Т.а. Доказательство того, что там изначально знали, что Халк, убивший восемьсот с лишним людей на Манхэттене, появился благодаря Брюсу, который добровольно сделал себе укол сыворотки. Доказательство того, что они скрыли эту информацию, чтобы выставить себя героями, а не психами, пытавшимися прибрать за собой и исправить собственные ошибки. Фотографии тайного убежища Брюса, расположенного в миле под Трискелионом, где тот содержался последний год. Все файлы имеют высочайший гриф секретности.

Общество требует суда над Брюсом. Общество требует его смерти.

Стив знает, что Брюс даже не предполагал, что сыворотка повлияет на него так. Бога ради, он просто хотел стать таким же, как Капитан Америка.

Но если дело дойдёт до суда, добрые намерения его не спасут. Его ничто не спасёт. Погибли восемьсот пятьдесят два человека.

И проблема не только в дальнейшей судьбе Брюса — проблема в том, какие ещё грязные секреты всплывут на поверхность. Где-то произошла утечка.

Именно поэтому Альтимейтс экстренно собираются в Трискелионе. Им надо решить, что делать с Брюсом (правда, тут мало что можно сделать; с учетом открывшихся обстоятельств ему неизбежно придётся предстать перед судом). И надо решить, как бороться с загадочной утечкой.

Это Тор. Наверняка. Кто же ещё? Он знал про Халка. И недавно он вполне ооднозначно заявил на публику о том, что уходит из команды и что Щ.И.Т. ему отвратителен. Безо всяких экивоков.

Кроме того, он наверняка сумасшедший. Так ведь? Он считает себя богом. Стив видел в его исполнении трюки с телепортацией и молниями, но, чёрт, за него всю работу делали пояс и молот. А это вполне могут быть достижения будущего, разве нет?

«Любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии», — Тони, похоже, кого-то цитирует. И очень в тему.

— Пока мы ничем не можем это доказать, — говорит Фьюри, когда Стив рискует выдвинуть кандидатуру Тора, — но, по-моему, эта догадка очень близка к правде.

Стив недоверчиво смотрит на него:

— И что, вы позволите ему уйти безнаказанным?

Фьюри скрещивает руки на груди, не отводя взгляда.

— Ситуация с Тором куда сложнее, чем все вы думаете. Щ.И.Т. уже два года ведёт расследование в отношении это психа, и любое неосторожное телодвижение спутает нам все карты. — Он делает многозначительную паузу. — Особенно хочу подчеркнуть это для тебя, Капитан.

Все помнят, как он поступил с Хэнком.

Губы Стива сами собой растягиваются; он только добавляет улыбке ледяного спокойствия, не пытаясь укротить её.

— С чего это? Я что, похож на того, кому мало драк?

Тони мысленно смеётся; внешне он даже не шевелится. Связь подхватывает воспоминание: как Стив прижал его к стене и уже занёс кулак. На его лице — всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Тони — мертвенная гримаса. Он выглядит опасным. Он выглядит пугающим, пусть даже от Тони не чувствуется страха. До этого Стив и не представлял, каково оказаться по другую сторону, под прицелом его кулаков.

«Только подумай, что было бы, если бы ты меня всё-таки ударил, — с каким-то странным восторгом замечает Тони. — Вот уж необыкновенное начало связи».

А ведь Стив хотел до него дотронуться, дотронуться исключительно ради того, чтобы порадоваться чужой злости. Если бы он поддался своему желанию, связь возникла бы уже тогда. Интересно, почему ему так отчаянно требовалось коснуться именно Тони? Неужели уже тогда он бессознательно всё знал? Знал, что втайне зреет между ними?

Сейчас он, конечно, не смог бы ударить. Тогда стало бы больно им обоим. Да ему уже… и не хочется.

А вот Тора — хочется, да ещё как.

«Только потом, пожалуйста, увернись, — просит Тони. — Если есть хоть малейшая возможность, я бы предпочёл, чтобы меня миновала радость участвовать в кулачном бою».

Ах да. Тони ведь тоже это почувствует. Почувствует всё то же, что и Стив, даже боль.

Стив косится на него:

«Если ты против того, чтобы я...»

На лице Тони играет слабая улыбка:

«Дорогуша, я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы верить, что смогу тебя остановить».

Значит, решено. Пора найти Тора.

***

Найти Тора оказывается легче всего.

Он удобно устроился в клубе рядом с Таймс Сквер. Зал забит: мужчины и женщины извиваются на танцполе, освещённом разноцветными мигающими яркими огнями. Половина держит в руках пиво, и жидкость из банок плещется во все стороны; другая половина то рвано дергаётся, то замирает — Стив названий таких наркотиков наверняка ещё даже и не слышал. Музыка бьёт прямо в мозг, не попадая в такт уже привычной чужой головной боли. Такие места больше по нраву Тони, чем Стиву, — он хмуро смотрит на полураздетых женщин, которые вьются вокруг диванчиков в тёмных углах, занятых мужчинами в костюмах. Да, Тони бы здесь развлёкся на славу.

«Теперь уже нет, — шёпотом поправляет тот. — Я несвободен, помнишь?»

И то правда.

Стиву приходится повысить голос, чтобы Тор услышал сквозь грохочущую музыку:

— В какую же дыру ты залез, разболтав всему свету засекреченную информацию.

Тор… даже не дёргается. Даже не оборачивается к Стиву. Только кидает взгляд через плечо. И спокойно спрашивает, пришёл ли Стив с целью набить ему морду.

— Если что, на свете есть люди и покрепче Человека-великана, — намекает Тор. — Не все падают в обморок при виде клоуна, завёрнутого в флаг.

Стив вспоминает, как Тони упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, улыбаясь мрачно, опасно и совершенно бесстрашно. Как флиртовал, сделав секс своим оружием.

Вот уж точно — в обморок падают далеко не все.

Тони достаёт вежливости поморщиться и безмолвно поделиться лёгким сожалением.

Стив отстраняется от этого чувства и делает шаг вперёд.

Тор равнодушно поясняет, что бывал в Трискелионе всего три раза в жизни. Что разбирается в компьютерах так хреново, что даже не знает, с чего начать взлом Щ.И.Т.а. 

— В этой стране я самый громкоголосый противник смертной казни, — усмехается он. — Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я бы вот так запросто передал Беннера на публичное линчевание вашему президенту-ковбою?

«В его словах есть смысл, дорогуша, — соглашается Тони. — Нет намерений, нет мотивов».

«Держись отсюда подальше», — огрызается Стив.

— Не зарывайся, Златовласка, — обращается он к Тору. — В последние полтора года у тебя был доступ к огромному объёму секретной информации, и если ты каким-либо образом поставишь под угрозу безопасность этой страны…

Он не заканчивает фразу. Сжимает кулаки. Жгучая, раскаленная ярость проносится по телу, оставляя за собой выжженную пустоту. Добро против зла. Всё просто. Он знает, как поступать в таких случаях. Пусть сейчас он находится в странном будущем, пусть опутан не менее странной связью — это его стихия. Для него насилие и жестокость — то же самое, что для Тони — умение укрощать и очаровывать. Тут он понимает, что и как.

«Милый мой, — шепчет Тони; на этот раз — к ужасу Стива — ласковое обращение звучит почти нежно, — нам надо подыскать тебе другие механизмы психологической разгрузки».

«Заткнись».

Он донёс свою позицию и поставил ультиматум. Можно уходить. 

На пути у него вдруг встаёт какая-то тусовщица с голубыми волосами.

— Эй, солдат!

Стив поднимает взгляд:

— Что?

Она плюёт ему в лицо.

— Это за то, что ты работаешь на вора в законе! — выкрикивает она и опрокидывает пиво ему на голову.

После этого начинается настоящий хаос: ещё крики, ещё пиво, которое плещут ему в лицо и которое стекает по униформе.

Такого он не ожидал.

Стив отшатывается назад и жмурится: глаза жжёт. Он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы бить гражданских. Он в растерянности.

— Хватит! — ревёт Тор. Когда Стиву наконец-то удаётся сфокусировать взгляд, он видит, что Тор вскочил на ноги, выпустив в потолок сеточку молний.

Чем бы это ни было, наверняка это просто трюк. Технология. Да чёрт, Тони, скорее всего, способен при помощи брони проделать то же самое.

Вокруг наступает тишина.

Тор всё ругается на толпу, а Стив пытается стряхнуть с себя пиво.

Это было… это было унизительно; да, именно так. Боже, неужели для людей он именно такой? Начиная с той проклятой пресс-конференции? Неужели все считают, что теперь ничего не мешает хамить ему?

«А может, так и есть?» — проносится испуганная мыслишка. Может, теперь всем известно, что он слаб. Всем известно, кто он на самом деле. Всем известно, что любые оскорбления в его сторону сойдут с рук. Боже, а вдруг они правы? У Стива голова идёт кругом. Он не знает, что делать.

Связь мягко и успокаивающе пульсирует. Подбадривает.

«Ш-ш. Всё хорошо. В жизни всякое бывает. Всё наладится». — За тихими словами Тони как будто подразумевается: «Тебя никто не перестанет уважать, по крайней мере, не за то, что ты со мной», — и Стив не представляет, как на это реагировать.

К счастью, это настолько малозаметный подтекст, что реагировать вовсе необязательно.

Тор подходит к нему:

— Ты в порядке, Роджерс?

— В полном, — сплёвывает Стив. Пивом воняет невыносимо. — Но твоим друзьям следовало бы поучиться хорошим манерам.

Тор, не брезгуя, легко хлопает его по плечу:

— Прости за это. Честно, я ничего подобного не хотел. И я не врал, когда говорил, что не имею никакого отношения к разоблачению Беннера. — Он наклоняется ближе. — Кстати говоря, по-моему, я знаю, кто мог распространить эти данные.

— Кто?

Глаза Тора загораются — и в этом есть что-то безумное.

— Мой злой сводный брат Локи. Ко мне явился посланец из Асгарда и предупредил, что тот снова освободился от оков и перенёсся в Мидгард, чтобы приложить все силы к…

О боже. Он же не всерьёз несёт эту чушь? Стив вскидывает руку:

— Тор, пожалуйста.

— Что?

Стив ловит его взгляд:

— Просто замолчи.

Он псих. Вот и всё. Он чёртов псих. К этому всё и ведёт. Он выглядит так, будто искренне верит в то, что говорит. Будто считает, что он и в самом деле ожившее скандинавское божество. Мания величия, так ведь это называют?

Тор безмятежно смотрит в ответ:

— Капитан, ты каждое воскресенье посещаешь церковь. Сказанное мной не более странно, чем это.

Так, а вот это уже оскорбление.

— Тор…

— Накануне я видел передачу о вас с Тони, — прерывает его Тор. Стив помимо воли холодеет: вдруг Тор подумает о нём что-то не то; вдруг скажет, что он больше не настоящий мужчина. Но Тор только кривит губы в мягкой улыбке: — Мои поздравления. Конференция была отличная. Особенно мне твоя речь понравилась. В твоём сердце столько страсти, Капитан. Ты так уверенно, так искренне говорил о своей вере в то, что связь душ — это дар божий. — Он тихо хмыкает. — Ты ведь правда в это веришь?

Вопрос застаёт Стива врасплох, но в таких вещах он врать не собирается. 

— Конечно.

Ответ выходит негромким; Стиву кажется, что он чувствует отблеск счастья. Тони.

— И у тебя есть доказательство, — Тор снова дёргает уголком губ. — Разве это не поразительно? Такое чудо чудное, диво дивное — и случилось с тобой. Твой Бог даровал тебе силу телепатии. Даровал умение читать мысли твоей пары.

— Ты что, издеваешься? — у Стива сдавливает горло, и он срывается чуть ли не на хрип.

Тор вскидывает руки.

— Нисколько, — торопливо заверяет он, словно понимая, что ступил на тонкий лёд. — Я хочу сказать вот что… ты веришь в чудеса. Веришь в провидение. Веришь, что людей может касаться длань божия. Если уж на то пошло, ты веришь, что с тобой именно это и произошло. И при всём при этом ты упорно отказываешься распространить малую толику своей веры на меня.

— Это иное, — безапелляционно заявляет Стив.

Связь душ появилась в то же время, в какое возникло само человечество. Можно не верить в то, что она создана господом, но нельзя отрицать, что она существует. Тор же просит поверить в то, что выходит далеко за рамки обыденности. Это нелепо. Это абсурдно.

«Даже не знаю, — встревает Тони. — Он привёл отличный довод».

Стив моргает.

«Да быть того не может, чтобы ты поверил хоть единому его слову».

«Я верю, что он не врёт, говоря, что не имеет никакого отношения к делу Беннера, — возражает Тони. — Насчёт всего остального… ну, не могу сказать, что я уверовал, но у него очень стройная позиция».

«Ты же атеист, — укоряет Стив: этот факт он почти сразу выцепил из мыслей Тони. — Откуда тебе знать? Разве не ты должен твердить мне, что никаких богов нет?»

Эмоции Тони такие яркие, что Стив как наяву видит его вскинутую бровь:

«А разве не ты должен твердить мне, что они есть?»

У Стива отвисает челюсть, и он тут же вспоминает, что Тор вообще-то смотрит на него.

Бога ради, ему хочется поскорее сбежать домой и вымыться.

— Мы будем за тобой следить, — вслух произносит он. — Не делай глупостей.

Он уходит, оставляя Тора за спиной.

Всё прошло совсем не так, как он представлял.

***

Cобытия стремительно ускоряют свой бег. Кажется, что миновало совсем немного времени, — а команда уже собирается в пентхаусе Тони по самому худшему поводу за всё своё существование: чтобы посмотреть суд над Брюсом.

Тони пригласил всех, потому что — как он сам выразился — у него был самый большой телевизор. Однако его разум для Стива буквально открытая книга, в которой ясно читается, что Тони просто не хотел быть один.

Даже несмотря на это, Тони отсаживается как можно дальше от него, а значит, совсем не компании Стива он жаждал. В общем-то, он устраивается рядом с Наташей. Стив старается не принимать это близко к сердцу, хотя ему и тяжело: он чувствует, как Тони по ней скучает. Но это ведь ничего не значит, Тони ведь ему не нужен; с чего ему беспокоиться о том, кто нужен Тони?

И всё же ему неприятно: странная ревность зудит под кожей, не давая покоя.

«Ну-ну, — Тони даже не поворачивает головы в его сторону, — да ладно, только не говори мне, что ты против хороших отношений с бывшими. Я же знаю, ты регулярно ходишь к Гейл. — Связь передаёт короткий образ: Наташа стоит в мастерской Тони в окружении деталей брони, и Тони держит шприц. — Мы с ней в одной команде, так что я снабдил её некоей вариацией брони и такими же нанитами, какие циркулируют в моей крови. Исключительно во имя общего дела, милый мой. И не надо так скрипеть зубами».

Стив расслабляет челюсть. Раньше он за собой такого не замечал.

Если честно, от нанитов у него мороз по коже, но с учётом того, что он сам по собственной доброй воле полгода пробыл подопытным кроликом в программе суперсолдат, у него нет никакого права жаловаться.

Найденный Брюсом адвокат напирает и пробует так и эдак, но сторона обвинения совершенно безжалостно настаивает — естественно, — что Брюс обязан ответить за преступления Халка:

— Все эти действия совершил один человек, и этот человек должен заплатить наивысшую цену.

Эвфемизмы — забавная штука. В зале суда требуют крови. Люди, которые никого и никогда не убивали, которые не имеют ни малейшего понятия о том, каково это, хотят приговорить Брюса к смерти, но не могут сказать об этом напрямую.

— Выключи это, — с отвращением просит Джен.

Стив выбирает другой канал.

Всем и так известно, чем это закончится.

— Беннеру никак не выкрутиться. — Тони отпивает мартини. — Его слепой адвокат устраивает отличное шоу, но сейчас это уже не более, чем формальность.

Наташа бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде «не надо каркать» — неужели она не понимает, к чему всё идет?

— Ему ни за что не выкрутиться, — вступает в разговор Стив. — Всем нужен козёл отпущения.

«Рад, что ты в кои-то веки согласен со мной. Жаль только, что при таких печальных обстоятельствах».

Тони встаёт и заново наполняет свой бокал. В такие дни его не остановить.

В эфире какой-то новостной программы тем временем появляется Тор. Он вещает, что суд нужен только для отвода глаз.

— По-моему, настоящее злодеяние — это присутствие отрядов супергероев в так называемых «странах-пособницах терроризма». В центре нашего внимания должны быть слухи о том, что Альтимейтс направляют в Сирию и Иран. — Его взгляд заклинает поверить. — Эта команда собиралась не для того, чтобы бороться с воришками и грабителями.

Наташа, смеясь, тычет пальцем в телевизор.

— Какой же идиот. Вы только представьте себе, что, когда я только присоединилась к команде, я всерьёз планировала соблазнить этого психа!

Если она не стесняется признаться в этом… это говорит о ней не лучшим образом.

«Тони, — крайне осторожно окликает Стив, — ты уверен, что у неё не было таких же намерений по отношению к тебе?»

Тони мысленно пожимает плечами.

«Дорогуша, я знаю, что ты меня не хочешь, но это не значит, что меня вообще никто и никогда не хотел. И даже если у неё были такие намерения, что из этого? Всё кончено».

Стив вдруг замечает, что остальная команда смотрит на него. Ах да. Альтимейтс в других странах.

— Я солдат, — поясняет он. — Я следую приказам. Куда нас командируют, туда я и еду.

Джен окидывает его таким же взглядом, как Наташа — Тора, словно не представляет, что в нём когда-то нашла:

— Если что, кхм, именно это общественность и беспокоит.

***

Суд над Брюсом длится девять дней. Вердикт присяжных скор и единогласен.

Естественно, именно Альтимейтс выпадает привести его в исполнение. Никому больше это не под силу. В конце концов, Брюс так и так находится под надзором Щ.И.Т.а. В качестве своего последнего задания как члена команды Хэнк усыпляет его транквилизатором, а Фьюри организует перевозку. Бессознательное тело остаётся только перетащить из вертолета на безлюдный авианосец посреди Тихого океана. Брюс думает, что это всё ради его освобождения. Он не проснётся. Он даже не узнает. Ему соврали. Нельзя было рисковать тем, что он снова превратится в монстра. С какой стороны ни посмотри, всё это отвратительно.

Они были с ним в одной команде. А теперь вынуждены стать его палачами.

Тони отвечает за создание бомбы.

Последние несколько дней перед глазами Тони крутятся сплошные чертежи. Его мысли полнятся горечью: с горечью он строит диаграммы, с горечью конструирует гладкую оболочку, с горечью просчитывает, каким должен быть удар («термоядерным») и какой мощности («одна мегатонна»).

Тони этого не заслуживает. Он не заслуживает того, чтобы брать такой грех на душу, — но только он один может это сделать.

Стив опускает тело Брюса на палубу. Его команда — его ответственность. Это он должен сделать последний шаг, а не Тони. Но он не может. Тони стоит рядом, одетый в броню. Он прилетел сюда своим ходом; установив таймер, он точно так же улетит.

«Это мерзко», — думает Стив, и чувствует мрачное согласие Тони.

Огромная уродливая бомба уже высится на палубе.

— Кэп, тебе пора. — Тони и Стив одновременно опускают взгляд. Грудь Брюса вздымается и опадает в такт его дыханию. — Тебе не захочется присутствовать на этой вечеринке.

Из-за голосовых фильтров эмоций не различить, но Стиву и не надо ничего слышать, чтобы уловить, какой скорбью охвачен Тони.

Стив хочет его утешить, но у него нет ни малейшего понятия, как тут можно утешить.

Он коротко кивает и заходит обратно в вертолёт, где Хэнк смотрит куда-то в пустоту, а Бетти Росс рыдает на плече Фьюри.

Вертолёт поднимается вверх, и Тони на долгие секунды замирает, глядя на него. Наконец отвернувшись, он шагает к бомбе.

День ясный и солнечный, яркие лучи бликуют на воде. Стив мысленно видит, как Тони наклоняется над панелью управления, перепроверяя настройки. Он не торопится. На миг он застывает, глядя на положение клавиш и рычагов; всё, дальше тянуть некуда.

Тони закрывает глаза, сглатывает и перекидывает тумблер. Загорается табло. 5:00. 4:59.

Тони отходит от бомбы туда, где лежит Брюс, и смотрит на него. Фьюри, который сидит в кабине рядом со Стивом, придерживает рукой наушник — он разговаривает с Тони. Несмотря на то, что шум винтов не даёт ничего разобрать, Стив считывает все реплики напрямую из головы Тони.

— Грязь и мерзость, — констатирует тот.

Фьюри вздыхает:

— Мы уже миллион раз это обсуждали. Беннер убил более восьми сотен невинных…

— Знаю, знаю. — В разуме Тони царит одна лишь гнетущая печаль. На секунду он цепляется взглядом за кулак Брюса, где блестит крестик. — И меня ещё спрашивают, почему я пью.

Боже, думает Стив. «Тони». Это несправедливо.

Вертолёт приземляется, а Фьюри продолжает что-то втолковывать — только теперь Стив слышит непосредственно его самого.

— Три минуты до времени «икс». Убирайся оттуда, Старк. При взрыве мегатонной бомбы безопасная зона находится в пятнадцати милях.

Тони и так это должно быть известно.

Стив глубоко вдыхает и с облегчением выдыхает: Тони взмывает в небо.

«Тони? — решается окликнуть он. — Ты в порядке?»

«На все сто, дорогуша, — бодрые слова противоречат тому, в каком раздрае пребывает сознание Тони. — Буду через минуту».

При посадке Тони спотыкается — таким неуклюжим Стив его ещё не видел. Бомба детонирует, и небо заливает белым. Тони пошатывается.

«Тони?»

«Всё хорошо. Пойдём. Мы же не хотим пропустить похороны, в конце-то концов».

Тони загоняет свою боль вглубь, словно ему подвластно сдержать её. Словно он думает, что так сможет спрятать её от Стива.

***

В тот же день оказывается, что только Альтимейтс и согласились присутствовать на похоронах Брюса. Всё организовано заранее; Щ.И.Т. хочет как можно скорее поставить точку. Гроб, конечно же, пуст. Уже проверено: от тела ничего не осталось.

Стив поднимается на кафедру и произносит прощальную речь, и одна лишь команда внимает ему со скамей. Брюс когда-то написал её сам: на удивление выразительные фразы о его вере и о жизни после смерти. Он просит, чтобы команда его не забывала. Голос Стива чуть срывается на этой просьбе.

Тони сидит, уставившись в пол, и за всё время ни разу не поднимает головы.

К вечеру всё кончено. С хмурого неба сочатся редкие капли. Стив слышит, как идущий впереди Фьюри предлагает Бетти Росс пробежаться по пабам, чтобы с размахом проводить Брюса в последний путь.

Джен кидает косой взгляд на Стива, прежде чем скользнуть под зонт к Хэнку. Что ж. Не Стиву её в чём-либо упрекать — но если она начнёт щеголять с синяками, он без колебаний сломает сукину сыну челюсть. Снова.

На ступенях церкви остаются только он и Тони. Конечно же, Тони запасся собственным зонтом.

Стив знает, о чём Тони думает: снова и снова прокручивает сцену казни. Брюс на палубе. Собственные руки, настраивающие бомбу. Бесконечная горестная спираль.

— Тони, — зовёт Стив. Тони удивленно вскидывается: видимо, не ожидал, что Стив будет обращаться вслух. — Собираешься залить свою печаль? По-моему, Ник и Бетти не откажутся от твоей компании.

Тони со слабой печальной улыбкой качает головой.

— Сомневаюсь, что от этого мне станет легче, — бормочет он. — Нет, мне только хочется…

Он прикусывает язык.

«Чего?» — подбадривает Стив, потому что Тони даже мысленно обрывает предложение.

Тони едва заметно придвигается ближе; зонты сталкиваются, и Тони приподнимает свой выше. Он смотрит во все глаза, и его лицо бледнее некуда. 

«Ничего».

«И вовсе не ничего. Давай же».

Тони вздыхает.

«Я просто… не хочу быть один. Это глупо. Я знаю, что тебе-то этого не хочется. — Связь снова вспыхивает тоскливой печалью. Чувством одиночества. — Клянусь, никаких непристойных намёков. Мне всего лишь нужен кто-то рядом. Но я знаю, что тебе этого не нужно, так что...»

«Почему же, нужно. — Стив и сам себе удивляется. — Пойдём. Нечего торчать под дождем».

В пентхаусе их встречает Джарвис. Вроде бы он ещё никогда не приветствовал Стива так радушно, как сегодня; он даже улыбается, когда сопровождает их в гостиную и нарочито плотно закрывает дверь, оставляя их наедине.

— По-моему, он просто рад, что ты здесь, — отвечает Тони на вопрос, который Стиву даже не надо озвучивать. — По-моему, он беспокоится, что ко мне… как-то не так относятся. Он считает, что моя пара должна вести себя совершенно особым образом. Не знаю, с чего это он решил, — Тони улыбается коротко, почти смущённо и машинально пытается стереть ногой упавшую на пол каплю. С него буквально течёт.

И то правда. Они ведь уже поняли, что Стив совсем не подходит Тони, верно?

Никак не реагируя на его мрачную мысль, Тони проходит в другую комнату.

«Дорогуша, ты не хочешь обтереться и одолжить у меня халат? У меня их много. Некоторые, возможно, подойдут даже тебе».

Стиву известен вкус Тони в домашней одежде: мягкая и элегантная, настоящая радость гедониста. Такая, чтобы надеть — и сразу стало хорошо. Удобно. Стив окидывает взглядом свою униформу. Она даже толком не промокла. Он потерпит. Почему-то ему кажется, что если он позволит себе лишний кусочек удовольствия, то что-то предаст.

«Нет, спасибо».

Пару минут спустя Тони возвращается в красном халате. Он садится на диван, стоящий прямо перед огромными окнами, из которых открывается невообразимый вид на унылый дождливый Манхэттен. Стив подсознательно чувствует, чего Тони хочется: чтобы он сел туда же. Рядом. Тони не оборачивается, когда Стив присоединяется к нему.

Он тяжело вдыхает и выдыхает, но молчит. Даже в его разуме полное спокойствие — словно безмятежная поверхность озера. Но под этой поверхностью неуклонно зреет печаль.

— Я впервые убил человека, — очень тихо произносит Стив, — когда мне было двадцать.

Дыхание Тони становится болезненно резким. «Стив». Связь передаёт то, что можно определить как сочувствие и сострадание.

— Это случилось сразу после того, как я прошёл через проект «Возрождение». Примерно тридцать секунд спустя. — Стив держит руки на бёдрах и не может поднять взгляд. Но ему и не нужно смотреть на Тони, чтобы знать, о чём он думает. — Нацистский шпион сперва пустил пулю мне в плечо, а потом застрелил доктора Эрскина. И я просто… ринулся следом за ним. У меня не было ни единой мысли. Я не помню, чтобы мне было больно, — хотя, наверное, было. Я помню только, насколько я был… зол. И как мне было страшно. И ещё я помню, как сломал ему шею. — Вряд ли он когда-либо произносил это так безыскусно и прямо. — Всю свою жизнь я был слабее некуда — а тут просто взял и сломал чью-то шею. Как тонкий прутик. — Он впивается пальцами в свою же плоть. — Я до сих пор помню, что именно ощутил тогда. Как легко это было. До ужаса легко. Я долго размышлял о том, каково будет убить за свою страну, а в итоге оказалось, что это было впустую. Всё получилось совсем не так, — он усмехается. — Готов поспорить, об этом сняли фильм.

Он поднимает голову. Тони дёргает уголком губ, и связь отражает скупую, кривую ухмылку.

«И не один».

— Меня потом несколько часов трясло, — признаётся Стив. — Я был… пожалуй, потрясён. Меня наизнанку выворачивало. Я не мог избавиться от этого ощущения — оно словно навеки впиталось в меня. И повторялось у меня перед глазами снова и снова.

«Этого в фильмах никогда не показывали», — мысленно бормочет Тони.

Стив зажмуривается.

«Если бы тогда у меня была возможность вернуть всё назад, наверное, я бы так и сделал, — он осторожно подбирает слова — специально для Тони. Он никому ещё этого не рассказывал. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким хилым и насмерть перепуганным, как тогда, когда должен был упиваться новым мощным телом. В кино герой всегда действует, движимый желанием уничтожить несправедливость или отомстить, — и это было не чуждо Стиву, он хотел отплатить грёбаным фрицам той же монетой, чтобы они на своей шкуре почувствовали, каково было ему, каково было Эрскину, каково было всей Америке. Однако, помимо этого, его корчило от страха. — Но её не было. Я стал тем, кем стал. Путь назад мне отрезали, рассказав о читаури».

— Мне приходилось убивать читаури, — после долгой паузы напоминает Тони.

«Ты же знаешь, что это другое. И со временем убивать становится проще. Порой мне хочется, чтобы не становилось, но от меня это не зависит. Как и много чего другого. Но то, что было сегодня… иначе как гнилью назвать нельзя. Ты не должен был участвовать в этом».

Тони растирает ладонью лицо.

«Мне до сих пор иногда кажется, что я зря во всё это ввязался».

Стив смотрит на него, воспринимая через связь его боль и его усталость, вдыхает… и опускает руку на спинку дивана.

«Давай сюда».

«Куда?»

«Сюда, — повторяет Стив. — Откидывайся. На что тебе я?»

Сперва Тони охватывает недоверием, но Стив понимает, насколько ему это нужно. Через несколько секунд Тони подползает ближе, прижимается к боку Стива и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Это уязвимая поза, длинное стройное горло Тони полностью открыто.

Связь вспыхивает, тянет их к друг другу, когда Тони устраивается поудобнее. С него смывает и грусть, и апатию, и даже такую знакомую болезненную пульсацию в черепе: опухоль растёт, напоминая о себе словно бы тикающими часами.

«Часами судного дня, — в Тони снова просыпается чёрный юмор. Впрочем, Стив не понимает отсылку, даже когда Тони подкидывает ему образ: стилизованные часы, стрелки которых остановились за две минуты до полуночи. — Забей. Сегодня я уж точно не готов углубляться в атомную энергетику».

Стив не успевает притормозить его: мысли снова перескакивают на рычаги и тумблеры бомбы в руках, на облако-гриб в небе…

С трудом сглотнув, Стив заменяет эту картинку своей: Исландия, ракета нацистов, взрыв высоко над головой, падение…

«Знаешь что, — Тони дёргает уголком губ, словно хочет улыбнуться, — у нас есть кое-что общее».

«Всё будет хорошо, — уверяет Стив. — Всё наладится».

Он не может думать о смерти Тони. Не может — и всё.

Конечно же, Тони считывает из его мозга всё, даже то, что он пытается скрыть, и отзывается тихой зыбкой печалью.

Ни один из них не способен ничего изменить.

«Слушай, — нерешительно начинает Тони, — ты не против, если я…»

Его глаза уже слипаются, и он борется с накатывающим изнеможением.

«Давай, — со всей возможной нежностью соглашается Стив. — Поспи немного. Я присмотрю за тобой».

Тони утыкается носом в его плечо. Словно доверяет Стиву. И моментально отрубается, будто спичка гаснет; раз — и связь уже передаёт одни только затихающие бессознательные волны то ли видений, то ли мыслей.

Стив не знает, правильно ли он поступает. Не знает, поступал ли он вообще когда-нибудь правильно. Но ему кажется, что сейчас всё так, как надо.

Пожалуй, это вполне можно считать хорошим знаком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Тони напевает песню Three Dog Night [“One Is The Loneliest Number”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5ab8BOu4LE)


	7. Часть 7: 2003 (II)

Следующей проблемой — потому что проблемы никогда не заканчиваются — становится Тор. Снова Тор.

Сперва Стив думает, что им удалось выпутаться без особых потерь. Что они отделались от Тора раз и навсегда. Что тот ограничится серией новостных передач, на которых будет разглагольствовать о злоупотреблении миссиями Альтимейтс на государственном уровне.

Несколько следующих миссий, как на подбор, словно специально созданы для того, чтобы выставить Тора неуравновешенным психом: по нынешним временам они до крайности непритязательны. Террористы-смертники. Наркоманы. Заложники. Однажды Стив даже вытаскивает ребёнка из горящего здания.

Конечно, вскоре Джен приходится выступить на одной из таких передач с заявлением о том, что спасибо за беспокойство, но все их задания крайне важны — впрочем, лично Стив втайне наслаждается благословенной передышкой. Учитывая, что до этого им пришлось останавливать нашествие читаури на Землю, а до этого — удерживать Халка от полного разрушения Манхэттена… он бы не отказался, чтобы такое случалось пореже. Даже Тони как будто счастлив тому, что Альтимейтс снижает планку.

Они начинают расслабляться. Тони проходит химиотерапию. Перед её началом он обстоятельно объясняет Стиву, что это такое. Сложно придумать что-то извращённее: он платит врачам, чтобы его травили, но только это и даёт ему возможность выиграть ещё хоть немного времени. Стив пытается не заглядывать в его сознание во время процедур: ему кажется, что он будет только мешать. Он ничем не может помочь, не знает, что тут вообще может сделать. Тони сидит, и в него по капле вливают яд. А потом облучают. Дома Тони кидается к унитазу и блюёт.

Стиву тяжело об этом думать. И он пытается отгонять эти мысли.

Вдруг поступают новости: полмиллиона обозлённых людей вышли на улицы Рима, протестуя против мнимых отрядов суперсолдат, организованных в Европе. Стычки с полицией ожесточили их ещё сильнее. А уж когда появился Тор со своими молниями, стало совсем хреново. Вот вам и пацифизм, мать его.

Тогда же Стив обнаруживает, что мнимые европейские отряды совсем не мнимые.

И что Тони с ними уже встречался.

«Дорогуша, ты же не спрашивал, — поясняет он. — А мне в последнее время есть о чём подумать и без этого».

Истинная правда. Тони ставит себе бесконечное множество задач. Он ночами сидит над костюмом для Наташи — костюмом, который будет совсем как у него самого. Летающая броня для Чёрной вдовы. Стив видел наброски, которые Тони делал сквозь тошноту.

Пока Брайан Брэддок — Капитан Британия — энергично пожимает Стиву руку, Тони держится позади вместе с остальными Альтимейтс.

— Все наши просто обожают Тони, — говорит Брэддок. — И, конечно же, все мы очень рады встрече с тобой, Капитан. Представляешь, у меня на стене когда-то висел твой постер!

Да-да, Стив это уже неоднократно слышал.

По крайней мере, этим людям нравится Тони. И от этого… теплеет на душе. Возможно, это немного странно, но всё же так и есть.

Они знакомятся с Капитаном Испанией, Капитаном Францией и Капитаном Италией. И тут вскрывается, почему они здесь: из-за Тора.

Гуннар Голмен, исследователь из норвежской команды, расписывает ситуацию во всех мрачных подробностях. Тор был предназначен для того, чтобы стать суперсолдатом, только вместо сыворотки в его случае использовали высокотехнологичные пояс и молот. Вместе эти предметы давали носителю возможность делать… всё то, что Тор и делал. Летать. Пользоваться сверхсилой. И даже телепортироваться.

— Из всех суперсолдат, с которыми мы работали, Тор, вне всяких сомнений, производил наибольшее впечатление. Если бы он ещё не был по совпадению моим психованным братцем, то непременно стал бы лидером, — Гуннар притворно морщится. — Видимо, все вы знаете Торлифа под именем Тора — этот сукин сын сам нарёк себя так, когда украл моё оборудование.

Стив вспоминает, на кого в своё время Тор перекладывал вину: на Локи, «злобного сводного брата».

И вот перед ним настоящий брат Тора. Которого очень сложно назвать злобным.

Гуннар уточняет насчёт кражи: восемнадцать месяцев назад, когда Альтимейтс только собирались, Тор стянул всё, что подвернулось ему под руку. Все последние разработки. Именно это и сделало его Тором.

Он лжец. Лжец и безумец.

Когда-то Тони уговаривал Стива дать Тору второй шанс, но теперь… теперь в нём не остаётся ни капли былого великодушия. Он пялится на Гуннара во все глаза, ошеломлённый таким предательством. Стив знает, что Тор нравился Тони; знает, что Тони будет непросто смириться. Но такова реальность, и даже ему с этим не поспорить. Нет смысла отрицать очевидное.

— Если Тор со своей украденной добычей ничуть не скрывается, почему вы до сих пор ничего не предпринимали? — спрашивает Тони.

Фьюри хмыкает:

— А что мы могли предпринять? Тор призван был стать самым могущественным суперсолдатом на этой планете. Пояс защищает его даже от психогенных атак. Ты бы, что ли, принёс его на блюдечке?

Конечно, именно это нужно от них Фьюри. Чтобы они немедленно задержали Тора. Сегодня же. Им в подмогу придадут европейские команды, а прикрывать их будут, по словам Фьюри, «обычные люди».

Тони поднимает руку:

— Простите, но я не буду утверждать, сумею ли я это сделать.

Стив, разумеется, прекрасно понимает, что Тони имеет в виду: в его мозгу выжжен образ Брюса, недвижимо лежащего на палубе. Брюса за несколько минут до взрыва бомбы.

«Только не снова. Только не это. Я не смогу. Боже, я просто не смогу. Стив, он мой друг».

Стив передаёт ему через связь твёрдость и спокойствие — или, по крайней мере, пытается передать.

«Это наш долг. Так будет правильно. Его брат сказал, что он болен. Благодаря нам он сможет получить помощь, в которой нуждается. Тони, я буду рядом. Мы захватим его в целости и сохранности».

От Тони исходит тихая признательность.

«Хорошо».

— Я хочу этого не больше, чем ты, — качает головой Фьюри. — Но Тор уже становится для нас серьёзной проблемой.

Тони уверенно кивает. Приказ принят к исполнению.

Стив оборачивается, перехватывая взгляд Тони.

«Приготовиться к бою, Железный человек».

Он догадывается, что это будет тот ещё херов пиздец.

***

Его догадка оказывается верна.

Хорошо хоть, что Тору хватает совести первым делом убрать с дороги гражданских.

Сперва его стараются увещевать мирно. Под ботинками Стива похрустывает снег, светит луна, и обнажившиеся к зиме деревья отбрасывают разрозненные тени на поляну. Для Тора это последний шанс.

— Неужели вы не видите? — слепо талдычит своё Тор. — Вас обманули. Вас сбил с толку мой злой сводный брат. Он способен играть временем и пространством. Он просто подстроил всё это.

— Тор, бога ради, — вздыхает Тони.

Тор бормочет в ответ свои нелепые оправдания, потом поворачивается к Стиву и взывает уже к нему одному:

— Кэп! Ну заставь же их меня выслушать, ну!

Стив вскидывает щит.

— Прости. Ты сумасшедший, и ты должен сдаться.

И тогда Тор призывает грозу, огонь и молнии, и...

Первый удар обрушивается на Стива: его протаскивает пятьдесят футов по снегу, едва полностью не размозжив.

Тони глотает ртом воздух, пытаясь продышать чужую боль.

«Стив! Как ты?»

«Всё хорошо. Просто дух вышибло. Ответь ему тем же, ладно?»

«Так точно».

Перед глазами Тони всплывает управляющая панель: он перераспределяет огневую мощь брони. Он готов, но до нужного места ему пока ещё далеко. К счастью, они здесь не одни.

— Заберите у него пояс! — приказывает Стив остальной команде. — Заберите пояс! Это источник его сил!

Пьетро размытым пятном рвётся вперёд. Пятьсот миль в час — и всё же Тор отбрасывает его назад. Чёрт. Члены команды один за другим пытают удачу, и Джен уменьшается до размеров Осы и каким-то образом оказывается (о господи) у Тора во рту. У всех в коммах раздаётся её истошный крик: «Не глотай!». У бедняги Клинта с его луком нет почти никаких шансов. Тор швыряет Капитана Британию в Ванду и Пьетро, и те клубком валятся на землю.

Тор взмывает в небо, и там его перехватывает Тони. Свет репульсоров рассеивает тьму, отбрасывает блики на доспехи Тора, отражается в ослепительно-белом снеге.

Стив слышит одновременно в коммах и в мыслях, как Тони уговаривает, просит, чуть ли не умоляет Тора сдаться.

— Да пойми же ты, — Тор перекрикивает ветер, — вся информация Фьюри подтасована Локи! Ничего этого в реальности не было!

Тони поднимает руки, перенаправляя лучи репульсоров.

— Прости, Тор, — глухо произносит он. — Но я тебе попросту не верю.

— Тогда и ты меня прости, — низко и мрачно припечатывает Тор.

Он заносит молот над головой и швыряет его прямиком Тони в грудь.

За долю секунды до того, как Стива накрывает, он ещё успевает вспомнить зловещие предупреждения Щ.И.Т.а о связи душ и передаче боли.

Он смутно осознаёт, что Тони опрокидывается назад и стремительно теряет высоту, но всё заслоняет жгучая вспышка, расколовшая грудину. Боже, сколько же рёбер Тони сломал? Боль алым туманом окутывает мозг. Боль — единственное, что сейчас существует. Всё тело — одна сплошная боль. Стив валится в снег, кашляя и задыхаясь. Он не может двигаться, не может думать, не может ничего…

«Тони...»

«Я в порядке, дорогуша», — отзывается Тони, противореча связи: та сворачивается огненным кольцом, замкнувшись сама на себя, и агонически пульсирует.

Тони падает неподалёку — ещё одна ослепительная мучительная вспышка — и по инерции скользит назад, замирая у самых ног Стива.

Рвано вдохнув, Стив подтаскивает себя к нему.

— Тони, — хрипит он. — Держись. Всё будет хорошо. Мы доставим тебя к врачам. Только держись. Пожалуйста.

Господи, как же больно. Мир состоит из боли.

Чёрт, если бы на испытаниях в Щ.И.Т.е ножом проткнули Тони, а не Стива, их бы сразу от греха подальше отправили в отставку.

«Я в порядке, — повторяет Тони. — В порядке, честно, я справлюсь. Не паникуй, милый. Видишь? Мне уже лучше».

И действительно: уже на следующем вздохе агония как будто утихает. Может, Тони встроил в броню какие-то медицинские приборы. Может, всё изначально было не так плохо, как показалось.

«Хорошо. Тогда ты остаёшься здесь. Только не сделай себе хуже, ладно?» — Стив надеется, что ему удалось придать Тони уверенности, сгладить острые шипы боли, которая по-прежнему распускается огненным цветком. Он словно бы гасит её, но сомневается, так ли это на самом деле или ему просто слишком сильно этого хочется. Слишком многое сейчас требует его внимания.

Тони машет рукой.

«Ясно. Сделаю. А ты позаботься об этом», — он указывает вперёд.

Подняв взгляд, Стив видит в небе Наташу — в броне, созданной для неё Тони. Сияние репульсоров очерчивает гладкую тёмную поверхность. Это всё тот же костюм Железного человека, управляемый всё теми же нанитами, только подчинённый Чёрной вдове. Значит, она так же сильна, как и он.

Наташа несётся на всех парах, стреляя с обеих рук, и опрокидывает Тора. Первое удачное попадание. Хорошо. У них всё получится.

— Наташе нужно подкрепление! — орёт Стив в комм, направляя европейскую команду в нужную сторону. — Вперёд!

Драка выдаётся жёсткой, но они с Тони в ней почти не участвуют. Стив спасает нескольких обычных солдат от деревьев, обрушенных Тором, а Тони лежит навзничь, тяжёло дыша. Такой помощи явно недостаточно.

Усиленный отряд терпит поражение. Тор в окружении молний взлетает выше.

— Я пришёл сюда, чтобы спасти мир, — ревёт он, — а вы только и делаете, что пытаетесь выставить меня на посмешище!

Господи. Он собирается убить всех.

«Ну что ж, — превозмогая страдание, криво усмехается Тони, — рад был познакомиться с тобой, дорогуша...»

Стив краем глаза замечает шевеление с краю. Ванда и Пьетро. Пьетро движется медленно, с трудом, но он сейчас единственный их шанс. Попытавшись встать, он оседает на снег.

Нет у них никакого шанса.

Ванда выключает комм, подползает к брату и шепчет что-то ему на ухо.

И Пьетро… встаёт.

Тор всё ещё разоряется:

— Ты умрёшь за это, Локи! Слышишь ты меня, трикстер?! Сейчас я покончу с устроенным тобой фарсом!

Поглощённый своим безумием, Тор даже не оглядывается. И не знает, что на него надвигается. Но Стив видит всё. Пьетро разбегается, подпрыгивает и на полной скорости врезается в Тора. Пояс сорван.

Тор без сил падает на землю, скатываясь вниз по склону горы.

Они сделали это. Всё кончено.

***

«Давай же, — настаивает Стив, — давай, я посмотрю. Если не смотреть, лучше не станет».

«Не станет, — Тони даже мысленно стонет, — но иногда мне становится лучше, если оттягивать неизбежное».

Стив, сидя в Трискелионе, заканчивает последние отчёты и ждёт подтверждения того, что Тор надёжно заперт в подземной камере, в которой когда-то держали Брюса. На отчёты уходит вдвое больше времени, чем обычно: всё внимание Стива сосредоточено на Тони, окружённом роботами и техниками, которые панель за панелью высвобождают его из брони. С каждой новой деталью металл сдвигается, давление на грудь Тони меняется, и это сбивает с мысли; ощущения эхом отдаются в груди Стива. Шея тоже мучительно пульсирует — здесь боль сосредоточена в одной точке, но не менее сильна.

Ладно, следует признать: он просто не на шутку переживает за Тони. Он видел удар. Он прочувствовал этот удар на себе. Ему необходимо узнать, насколько тяжелы полученные Тони раны.

Он пытается убедить себя, что волнуется всего лишь как лидер Альтимейтс, но сам себе не верит.

Тони мысленно улыбается, отзываясь приступом веселья.

«Я тронут, дорогуша».

Итак, ему нравится Тони. И что? Да, он хочет, чтобы Тони стал его другом, — и что? Чёрт побери, Тони всё-таки его родственная душа.

«Да-да, — ворчит Стив. — Давай уже. Посмотри на себя. Покажи мне».

Как только опасность миновала, врачи Щ.И.Т.а накачали Тони лошадиной дозой лекарств; мучительной агонии больше нет, а значит, что-то заблокировало её передачу по связи — либо Тони усилием разума, либо обезболивающие. Однако у самого Тони, должно быть, чувствительность перекрыло не полностью: он молчит, не язвит скабрезно, к чему Стив уже успел приготовиться.

Техники снимают остатки грудной пластины, Тони сперва зажмуривается, а потом со стоном приподнимает голову и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть…

Хм.

Ну, всё не так уж плохо.

Грудь Тони заляпана зелёной слизью и усыпана багрово-чёрными синяками… но и всё на этом. Крови нет. Ничего не торчит оттуда, откуда не должно торчать. У Стива был жуткий опыт знакомства с такими травмами. Всё свидетельствует о том, что Тони действительно попал под сильный удар, в этом никаких сомнений. И потом ему определённо придётся несладко, но у него… нет ни единого перелома.

Сперва всё казалось намного серьёзнее.

«Тони, — осторожно просит Стив, — можешь вдохнуть разок? Глубоко?»

«Почему твои просьбы всегда такие скучные?» — жалуется Тони, но послушно вдыхает, и Стив прислушивается к связи, желая убедиться.

Да. Тони поправится легко и быстро. Ни единой трещины. Счастливчик. 

Может, возникшая между ними связь сверхчувствительна. Наверное, причина в этом. Потому и показалось, что всё хуже, чем было на самом деле. Либо так — либо болевой порог Тони гораздо ниже, чем у Стива. Но это объяснение не хочется рассматривать, от него неуютно: Стиву не нравится сама мысль о том, что Тони в чём-то может быть слаб, что его тело в чём-то проигрывает его духу. Однако же... Тони совершенно точно поделился с ним всей болью, которую испытал. Это факт.

Значит, надо ещё больше тренироваться, чтобы не допустить подобного в дальнейшем.

«Я же говорю, скукотища смертная. Пф», — фыркает Тони.

Кто-то выдаёт ему пузырёк таблеток и — вот радость-то — строгие указания не смешивать их с алкоголем. Тони ворчит.

Стив повторяет себе: всё хорошо. С Тони всё будет хорошо.

Он ловит себя на том, что облегчённо улыбается. 

Внимание Тони ускользает, перескакивает на что-то другое. Стив вздыхает, натягивает бесстрастную мину и возвращается к отчёту. Его ждёт долгая ночь.

***

Следующие несколько часов Тони к связи не обращается. Стив время от времени проверяет его состояние и каждый раз застаёт его за какими-то делами; тот пытается себя отвлечь. До Стива долетают смутные образы новостных сайтов, телевизионных программ, даже отчётов Альтимейтс — и всё с отголосками боли. Шея и грудь Тони, а значит, и Стива, отзываются болью каждый раз, когда тот тянется чуть дальше, чем следовало бы.

Уже глубокой ночью Стив заканчивает отчёт и собирается домой. Что-то ему подсказывает, что сегодня его ждёт бессонница. Когда он закрывает глаза, то видит Тора — как он их встретил, как они его побороли, как он упал, скорчившись, в снег… боже правый, такими темпами они уничтожат всех членов команды, одного за другим. Стива передёргивает.

Он раздевается до трусов, берёт особенно нудную историческую книгу, укладывается в кровать и натягивает на себя одеяло. Фукидид. Может, хоть он его убаюкает. Это куда лучше, чем думать о том, что станет с командой. 

Он как раз продирается через главу об убийстве тирана, когда Тони напоминает о себе.

Сперва возникают размытые очертания комнаты — это спальня в пентхаусе, сумрачная и пустая, — потом накатывает волна ощущений. Тони излучал их весь вечер: раздражение, боль, усталость, печаль. И лёгкая тошнота. Она редко оставляет его надолго: химиотерапия даёт о себе знать. Сейчас всё ещё не так плохо, как бывает иногда. 

Следом бурным, многообещающим потоком накидывается возбуждение.

Стив вдруг чувствует призрачное прикосновение: Тони поглаживает себя по бедру, огибая полутвёрдый член. Ниже руку он пока не ведёт. Наслаждается предвкушением.

О господи.

За всё время их связи Тони ничего такого на Стива не вываливал. Благодаря многолетней практике борьбы с греховными импульсами Стив пока тоже не поддавался ненужным желаниям. Он вообще хотел по возможности избегать этой темы — и не знает, сам ли Тони оказывал ему любезность, удовлетворяя свои нужды во время его сна, или спасали какие-то из дюжины его лекарств (каждое утро Стив глазами Тони видит ряд рецептурных пузырьков), которые снижали либидо. Так или иначе, вот ведь парадокс — какими бы грязными намёками Тони ни сыпал, дальше разговоров он не заходил.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Томный гул становится настойчивее, горячит кровь — и предательский член начинает вставать, отвечая на чужие действия. Тони пока ещё толком себя не касался, но это только пока.

В народе давно ходит одна любопытная теория о родственных душах — причём Стив быстро проверил её на себе: чем сильнее эмоция, тем отчётливее передает её связь. От мимолётных мыслей и нечётких образов всегда можно отмахнуться, их можно даже проигнорировать, но мощные и глубокие ощущения всегда захлёстывают с головой. Связь стремится к тому, чтобы сделать двух людей как можно ближе друг к другу, — как посредством их мыслей, так и чувств. И чем ближе чувство к инстинктам, чем оно примитивнее, тем больше оно затрагивает вторую половинку. 

Боль. 

И удовольствие.

Куда уж без него.

Если Тони решит себе отдрочить, тело Стива откликнется, хочет он того или нет. Он испытает на себе всё, что будет делать Тони.

Надо уговорить его отказаться от этой затеи.

«Тони?»

«М-м? — медленно и лениво тянет тот. Стив представляет, как это звучало бы вживую, как Тони таким же голосом бормотал бы ничего не значащие комплименты, укладывая в постель очередную пассию. — Да? Чем могу помочь?»

Пытаясь не думать о том, чем Тони мог бы ему помочь, Стив переходит на жёсткий тон:

«Ты что творишь?»

Не то чтобы тут могут возникнуть какие-то сомнения. Однако Стиву кажется, что важно хотя бы притвориться, что для них по-прежнему действуют правила разговорного этикета. Иначе всё быстро скатится в полную анархию.

«По-моему, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что именно я творю, — улыбается Тони. — Дорогуша, оргазмы — это естественное обезболивающее. А мне бы сейчас очень не помешали дофамины. Для меня это в любом случае лучше, чем опиоиды».

Стив не знает, что такое дофамины — во многом он до сих пор полный невежда, — но намерения Тони совершенно ясны. Неужели Тони не понимает?.. Боже. Тони не может так с ним поступить. Как Тони может так с ним поступить?

«Ты же понимаешь, что я всё чувствую?» — с отчаянием уточняет Стив. Вообще-то он не собирался так себя выдавать, но, конечно же, у него не получается ничего скрыть — и к Тони летит едва сдерживаемый ужас.

Он ждёт от Тони утешения, разумного отступления — так было с самого начала их связи. Он ждёт, что Тони проявит благородство. Сдастся, осознав, что именно у Стива на душе.

Он ошибается.

На него катится клубок раздражения, окружённый вымученным спокойствием. На него катится разочарование, которое Тони старательно пытается подавить, и фоном — всё те же боль и усталость.

Похоже, Стив до донышка исчерпал его терпение.

Вдох. Другой. Связь напрягается, натягивается проводом — Тони вкладывает в неё всю невозмутимость, какую только может.

«Стив, — преувеличенно ровно произносит Тони, как будто ему стоит больших усилий говорить тихо и размеренно. — Я знаю, что такое осознанное согласие. Я не настолько мудак, особенно когда речь идёт о тебе. Ты моя родственная душа. Это… многое для меня значит. Я знаю, что в физическом плане совсем тебя не интересую. И я никогда тебя не трону, пока ты в явном виде сам меня не попросишь, ясно? Со мной тебе не о чем беспокоиться. И нечего бояться. Обещаю. — Сквозь тонкие лучики ободрения, утешения вдруг пробивается печаль — и Стив уверяет себя, что ему это только кажется. А потом его резко накрывает чужой горечью. — Ты мне недоступен. Как и все остальные теперь. Потому что с родственными душами так поступать нельзя. И я это принимаю. Это не мой выбор, но он диктует мне определённые условия. С которыми я смирился. Но ты сейчас просишь меня, чтобы я всю оставшуюся жизнь не прикасался даже к самому себе. Тебе не кажется, что это немного нечестно?»

Краем сознания, пока ещё способным рационально мыслить, Стив принимает его правоту: Тони не подписывался на пожизненный целибат, несмотря на то, что сам Стив удовлетворить его потребности никак не может. У Железного человека был адский денёк. Он отправил своего друга за решётку. Конечно же, он хочет расслабиться. В этом есть смысл.

Но вот остальные мысли Стива тонут в ревущем море паники.

Он не может это сделать. Просто не может. Он вспоминает, как Тони — как будто в другой жизни, когда они ещё были в счастливом неведении! — улыбался, и флиртовал, и говорил: «Ты сам знаешь, что хочешь попробовать». Внутри зреет ужас: нет, нет, не может он этого хотеть, не может быть тем, кто этого хочет, он не такой…

Но они оба застряли в ловушке, из которой нет выхода. Само понятие согласия для них перевернулось с ног на голову. Они вынужденно делятся друг с другом всем, что у них есть, то, что затрагивает одного, — затрагивает и другого. У них нет возможности сказать «нет». Связь навеки установила тумблер в положение «да».

«Мы с самого начала в ловушке, — бормочет Тони. А потом добавляет ещё тише, чуть ли не злобно. — Ты просто не хотел об этом думать».

До Стива доносится короткий вздох, который словно переключает передачи, — и вот связь снова сочится грустью и сожалением.

«Я понимаю, что это несправедливо, — шепчет Тони. — Понимаю. Если ты против, я не буду. Проживу и без этого. — Следующая мысль настолько тонкая, прозрачная, что вряд ли и сам Тони её заметил. — Я хочу лишь одного — чтобы ты был счастлив».

Предложение Тони искреннее — за ним не таится надежды вынудить Стива отказаться от него. Это не игра. Всё ясно и открыто; связь подтверждает, что здесь ни грамма лжи. Чистая правда. Если Стив скажет «нет», Тони ничего не будет делать, несмотря на свои желания. Так и есть.

Но Стив тоже хочет, чтобы Тони был счастлив. Это взаимно, пусть даже ему безумно страшно.

И Тони умирает. Да кто Стив такой, чтобы отказывать ему?

Конечно, абстрагироваться будет той ещё задачкой, но ему не привыкать к сложностям.

«Тогда вперёд. Не стесняйся».

Видимо, Тони этого не ожидал: он даже упускает шпильку, которая напрашивалась сама собой. Его изумление одновременно и колется, и греет, мешаясь с восторгом и недоверием. 

«Стив, честно, ничего страшного, если…»

«Всё нормально, — настаивает Стив, подтверждая, что он в этом уверен. — Я просто посижу тут, почитаю. Всё хорошо».

«Хорошо», — обескураженно повторяет Тони.

Наступает тишина, и Стив пользуется ей, чтобы подобрать брошенный том; Тони сосредотачивается на чём-то другом, и связь сперва немного ослабевает — а потом снова расцветает возбуждением. Комната Тони светлеет; раздаётся какой-то шум, мелькают огни. Телевизор? Звучит приглушённая романтичная музыка, и на её фоне — отчётливо женский стон.

А. Тони поставил порно.

«Я подумал, что тебе будет лучше, если я не буду транслировать свои фантазии напрямую из мозга, — жизнерадостно и вместе с тем очень осторожно поясняет Тони. Стив предполагает, что, возможно, даже Тони, чьи мысли для него — буквально открытая книга, не готов пока делиться своими самыми сокровенными мечтами. — Я решил, что ради твоего же блага нужно что-нибудь поставить. Милое, сладкое, гетеросексуальное, ванильное. — Тони делает паузу, и Стив задаётся вопросом, правда ли хочет знать, что значит «ванильное» в этом контексте. — Если тебе не понравится это, у меня есть другие. Могу вообще всё выключить, но тогда резко возрастает риск, что на тебя обрушится вся моя заботливо сохранённая в памяти коллекция шпили-вили».

«Поверить не могу, что такое выражение действительно существует, — морщится Стив. — Это пошло».

«Как и я сам, дорогуша, — смеется Тони, — если ты не заметил».

Интересно, какое порно, по мнению Тони, не стоит показывать Стиву? Он преуменьшает его терпимость или, наоборот, преувеличивает?

На экране целуются мужчина и женщина. Связь передаёт немного размытую картинку, но детали вполне различимы. Понятно, почему Тони назвал сцену «сладкой»: участники выглядят обычными людьми, они не загримированы наглухо, силикон не выпирает откуда надо и не надо — и они как будто и правда с удовольствием занимаются своим делом. Мужчина высокий и мускулистый, волосы у него светло-русые, чуть темнее, чем у Стива. Он нежно обнимает рыжеволосую женщину, его руки начинают ласкать её тело, скрытое лишь изысканным нижним бельём. Она энергично поощряет его.

Это действительно мило. Будь Стив любителем порно, он бы и сам предпочёл нечто подобное.

«Не надо менять, это подходит».

«Похоже, нам обоим нравятся рыженькие», — Тони разражается очередным смешком, но теперь с отзвуком тоски. Он всегда будет скучать по Наташе. А Стив всегда будет скучать по Гейл. Но им обеим теперь нет места в их жизни.

Стив мысленно пятится назад, пытаясь дать Тони немного больше приватности — хотя какая приватность тут может быть?

«Я… кхм. Приступай, я не буду мешать».

Как можно тщательнее отстранившись от связи, Стив глубоко вдыхает и пытается на чём-нибудь сосредоточиться — на чём угодно, только не на Тони. Точно. Он читает книгу. Следующий параграф. И не думать больше ни о чём другом. Это ему по силам.

Ладони Тони кажутся призрачными, нереальными. Стив чувствует, как одна поглаживает его по бедру, другая — осторожно обводит синяки на груди, потом поднимается выше, но эти прикосновения — не более чем щекотное дуновение ветерка. Перед глазами мутнеет, слова пропадают, и Стив переключается на зрение Тони: женщина выскальзывает из кружевного белья, обнажая гладкую бледную кожу, плавные изгибы роскошного бюста. Член Стива против воли заинтересованно дёргается, все ощущения — словно бы из сна или воспоминания.

«Прелесть, — проносится в голове Тони. — Чёрт, какая же она красивая. Я и забыл, как сильно она мне нравилась».

Возбуждение Тони словно бы окаймляет Стива, ложится поверх его собственного, идеально совпадая с ним. Всё одновременно его и не его: гул в ушах, наливающийся кровью член, звенящие яйца; и кончить хочется уже нестерпимо. Стив стискивает зубы и выдыхает. Он справится. И не такое выдерживал.

А потом Тони с силой сжимает сосок и обхватывает кулаком основание члена; связь мгновенно вспыхивает болью-удовольствием. Резко ослепнув и оглохнув, Стив беспомощно выгибается; не остаётся ничего, кроме его тела и тела Тони, слитых воедино. Мир сужается до безжалостно сомкнутых пальцев Тони, от которых словно бы невидимая нить идёт прямиком к члену Стива. Он никогда… никогда такого не пробовал. Господи, он даже не предполагал, что это может быть так приятно. Член дёргается: он уже полностью встал, потекла смазка. 

«Стив? — голос Тони низкий и томный, но в нём слышится забота. — Это было… ты в порядке?»

Сейчас Стив не вполне отвечает за себя; Тони доступны все его эмоции — изумление и восторг.

«Я не знал, что это так... — с запинкой поясняет Стив. — Я… Я даже никогда не пытался…»

Запоздало он понимает, что фактически расписывается в своей невежественности. Скорее всего, Тони считает, что он должен был уже таким заниматься. Он посмеётся. Начнёт издеваться.

«Что, вот так?» — с нежностью спрашивает Тони. Он снова трогает сосок, на этот раз куда легче — чтобы уточнить, что имеет в виду, но не дразнить лишний раз. Стив в своей одинокой постели вздрагивает от удовольствия.

«Я думал, это только для женщин», — говорит Стив. Наверняка до Тони сейчас доносится хаос ассоциаций и эмоций. Неправильно. Немужественно. Нельзя.

«Это для всех, кому такое нравится, — мягко и спокойно поправляет его Тони. Видео тем временем продолжается; мужчина теперь тоже обнажён, и Стив смутно воспринимает восхищение Тони мускулистым телом актёра, выдающимся членом. — Мне вот нравится, дорогуша. Но если тебе от этого неуютно…»

«Но ведь это больно? — Стиву почти удаётся справиться со стыдом. — А ты и так весь в ушибах».

«Да, но это приятная боль. — Слова Тони кажутся бессмыслицей — но при этом они абсолютно правдивы. После недолгого молчания Тони добавляет так тихо, что даже распознать его мысль трудно: — Мне нравится пожёстче».

В голове Тони мелькают мысли, которые он не может сдержать: как именно ему нравится. Зажимы, которые сдавливают соски. Невидимая рука, которая шлёпает по заднице, и смех. Пощёчина, которая обжигает кожу. Наручники, которые тянут запястья вниз. В воспоминаниях Тони ничего из этого не причиняло боли — по крайней мере, такой, какую должно было бы. Это странно и пугающе, однако у Стива по-прежнему каменно стоит — и это, пожалуй, ещё ужаснее.

Может, именно этого Стиву стоило бояться больше всего.

Тони снова отвлекается на видео, и тут же становится и лучше, и хуже, потому что женщина уже стоит на кровати на четвереньках, а мужчина входит в неё сзади. Камера приближается вплотную, показывая происходящее даже более интимно, чем доступно любому из непосредственных участников: угол такой, что во всех подробностях видно, как плоть скользит о плоть, трётся и давит. Женщина стонет в полный голос; мужчина толкается глубже, и камера поднимается выше, чтобы показать, как член поршнем ходит вперёд-назад. Стив не смотрит. Стив никогда на такое не смотрел. Всю свою жизнь он вёл себя как было правильно; он не давал себе воли смотреть, даже думать о таком, господи, единственный раз это было с Тони, да, он посмотрел, когда Тони…

«О да, вот так, детка», — бормочет Тони, поглощённый зрелищем.

Его кулак наконец сдвигается вверх, а пальцы снова сжимают сосок. Для Стива это всё равно как если бы Тони трогал бы его самого: невесомо, но ощутимо проводил по всей длине члена, умело надавливал под самой головкой. От соска молнией простреливает прямо в пах, и Стиву кажется, что он кончит прямо так, безо всяких ласк наяву. Ему невыносимо хорошо — и всё же недостаточно. Хочется больше. Нужно больше. Всё слишком нереально, прикосновениям совсем чуть-чуть не хватает силы для того, чтобы стать идеальными.

Почитал книжку, называется.

Надо что-то делать. Он не может сопротивляться. Не может бороться с собой: всё его существо требует поддаться, потому что так правильно, так пристало, потому что им с Тони предназначено соединиться как душами, так и телами. И с этим не поспоришь. Это так же неизбежно, как боль от удара, доставшегося Тони. Как будто если не сдаться своим желаниям, непременно умрёшь. Стив никогда ещё так отчаянно этого не жаждал. Он даже не представлял, что так бывает.

Ему нужно. Необходимо.

Он швыряет книгу на пол, скидывает с себя одеяло, сдёргивает трусы. Закрывает глаза. Он не хочет смотреть на себя и не хочет, чтобы Тони на него смотрел. Не хочет знать, что Тони подумал бы, наблюдая за ним. 

«Стив?»

Стив отрешённо улавливает беспокойство Тони. А ещё улавливает, как его ладонь скользит по стволу, — слишком бесплотно, слишком мало, но можно ведь и усилить, тут нет ничего сложного…

Стив обхватывает ладонью свой член. 

Всё совсем как в тот раз, когда связь только рождалась, — но теперь боли нет. Теперь не нужно насильно высвобождать скрытое, всё уже на виду, наготове: прямая линия замыкается сама на себя, раскручиваясь спиралью удовольствия. От каждого их движения она ширится и вращается быстрее. Такие невесомые прикосновения Тони резко обретают силу, становятся ближе, жарче. С закрытыми глазами Стиву и вовсе легко додумать, что Тони сам делает это с ним.

«О господи, Стив», — выдыхает Тони. Его переполняют восторг и изумление — так же, как и самого Стива.

Стив выгибается, дрочит себе так, как привык в те редкие случаи, когда давал себе волю: он никогда сильно не давил, потому что после сыворотки его тело слишком чувствительно. Чуть перебавить — и уже чересчур. Но Тони, конечно же, нравится пожёстче; неловко подёргавшись, они подстраиваются друг под друга, и Стив тут же срывается на вой. Тони крепко смыкает пальцы, поглаживает головку, не давая отдыха. Стив хрипит и стонет, но далеко не от боли. Он уже и не помнит, что такое боль. В голове только одна мысль: он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Тони безжалостно щиплет сосок, и Стив вскрикивает. На него водопадом обрушивается наслаждение, и он сминает простыни свободной рукой, пытаясь дотянуться до того, кого нет рядом. В паху тяжелеет. Боже, ещё чуть-чуть…

«Стив?» — осторожно прощупывает Тони.

«Ещё. — Стив даже не знает, как решился это сказать. — Жёстче».

Тони со смешком подчиняется, и это так поразительно приятно, что Стив напрочь забывает двигать кулаком. Зато Тони даже не замедляется.

Нужно ещё. Стив бездумно ведёт ладонью по телу, подхватывает яйца — и только тогда немного приходит в себя. Вдруг Тони против? Вдруг ему не понравится? Или для него это вообще неприемлемо?

«Тебе это как?» — рискует он спросить.

Тони лучится сплошным удовольствием. На включённое порно он уже давно не обращает внимания.

«Милый мой, это восхитительно, — с придыханием тянет он. — Боже. Ты всё делаешь идеально. Не прекращай».

Тони отзывается живее и ярче, чем все, с кем Стив бывал до него, — а ведь они даже не в одной постели.

Это словно отрастить вторую пару рук, чтобы ласкать и дразнить себя. Всё, что делает один, чувствует и другой. Стив перекатывает в ладони яйца, и Тони в ответ сильнее сжимает член. Оргазм всё ближе и ближе, так быстро, слишком быстро, и Тони, конечно, возмутится, конечно, ему не понравится, что Стив настолько не владеет собой…

«Я сейчас кончу, — лихорадочно предупреждает он. Оттянуть это невозможно, господи, Тони продолжает, Стив сейчас опозорится. — Прости. Я правда сейчас…»

Тони растерянно, но одобрительно усмехается. Может… может, он и не разозлится?

«Дорогуша, — шутливое прозвище наполняется искренней нежностью. — Я, прямо скажем, очень на это рассчитываю».

Тони грубо и резко двигает кулаком, куда грубее, чем делал бы Стив, устремляясь следом за ним, вместе с ним, всё выше и выше. Это неописуемо, это ослепительно приятно, тело вспыхивает, искры проносятся по нервам, члён дергается — и так хорошо Стиву ещё никогда не было.

Стив только-только начинает отходить, как Тони подбирается к собственному пику. Связь стягивает их ещё теснее, а потом словно исчезает, словно теперь они неразделимы, словно Стив и есть Тони, а Тони и есть Стив, и между ними нет больше ничего. Тони со стоном вскидывается, и его экстаз, отразившись и удвоившись, подхватывает Стива. Пока Тони кончает, у Стива сперма толчками выплескиваётся на грудь.

Стив в изнеможении растягивается на постели, пока отголоски наслаждения приятным теплом прокатываются через связь. Вроде бы он даже улыбается.

«Спасибо. Лучше у меня ещё не было. Особенно наедине с собой. Это чудесно», — вяло и неторопливо бормочет Тони; он блаженствует. Ровно как и хотел. Стив отдалённо понимает, что тот через силу вытирает себя и стремительно засыпает.

Уже сквозь сон на прощание прилетает мысль, которой Тони вряд ли поделился бы, будь он в полном сознании:

«Только представь себе, каково было бы, если бы я и правда мог до тебя дотронуться».

Связь затухает. Тони спит. Стив остаётся один. И это уже кажется странным.

У Стива тоже лучше ещё не было, определённо. Не то чтобы он располагал большой базой для сравнения — даже если считать то, чем он занимался в одиночку.

Он встаёт, чтобы взять полотенце, и внезапно его охватывает паника.

Стиву не привыкать жалеть о содеянном. В конце концов, это акт самоудовлетворения. Смертный грех. И он с ним боролся. Конечно же. Но сейчас… сейчас…

С ужасом и отвращением он окидывает себя взглядом, натыкаясь на белёсые пятна на груди. Даже если в реальности Тони с ним не было, он так или иначе был с ним, и, святый боже, Стиву это понравилось. Он сам отмёл все свои возражения, сам сдался. Ему понравилось настолько, что он просил Тони о большем. Чёрт, да он практически умолял: так хорошо ему было. Идеально. И как он мог сопротивляться, когда это ощущалось… так?

Дрожа, он тяжёло опускается на край ванны. С намоченного полотенца капает на пол.

Тони сказал бы, что он и не должен сопротивляться. Тони сказал бы, что это предначертано им самой вселенной. Но Стив рос с иными убеждениями, и за прошедшие годы церковь свою позицию не изменила. Он проверял.

А вдруг всё, во что он привык верить, — неправда?.. Его до смерти пугает, что ради мимолётного удовольствия он уже готов отвергнуть всё, что знал прежде.

Ему хочется это повторить.

Что ещё хуже — Тони тоже хочет это повторить. Тони хочет прикоснуться к нему. Он сам так сказал.

Стив сгибается пополам, мышцы сводит судорогой от накатившего ужаса. Тони захочет… боже, а что если Тони захочет…

Слишком легко представить, как Тони укладывает его на кровать, как Тони берёт его, как связь заставляет его наслаждаться этим надругательством так же, как тем, что только что произошло. Благодаря связи Стив и сам этого попросит. Кем он тогда станет? И ведь это сразу станет всем известно. Хватит одного взгляда на него. Стив уже слышит насмешки. Капитан Америка — педик. Капитан Америка — извращенец. Капитан Америка даёт в зад.

Всё это он уже слышал в школе десять лет назад… целую жизнь назад. Но теперь это станет правдой.

А может, это всегда было правдой. Стива прошибает потом, и он мелко-мелко дышит, чтобы не стошнило.

Вот что Тони имел в виду. Когда связью ещё и не пахло, Тони посмотрел на него и понял, Тони посмотрел на него и увидел его нутро.

Он этого не выдержит.

Что ему делать? Что, чёрт побери, ему дальше делать?

Как теперь находиться в одной комнате с Тони? Придётся сидеть, смотреть ему в глаза и знать, что Тони ведомы все его мысли, что Тони воспринимает его самые личные, самые сокровенные чувства. С этим знанием им ещё как-то вместе работать...

Нельзя таким больше заниматься. Нельзя.

Что ж, по крайней мере, у него есть ещё несколько часов, пока Тони не проснулся.

В соседней комнате оживает аварийный комм Щ.И.Т.а, настроенный на волну Альтимейтс.

М-да.

Ничего хорошего это не сулит.

***

Трико. Майка. Футболка. Носки. Ботинки. Куртка. Кепка. Обычная военная униформа — сигнал собирал на экстренное совещание, так что сперва нужно прибыть в Трискелион — и как можно быстрее. Если сосредоточиться на текущих заботах, на насущных делах, Стив со всем справится. Впереди миссия. Миссия и ничего больше. Ничего нового. Главное — не думать ни о чём другом.

Господи, от него, наверное, несёт, как после секса…

А если по его виду сразу всё понятно?

Стив глушит связь до самого предела, но присутствие Тони всё равно чувствует. Тот просыпается, как раз когда Стив выходит за дверь, и всё его тело снова охватывает болью. Шея ноет ещё сильнее, чем ночью: наверное, Тони неловко повернулся во сне. Или потянул её, когда…

Стив не будет думать о том, что произошло между ними.

По крайней мере, Тони пока молчит.

Клинт прибывает в Трискелион чуть раньше Стива, и в кабинет Фьюри они идут вместе, бок о бок.

— Эй, Кэп, — Клинт внезапно вскидывает голову, замолкает и замедляет шаг, — с тобой всё в порядке?

Он так себя выдаёт? Господи Иисусе.

— Всё отлично, — резко бросает Стив и тут же жалеет о том, как это прозвучало, — как будто он бесчувственная сволочь. Через силу он выдавливает из себя улыбку, словно бы и не он сейчас потихоньку, неторопливо, как в замедленной съёмке, сходит с ума. — А ты как? Как Лора и дети?

Клинт улыбается в ответ:

— Ну, они не слишком-то рады второму ночному вызову подряд, но такова наша работа, верно?

— Верно. Мы вернём тебя к ним в целости и сохранности. Оглянуться не успеешь.

— Скрещу пальцы. — Клинт хватает Стива за руку, привлекая его внимание; как обычно, двигается он с пугающей быстротой. Долгие годы тренировок для спецопераций не проходят даром. — Слушай, после этой миссии, если больше ничего не помешает, мы с Лорой подумываем пригласить команду на ужин. Вы с Тони придёте?

Вопрос вроде бы безобидный, но сердце Стива снова сжимается от страха. Клинт спросил про него-и-Тони, как будто они пара, как будто Стив может отвечать за него, как будто они вместе, и, боже правый, они ведь были вместе…

Стив вспоминает, как Тони обосновался в его сознании, как Тони трогал себя, и связь вторила этим прикосновениям. Что же он натворил?

Улыбка сползает с лица Клинта.

— Вы, конечно, не обязаны. Тебе будет неловко рядом с Джен, да?

— Нет, я… — бормочет Стив, не находя слов. Теперь Клинт, должно быть, считает, что Стив его недолюбливает. Что Стив мнит себя пупом земли, которому не подобает ходить в гости к рядовым членам команды. — Я спрошу Тони. Спасибо.

Он не хочет спрашивать Тони. Вообще не хочет с ним разговаривать.

Рассевшись в кабинете, они только открывают папки, как Фьюри переводит взгляд за их спины, на дверь.

— Привет, Тони, — ослепительно скалится он. — Ты как? Прости, что пришлось разбудить тебя среди ночи, но у нас тут небольшая трудность. Как твоя шея?

Стив оборачивается; сердце глухо колотится в груди. Тони стоит у порога, расслабленно прислонившись к косяку. Так и не скажешь, что вчера он рухнул с неба. На нем тёмно-серый костюм и малиновая рубашка, и у Стива в мозгу словно какой-то переключатель щёлкает: первая же мысль — как хорошо Тони выглядит, и эту мысль надо поскорее запрятать подальше, поглубже, чтобы Тони её не заметил. Стив не такой. Это было ошибкой.

— Слева немного тянет, — пожимает плечами Тони. Его шея от челюсти до ключиц — один напряжённый узел, и Стив стискивает зубы от боли. — Но врачи снабдили меня отличными обезболивающими.

Тони растирает руками ноющий затылок, и Стив тут же вспоминает, что делали эти руки вчера. Несмотря на то, что толком он ничего не видел, ему легко всё представляется: воображение снова и снова подкидывает образ Тони, выгибающегося в экстазе, как будто игла проигрывателя спотыкается на дорожке. Тони ведь сразу именно так обозначил свою цель: избавиться от боли. И справился он с этим куда лучше, чем какие бы то ни было лекарства Щ.И.Т.а.

Лениво наклонив голову, Тони осматривает комнату… и натыкается взглядом на Стива. Фьюри продолжает говорить, выпытывает у Тони его мнение по поводу Норвегии, но Стив даже за все деньги мира не смог бы повторить, что он сказал: Тони убирает плотную завесу, и по связи в его сторону ледяным грязевым потоком хлещут стыд, страх и сожаление.

«Что с тобой? — Тони не меняется в лице, но от него тянется лучик беспокойства. — В чём дело?»

Стив мог солгать Клинту, но с Тони такое просто немыслимо.

Конечно, он всё равно пробует:

«Ни в чём. Я в порядке».

«Ты не в порядке. — Беспокойство набирает силу. — Думаешь, я этого не чувствую? Что не так? Что-то случилось?»

Неужели Тони не понимает?

Стив пропускает всю речь Фьюри, но, судя по ответу Тони, там было что-то про Тора:

— Господи, да всем от этого не по себе, но разве у нас был другой выбор? Он же бредил. Мы обязаны были остановить его, пока он не причинил себе ещё больший вред.

Стив пытается отделаться от посторонних размышлений.

— Тони, ты отлично справился. — При обычных обстоятельствах именно это он бы и сказал, верно? Комплимент участнику команды. В этом ведь нет ничего странного? — Ты внёс больший вклад, чем мы с Соколиным глазом.

Не обращая внимания на боль, Тони резко поворачивается к нему.

«Я внёс прекрасный вклад, чёрт побери, да — своими рёбрами. Колись уже, что не так?»

«Я же сказал тебе, всё в порядке».

Краем уха Стив улавливает ворчание Клинта: у него были только лук и стрелы, а вот если бы Тони сделал брони для всей команды, они бы управились гораздо быстрее.

Тони подходит к своему месту сбоку от Клинта.

— Что такое, Ник? К чему это всё?

То же самое он только что выпытывал у Стива, только, конечно, по совершенно иным причинам.

— У нас проблемы. Огромные проблемы. На Среднем Востоке кое-что назревает.

Святый боже. Умом Стив понимает, что нужно сосредоточиться на этом. Тор ведь предупреждал, что именно так будут использовать Альтимейтс: как международных миротворцев. Совсем не то, что требовалось от них в Аль-Хадите. Тони тоже в деле, а значит, Фьюри хочет привлечь к участию всю команду, не только спецподразделение Щ.И.Т.а. Их ждёт не гуманитарная миссия, а настоящая бойня. Будут протесты. Будут волнения. Мнение мира об Альтимейтс изменится безвозвратно. И тут бы обеспокоиться, тут бы встревожиться, забыв обо всём остальном.

Вместо этого всё его внимание нацелено на то, как Тони приближается, как Тони занимает свободное место напротив Клинта. Ладони потеют. Стив способен думать только о том, как Тони двигается, какое гибкое у него тело, как умело он себя ласкает.

Совещание он почти не слушает. Отмечает только отдельные детали: причина миссии — ядерное оружие. Но в какой именно стране — хоть убей, не вспомнить. Цель миссии — разоружение. Ладно. С этим он справится. Точно справится. Точно…

«Да какого чёрта с тобой творится?» — не унимается Тони.

— Свободны, — командует Фьюри.

Все расходятся; Стив и Тони плетутся следом за Клинтом, который спешит собрать вещи. Может, и Стиву стоило бы заняться тем же самым? Он всё пропустил. Мозг не желал работать. Господи, может, вообще отказаться от этой миссии? Но тогда придётся объяснить Фьюри почему. А это невозможно. Что он скажет? «Я вроде как переспал со своей парой и теперь неспособен выполнить свой долг?» Сочувствия у Фьюри это точно не найдёт. Стив в порядке. Обязательно будет в порядке.

На подходе к лифту Тони хватает Стива за воротник и тащит его вбок, мимо длинной череды закрытых дверей. Его мысли чёткие, резкие, неумолимо точные, гневные, они словно бы собраны в копьё, нацеленное на Стива. Достигнув конца коридора, Тони заталкивает Стива внутрь крайней комнаты.

Они оказываются в пустом конференц-зале. Тони с грохотом захлопывает дверь.

— Говори, — рявкает Тони, срываясь на хрип от той же едва сдерживаемой ярости, которой пульсирует связь. — Потому что ты, чёрт побери, не в себе, и в таком состоянии тебе попросту запрещено участвовать в миссиях, и, если ты не скажешь мне, в чём дело, я пойду прямиком к Фьюри и потребую вычеркнуть тебя из участников.

Стив пронизывает отчаянием.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

Тони впивается в него пристальным взглядом, всматривается и тоскливо выдыхает.

— Ничего не понимаю. Всего пару часов назад всё было хорошо…

У Стива больше нет сил. Связь поддаётся, раскрывается шире, полнится воспоминаниями, паникой, сожалением. Всем тем, что нахлынуло, пока Тони спал. И как Стив сидел в темноте, осознавая, что это была ошибка. Тони, пошатнувшись, по-настоящему пятится назад, распахивает глаза, моргает, словно получил удар под дых.

И всем собой источает… похоже, что ужас.

— Я же спрашивал тебя, — бормочет он. — Я спрашивал тебя, и ты согласился. Я спрашивал, и ты… боже правый, Стив. — Он вскидывает подбородок и негромко, печально произносит: — Я тебя принудил? Ты считаешь, что я… ты считаешь, что я тебя заставил? Что всё произошло не по твоей воле? Так тебе кажется?

Стив качает головой.

— Нет, но я… это была ошибка, ясно? — он переходит на агрессивный тон. Он поддался искушению, и они оба это знают. — Я не… да пойми же ты, я не такой, Тони…

Связь снова вспыхивает ледяной, отчётливой злостью, Тони резко вдыхает и ловит взгляд Стива.

— Не какой, дорогуша? — его тон напоминает, как он напирал на Стива, пользуясь своим желанием, как оружием, но на этот раз Тони его не трогает. В этом нет нужды. — Не гомосексуалист? Не такой, как я? — он усмехается. — Дорогуша, не знаю, чем, по-твоему, мы занимались, но с моей точки зрения это был наименее гейский акт из всех возможных — ввиду нашей с тобой связи. Ты передёрнул себе. Я передёрнул себе. Мы были в разных комнатах. Мы, блядь, были в разных районах города.

— Но…

— Да, ты чувствовал меня, — подтверждает Тони, и Стив невольно краснеет. — А я — тебя. И мы ничего не могли с этим сделать. Но, дорогуша, я учился в школе-интернате. Я на своём опыте познакомился с тем, каково это, когда все вокруг подслушивают. — Внезапно он весело и едко улыбается: — Хочешь сказать, что в армии ты с этим никогда не сталкивался? Вокруг сотни роскошных одиноких мужчин, и ты вот ни единого разочка не слушал, как они…

— Нет! — стремительно восклицает Стив. Он вёл себя правильно, он всегда вёл себя правильно. Не пытался подслушивать. Не мог. У него была Гейл. Он не был гомиком. На что Тони, мать его, намекает? Зачем?

Тони фыркает так, словно не верит ему.

— Ну ладно. Я веду к тому, что по крайней мере я вижу разницу между нашим баловством и сексом с тем, кто действительно его хочет. И если бы ты перестал паниковать хотя бы на одну чёртову секунду, ты бы тоже её увидел. Это же словно день и ночь.

— Тони…

Тони делает шаг вперёд. Наклоняется. Его губы — всего в паре дюймов от губ Стива. Стив хочет оттолкнуть его, но тело отказывается подчиняться. Тони может поступать с ним так, как ему вздумается.

— Моё предложение в силе, дорогуша, — шепчет Тони, овевая Стива своим дыханием. — Тебе нужно всего лишь попросить. Просто дай мне знать, если хочешь почувствовать, каково это.

Стив тяжело сглатывает:

— Нет.

Тони кивает, будто этого и ожидал. И отступает назад.

— Тогда спрошу тебя, Капитан, как твой коллега: ты готов действовать?

Точно. Миссия. Стив в порядке. Другого выбора у него просто нет. Он справится. Всё остальное может подождать: поглубже, так, чтобы не видеть, он заталкивает все мысли, и чувства, и непонятную тоску. На их месте воцаряется спокойствие.

— Готов.

Что-то мелькает в глазах Тони.

— Если что, это не идёт тебе на пользу.

— Я хоть раз говорил, что тебе делать со своими мозгами? — рычит Стив.

Тони отстраняется от связи, и она снова обретает лёгкость.

— Ну уж прости, что я попытался, — он грустно дергаёт уголком губ.

Да что Тони от него надо, в конце-то концов?

Отойдя от него, Стив приводит себя в порядок.

— Иди за бронёй.

Тони снова кивает:

— Так точно, сэр.

Спустя несколько секунд Стив остаётся один и бездумно смотрит на то место, где стоял Тони. Ему кажется, что он до сих пор кожей чувствует жаркое дыхание.

***

Ровно половина миссии проходит согласно плану. 

Стив первым проникает на территорию. Под прикрытием щита он добегает до центрального поста за две минуты до прибытия охраны — если расчёты в отношении маршрутов патрулей верны, времени должно как раз хватить. Внутри пять человек; Стив вырубает их одним мощным броском щита.

Услышав шум, охрана побежит в его сторону. Это тоже учтено в расчётах.

Стащив ближайшего солдата со стула, Стив занимает место за главным компьютером.

«Не забудь перепроверить системы защиты периметра», — раздается в голове голос Тони.

«Я знаю, что делаю, — хмурится Стив. — Мы всё проговаривали. Или ты до сих пор считаешь, что я не лажу с компьютерами?»

Нажатием нескольких клавиш он отключает и защиту периметра, и ракеты «земля-воздух», и… ого, тут ещё и бомбы. Команда будет рада, что он от них избавился.

«Если сейчас не поладишь, моя задница окажется под ударом. Уж прости, что я беспокоюсь».

Это… задевает не на шутку. Стив знает, что хоть и умён, но не так гениален, как Тони. И Тони это знает. Нет нужды тыкать Стива в это лицом. Нет нужды вести себя так, как будто Стив не способен выполнить даже простейшие инструкции.

По коридору глухо бухают ботинки.

«Отстань от меня. Твоя чёртова защита отключена, доволен? Мне пора убираться».

В голосе Тони звучит досада:

«Стив, я не хотел…»

«Забудь».

Стив включает комм.

— Кэп — базе. Деактивированы все системы класса «земля-воздух», а также парочка козырей, припрятанных в рукаве у здешнего командования.

— От местных пока никаких проблем, Кэп? — спрашивает Фьюри.

— Охрана заметила меня пятнадцать секунд назад, но им потребуется добрых полминуты, чтобы отреагировать и зарядить оружие. — Стив слышит выстрелы за спиной. Точно по расписанию. — Так, Ртуть, пора.

Он вдыхает, выдыхает, и тут же в него врезается Пьетро. Стив подтягивается повыше по его спине, обхватывает его за плечи, и Пьетро на максимальной скорости уносится вдаль.

Именно в этот миг всё катится к чертям собачьим.

На тренировках они уже сто раз так делали. Пьетро может унести любого, кто не одет в тяжеленную броню, так что Стиву к его силе не привыкать. Ему знакомы и головокружение, и мельтешение перед глазами, когда одновременно всё слишком быстро и слишком медленно. Не то чтобы это не странно, но к такой странности он готов. Они прогоняли этот сценарий не раз и не два.

Однако он вдруг понимает, что это невозможно больше терпеть. И не только ему. Точнее, и не ему вовсе. Тони больше не выдержит. Он ведь никогда с таким не сталкивался; за всё время их связи Стив ещё ни разу с Пьетро не тренировался. Он уже едва чувствует связь, и его невыносимо тянет назад. Он даже не думал, что это так сильно повлияет на Тони. Может, в полёте воздействие становится ещё больше? Ведь Тони как раз сейчас взлетает.

«Что-то мне как-то…» — произносит Тони так медленно и растерянно, будто каждое слово пьёт из него последние соки, и обрывает фразу.

Стив поступает совсем не так, как надо.

Он знает, что от него требуется. Связь пытается подтащить их ближе друг к другу. От этой тяги, этого мучительного желания даже кости ломит. Тони не хватает данных из мозга Стива, чтобы обработать бег на скорости в несколько сотен миль в час, и его тело сходит с ума, пытаясь компенсировать нечто немыслимое. Если Стив впустит его в свой разум, Тони выправится. На его пути всего одна закрытая дверь — схлопнутая Стивом связь. Нужно всего-то её открыть.

Но вместо этого Стив отшатывается ещё дальше, ослеплённый паникой. Он не может впустить Тони, не может, нельзя, чтобы он увидел, что творится у него в душе, нельзя, чтобы он узнал о его чувствах…

Связь трещит и скрипит, истончается до боли, звенит, и Стив словно сам, своими же руками вырезает из груди сердце, а потом… ничего. Темнота. Он один. Тони без сознания.

— Железный человек падает! — негромко, настороженно сообщает Клинт. Он летит в джете, держась наравне с остальными самолётами, цель которых — забрать ядерное оружие. — Чёрт! Его нужно поймать!

Пьетро вываливается из дыры в заборе и скидывает Стива на песок. Согласно плану, он должен был оказаться куда дальше от базы. Остаётся надеяться, что он хотя бы вне радиуса взрыва. С Пьетро градом течёт пот.

— Держу, — говорит Ванда. На горизонте разгорается алый свет.

Связь мерцает, сквозь неё волнами накатывают то боль, то тошнота, перемежаясь темнотой: Тони то приходит в себя, то снова теряет сознание, оглушённый мукой Стива и, что ещё хуже, приступами его паники. Даже связь выматывающе ноет. 

Стив лежит на спине и ловит ртом воздух.

— Уберите Старка отсюда, — приказывает Фьюри. — Всем остальным — следовать плану. Кэп, как ты там? Ты на достаточном отдалении от эпицентра, пора начинать эвакуацию гражданского населения.

Стив переключается на нужный канал, но после этого у него остаётся энергия только на то, чтобы дышать. Связь по-прежнему пытается подтащить их друг к другу и словно истекает кровью в том месте, где натянулась до предела. Тони наконец опускается на землю — мягко, благодаря силе Ванды, — и Стива окончательно переклинивает. Все слова разом теряются.

— По-моему, от Кэпа сейчас мало пользы. — Пьетро тошнотворно-зелёный, весь в поту, но он может хотя бы стоять.

Фьюри очень невежливо поминает Стива по матушке.

У Стива даже рот не открывается.

— Капитан, ты же обещал, что связь не помешает твоей службе в Альтимейтс, — строго выговаривает Фьюри и вздыхает. — Ладно. Ртуть, Алая ведьма, унесите этих придурков отсюда. Они путаются под ногами.

Стив всех подвёл.

***

Шесть часов болтаться обузой для миссии и ждать в медицинской палатке, свернувшись клубком рядом с полубессознательным Тони: перенапряжённая связь никуда Стива не отпустила, пока Тони не очнулся, а тот более-менее пришёл в себя только в самолёте. Восемь часов лететь обратно в Штаты. Добрых двадцать минут выслушивать разнос от Ника Фьюри и клясться самыми страшными клятвами, лишь бы остаться в команде.

И вот он здесь.

Тони сидит, прислонившись к изголовью одной из самых удобных кроватей больничного отделения Щ.И.Т.а. В вену на тыльной стороне ладони вставлена капельница, порез на лбу стянут пластырем. Синяков от норвежской драки не видно — должно быть, из-за халата. Стив их даже и не чувствует — скорее всего, благодаря обезболивающим.

Тони проводит свободной рукой по волосам, и в кулаке остаётся целый клок. У него выпадают волосы, выпадают из-за химиотерапии. Сегодня он мог умереть, и, хоть и не умер, всё равно умирает, всё равно умирает, и даже думать об этом невыносимо…

Тони сверкает глазами.

«Что, блядь, творилось в твоей башке? — даже несмотря на наркотики, его ярость бьёт всё так же отточенно-сильно. Стив борется с унизительной радостью от того, что Тони не стал заводить этот разговор вслух, в присутствии других людей. — Это было дерьмовое решение, Кэп. Дерьмовее некуда. Я-то считал тебя тактическим гением. Так какого же чёрта ты так облажался? Ты дал мне упасть. — Связь омрачается глубокой обидой человека, которого предали. — Ты был нужен мне, и ты знал об этом, но всё равно, блядь, дал мне упасть». 

«Я принял то решение, которое, на мой взгляд, соответствовало ситуации». — Это полная чепуха, Тони и сам знает. Но Стив не смог бы смотреть себе в глаза, если бы просто сдался, если бы подчинился и капитулировал.

С Фьюри говорить было проще. По крайней мере, Фьюри не чуял нутром, что он лжёт.

«Чушь собачья, — Тони кривит губы. — Ты знал, что должен был сделать. Ты никак не мог этого не понять. Но ты испугался пустить меня глубже, отстранился, и нам обоим пришлось на собственной шкуре познакомиться с тем, каково это, когда связь рвётся, потому что тебе господь, видите ли, запрещает хоть немного довериться и открыться мне. — Он вскидывает бровь; порез на лбу неприятно тянет. — Это слишком по-гейски для тебя, дорогуша?»

Стив стискивает зубы:

«Тони».

«Слушай, — вздыхает тот, — я знаю, по-твоему, у меня нет ничего святого в этой жизни, но ты всё-таки моя родственная душа. Это кое-что для меня значит. И, нравится тебе это или нет, ты кое-что для меня значишь. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, пойми же ты это. И всё, что я прочитаю в твоих мыслях, я довольно скоро унесу с собой в могилу, — он обречённо улыбается. — Но ты должен доверять мне, иначе ничего у нас не получится. Ни у тебя, ни у меня, ни у Альтимейтс. Ничего».

Стив мог бы по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, сколько раз Тони говорил с ним так откровенно. При прочих равных он предпочёл бы оскорбления. С ними проще. Наркотики немного глушат связь, но, несмотря на это, решимость Тони отчётливо чувствуется.

«Прости, что ты пострадал из-за меня, — наконец со всей искренностью произносит Стив. — Больше я такого не допущу».

Улыбка Тони почти незаметна:

«Для начала неплохо».

Стив смотрит на него секунду, другую, потом подтаскивает к себе стул и садится рядом с кроватью.

— По-моему, сейчас тебе самое время уйти, — хрипло требует Тони и хмурится. Ему давали достаточно воды? Может, стоит предложить?

Стив задолжал Тони гораздо лучшее отношение.

Он откашливается.

— Хочешь сходить со мной на ужин?

Тони моргает. Связь ярко вспыхивает удивлением, удовольствием, а следом — сомнением и недоверием. Тони облизывает губы, но молчит, и связь наливается смятением.

— Тони?

— Дорогуша, не пойми меня неправильно, — осторожно начинает Тони, — но от тебя сейчас исходит куча противоречивых сигналов. 

Повернувшись, он перехватывает взгляд Стива:

«Не надо просить меня, если сам не хочешь, имей в виду».

Стив ёрзает. Конечно же, Тони легко считал его неуверенность.

— Я не… я не об этом, — на удивление сиплым голосом поясняет он. — Я про… кхм. Клинт сказал, что приглашает команду к себе на ужин. И просил узнать, интересно ли нам это.

Он подкидывает воспоминание о разговоре в коридоре перед кабинетом Фьюри.

Связь передаёт короткий, быстро подавленный укол… разочарования, что ли? Да быть того не может, не нужен он Тони в таком качестве.

— Конечно, — улыбается Тони.

***

Следующие несколько дней они не видятся. Никаких вестей от Тони тоже нет; связь излучает безмятежность и спокойствие. Каждый раз, проверяя его состояние, Стив застаёт его за самыми обычными занятиями. Он подписывает бумаги в «Старк Индастриз», работает над бронёй, проводит совещания с Фьюри в Трискелионе. Снова посещает химиотерапию. Снова посещает радиотерапию. Так один за другим проходят три дня. Стив становится частым гостем в спортзале.

В обед на командный список рассылки прилетает письмо с напоминанием от Клинта: ужин сегодня, ровно в восемь часов.

Тони, естественно, отвечает тем, что предлагает принести самое дорогое вино, что у него есть. По крайней мере, не нужно тревожиться о том, увидел ли он приглашение.

«Дорогуша, я заеду за тобой в семь? — обращается к Стиву Тони примерно пять минут спустя. — И ещё дай мне знать, если хочешь, чтобы я передал Тору привет от тебя».

Стив, изумившись, усиливает связь — он не осмеливался так делать с ночи после Норвегии — и смотрит глазами Тони. Тот находится в одном из самых защищённых отсеков Трискелиона, лифт стремительно опускается вниз, к камерам, окружённым серьёзнейшей охраной. Когда-то там держали Брюса; теперь это пристанище Тора.

И об этом, конечно, знает весь мир. Сразу после норвежской драки вокруг Трискелиона выстроились протестующие, которые скандировали имя Тора. Их число удвоилось после того, как в новостях появилась информация об участии Альтимейтс в миссии на Среднем Востоке.

Через некоторое время Стив заглядывает снова; успехи Тони пока невелики. Ему с самой Норвегии было паршиво, ведь к Тору он всегда относился более чем тепло. Конечно же, сперва они спорят из-за ядерного оружия на Востоке, но вскоре Тони переводит тему. Он говорит, что пришёл расставить всё по своим местам.

Тор поднимает голову, и глазами Тони Стив видит, что в нём горит всё тот же безумный огонь фанатичной уверенности в своей правоте.

— Я Тор, бог грома, сын Одина, сводный брат презренного Локи, бога обмана.

— Да бога ради, хватит уже, — Тони возводит очи горе. Стив склонен с ними согласиться. 

— Я прибыл сюда, чтобы спасти мир от войны, которая положит конец всем войнам, — убеждённо, ни секунды не колеблясь, продолжает Тор. — У нас ещё есть время её предотвратить.

Тони направляется на выход. Тор бросает ему в спину:

— Передай своему боссу, что в его стаде пасётся волк. Передай, что у него остался последний шанс, пока противник не начал мстить.

Дверь закрывается. Тони мысленно морщится:

«Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть».

«Мне тоже жаль. Я знаю, он был твоим другом. — Бред Тора полностью соответствует тому, что сказал тогда учёный. Божественная природа, чушь какая. Однако же… — Волк в стаде — это что-то новенькое, да?»

Тор всегда винил Локи. Теперь же он твердит, что кто-то пробрался в Щ.И.Т. Возможно, даже в Альтимейтс.

«Сомнительно. — Тони входит в лифт. — Нас проверяли всеми возможными способами. Как и весь персонал Щ.И.Т.а. Ник всегда берётся за дело основательно».

И всё же Стиву что-то не даёт покоя.

«Ты не расскажешь Фьюри?»

Он как наяву видит: Тони безразлично пожимает плечами.

«Уверен, он и так в курсе. В клетке установлено с десяток камер. И как минимум три охранника всё слышали. — Тони подталкивает к Стиву маленький сгусток уверенности. — Расслабься. У нас всё под контролем. Это настолько же реально, насколько и все прочие бредни Тора».

Стиву остаётся только надеяться, что Тони прав.

***

— Стив! Тони! — Лора сияет. — Мы так рады, что вам удалось прийти!

— И мы рады. — Стив протягивает обещанную Тони бутылку вина, которая, хотелось бы верить, не стоила целое состояние. Тони выходит из-за его спины, приветствует Клинта и Лору, а затем быстро наклоняется, чтобы поздороваться с Николь, Льюисом и Кэллумом.

— Привет, детишки! Как ваши дела?

Глаза Кэллума комично расширяются.

— Я видел вас по телевизору! Вас и Капитана Америку!

Тони ухмыляется. И внешне, и внутренне он в искреннем восторге.

— Да ладно!

— Да-да, — возбуждённо кивает Кэллум. — По телевизору сказали, что вы родственные души! А как это? Очень классно?

Стив оглядывается на Клинта, и тот резко меняется в лице.

— Кхм, Кэллум, — торопливо вмешивается он, — о таком нельзя спрашивать. Это очень личное.

Клинт знает, что между ними не всё так просто. Вся команда знает. У них не классическая книжная любовная история. Их история вообще не похожа на любовную.

Но Тони только улыбается.

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — спокойно поправляет он. — Это классно. Мне правда нравится Капитан Америка. И нравится, что мы с ним вместе.

Кэллум задирает голову всё выше, пока не находит взглядом лицо Стива. Его глаза распахиваются ещё шире.

— Привет? — Стиву не по себе. Он никогда не умел общаться с детьми.

Клинт наклоняется, разворачивает Кэллума лицом к коридору и подталкивает туда.

— Малыш, помой руки перед едой, ладно? — встав, он морщится. — Извините.

— Всё в порядке, ничего страшного не случилось, — утешает его Тони. — Я люблю детей.

«Это ты сейчас серьёзно?» — спрашивает Стив. Это так непохоже на Тони. Какие ещё глубины в нем таятся?

«Серьёзно, — подтверждает Тони, добавляя немного тише: — И ты мне тоже серьёзно нравишься».

На этот раз Стиву приятно это слышать. Теперь точно нет никакого давления. Никаких потайных мотивов.

Губы Стива растягиваются в улыбке. Может, всё не так уж плохо.

Ужин, на удивление, проходит хорошо. Разговоры о работе под строгим запретом: у семьи Клинта в любом случае нет нужного уровня доступа, а значит — никто не размышляет о судьбе Тора, никто не обсуждает нарастающую в СМИ панику насчёт будущего Альтимейтс и уж точно никто не затрагивает то, как Стив облажался на последней миссии.

Стива, конечно же, посадили рядом с Тони; за столом мало места, так что Тони оказывается вплотную к нему. Их бёдра соприкасаются, но Стив не чувствует ожидаемой неловкости. Связь греет покоем, уютом и лёгкостью. Когда Тони ненароком прижимается к нему, размахивая в воздухе бокалом, и связь усиливается, Стиву становится только спокойнее.

Даже если кто-то из команды и замечает, то против ничего не имеет. Может, Тони был прав насчёт того, что теперь это нормально. Может, никто теперь за это не осуждает.

По другую сторону от Стива — Джен; она с ухмылкой передаёт морковь.

— Как ты? Тони хорошо с тобой обращается?

— Не то слово. Он настоящий джентльмен.

«Спасибо», — хмыкает Тони.

Джен как будто вполне довольна его ответом:

— Я так и думала.

— А как у вас с Хэнком? Вы… вы теперь снова вместе?..

Она качает головой:

— Официально — нет. Но сегодня мы ходили на обед. Он… тебе не о чем беспокоиться, совершенно.

Стив сомневается, стоит ли этому верить, но в прошлый раз Джен ясно дала понять, что не хочет, чтобы он вмешивался в их семейные ссоры. Хэнка на ужине, естественно, нет: он по-прежнему вне команды. Стив даже не в курсе, чем именно тот сейчас занимается; по последним слухам, он пытался создать какого-то робота.

— Ладно. Ты только береги себя, хорошо?

— И ты себя. — Джен многозначительно заглядывает ему через плечо.

Стив вдруг понимает, что уже не скучает по Джен. По крайней мере, совсем не как в тот день, когда они расстались. Он помнит сильную болезненную тоску — с такой же тоской он осознал себя в будущем, узнав, что Гейл и Баки оказались родственными душами. Но больше её нет.

Связь светло вспыхивает одобрением.

«Рад это слышать».

Тони сказал, что Стив ему небезразличен. Стив пока не знает… не знает, как им сейчас себя вести. Не знает, что их ждёт впереди. Но Тони желает ему добра, а это чего-то да стоит.

***

А потом Тони везёт его обратно, и всё идёт наперекосяк.

Тони забрал его из квартиры — и он так добр, что решает подбросить его по пути домой.

— Спасибо, — окликает его Тони, когда Стив берётся за дверную ручку. — Это был чудесный вечер.

— Зайдёшь? — вырывается у Стива, и он уже запоздало понимает, как это прозвучало. — Ну, то есть…

Тони улыбается:

«Ничего, я в курсе. С большим удовольствием».

До входа в подъезд остаётся всего десять футов, Стив минует газетный киоск — и мельком замечает знакомые лица. На передней полосе какого-то издания красуется фотография Тони и Наташи в уличном кафе. Огромный броский заголовок гласит: «Проблемы в паре? Старк встречается с бывшей».

У Стива опускается сердце. Хорошее настроение мгновенно уступает место паническому ужасу.

«Стив? — связь мерцает тревожными красками. — Стив, что случилось?»

Тони кидает взгляд на киоск, и его сознание затягивает усталым смирением. Стив чувствует смутную ревность: почему Тони не злится? Почему его эмоции такие тусклые?

— Вот чёрт. Какая ложь. Во всех таблоидах сплошная грязная ложь. Не обращай внимания, ладно? — Подхватив Стива под руку, Тони пытается подтолкнуть его вперёд.

Но Стив сильнее, и его, конечно же, не так-то легко сдвинуть с места. Он роется в карманах в поисках мелочи. Ему надо это прочитать. Надо знать, что о нём говорят. Надо знать, что происходит.

«Не надо тебе этого, — настаивает Тони. — Пожалуйста, Стив, пойдём. Ничего хорошего там не будет, да и неправда всё это. Забудь».

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — огрызается Стив. Тони тут же отшатывается, вскинув раскрытые ладони, словно Стив наставил на него пистолет. Связь пронзительно дёргает чем-то сильным, мощным, но в этом клубке чувств толком ничего не различить. Стив словно влетает в гущу битвы.

Он покупает газету, но уже слишком темно, чтобы что-нибудь разобрать. Руки трясутся. Он комкает тонкую бумагу. Надо войти внутрь. Прочитать. Увидеть всё своими глазами.

Он перепрыгивает две ступеньки за раз, Тони следует за ним по пятам. Стиву хочется прогнать его, но у него язык не поворачивается сказать об этом вслух. Захлопнув дверь за ними обоими, он включает свет и расправляет газету на столе. Тони придвигается ближе, но всё же держится на расстоянии. Больше он не пытается коснуться Стива.

— Тони Старка застали, когда он наслаждался обедом со своей бывшей возлюбленной, загадочной и сексапильной Наташей Романовой, — чётко проговаривает Стив. — Возможно, в их сердцах по-прежнему теплится любовь друг к другу?

Горло сдавливает; Стив больше не может произнести ни слова.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это ложь, — безнадёжно повторяет побледневший Тони, широко распахнув глаза. Связь грузнеет, полнится гнетущим отчаянием, мелькают воспоминания о предательстве. — Хватит уже, Стив, ты точно понимаешь. Сейчас что только ни печатают. — Он тяжело сглатывает. — Я действительно ходил на обед с Наташей, но исключительно по деловому поводу. Я обновлял её механизм обмена данными между нанитами и подстраивал под свой. Без этого она не смогла бы пилотировать броню. — Тони постукивает по виску подрагивающими пальцами. — Ты бы обо всём узнал, помнишь? Сразу узнал. Ты моя родственная душа, Стив. Я не способен тебе соврать. Я не могу изменить тебе так, чтобы ты не узнал. И… даже если бы мог, я бы не стал. Клянусь.

— Это не… — у Стива не получается закончить фразу. Когда он думает, что Тони хранит ему верность, несмотря на то, что между ними ничего нет, у него сжимается сердце — и это восхитительно и пугающе одновременно.

Тони протягивает руку.

«Ты сам можешь проверить, сам можешь узнать, что я чувствую...»

Через связь на Стива обрушиваются ощущения и воспоминания.

Внешний слой — это Наташа. Разрозненные образы: обед, данные и чертежи на бумаге, привычные технические выкладки. Как обычно, в мозгу Тони напряжённо крутятся шестерёнки — он глубоко сосредоточен на том, чтобы решить какую-то задачу. В отношении самой Наташи — только отголоски тоски и ничего больше.

Но под внешним слоем кроется внутренний… Стив. То, как Тони его воспринимает. Как в день их первой встречи он лежал без сознания в палате Щ.И.Т.а. Как бился с врагами. Как вёл себя в тот вечер, когда Тони впервые пригласил его к себе. Уважение. Медленно просыпающаяся нежность. И…

Стив резко отстраняется. Он не хочет знать, что Тони о нём думает. Он этого просто не вынесет.

Он отрицательно мотает головой, снова наткнувшись взглядом на газету.

— Источник, близкий к Альтимейтс, сообщил нам, что этот интересный компромисс зародился благодаря чрезвычайно сложным отношениям Старка и Роджерса, — зачитывает Стив. — «Конечно же, Кэп всегда в курсе, чем именно занимается его пара, — сказал источник. — Да и как иначе? Но он — человек другой эпохи. Всем известно, что у Тони Старка, прославившегося на весь мир своими любовными победами, есть определённые потребности. А Кэп — тот ещё пуританин. Тони мало его одного. Кэп в этом смысле ему не подходит. Конечно...» — Стив переводит дух. Ему этого не выговорить.

«Конечно, он не способен удовлетворить Тони Старка, — заканчивает он про себя. — Он даже не знает, с какой стороны к этому подступиться».

Кровь отливает от лица. Перед Стивом оживают его личный ужас, его глубочайшие сомнения, его самая унизительная слабость. Он ничего не умеет. У него нет ни малейшего понятия об этом. Он не настоящий мужчина. Он никому не может принести счастья, даже своей паре. И об этом знает весь мир.

Стива крупно трясёт. Сердце стучит, как бешеное. Воздуха не хватает. Надо бежать отсюда. Бежать куда подальше. В голове пусто.

«Стив, пожалуйста, — настойчиво дёргает его Тони. — Это неправда. Здесь нет ни единого слова правды».

— Но… но ты не… — Стив даже не может довести предложение до конца, настолько ему не по себе, — ты несчастлив. Меня тебе мало. Я не… не могу стать тем, кто тебе нужен, я не знаю, что… они правы, я не могу удовлетворить…

Тони всё тянет к нему руку, словно хочет коснуться, но не смеет сделать ни шага ближе.

— Эй, — тихо и ласково окликает он. — Эй, пойми же, всё совсем не так…

«Блядь, Тони, я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости».

— Это не жалость.

— Только не отрицай, что я совсем не тот, кто тебе нужен…

«Ты моя пара, — это слово в устах Тони пронизано тем же благоговением, которое когда-то испытывал к нему Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Господи боже, я хочу этого всем сердцем. Сердцем и душой. И ещё — чтобы ты не убивался так над этой дрянью. Ложь в СМИ уже не в новинку».

— Но ведь все подумают, что это правда. — Боже, и это ведь на самом деле так, он не способен удовлетворить Тони, и тот, чёрт побери, даже не попытался это опровергнуть. Стив так и не стал настоящим мужчиной, и весь мир об этом знает. Знает, насколько он жалок. Это не ложь.

— Ну и что? Какая разница, что все подумают? — громко, почти во весь голос кричит Тони. Остаётся только надеяться, что соседи уже спят. — Тебе пора научиться забивать на это огромный болт. «Все» — то же самое, что «никто».

Паника Стива резко превращается в слепящую злость. Тони, конечно, легко говорить.

«Для меня это не так-то просто, — огрызается он. — Я не такой, как ты. Я не могу взять и прекратить что-то чувствовать, потому что это, видите ли, кому-то неудобно...»

«Ты понятия не имеешь, что ты чувствуешь, — Тони заражается злостью от него. — В большинстве случаев ты вообще пытаешься избавиться от своих чувств. Поверь тому, кто сидит в твоём сознании в первом ряду».

Почему Тони это не расстраивает? Его вообще ничего не трогает. Ничего не беспокоит.

«Смелое заявление. — Стив не хочет слышать, что такого Тони углядел его в мозгу, что ему самому неведомо. — Ты ведь… у тебя вообще нет никаких чувств. Одни только шуточки и грязные намёки, и ты не… ты просто не умеешь чувствовать по-настоящему…»

Он тут же сожалеет о том, что подумал. Тони обжигает ледяной яростью, как огромный грозный айсберг. Стив словно снова окунается в воды Северной Атлантики, только на этот раз — исключительно в разуме Тони.

«Ты сейчас в моей голове, — даже мысленно голос Тони срывается. Его губы подрагивают. Он на грани — потому что Стив зашёл слишком далеко. — Ты в моей голове — и всё равно считаешь, что я ничего не чувствую? Тогда вот это, по-твоему, что такое?»

В Стива летит сжатый, словно пуля, ком эмоций, связь ощетинивается колючей проволокой. Он отшатывается, поражённый отзвуком чужой боли. Это воспоминания: Тони ребёнок, отец нависает над ним, брат смеётся, плохо так, что не выразить. Тони научился не обращать внимания, потому что с душевной болью он знаком не понаслышке…

«Так что нет, мне было нелегко. С таким справляться всегда нелегко. Но, блядь, не смей допускать, чтобы их оскорбления тебя задевали».

«Не могу. Не могу я так, ясно тебе? Это выше моих сил».

Тони вскидывает подбородок.

«Не знаю, заметил ты, дорогуша, или нет, но с выбором у тебя сейчас туговато».

Теперь всем хватит одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять ужасную правду: он не так уж и идеален. А Тони как будто вообще невдомёк, в чём тут проблема.

«Выметайся».

«Ха, как будто это поможет. — Тони каменеет лицом и щурится. — Но почему бы и нет, давай ещё попритворяемся».

Дверь захлопывается с грохотом.

***

Стив и сам дома не задерживается. Он подумывает над этим — но потом понимает, что у него нет никакого желания провести всю ночь рядом с чёртовой газетой. Тони уезжает всё дальше и дальше, и связь тускнеет. Стив переодевается в гражданское и набрасывает сверху плащ, надеясь, что так сойдёт за ничем не примечательного человека.

На улице холодно, дождь так и не перестал лить. К тому времени, как Стив садится в убогую кабинку ещё более убогого дайнера, связь окончательно слабеет и глохнет. Родные-чужие ощущения: Тони накачивал себя алкоголем, пока не надрался, и вскоре отрубился. Ни извинений, ни прощения. Впрочем, у Стива тоже нет настроя ни для того, ни для другого.

Он бесконечно глушит кофе. Если официантка и узнаёт его, то ничего не говорит. 

Мысли бегают по кругу. Оставшись наедине с собой, Стив не знает, что делать. Похоже, он просто не в силах тут что-либо сделать — это доходит до него где-то между четвёртой и пятой чашкой. Надо просто перетерпеть. И жить дальше. Ведь именно это Тони пытался ему сказать.

В голове пусто и одиноко.

Интересно, когда он начал скучать по Тони?

— Милый, у тебя всё в порядке? — спрашивает официантка, в шестой раз наполняя его чашку.

— Да, — отвечает Стив, хотя на самом деле нет. Он и сам не знает, что побуждает его продолжить: — Я поссорился со своим… своей… — «Парой»? Слишком большая редкость. «Парнем»? Слишком пугает. «Коллегой»? Ничего не отражает. — Со своим другом.

Официантка смотрит на него понимающе, как будто даже не сомневается, что он имеет в виду совершенно особого друга.

— Мне жаль. От такого всегда тошно.

Стив вздыхает.

— Да, — он недолго молчит. — Я… я был несправедлив к… своему другу. Сказал то, чего, наверное, не должен был. Я расстроился, а он был рядом, и я, видимо… просто выместил на нём всю злость. И я не… не представляю, как извиниться.

Ему страшно. Очень страшно — вот и всё. Он боится правды, которая теперь напечатана в газетах.

— Попробуй просто сказать «извини», — предлагает официантка. — И пляши от этого.

Что ж, неплохое начало.

— Пожалуй, так и сделаю.

Он рассчитывается, оставив на чай двадцатку, и уходит. Близится рассвет. Тони, наверное, скоро проснётся.

По дороге домой Стив почти не обращает внимания на прохожих. Он толком их и не видит; до него доносятся тихие разговоры, но даже со своим улучшенным слухом он не может ничего в них разобрать.

Войдя в квартиру, он снимает с себя плащ и отчетливо слышит одно-единственное слово:

— Ломай.

Стив рвётся внутрь, дверь резко распахивается, и отряд спецагентов в униформе Щ.И.Т.а вскидывает пистолеты с транквилизаторами. Стив успевает схватить щит, но уже слишком поздно.

Они стреляют.

Стив весь утыкан дротиками. Он шатается. Этого мало, чтобы свалить его, пока ещё мало, но чего-то они явно добились.

Тони внезапно просыпается и мысленно окликает:

«Стив?»

«Тони! — кричит ему Стив, пока агенты перезаряжают оружие. — Тони, за мной пришли…»

«Что происходит? — связь вспыхивает беспокойством. — Что там такое?»

Второй залп. Стива качает во все стороны, мысли разбегаются, ноги подкашиваются. Третий залп.

«Стив!» — орёт Тони не своим голосом.

Стив бревном летит вниз: вещества из дротиков не дают даже рук подставить. Последнее, о чём он думает, — лишь бы за Тони не пришли.

Он теряет сознание ещё до того, как падает на пол.

***

Просыпается он с болью.

Он подвешен за запястья; руки вздёрнуты и привязаны где-то над головой. Двигать ими не получается — значит, это не цепи, а нечто вроде дыбы. Её высота ровно такая, чтобы ноги едва касались пола. Тело всем весом давит вниз, натянутые мускулы на спине полыхают, но наркотики немного приглушают агонию. Будь Стив обычным человеком, плечи давно вывернуло бы.

Мозги отказываются работать. Даже глаза открыть не получается: всё плывет. Чем бы Щ.И.Т. его ни накачал, оно ещё не выветрилось.

Откуда-то прилетает пощёчина.

— ...нись! — раздаётся рык. — Давай! Посмотри на меня. Врачи сказали, ты в сознании. Я знаю, ты меня слышишь.

Это голос Ника Фьюри.

Стив моргает. Сфокусировать взгляд не получается, но вроде бы он в одной из камер Щ.И.Т.а. — защищённой клетушке в Трискелионе. А в пяти дюймах перед ним — размытое лицо Фьюри.

Стив тянется к связи. Боже, Тони, наверное, предпочёл бы больше с ним не общаться, но ему нужно… нужно знать, что с ним всё хорошо. Нужно как никогда.

Связь почти неощутима. Она никуда не делась, но отзывается лишь тишайшим шёпотом. Наверное, тоже из-за наркотиков. На Стива порой накатывает раскалённая, чистейшая, едва сдерживаемая ярость, а за ней скрывается подспудная тревога. Всё это, должно быть, исходит от Тони, потому что сам Стив не чувствует сейчас ничего. Там, где находились его эмоции, — сплошная пустота. Да и эмоции Тони слабее, чем обычно; он зол, но эта злость долетает как из соседней квартиры. Детали неразличимы. Даже мысли Тони не прочитать.

«Тони?» — окликает он, но ответа нет.

Господи, остаётся только надеяться, что Щ.И.Т. не добрался ещё и до Тони.

— Вот ты и здесь, — хмыкает Фьюри. Собрав жалкие ошмётки внимания, Стив сосредотачивается на реальном мире: Фьюри снова отвешивает ему мощную пощёчину. Даже боль от удара до Стива почти не доходит.

Стив пытается подобрать слова, но челюсть беспомощно отвисает.

— Вы, наверное, считали всех нас идиотами. Глубоководный отряд Старка по чистой случайности натыкается на Капитана Америку. Не где-нибудь, а в айсберге. Ровно в тот момент, когда мы собираем команду супергероев. — Фьюри фыркает. — Забавное совпадение, да? Всех проверяли, кроме тебя. Кроме Капитана Америки. Ведь тебя каждая собака знает. Надёжнее некуда.

Какого чёрта сейчас происходит?

— Что… — произносит — точнее, пытается — произнести Стив, но раздается лишь невнятное бурчание.

Фьюри выпрямляется и начинает расхаживать по комнате. Классическая тактика допроса. 

— Кто тебя создал? — как будто бы непринуждённо спрашивает он. — Ты выглядишь совсем как оригинал, сила твоей сыворотки на испытаниях ничем не отличалась от его силы. Тебя было не так-то дёшево сделать. Впрочем, у Старка денег куры не клюют. — Дойдя до стены, он разворачивается обратно. — Я только не могу понять, как именно вы всё провернули. Ты сам вызвался добровольцем, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе? Или это он захотел себе живую игрушку в виде Капитана Америки в полный рост? Его тщательно проверяли. Им занимались наши лучшие сотрудники. Когда ты его подкупил? После того, как между вами образовалась связь? Или вы с самого начала сотрудничали?

— Нет, — на этот раз у Стива получается нечто более внятное. Но он по-прежнему недоумевает, что Фьюри имеет в виду.

— Или, может, ты его вовсе не подкупал, — тянет Фьюри. — Он же у нас здесь, наверху. Он прибежал сразу, как только мы тебя вырубили. И он вне себя от ярости.

Боже, нет. Пусть только держатся подальше от Тони.

Фьюри улыбается. Ничего хорошего его улыбка не сулит.

— Так на кого ты всё-таки работаешь?

— Я не понимаю, — Стив еле ворочает языком.

Фьюри резко кидается к нему.

— Не увиливай мне тут! — орёт он. — Сукин сын, ты есть на видео!

Боже правый. Что же там такое?

— Что бы там ни было, — бормочет Стив, — я… не делал этого. — Он пытается сделать шаг вперёд, перебороть тянущие назад оковы. Металл скрипит. Почти. Если только… если только…

— Блядь, — выдыхает Фьюри себе под нос. — Так, парни, вырубайте его обратно. Попробуйте другую наркоту. Ту, новую.

Стив пытается воспротивиться, но в комнату заходит агент Щ.И.Т.а, в шею втыкается игла, и перед глазами снова всё меркнет.

***

Стив спит.

Во сне Тони сидит в кабинете Ника Фьюри, прямо напротив самого Фьюри, который как раз не сидит, а расхаживает перед рядом окон. Утреннее солнце озаряет верхний этаж Трискелиона, слепит глаза, заставляя Стива щуриться. Заставляя щуриться Тони.

Он и есть Тони.

Это что-то новенькое. Никогда ещё во сне он не представлял себя Тони.

Из Тони так и брызжет едва сдерживаемая ярость. А ещё — нервное напряжение, Тони то и дело дёргает и теребит манжеты. Стив ещё ни разу не видел его в таком смятении, на грани срыва, чуть ли не обезумевшим — а ведь Тони и глазом не моргнув обезвреживал бомбы, способные уничтожить всю планету.

— Ты не можешь держать его там бесконечно! — огрызается Тони, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Стив с изумлением понимает, что речь идёт о нём. Что это о нём так беспокоятся. — У тебя, блядь, нет на это никакого права! Где его чёртов адвокат? Если не хочешь пустить меня к нему, по крайней мере дай прислать к нему адвоката.

Интересно, ради Стива тоже разыщут того слепого парня? И будет ли вообще суд? Что же он, по их мнению, натворил такого?

— Когда мы уничтожали ядерную программу Ирана, ты что-то так не стремился воспользоваться официальными каналами. — Фьюри равнодушен и непоколебим. — Я не видел, чтобы ты рвался обеспечить адвокатом Тора. И ты с радостью позволил Беннеру целый год томиться в той же подземной камере. Чёрт, да ты сам же его и убил. А теперь тебя волнует справедливость?

Тони дышит так, словно бежит марафон: глотает воздух полной грудью, трепеща ноздрями. Ярость вскипает, жгучим комом прокатывается вдоль позвоночника.

— Бога ради, Ник, — шипит Тони, — это что, хитрый способ заставить меня признать, что мне нравится Стив Роджерс? Он моя родственная душа! Если я скажу тебе, что у меня от него внутри бабочки летают, ты наконец поведаешь, что творится у тебя в башке? — Тони вскидывает руки вверх. — Ладно. Он мне нравится. Я, чёрт побери, обожаю его. А теперь, пожалуйста, будь добр, открой хотя бы, зачем вы решили накачать Капитана Америку лошадиной дозой транквилизаторов и упрятать его под землю?

Во взгляде Фьюри что-то мелькает. В яблочко.

Тони зло усмехается.

— Да-да. Несмотря на то, что он в полной отключке, я точно знаю, где он сейчас. — Теперь Тони хладнокровно просчитывает варианты; его ярость почти всегда быстро остывает. Стиву странно наблюдать за этим изнутри его мозга. Вообще очень странный сон. — Также я хотел бы напомнить тебе, — почти ласково добавляет Тони, — что у меня есть напичканная оружием броня. Точнее, даже несколько.

Фьюри тихо хмыкает, словно ему и дела нет.

— Будь я на твоём месте, Старк, я бы хорошенько подумал, прежде чем угрожать мне.

— Так скажи уже, что он, по-твоему, сделал, — повторяет Тони — и да, он угрожает Нику Фьюри. Ради Стива.

Фьюри сверлит Тони взглядом, словно его реакция должна стать ответом на некий тест. Словно он уверен, что Тони и так всё знает. Если бы Тони бодрствовал, пока Стив совершал то, что ему вменяют, он бы и правда знал. Наконец Фьюри равнодушно произносит:

— Четыре часа назад в дом Бартона ворвалась небольшая хорошо вооружённая группа. На его глазах они убили его жену и детей. После чего похитили самого Бартона. Мы понятия не имеем, где он сейчас.

Боже правый.

Тони леденеет, цепенея от шока.

— Но камеры они не отключили. На записи видно, что их предводитель — Роджерс.

— Нет. Он… это не он. Он не мог, — мысли Тони еле ворочаются от удивления, но первый порыв — всё-таки отрицание.

Фьюри вскидывает бровь. 

— Хочешь сказать, что он всю ночь провёл с тобой в одной постели? Если что, всем известно, что он не по твоей части, Старк.

К лицу Тони приливает кровь; он вспыхивает:

— Пошёл на хер.

На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина.

— Я всё ещё жду, когда ты начнёшь искать ему алиби.

Тони вздыхает:

— Когда мы попрощались с Бартонами, я довёз его до дома. Там мы… мы поссорились.

— Да ну?

— Это ни разу не твоё дело, — Тони неприкрыто язвит. — Так или иначе, я ушёл, доехал до дома, лёг спать и… я не знаю, чем он занимался. Но точно знаю, что этого он не делал. Господи, Ник, Тор же говорил, что среди нас есть шпион, но это не Стив. Это не он, ясно тебе? Что бы у вас на него ни было, это подстава.

Тони заступился за него. Мгновенно. Не сомневаясь. Стив и не представлял, что так глубоко ему небезразличен. Внутри зреет сбивающее с толку тепло.

Фьюри садится на стул, переплетает пальцы перед собой.

— Волк в стаде, хм… да, я видел вашу милую беседу.

— И ты считаешь, Тор сказал бы мне это, если бы подозревал, чёрт побери, мою родственную душу?

— Старк, всё, что мне нужно, — это физические улики, а они указывают на Кэпа. Есть видео, — Фьюри вздыхает. — Сейчас я не знаю, кому верить, но слова мужика, который, по его мнению, общается со всем скандинавским пантеоном, уж точно не вызывают у меня особого доверия. И вообще они не доказывают, что это не Роджерс. Блядь, если уж на то пошло, то вы с Роджесом должны быть в этом деле заодно.

— Я могу доказать, что это не он, — в тихом отчаянии упирается Тони. — Ладно, хорошо, этого не знает никто, кроме меня, но вживлённые в меня наниты постоянно записывают базовые физиологические и эмоциональные показания. Из-за связи душ, так получилось, они пишут достаточно, чтобы получить общее представление о состоянии Стива. Даже когда я сплю. И я гарантирую, что он не занимался убийствами. Я передам тебе все относящиеся к нужному времени данные, спецификации, что угодно.

Тони всё это записывал? Господи. Впрочем, сейчас Стив только благодарен ему.

Но Фьюри и это не убеждает.

— Ещё раз: почему я должен верить тому, что ты мне предоставишь?

Тони невозмутимо перехватывает его взгляд, делает несколько размеренных вдохов и выпрямляется.

— Если ему будет предъявлено обвинение, я вместе с ним предстану перед законом. Я знаю свои права как его родственной души, и я обращаюсь к ним. Всё, что я скажу, должно расцениваться так, будто исходит из уст самого Стива. Я — его алиби.

Вот теперь Фьюри затихает. Затихает и Стив. Ему трудно дышать. Это старый закон, который разве что в сказках встречается, но из кодексов он до сих пор не вычеркнут. Боже правый, Тони не должен так поступать… не может же он подвергнуть себя такой опасности… только не ради него…

— Перед лицом закона вы будете считаться одним человеком. Если его признают виновным, вам обоим назначат высшую меру.

Тони устало улыбается:

— Мне прекрасно это известно. Так же, как и то, что он невиновен. И я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы освободить его, в том числе поставлю на кон остатки моей жалкой жизни.

Тони умирает. Тони всё равно умирает, и ему не жаль рискнуть ради Стива.

Фьюри измученно выдыхает.

— Хорошо, покажи мне, что там у тебя есть.

Сон начинает таять; Тони становится бесплотным, неосязаемым.

«Тони, — окликает его Стив. — Не уходи».

«Стив? — Тони моргает. — Ты всё это видел? Ты что, был в моей голове? Мы с тобой ещё никогда так не сближались».

И правда. Но теперь открываться так естественно. Так легко.

«Это я», — пытается подтвердить он, но вряд ли Тони его слышит.

Стив пытается покрепче вцепиться в связь, но сознание Тони ускользает, и сон снова вступает в свои права.

***

— Эй, — тихо зовут его, и Стив через силу пытается открыть глаза. — Эй, всё хорошо. Всё кончилось. Просыпайся.

Чья-то рука касается его лица, тёплая ладонь нежно ложится на щёку, и даже несмотря на наркоту Стив чувствует, как оживает связь. Это Тони. Рука Тони.

Стив моргает. Тони смотрит на него. Таким неопрятным Стив его не помнит. Волосы спутаны. Костюм измят. Он небрит, глаза испещрены красными прожилками. Стив думает, что ничего лучше ещё в жизни своей не видел. И эта мысль не пугает. Стив не уверен, что помнит, как бояться.

— Тони? — то ли вслух, то ли про себя произносит Стив. — Что происходит? Я… ты мне снился. — Звуки не желают складываться в слова, но, похоже, мысли у него более внятные: Тони понимает его.

«Это был не сон, дорогуша, — отвечает Тони. Слава богу, связь по-прежнему работает. — Ты невиновен. Сейчас я вытащу тебя из застенков Щ.И.Т.а и отвезу домой».

Так всё было на самом деле. Тони и правда поручился за него своей жизнью, согласно старому закону о родственных душах. У Стива перехватывает дух. Тони сделал это ради него, именно ради него, и теперь Тони здесь.

Прочистив горло, Тони обращается к настенному динамику:

— Спустите его, пожалуйста.

Раздаётся щелчок, и Стив беспомощно падает прямо к Тони. Он бы обнял его, но руки напрочь отказываются подниматься. Плечи жжёт.

Резко выдохнув, Тони сам обнимает Стива, а тот, опершись на него, зарывается носом между его шеей и плечом. Как же с Тони хорошо. Похоже, долго он его не удержит — вот, уже подрагивает. Но, господи, как же с ним хорошо.

— Уф-ф, — тёплое дыхание согревает щёку Стива. — А ты у нас тяжёлый, да? Можешь встать на ноги? Можешь идти?

«Наверное», — отважно соглашается Стив. Он собирался произнести это вслух, но судя по тому, что язык пока толком не ворочается, лучше так.

Промаявшись несколько минут, Стив умудряется закинуть руку на плечи Тони, а тот подхватывает его за талию. Но даже так первые несколько шагов даются с трудом.

«Вау», — Стив слышит собственный смех.

«Ты сейчас под таким кайфом, — почти нежно замечает Тони. — Так, если ты подождёшь, я найду кого-нибудь…»

«Нет, — прерывает его Стив. — Только ты».

Тони, повернувшись, улыбается ему, и эта быстрая улыбка отзывается внутри короткой искрой удовольствия.

«Ладно. Только я». 

Пошатываясь, они вместе преодолевают коридор, спускаются на лифте, справляются с ещё одним коридором и выходят на посадочную площадку. Пара агентов помогает забраться в вертолёт. На материке уже поджидает тёмный лимузин, рядом стоит один из шофёров Тони.

— Хэппи! — Тони заталкивает Стива на заднее сидение, укладывая ему руки и ноги, как тряпичной кукле. — Рад тебя видеть. Домой, пожалуйста.

— Принято, босс.

Тони захлопывает дверь, обходит машину с другой стороны и залезает внутрь. Он нажимает кнопку, поднимая защитную перегородку, и лимузин трогается с места.

«По-моему, мне пока рано домой. — Стив чувствует себя вымотанным и растерянным. Ничего вокруг не имеет смысла. — Я ходить не могу».

«Ты едешь домой ко мне, дорогуша, — успокаивает его Тони. — Ты обдолбан в хлам, я не оставил бы тебя одного, даже если бы ты был моим злейшим врагом. — Он делает паузу. — А ты не он».

«Знаю. Я слышал, что ты говорил Фьюри. Я тебе нравлюсь».

Связь передаёт нечто очень похожее на смущение.

«Ты мне тоже нравишься, — сообщает он Тони. Это правда. Как же легко теперь в этом признаваться. — А ещё ты такой мягкий на вид».

Согнувшись и повернувшись, он кладёт голову на колени Тони. Он не ошибся. Тони очень мягкий. Отличная подушка. Он улыбается.

— Кхм… — вслух вырывается у Тони.

— Ш-ш. Спать, — невнятно бормочет Стив. Сквозь тонированную стеклянную крышу он видит, как над головой проплывают небоскрёбы. Он снова закрывает глаза.

***

Следующее, что Стив осознаёт, — он в подземном гараже, в лицо бьёт флуоресцентный свет. Тони почти полностью подлез под него и при помощи водителя, который держит ноги Стива, пытается вытащить его из лимузина. 

— М-мф, — мычит Стив.

— Уже не надо, Хэппи, — обращается Тони к водителю. — Он пришёл в себя. Теперь я и сам справлюсь.

А потом к Стиву:

«Давай же, дорогуша. Мы дома. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть».

Тони подталкивает его к выходу, и Стив опускает ноги на бетонный пол. Пережив лёгкое головокружение, он встаёт, опираясь на машину, Тони подходит к нему сбоку и снова подставляет плечо. Руки уже почти не болят, правда, непонятно, благодаря наркотикам или быстрой регенерации.

Покачиваясь и пошатываясь, они всё-таки добираются до первого этажа и вваливаются в шикарный стеклянный лифт. Стив прислоняется к стене и упорно не смотрит вниз. Двери открываются в пентхаус Тони, который, как обычно, поражает простором и ярким светом. Солнце бликует на полированном паркете. Стив чувствует себя грязным бомжом, который точно не дотягивает до уровня этого места.

Впрочем, Тони на это явно наплевать. Он продолжает брести вперёд; Стив по-прежнему почти висит на нём, но если Тони и устал, то не показывает виду.

— На остаток дня у тебя выходной, — объявляет Тони — видимо, Джарвису. — С коктейлями я и сам справлюсь. Купи себе что-нибудь модное.

— Это прекрасно, сэр, — отвечает Джарвис; раздаются шаги, двери лифта открываются и снова закрываются. Стив не может себя заставить даже голову поднять.

«Ты ему очень нравишься. Я знаю, ты об этом волновался».

«Да. — От этой мысли почему-то становится немного неприятно. — Я хочу нравиться людям».

Тони смеётся.

«Как же тебя унесло, дорогуша. — Глаза Стива слипаются, но связь, заменяя их, передаёт тёплое ощущение улыбки. — И мне ты тоже нравишься. Не беспокойся».

«У меня пока не получается беспокоиться», — поясняет Стив.

«Да уж вижу», — Тони снова смеется.

Стив ждёт, что Тони опустит его на один из диванов в гостиной, но Тони не сворачивает к ним, шагает дальше вместе со Стивом. Они идут уже целую вечность. Лестницу не без приключений, но удаётся одолеть.

«Может, ты меня уже куда-нибудь положишь?» — предлагает Стив.

Они в спальне. Роскошная, огромная четырёхместная кровать Тони стоит посреди комнаты в окружении футуристичных скульптур и картин. Интерьер словно сошёл прямиком со страниц глянцевых журналов. Кровать аккуратно застелена кипенно-белым покрывалом. Стив никогда ещё не видел всё это воочию, только через глаза Тони.

«Сейчас, — отрывисто соглашается Тони. — Сейчас я положу тебя в кроватку, дорогуша. Проспишься».

Он помогает Стиву сесть, откидывает для него покрывало, и тот сразу заваливается на спину. Тони споро встаёт перед ним на колени и развязывает ему шнурки. Как будто для Тони Старка, миллиардера, это самое обычное дело. Стиву приятно. Это трогает так, как он и не считал возможным, и что-то ноет глубоко в груди.

Тони отбрасывает ботинки в сторону и поднимает ноги Стива на кровать, попутно поворачивая его так, чтобы голова оказалась на подушке. Тело мгновенно тонет в немыслимо податливом матрасе — словно в облако опускается. Постельное бельё почти неприлично мягкое, и вообще всё настолько хорошо, насколько не бывает. Вокруг слабо пахнет Тони. Стив вдруг понимает, что улыбается.

«Как же хорошо», — говорит он. Тони должен это знать. Это важно.

Тони стоит рядом, его улыбка лёгкая и ласковая. Наклонившись, он нежно проводит пальцами по волосам Стива, приглаживая всклокоченные пряди на макушке. От прикосновения связь, как обычно, усиливается, и до Стива доносится успокаивающее и ободряющее тепло чужих мыслей. Под ними ещё таится утреннее смятение, но Тони нравится заботиться о Стиве. Это точно.

«Я рад, что ты счастлив», — хмыкает Тони, когда Стив тычется головой ему в ладонь. Ему просто хочется, чтобы Тони никогда не отнимал руку.

Тони вдруг отходит, и у Стива помимо воли вырывается протестующий стон.

— Скоро ты придёшь в себя, — мягко заверяет Тони. — А пока я дам тебе отдохнуть. Я буду в другой комнате. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится…

Собрав все силы, Стив тянет к нему руку. У него не получается толком сомкнуть пальцы на его запястье, но он самыми кончиками проводит по коже — и связь вспыхивает изумлением и удовольствием. 

«Останься. Пожалуйста».

Тони резко и сипло вдыхает, но расплывается в улыбке:

«Ладно».

Стиву наконец удаётся вцепиться в него, и он дёргает его на себя.

Удивлённо вскрикнув, Тони падает на кровать, почти накрыв Стива собой. Они прижимаются грудь к груди, бедро к бедру, только немного наискось; нога Тони оказывается между ног Стива. Тони напрягает мышцы, явно намереваясь приподняться и откатиться, но это последнее, чего Стиву хочется. Сильное тело давит сверху, надёжно и крепко держит, никуда не пускает, и это давление успокаивает. Всё просто идеально. Стив умудряется положить одну ладонь на поясницу Тони, чтобы не дать ему уйти, чтобы тот остался там, где нужно. Другая ладонь зажата между ним и Тони, который сейчас очень-очень близко к нему. Его лицо буквально в нескольких дюймах.

Стив ещё никогда не испытывал такой близости с мужчиной.

Он не девственник, но ему кажется, что он не испытывал такой близости ни с кем.

У них всегда должно быть так. Им надо остаться так навечно.

Он чудом поднимает руку, чтобы погладить щёку Тони, и большой палец соскальзывает к уголку губ, словно там ему самое место. Бородка щекочет кожу. Если хоть немного двинуть кистью, Тони поцелует кончик пальца. Тони снова вдыхает и задерживает дыхание, и, несмотря на яркое солнце, его глаза темнеют.

Связь ослепительно сияет, тянет их друг к другу сильнее прежнего. Тони не посылает Стиву чётких мыслей, а скорее делится всем, что сейчас ощущает. Между ними зреют радость, и изумление, и нарастающее удовольствие; они могут принадлежать как Тони, так и Стиву, — и это вообще неважно. Они — одно целое. Вот стремление уберечь и защитить наверняка исходит от Тони. Всё кажется нереальным и хрупким, счастье представляется стеклянным шаром, разбить который ничего не стоит. Неужели Тони именно так их воспринимает?

Стив ощущает себя как никогда сильным, и он направляет эту силу в связь, пытаясь поддержать Тони. Тот улыбается: его губы вздрагивают под пальцем. Стив пристально наблюдает за тем, как Тони рвано втягивает в себя воздух, его ноздри трепещут.

«Милый, для меня главное — не причинить тебе вреда, — осторожно подбирает слова Тони. Только теперь Стив осознаёт, что сломать-то Тони боится… его. — Обычно ты так себя не ведёшь».

«Как же я хочу, чтобы было иначе. — Мысль пропитана слабостью и презрением к себе. Подступающие слёзы жгут глаза, и Стиву невдомёк, откуда они вдруг взялись. Рука безвольно падает, пальцы, которые недавно касались лица Тони, обмякают. — Я мечтаю об этом, всегда мечтал, но никогда ничего себе не позволял. Мне слишком страшно. Я даже хотеть себе запрещаю».

Тони смещается, чтобы поймать равновесие, и, высвободив одну руку, стирает слёзы с щеки Стива.

— Ш-ш, — вслух шепчет он, и Стив кожей чувствует его дыхание. 

«Не плачь».

«Я трус. — От признания почему-то становится легче. — Вот кто я. Трус. А ты храбрый. Ты знаешь, как делать то, что тебе хочется. Вот бы и мне так. Но я не такой храбрый, как ты».

Тони продолжает медленно и ласково поглаживать его по щеке. 

«Мистер, уймитесь, всё-таки вы о моей родственной душе говорите. А ему и так нелегко пришлось».

Стив фыркает:

«Тони».

«Я совершенно серьёзно. — Тони поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза, ерошит его волосы и поглаживает макушку. — Бога ради, Стив, всего-то в прошлом году для тебя ещё был 1945-ый, тебе пришлось привыкать к совершенно новому миру. Никто и не ждёт, что ты мгновенно смиришься с переменами. Конечно, это тяжело. От тебя потребовались все силы, чтобы справиться. Даже если сам ты не считаешь себя храбрым, ты именно такой, уж поверь мне. Я восхищаюсь этим. Искренне восхищаюсь. — Замолчав, он сглатывает. — И если ты хочешь именно меня, если ты хочешь именно этого… то вот он я — перед тобой. Как на ладони. Мы с тобой со всем разберёмся. Не будем торопиться. Я… я буду ждать тебя столько, сколько смогу, слышишь?»

Связь омрачается грустью. Вечно Тони ждать не сможет. И Стив не в силах об этом думать.

Он пытается выдавить улыбку.

«Я не заслуживаю такой доброты».

Тони отвечает без слов — ласковой утешающей волной. Теперь ему самому приходится смаргивать слезы.

Они лежат так… Стив даже не знает, сколько. Наверное, сколько-то минут. Но, скорее всего, меньше часа. Он теряет счёт времени. В голове бьётся только одно: он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

Знакомый жар закручивается внизу живота. Тони давит именно туда, куда нужно, бедром прижимается к паху, и член тяжелеет и наливается кровью. Стиву не стыдно. Не страшно. Только очень-очень хорошо. Всё хорошо. Да, именно этого ему хочется. И это правильно. Зачем бы ещё вселенной сводить их вместе, как не для того, чтобы они составили счастье друг друга?

Он знает, помнит, что когда-то это пугало его, но помнит как-то отстранённо. Ничего плохого не случится. Он всей душой жаждет нового и неизведанного. Ему нужно больше.

«Я хочу тебя, — признаётся Стив. Связь затихает, натягивается, перед глазами снова всплывает стеклянный шар. Тонкий и хрупкий. — Очень сильно хочу».

«Стив», — Тони прикусывает губу. Его мысли сковывает мучительным напряжением.

«Я не знаю, что делать, но ты мог бы показать мне. И я бы приложил все усилия, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым».

И Тони… отстраняется и скатывается с него. Ложится рядом. Лишает своих прикосновений. Тони его не хочет?

«Я верю тебе, — говорит Тони очень тихо. Осторожно. Успокаивающе. — Но нам нельзя, понимаешь? Только не так. Я знаю, сейчас тебе это кажется отличной идеей, но тебе вкатили такую дозу наркоты, что слону хватило бы. Я не собираюсь пользоваться твоей слабостью. Ни за что в жизни».

«Ты и не будешь пользоваться моей слабостью. Я ведь на самом деле этого хочу. — Неужели Тони этого не видит? Память вдруг подкидывает их короткий флирт. — Ты говорил, я должен сказать тебе, если передумаю».

Тони улыбается — но так, что на лбу собираются болезненные морщинки, — и тяжело вздыхает.

«Повтори это, когда окончательно оклемаешься, — немного снисходительно просит Тони, как будто уверен, что этого не произойдёт. — И тогда мы с тобой всё обсудим».

Стив вроде как пытается состроить хмурую гримасу, но не уверен, что у него получается.

«Обязательно».

«Хорошо. А теперь поспи немного».

«Я не устал», — собирается буркнуть Стив, но Тони снова гладит его по волосам, и вокруг всё так мирно, тихо и спокойно, и тёплое удовольствие смешивается с лёгким возбуждением, и Стив отключается.

***

Когда он просыпается, за окнами виднеется ночное небо, расцвеченное огнями Нью-Йорка. Рот словно ватой набит. Стив, как коконом, укутан грудой одеял, ему тепло, но в постели он один.

Он прислушивается к связи. Откуда-то совсем неподалёку доносится ощущение напряжённой сосредоточенности. Тони в соседней комнате, и, чем бы он ни занимался, это требует его полного внимания.

Тони.

Стив вдруг вспоминает. Вспоминает, как Тони привёз его сюда из Щ.И.Т.а, как уложил в кровать. Вспоминает, как он схватил Тони за руку и не дал уйти. Вспоминает всё, что тогда чувствовал. Что сказал. Всё было так легко. Так просто.

Он ждёт сожалений, но их… так и нет.

Мысли ясные и чёткие. Ему хорошо. Тот внутренний барьер, мешавший ему, исчез. Все сомнения смыло. Осталась одна лишь истина. Осталось только то, чего хочется лично ему. Он может больше не прятаться от себя. На это нет никаких причин.

И Тони был так терпелив с ним. Так добр. Тони спас ему жизнь — поставил на кон собственную, чтобы спасти его. Это… столько значит. Стив служил с людьми, за которых умер бы без колебаний и которые умерли бы за него, — на войне это естественно. Но вот так, не в гуще битвы, это внове. К тому же — с Тони. Тони сам, по своей воле, рискнул собой, вызволяя Стива из застенок. Вот что он для него значит. Похоже, до Стива всё-таки начинает доходить.

Теперь он смотрит на мир другими глазами.

Он рассказал Тони свои секреты, а значит, тому всё известно. Когда-то эта мысль пугала Стива, но то было раньше. Преодолев тьму страха, он вышел на свет. Тони не осудит его. Тони хочет того же, чего и он. И никак иначе. Забота Тони никуда не денется. Как и желание.

Если спросить сейчас, если спросить снова, Тони ведь согласится?

Выпутавшись из одеял, Стив рывком встаёт. Босые ступни сперва тонут в мягком ковре, потом глухо топают по холодному паркету. Он слегка удивляется, что Тони ещё ничего не заметил.

Он точно знает, чего хочет. Он не боится. Больше нет.

«Тони?»

Связь коротко вспыхивает удивлением; Тони и правда понял, что Стив проснулся, лишь сейчас.

— Я здесь, — окликает он.

Войдя в соседнюю комнату, Стив видит, что Тони, закатав рукава, сидит за столом, а перед ним лежат ноутбук, какие-то документы и самая настоящая карта трёх штатов. На карту при помощи компаса нанесены концентрические круги. Стив и не думал, что Тони ещё пользуется бумагой. Похоже, за прошедшие часы он как минимум принял душ и побрился; судя по брюкам и рубашке, костюм он тоже поменял. Волосы торчат в разные стороны. 

Стиву хочется коснуться его. Хочется отвести волосы с его лба, обхватить его лицо ладонями, чтобы связь заслонила собой все мысли. Хочется коснуться Тони так, как тот однажды коснулся его; хочется сперва медленно расстегнуть рубашку, потом положить руку ему на грудь и вести ею всё ниже и ниже, не останавливая себя.

Он никогда такого не делал, но больше он не волнуется на этот счёт. Он доверяет Тони.

Подняв голову, Тони пару секунд смотрит на него. Связь уже привычно гудит от напряжённых раздумий: несмотря на помеху, внимание Тони по-прежнему сосредоточено на какой-то задаче.

«Рад, что ты пришёл в себя». — Тони почти сразу же переводит взгляд обратно на экран и продолжает уже вслух: — Фьюри, как видишь, пока не требовал от нас вернуться, так что я пытаюсь разобраться самостоятельно. Я считаю, что Клинт жив, потому что если бы он был нужен нападавшим мёртвый, они бы его убили на месте. И вряд ли его увезли далеко. Но если в команде завёлся предатель, и это не ты, не я, не Клинт и не Тор, то вариантов остаётся мало. Знаю, это ужасно, но нам придётся выяснить, кто это. По-моему, тебя не случайно подставили, жаль только, я пока не могу понять, как именно это сделали. Нам главное разобраться, кому выгодно, чтобы вы с Клинтом одновременно вышли из игры, и что за херня может за этим последовать. — Он снова взъерошивает волосы. — Так что нам правда нужно…

«Тони», — резко прерывает его Стив. Через связь он вкладывает в это имя все свои чувства, все долго подавляемые желания.

Тони снова вскидывает голову, наконец по-настоящему вглядываясь в него, и замирает. У него буквально отвисает челюсть. Он сидит совершенно оглушённый, разинув рот и широко распахнув глаза.

«Полагаю, до вызова Фьюри у нас есть ещё немного времени, — Стив делает глубокий вдох. — И ты… ты говорил, я должен сказать тебе, если… я передумаю».

Произносить такое немного страшно, но, чёрт побери, раньше он выпрыгивал из самолётов без парашюта. Тони здесь. Тони его подхватит.

«Непохоже, чтобы ты до сих пор был под кайфом, — неуверенно тянет Тони. — Но перед тем, как уснуть, ты наговорил много такого, чего в нормальном состоянии ни за что не сказал бы. И ты все ещё… какой-то не такой».

Стиву кажется, что он стремительно летит к земле, но отступать уже поздно.

«Это я. Это правда я, Тони. И я по-прежнему этого хочу. — Он снова вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. — Ты так хорошо отнёсся ко мне, и мне подумалось… подумалось, что ты тоже не против. Разве нет?»

Тони облизывает губы. Его потряхивает: связь доносит его сомнения. Он боится поверить. Хотя, может… Господи, а вдруг Тони на самом деле его не хочет? Он ведь никогда напрямую этого не заявлял, каждый раз это было как-то не всерьёз. Стив знает, каково это — быть нежеланным. Ничего нового.

Стив не знает, надолго ли ещё ему хватит храбрости.

«Пожалуйста», — Он надеется, что этого достаточно. Ему кажется, что больше он не вымолвит ни слова.

Тони поднимается и, пошатнувшись, делает шаг вперёд. У него такой непонимающий вид, как будто это он весь день провёл под действием наркоты.

«Повтори». — Это не приказ. Тони совершенно открыт перед Стивом — и он в совершеннейшем шоке. Он никак не может поверить. И всё-таки… ему этого хочется. Правда ведь?

«Пожалуйста. Или… или я не тот, кто тебе нужен?»

Это заставляет Тони очнуться. Встряхнувшись, он подходит ближе. Связь оскорблённо полыхает.

«Конечно, ты мне нужен. — Во взгляде Тони застывает мука. — Иначе и быть не может. — Однако прикоснуться он не спешит. Даже не пытается. — Но я не собираюсь торопить события. Вдруг я наврежу тебе?»

«Я этого хочу, — только и остаётся повторить Стиву. — Мы с тобой предназначены для этого, согласен?»

На лице Тони мелькает лукавая улыбка:

«Наконец-то ты начинаешь понимать».

Стив берёт его за руку. При физическом контакте связь, как обычно, оживляется — и становится ясно, что возбуждение Тони приправлено тревогой.

«Всё будет хорошо», — обещает Стив и тянет его за собой к спальне.

Тони сам кладёт другую руку ему на бок, и даже через рубашку чувствуется тепло. Теперь уже Тони ведёт его к кровати, словно направляя в танце. От этой мысли сердце совершает не самый приятный кульбит. У Стива небольшой опыт в танцах. Да у него почти во всём небольшой опыт. Ну и ладно. Тони-то знает, что делает. Для Стива это внове, но всё точно будет хорошо. Он справится.

Усадив Стива рядом с собой на край кровати, Тони улыбается ему широко, но слегка неуверенно. 

— Чего тебе хочется? 

От мягкого вопроса вслух на Стива нападает ступор: он-то ждал, что Тони продолжит общаться через связь. Голос у Тони низкий и слегка хрипловатый, и значит, он не на шутку заведён — Стив уже успел это выучить. Через связь он чувствует, как копится жар в теле Тони, и его тело отвечает тем же, наливаясь теплом. Член начинает тянуть — и то же самое происходит с Тони. Да, ему этого хочется.

— Я бы… — Стив прочищает горло, потому что сам себя сперва не узнает. — Я бы… Можно я потрогаю тебя? Немного?

Связь согревает, пульсирует заботливой нежностью:

«Дорогуша, это звучит отлично».

Тони поднимает руку Стива, которую до сих пор держит. Мысли быстро начинают метаться: неужели Тони просто возьмёт и положит его ладонь на свой член, неужели не оставит никакого выбора…

Тони подносит его кисть к губам и целует кончики пальцев. Связь вспыхивает ярче, и Стив ахает: на них обрушивается удвоенное, усиленное удовольствие, притягивая их ещё ближе. Тони, похоже, тоже такого не ожидал: он коротко изумлённо стонет. Его рука подрагивает.

— Видимо, вселенная поддерживает нас в этом желании, — выдыхает Тони, и Стив пальцами впитывает его улыбку.

Но Тони не торопится, не побуждает его на большее. Чуть опустив ладонь Стива, он прижимает её к груди, и Стив будто бы даже чувствует, как бьётся его сердце.

— Пока всё хорошо?

— Да, — кивает Стив. — Да, всё хорошо. Всё прекрасно.

Он вдвигает большой палец в прогал между пуговицами. Стоило бы предвидеть, что Тони не носит майки под рубашками, — Стив касается голой кожи, и им обоим приходится перевести дух. Это очень приятно, и у Стива уже полностью стоит, хотя Тони ничего ещё толком не сделал. Проведя пальцем выше, до ключиц, до самой первой пуговицы, Стив расстёгивает её. Не давая себе времени опомниться, он снова опускает руку и расстёгивает следующую пуговицу. И ещё одну. И ещё.

Между краями рубашки виднеется безупречно гладкая кожа. Тони темнее; рука Стива бледным пятном выделяется на подтянутом животе, который то напрягается, то расслабляется. Стив вдруг осознаёт, что Тони изо всех сил старается сохранять неподвижность — ради него. Ещё чуть-чуть — и он коснулся бы пояса брюк. Но кисть отказывается опускаться.

«Ш-ш, не волнуйся. Я всё сделаю».

Тони отодвигает мешающуюся руку Стива, сам расстёгивает последнюю пуговицу, вытягивает полы из брюк и скидывает рубашку с плеч. Она соскальзывает на кровать.

«Так лучше? Ты этого хотел?»

Теперь Тони обнажён по пояс. Застыв камнем, он смотрит на Стива потемневшими, широко раскрытыми, серьёзными глазами; они глубже и ярче ночного неба за окном. Стив проводит двумя пальцами по его ключице, и Тони, ахнув, вздрагивает. Связь искрится.

Им полагается прикасаться друг к другу. Вот что это значит.

Тёмные соски Тони торчат, и они… они так и манят Стива. Он помнит, каково ему было, когда Тони трогал их, как боль мешалась с удовольствием. Он хочет снова заставить Тони это испытать. Хочет сам это испытать. Опустив руку, он поглаживает грудные мышцы.

«Можно?»

Нелепый вопрос. Тони столько всего делал со столькими людьми, а Стив уже целую вечность мнётся на второй базе, трясясь, как перепуганная девственница. Пожалуй, он не выдерживает никакого сравнения. Тони как-то разговорился и в невыносимо грубой форме принялся расхваливать достоинства Наташи. Рассмеявшись, он вскинул бокал и с искренним восторгом признался: она проделывала с ним такое, что он видел только в порно. От Стива ему этого не дождаться. Он теряется на каждом шаге. Того, на что ему хватает смелости, наверняка мало — к горлу снова подступает отвратительная паника.

«Если что, я всё слышу. Ну же, ну, всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Ты отлично справляешься. Замечательно. Мне не на что жаловаться».

«Но...»

Тони перехватывает его взгляд.

«Ладно, признаю: мне нравится секс. Я часто им занимался. Я успел перепробовать всё, что хотя бы предположительно могло мне понравиться. Но я знаю — уверен на все сто процентов, без вариантов, — что всё, чего бы ты ни захотел, для меня будет на голову выше предыдущего опыта. Даже если мы остановимся прямо сейчас. Дело ведь не в том, что ты делаешь, а в том, что ты чувствуешь. Я всем буду наслаждаться. Я уже этим наслаждаюсь. Ты моя родственная душа, в этом вся суть».

Не дав Стиву возможности возразить, Тони берёт его лицо в чашу ладоней. Он наверняка знает, как это действует на Стива, — как действует на них обоих. Это предвкушение, и нежность, и уверенность; нервный узел внутри ослабевает.

«Ладно. Сейчас».

Стив осмеливается мазнуть большим пальцем по соску, и они с Тони оба выдыхают. Его удовольствие для Стива — как своё: волна ощущений мечется между ними, каждый раз усиливаясь, и вскоре вовсе становится непонятно, от кого она исходила. Грудь Стива покалывает, член дёргается в штанах, а Тони несколько раз подаётся бёдрами вперёд, задыхаясь, — и всё это от одного лишь прикосновения.

Всё совсем как тогда, когда они находились в разных комнатах, когда связь неумолимо тянула их друг к другу, — только лучше, потому что теперь Тони рядом. Там, где и должен быть.

Связь передаёт одно лишь жадное, изумлённое восхищение.

— Да-да, помню, я сказал, что будет хорошо, — хрипит Тони вслух, его голос немного срывается, — но, господи, я не знал, что будет так. Я не знал, что может быть настолько приятно. 

Его желание всепоглощающее, оно затмевает собой всё, и от этого даже дышать трудно. Тони невыносимо хочется ещё. Точнее, им обоим хочется.

Тони говорил, что ему нравится пожёстче. Стив не забыл. Он поднимает вторую руку — две ведь лучше, чем одна, правда? — и, какой бы лёгкой ни была ласка, Тони стонет. Стив щиплет соски, боль расцветает огненной звездой, но, пройдя через восприятие Тони, перестаёт быть болью. Острым шипом пронзив позвоночник, она подпитывает окружающее их возбуждение.

Тони дышит рвано и часто. Наклонившись вперёд, он упирается лбом в плечо Стива. Его трясёт.

— Ты невероятен. Это невероятно. О боже.

Стив светится, как лампочка. Возможно, у него всё-таки получится сделать Тони счастливым.

Он трогает Тони, наконец-то трогает так, как хочется, скользит ладонями по тёплой коже, врезая в память родное тело. Плечи, руки, потом вниз к бокам, нащупать рёбра… Тони улыбается шало, как пьяный, как будто ему в жизни больше ничего не надо, лишь бы Стив продолжал делать, что делает. Связь довольно вибрирует. Стив вдруг понимает, что с того самого момента, когда всё выяснилось, он лишал Тони этой простейшей радости — самых обычных прикосновений, и чувствует вину. Это ведь необходимо. Им обоим необходимо.

Теперь он просто обязан всё возместить.

Тони вдруг отстраняется и немного отсаживается. Стив кидает взгляд вниз: у Тони очевидно стоит, член натягивает ткань брюк — и вся решимость резко куда-то пропадает. Господи, Тони ведь сейчас захочет…

«Всё нормально, — быстро прерывает его Тони. — Всё нормально. Моя очередь. Позволишь сделать тебе приятно?»

«Да, — Стив радуется передышке. — Но я не знаю, что делать».

«От тебя требуется только сидеть на месте и наслаждаться, — Тони цепляет пальцами воротник его футболки. — Может, снимешь её? Так было бы интереснее».

Сдёргивая футболку через голову, Стив борется с нешуточным смущением. Тони наверняка бы воспользовался своим опытом и сделал это куда красивее и изящнее. А вдруг ему не понравится то, что он увидит? Умом Стив понимает, что это бред; он не дурак, он знает, что сыворотка одарила его привлекательностью. Но он снова чувствует себя тощим и костлявым, как будто внешне он навсегда остался таким, каким был внутренне.

Он поднимает взгляд. Тони смотрит на него почти с благоговейным восторгом, держа руку так, словно сомневается, что Стив реален, словно думает, что Стив исчезнет, если его коснуться.

«Какой же ты красивый», — Тони переходит чуть ли не на жаркий шёпот. И Стив почему-то уверен, что он сейчас не о результате воздействия сыворотки, что он сказал бы то же самое, если бы перед ним был прежний хилый и переломанный хромоножка. Тони видит его душу. Они родственные души — самим этим словосочетанием всё сказано.

Тони тоже красивый. Эта мысль немного пугает, но она правильная, правильная настолько, насколько ещё ничто в его жизни не было правильным. И сомнений в этом нет.

Тони кладёт руку ему на плечо, подталкивает, мягко опрокидывая на кровать, и Стив послушно поддаётся. Его ненадолго охватывает тревога: он лежит на спине, он беспомощен, и неизвестно, что у Тони на уме, Тони может сделать всё, что угодно, — но Тони улыбается, и тревога исчезает, как не бывало. Связь потрескивает от обоюдного желания.

Стив напоминает себе, что Тони вообще-то не сможет сделать с ним ничего, чего ему бы самому не хотелось. У него более чем достаточно силы, чтобы остановить происходящее в любой момент. Но с Тони ему это точно не пригодится.

«Тише. Дыши. Я только повторю то, что только что делал ты, хорошо? Ничего страшного в этом нет. Тебе понравится».

У Стива просыпается слабый интерес: откуда у Тони берётся такая уверенность и можно ли ее одолжить? — но тут Тони проводит ладонями по его груди, задев большим пальцем сосок, и Стив забывает обо всём, кроме ослепительного удовольствия, отражённого в бесконечных зеркалах. Он слышит собственный стон, его бёдра вскидываются вверх, трусы промокают от смазки — и, наверное, он бы даже смог кончить, если Тони продолжит. Все страхи уносит куда-то далеко. Стив улыбается так, что у него щёки болят.

Судя по виду Тони, тот сейчас самый счастливый человек на Земле. 

«Ого, милый, а тебе ведь и правда это нравится. Только посмотри на себя, — он не скупится на улыбки. — Такой чувствительный».

Стив безуспешно пытается нахмуриться; связь слегка омрачается навязчивой мыслью:

«Но ведь это плохо? Такая чувствительность?»

Теперь Тони поймёт всю глубину его невежества. Это ведь его главная проблема, боже, так и есть, вот почему Джен больше не захотела с ним спать…

«Дорогуша, ничего плохого в этом нет. — Тони словно ничего не смущает в его вопросе. — Это просто значит, что тебе нравится немного помягче, чем мне. Как говорится, каждому своё. А ещё это значит, что ты наверняка придёшь в восторг от этого».

Тони нагибается, открывает рот, его тёплое дыхание овевает кожу — и Стив вздрагивает. Тони осыпает поцелуями его грудь прямо над сердцем, и связь распахивается шире, разгорается ярким солнцем. А потом Тони жарким и влажным языком проводит по соску, и это просто нечто несравнимое — прошибает прямиком до члена. Стив вскрикивает и дёргает бёдрами вверх, ему уже плевать на всё, смущение давно забыто. Продолжая лизать, Тони теребит пальцами другой сосок, и сознание Стива наполняется одним лишь удовольствием. Он прижимает голову Тони к груди.

Неизвестно, сколько это длится, но когда Тони приподнимается, ухмыляясь так, словно только что выучил лучший в мире фокус и просто счастлив продемонстрировать его своей паре, — Стив уже весь дрожит, между ног сильно и мучительно пульсирует.

«Ещё. Пожалуйста, Тони», — он не может толком выразить, что именно «ещё», ему просто нужно… господи, как же ему нужно…

Но Тони не торопится опуститься обратно. Он ведёт ладонью ниже, чертя неразличимые узоры на рёбрах, и наблюдает за Стивом, словно ждёт какой-то реакции. Стив только улыбается и вроде бы до сих пор подкидывает бёдра. У него не получается остановиться.

«Стив? — Мысль Тони на удивление нерешительная. — Ты не против зайти ниже пояса?»

Не против — это мягко сказано. Тони знает, что делать. Тони точно знает, что ему нужно. Это будет прекрасно. 

«Пожалуйста», — с улыбкой повторяет Стив.

Тони отвечает такой же улыбкой и наконец заводит руку за черту, обозначенную поясом брюк. У Стива внутри всё переворачивается и устремляется вниз, а Тони уверенно кладёт тёплую ладонь на его член и ощупывает сквозь ткань.

У Стива вырывается невнятный вопль — он и сам не знал, что так может, — и он весь выгибается, чтобы потереться о ладонь Тони, боже, боже, вот так, ещё…

«Понятно, — Таким счастливым Стив ещё никогда Тони не видел. — Так, давай-ка мы тебя от этого избавим. Многовато одежды, согласен?»

Ему сложно представить, как Тони окажется с ним кожа к коже; если он и так уже дошёл до совершенно невменяемого состояния, то всё, что будет дальше, — и вовсе выше его понимания. Он кивает, как болванчик. Конечно, ему немного страшно — что Тони о нём подумает? — но связь передаёт с той стороны только возбуждение и предвкушение. Всё будет хорошо.

Взгляд Тони словно прикован к лицу Стива; не помогая себе зрением, он вынимает пуговицу из петли и расстёгивает молнию. В паху становится свободнее, и Стив громко выдыхает. Но Тони не спешит на него набрасываться: он аккуратно тянет вниз штанины, и Стив приподнимается, помогая ему полностью снять одежду. Он полностью обнажён, открыт, но ему тепло; Тони наконец окидывает его взглядом сверху вниз, медленно, не торопясь, как будто каждая частичка его тела равно достойна внимания. Ни один из тех, с кем Стив раньше был, так не делал — не раздевал, чтобы просто наглядеться. Нет, конечно, и Гейл, и Джен нравилось на него смотреть, но у них это никогда не было самоцелью. Всё было не так. Стива это выбивает из колеи — и в то же время по коже бегут обжигающие мурашки. Ему нравится, как Тони на него смотрит.

По связи прокатывается умиротворяющая волна.

«Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Всё будет отлично. Ты сейчас немного взвинчен, я тебя чуть-чуть успокою, ладно?»

Стив сомневается, что его можно успокоить, однако голос Тони полон уверенности. Что он собирается делать? Господи, что он может потребовать? Бесконечность вариантов накрывает тяжёлым грузом, смыкается над головой.

Стив ждёт первого прикосновения. Он не ведает, что Тони задумал, — и его трясёт.

К его изумлению, Тони начинает со ступней. Не то чтобы в них ощущалась какая-то болезненность, но когда Тони растирает их большими пальцами, Стив просто плавится. У Тони тёплые и мягкие руки, и он очень ловко раз за разом надавливает на самые нужные точки, снимая напряжение. Вроде бы ноги Стиву никто ещё не массировал. По крайней мере, не так, и какой позор: он умудрился это упустить. Даже не верится, что он сам себя такого лишал. Причём Тони, похоже, не пытается раздразнить; ему как будто просто хочется касаться Стива всюду. Как будто он просто хочет сделать Стива счастливым.

Стив слышит собственные стоны. Всё вокруг размытое и тягучее, словно он под водой. Он тонет в матрасе — все кости разом куда-то пропадают — и не планирует сдвигаться с места, пожалуй, никогда. У него по-прежнему стоит, но возбуждение становится каким-то другим: не таким отчаянным, не таким неумолимым. Как будто он лежит под золотыми солнечными лучами, напитываясь теплом. Когда всё будет, тогда и будет.

«Так-то лучше, — довольно, почти блаженно заключает Тони, словно это Стив сейчас щедро дарит ему ласку. — Приятная расслабленность».

«М-м… очень приятная».

Тони обхватывает ладонями лодыжки, и Стиву мимолётом кажется, что на него надели оковы, ограничили. Руки мгновенно соскальзывают, связь отзывается огорчением и тихим «прости». Неуютное чувство понемногу истаивает: Тони поглаживает икры, разминает болезненные узлы, о которых Стив даже и не догадывался, с которыми рано или поздно справилась бы сыворотка, — но вместо этого справляется Тони. Никто ещё такого для Стива не делал. Рот сам собой невольно открывается, и, похоже, чем дальше — тем тоньше и постыднее становятся стоны. Ну и плевать.

А Тони, конечно же, лишь лучезарно улыбается.

Теперь его ладони тщательно растирают внешнюю и верхнюю часть бёдер, пальцы впиваются в мускулы. Когда они ненадолго замирают, Стив вдруг осознаёт то, чего никогда не замечал: насколько кожа между ног нежная, горячая и чувствительная. Тут же в голову стучится следующая мысль: если ноги сейчас развести, если вот прямо сейчас… то Тони сможет…

Насторожившись, Стив пытается выбраться из вязкой томной дымки.

«Всё хорошо?» — тут же интересуется Тони.

Вдох, выдох. Стив в порядке. В совершенном порядке. Да, точно. Можно кивнуть.

«Вот и славно. Если хочешь ещё, могу размять тебе спинку», — Тони произносит это так, словно ни о чём ином и не думает, — хотя это, конечно, не так. Словно ему будет довольно и того, чтобы просто касаться Стива, и неважно где.

Но тут придётся перевернуться. Тревога набрасывается с новой силой, страх быстро расправляется с негой. Стив окажется в уязвимой позе, на животе, и у Тони будет возможность… боже, возможность…

«Нет — значит, нет, — быстро отступает Тони, то ли уловив подробности, то ли просто поняв, что его идея не вызвала восторга. После паузы улыбка возвращается на место: — А хочешь, я?..»

Он не заканчивает предложение, поясняет безмолвно — проводит большим пальцем по тазовой косточке. Тело Стива откликается первым: из лёгких вырывается воздух, член дёргается, резко твердея, с головки стекает смазка.

«Хочу».

Мазнув кистью по бедру, Тони крепко сжимает член.

Это что-то невероятное. Стив выгибается, чтобы подрочить себе ладонью Тони, — и разум, видимо, просто отключается. Тело не обманешь, оно знает, что ему нужно именно это. И связь тоже знает: проходя через одно сознание, удовольствие удваивается и разжигает в другом равный по силе пожар. Один пугающий миг Стиву кажется, что прямо так он и кончит, бездумно и унизительно вытрахав чужой кулак. Однако Тони расслабляет пальцы — даже Стив обычно ласкает себя жёстче — и медленно проводит ладонью вверх-вниз, навязывая свой ритм, который не позволит слишком быстро вылететь за грань.

Взгляд Стив словно прикован к руке Тони, к тому, как головка скользит сквозь кольцо умелых пальцев, то показываясь, то исчезая. Это знакомо и вместе с тем совершенно внове. Его касается другой мужчина. Его касается Тони — и от этой мысли пронзает то ли страхом, то ли возбуждением, не понять. Его касается родственная душа — и их всё крепче связывает вместе.

Вроде бы это мало чем отличается от собственной руки, однако же нет — отличия разительные. Однажды его так ласкала Гейл, но и тогда всё было иначе. Всё-таки Тони… его пара; до Стива долетает эхо его ощущений. В прижатую к боку ладонь что-то давит, с собственным наслаждением смешивается радостное упоение Тони. Они сейчас едины настолько, насколько никому не постичь. 

— Нравится, да? — низко и сипло шепчет Тони. Он неотрывно смотрит на лицо Стива, как будто ждёт ответа, хотя ответ тут очевиден. Стив отзывается полным согласием, и Тони растягивает губы: — Лучше ведь, когда это делает кто-то другой?

«Лучше, когда это делаешь ты», — вырывается у Стива. Мысль всплывает откуда-то из подсознания, он не успевает её перехватить — и отворачивается.

«Дорогуша, мне очень приятно», — щёки Тони розовеют.

Движения Тони неспешные, и Стив подчиняется им, беспрекословно принимая всё. Он даже предположить не может, сколько это длится; оргазм снова отодвигается куда-то, маячит вроде бы далеко — но добраться туда будет несложно. Стив никак не может решить, легче смотреть на лицо или на руку Тони: тот следит за ним и улыбается, и улыбается, и улыбается. От него исходит чистое счастье.

В конце концов возбуждение берёт своё, и Стив начинает выворачиваться, стонать, нетерпеливо дёргаться, пытаясь заставить Тони ускориться, и тот… почти полностью останавливается. Теперь он только обводит член пальцами.

— Мне тут подумалось, — говорит Тони; Стив пока старается отдышаться и сосредоточиться, — что сейчас ты, возможно, не будешь возражать против минета, который я тебе когда-то предложил.

Не стесняясь подчеркнуть свои слова, Тони облизывает губы, и это просто нечестно. У него гибкий язык, алые влажные губы, и теперь Стив не может избавиться от этого образа: как Тони наклоняется и… Тут же подступает знакомый машинальный порыв сказать, что это извращение, что это непристойно, что это неправильно. Однако Тони предлагает так, будто ему самому хочется. Но ведь не может же он в самом деле хотеть? Что он находит в этом такого приятного для себя?

Стиву едва удаётся подобрать ответ:

— Тебе подумалось, значит?

Тони снова краснеет, и, немного тушуясь, усмехается.

— Ну, может, не только подумалось, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. В одинокие ночи иногда, знаешь ли, подпирало. — Он откашливается. — Ну, до связи. Естественно. Потом ты бы заметил.

— То есть, кхм, — теперь у Стива перехватывает горло. — То есть ты… когда ты… ты думал обо мне?

«Ну конечно, я думал о тебе, — на этот раз у Тони мысли опережают слова. — Просто я… не хотел пугать тебя, дорогуша».

Внезапно на Стива вываливается всё, абсолютно всё, что Тони до этого скрывал. Отчаянное невыносимое желание, и влечение, и болезненная страсть выходят на свет божий. Тони хочет Стива. Хочет. Он видит самого себя глазами Тони; видит, как Тони восхищается линией подбородка, буграми мышц и даже — господи — изгибом задницы. Тони хотел его с самой первой встречи. Он привязан к больничной кровати в комнате отдыха Трискелиона — а Тони очарованно и завороженно наблюдает за ним. Он сидит на кровати, печально глядя на Тони, — а Тони думает, как хорошо было бы увезти его домой. Вот образуются Альтимейтс — а Тони дразнит, флиртует, подбирает ласковые прозвища, и всё потому, что хочет, боже правый, как же он хочет Стива. Вот мелькает вторжение читаури, а вот Тони трахает Наташу в туалете Щ.И.Т.а, и Стив застаёт его на горячем, и Тони замечает, что у него встал, а когда Стив сбегает, Наташа смеётся и предлагает: «Представь, что я — это он, я же знаю, тебе неймётся», — и Тони, выматерившись, кончает, думая о нём, только о нём, всегда о нём…

Дышать получается с трудом. Тони широко распахивает глаза, бледнеет, связь резко затихает: по опыту Стива это значит, что Тони изо всех сил сдерживает страх. Тони боится его. Боится того, что он подумает. Что сделает.

«Ты меня хочешь», — наконец произносит Стив.

Тони тяжело сглатывает.

«Да. Да, очень».

Раньше Тони умело превращал своё желание в оружие. Теперь же он остаётся безоружным и беззащитным.

«И ты хочешь… — Стив даже фразу не может закончить, но он представляет, как Тони стоит на коленях, как берёт член в рот, — и внезапно понимает, что ему это нужно. Нужно узнать, каково это. — Ты правда хочешь…»

У Тони вздрагивает уголок губ:

«Дорогуша, если что, я тебе не врал».

«Да... теперь же это тебе недоступно».

Тони многозначительно косится на член Стива, который так и не выпустил из кулака, и снова облизывает губы:

«Стив?»

Тони хочет его. В том числе… и так. Раз его родственная душа этого хочет, неужели в этом может быть что-то неправильное? Тони получит удовольствие. Они оба получат. Разве это не самое главное?

«Пожалуйста… если ты действительно этого хочешь».

«Да», — Тони снова улыбается.

Вытянувшись на кровати, он наклоняется и обхватывает член губами. Стива оглушает: он ведь даже не представлял, каково это, а если бы представлял, то давным-давно начал бы вымаливать у Тони. Горячий и влажный рот, скольжение языка по головке — Стив стонет и лишь чудом удерживается от того, чтобы толкнуться глубже. Одной рукой он цепляется за простынь, другой — поглаживает Тони по затылку. Невыразимо хорошо. Даже, можно сказать, идеально.

Судя по связи, Тони тоже наслаждается: в паху у него приятно пульсирует, он доволен тем, насколько он заполнен, насколько правильно на язык давит увесистый ствол, — именно это ему было нужно. Стив никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал, но можно не сомневаться, что Тони чувствует именно это.

Тони поднимает глаза, не забыв ещё раз одобрительно рассмотреть тело Стива, и ловит его взгляд.

«Лучше, чем в самых смелых моих мечтах. — Связь окрашивается весельем. — Опа, я могу разговаривать с набитым ртом!»

У Стива вырывается смешок.

«Тебе хочется что-то мне сказать?»

«Столько всего, — многообещающе отвечает Тони. — Но это чересчур сопливо, так что я воздержусь. — Он вдруг подмигивает. — Лежи смирно, ладно? Раньше у меня неплохо получалось, но с тех пор много воды утекло, а ты у нас, дорогуша, очень щедро одарён».

Стив моргает:

«Ты о чём?»

Впрочем, плохо точно не будет. Тони не сделает ничего из того, чего Стиву не хочется.

Глубоко вдохнув, Тони принимает ствол на всю длину; член скользит в горло, где тепло, и туго, и бесконечно хорошо. Непонятно, как у Тони это получается, но вроде бы его самого ничего не беспокоит, хотя он не может дышать, а изо рта течёт слюна. Почему-то от этого зрелища Стив заводится ещё сильнее. Губы Тони наливаются краской, чуть ли не багровеют, бородка влажно блестит, в глазах копятся слезы. Он переламывает себя ради Стива, и, святый боже, ему самому это нравится, у него встаёт ещё крепче, а от этого и Стив заражается, несётся всё ближе и ближе к краю…

Тони поднимается, почти целиком вынимает член, рвано вдыхает и облизывает его, нежно целуя головку.

«Прости, — он пока не открывает зажмуренных глаз. — Давно не практиковался».

На его щеках блестят слёзы, Стив стирает одну большим пальцем. Он ещё никогда не испытывал такого ни к одному человеку, ещё никогда у него под рёбрами не свивало гнездо настолько большое, настолько искреннее… чувство.

Стиву тоже не хватает воздуха, настолько всё идеально, и, господи, если Тони продолжит лизать прямо там, он вот-вот…

«В этом весь смысл, дорогуша».

Тони обхватывает ладонью основание члена, двигает ей и головой в одном ритме, и Стив сейчас… сейчас… чёрт, это слишком быстро, может, Тони против такого…

Сознание Тони подкидывает осколок воспоминания: лёжа в одиночестве, он дрочит себе и думает о Стиве, о том, как он выглядит во время оргазма, как звучит его голос. В этом же воспоминании Тони представляет, как стоит на коленях, а когда воображаемый Стив кончает ему в рот — кончает сам.

Беспомощно зажмурившись, Стив изливается внутрь, в самое горло, и Тони глотает всё. Связь эхом улавливает и усиливает наслаждение, и, открыв глаза, Стив видит, что бёдра Тони лихорадочно дергаются, ягодицы то напрягаются, то расслабляются. Он явно держится на грани одной лишь силой воли, и от этой мысли Стив снова выстреливает. Тони вовремя отодвигается, и капли падают ему на губы, путаются в бородке — а он всё улыбается и улыбается.

Он снова очень нежно целует головку, и Стив, плавая в блаженном тумане, наблюдает за ним с одурелым восторгом.

«Что, — голос Тони полон самодовольства и любопытства, — у тебя ещё никто никогда не глотал?»

«Никогда». — Это чистая правда, если не считать той фантазии, которой Тони с ним только что поделился.

— Тогда я рад, что эта честь досталась одному мне, — ухмыляется Тони. Вслух он немного хрипит. — Если ты мне позволишь, дорогуша, я избалую тебя до безобразия.

Его губы набухают, багровеют, лицо перепачкано слюной и спермой. И всё это — из-за Стива.

Когда он проговаривает это про себя — что именно благодаря ему Тони сейчас так выглядит, — внутри приятно покалывает, и кажется, что только этого достаточно, чтобы снова завестись: представить, как он помечает Тони, покрывая его своей спермой. Святый боже. Он никогда о таком раньше не думал. Интересно, а Тони такое понравилось бы?

«Всё, что захочешь. Я же сказал. И да — мне бы понравилось».

Лучше и быть не могло.

Тони встаёт, уходит, чтобы вытереть лицо и почистить зубы. Потом матрас снова прогибается: он садится, и Стив, перекатившись, садится рядом с ним. Он так и не добрался до брюк Тони, и тот всё ещё в них. Его член заметно и крепко стоит; и даже если не особо вчитываться в связь, она доносит возбуждение на грани дискомфорта. Тони давно жаждал их близости, а Стив к нему даже не прикоснулся.

Умиротворение начинает понемногу спадать.

Теперь очередь Тони. Тони довёл его до оргазма, так что это будет честно, а значит, Стиву придётся… о боже, Стиву придётся…

— Ну что… тебе… ты хочешь, чтобы я… — закончить фразу никак не выходит.

— Ты же знаешь, что да. — Тони так и не избавился от хрипотцы. — Я не могу тебе солгать. Но я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты сам не хочешь. Если ты не готов сейчас… или не будешь готов никогда, я это приму.

Связь полнится заботой, искренностью и желанием, которое невозможно скрыть.

— Я хочу, — признаётся Стив. Ему кажется, что после этих слов земля должна разверзнуться и поглотить его. — И так будет честно. Ты… ты такое для меня сделал… если я не отвечу тем же — это неправильно.

Это похоже на какую-то отвратительную сделку. 

— Мне плевать на то, что честно, — Тони щурится. — И не плевать на то, что тебе самому нравится. Неужели ты ещё не понял?

— Понял, конечно, — заверяет Стив. Да, Тони уверен в своих словах, уверен, что спокойно может обойтись и так, — но он бы точно предпочёл дойти до конца. Как и любой мужчина на его месте. — Я… и всё же я хочу.

Даже говорить об этом тяжело; может, Тони смилостивится наконец и перестанет требовать от него подтверждения вслух?

— Хорошо, — улыбается Тони.

Ладно. Стив глубоко вдыхает. Он справится.

Придвинувшись поближе, он кладёт ладонь на бедро Тони. Через связь он сам чувствует её вес, чувствует нетерпеливое предвкушение пары. Пока смелость окончательно его не оставила, он накрывает ладонью член, обводит его сквозь ткань, и Тони тихо сдавленно ахает. От этого звука по коже бегут тёплые мурашки.

«Стив», — глухо и отчаянно зовет его Тони, побуждая продолжить.

Трясущимися пальцами он расстёгивает ремень, пуговицу, молнию, потом, сталкиваясь с руками Тони, стягивает с него оставшуюся одежду — и, господи, всё на виду, твёрдо и откровенно. Конечно, Стив видел его и раньше, но теперь всё иначе. Всё совершенно иначе. У Тони стоит так, что ему уже должно быть больно, яйца подтянуты, но он не жалуется, не торопит.

Стив поднимает взгляд, и Тони одобрительно улыбается ему. Тони сделал это ради него. Он способен сделать это ради Тони.

Он обхватывает кулаком член Тони. Святый боже. Он трогает Тони. Это совсем не то, что трогать самого себя. Тони меньше, но ненамного, и обрезан — ужасно непривычно. Стиву не верится в то, что сейчас происходит. Он проводит ладонью вверх-вниз и слышит громкий выдох на грани стона.

— Да, вот так. Ошибиться тут невозможно. Делай так, как приятно тебе самому, хорошо?

Стив кивает, но сразу же вспоминает, как Тони говорил, что любит пожёстче. Он на пробу сжимает пальцы сильнее, чем себе, и Тони слабо вскрикивает, подаваясь навстречу. С головки сочится смазка. Господи, Тони нравится. Связь дышит его наслаждением, исступлённым восторгом, и они будят в Стиве голодный пожар, член дёргается и норовит снова встать.

Чёрт, а ведь ему нравится то, насколько это нравится Тони. То… то, что с ним сейчас творится… Нет. Стив не такой. Одно дело — когда всё ради Тони. Когда ради Тони — это нормально, но не так.

Тони опрокидывается на кровать, а Стив ласкает его, нависая сверху. Если просто дрочить Тони и не думать ни о чём другом, он справится. Тони улыбается с закрытыми глазами, стонет и выгибается в такт его движениям.

«Именно так. О да, пожалуйста, ещё… Дорогуша, ещё немного. Я уже почти…»

Наверняка ему хочется большего.

Стив с ужасом ловит себя на том, что наклонился. Немного ниже — и он коснулся бы губами члена. Тони делал это ради него. Тони делал это ради него, и, конечно же, Тони хочется ответной ласки, а Стив не может. Нет.

Это как на полном ходу врезаться в стену.

«Членосос, — мерзко шипит кто-то гадкий в мозгу Стива. — Ты уже сам этого хочешь».

Хуже всего то, что это правда. Внутри медленно раскручивается возбуждение: Стиву хватило только представить, чтобы у него встало.

Что ещё Тони предложит ему попробовать? Такого ему всё-таки маловато будет. Ему захочется большего. Наверное, захочется оттрахать его в рот, чтобы он давился членом. Захочется прижать его к кровати и поставить задницей кверху. Захочется раздвинуть ему ноги. Захочется взять его — так, чтобы ему понравилось.

Член пульсирует.

«Гомик, — глумится голосок в мозгу. — Вот видишь, все они были правы насчет тебя».

Когда ему было восемнадцать и к нему подкатил тот парень в клубе, он перепугался, но, может, он и тогда хотел, хотел и не замечал, а все остальные всегда замечали…

Стив отдёргивает руку. Ещё чуть-чуть — и его стошнит.

«Стив? — тяжело дыша, Тони резко выпрямляется. Связь отражает резкую смену эмоций, начиная от “Мне осталось десять секунд до оргазма” и заканчивая “Что-то пошло наперекосяк”. Тони медленно погружается в недоумение и тревогу. — Что случилось?»

«Я не могу. — У Стива жжёт лицо, жжёт так, будто он плачет, и он сомневается, что вдобавок ко всему выдержит ещё и этот стыд. — Не могу, не могу, прости».

Тони долго и рвано выдыхает, пытаясь прийти в себя.

«Ладно. Ладно. Для тебя это был перебор. Это ты меня прости».

Если Тони хоть каплю сильнее дёрнет за связь, то обнаружит ужасную правду: Стив не способен принять то, насколько ему самому этого хочется. Где-то в подсознании бесконечно повторяется одна и та же пугающе прекрасная фантазия: Тони тянет его голову вниз, Тони придавливает его к кровати… нет, нельзя, нельзя.

«Мне нужно уйти». — Стива трясёт. Где одежда? Одежда. Срочно. Он обнажён. Открыт. Тони всё поймет.

«Не надо, — просит Тони. — Пожалуйста. Я больше ничего не буду делать. Не буду тебя трогать. Мы всё можем обсудить. Пожалуйста, не уходи. Прости».

Он не может здесь находиться. Он с трудом одевается. Шнурки он побеждает только с третьей попытки. Его всё ещё трясёт. Тони застыл, как был, — голым. Он совершенно неподвижен.

«Ты не виноват. Но мне нужно уйти».

Нужно выбраться отсюда, пока он ещё в своём уме.

Его провожает полный отчаяния взгляд.


	8. Часть 8: 2003 (III)

Конечно, побег в их случае ничего не решает. Стив ненавидит чёртову связь душ.

Он ждёт, что Тони начнёт уговаривать, упрашивать вернуться. Всё-таки Стив оставил его в полной неизвестности. И Тони молил его не уходить. Зайдя в лифт, он жмёт кнопку первого этажа и прислоняется к стене, с дрожью готовясь к тому, что же сейчас скажет Тони. Он тяжело сглатывает, закрывает глаза, отгоняя слёзы, и поглубже прячет панику. Сейчас он выйдет на люди. Нужно держаться, пока он не доберётся до дома.

Но Тони даже не пытается до него достучаться. Ни слова с его стороны.

Стива настигает ужасное чувство, словно его скручивают и выворачивают наизнанку, и он хватается за перила, чтобы не упасть. Связь отдаляется, Тони глушит её настолько, насколько ещё никогда не глушил, — а впрочем, наверное, именно это с ней проделал сам Стив во время последней миссии. Теперь он не может легко и безошибочно определить, о чём Тони думает или что тот чувствует. Да, Стив точно знает, что Тони жив. Но и всё.

Теперь он понимает, почему из-за этого Тони камнем рухнул на землю. Стив ненавидит связь, но, оказывается, ещё больше ему ненавистно её лишиться. Это словно на лестнице ступенька за ступенькой уходят из-под ног, и ты спотыкаешься, теряешь равновесие и с всепоглощающим ужасом катишься вниз.

Хуже всего то, что ему предельно ясно — Тони сделал это по доброте душевной. Ведь именно Стив запаниковал. Именно Стив сбежал. Тони просто пытается убрать любые возможные источники его страха, и Стив благодарен ему за это, как бы его ни пугало, как бы ни корёжило то, насколько неправильно разрывать свою душу на части. Тони даёт ему время побыть одному. Как Стив и хотел.

Он не заслуживает такого человека. Внезапно он снова как вживую ощущает в ладони член, и снова становится херово и тошно, потому что ему нравилось, господи, ему нравилось, как же ему нравилось…

Лифт останавливается. Стив, пошатываясь, выходит из него, пересекает фойе, вываливается из дверей. Не обращая внимания на швейцара, он сам ловит такси. Поездка отсюда до дома обойдётся втридорога, но плевать. Сейчас — никакого чёртова метро.

Там все бы пялились на него, все бы поняли, чем он занимался…

Перед ним тормозит машина, и он чуть ли не падает на заднее сидение. Водитель с тревогой смотрит на него в зеркало:

— Куда?

Судя по взгляду, он узнал Стива. Ну да, как же, Капитан Америка всем известен. А это значит, всем будет интересно, почему он посреди ночи вылетел из дома Тони Старка. Блядь, он же наверняка засветился на камерах слежения. Прямо сейчас над ним, возможно, потешается какой-нибудь скучающий в диспетчерской охранник.

— Бруклин, — тон выходит грубоватым, но это лучше, чем плакать. — Оставишь своё мнение при себе — получишь двадцатку сверху.

Закидывать проблему деньгами. Тони гордился бы им.

— Хорошо, сэр, — соглашается водитель и аккуратно выруливает с обочины.

Когда они доезжают до моста, связь натягивается почти невыносимо. Со Стива градом льёт пот, ему одновременно холодно и жарко, в груди ноет так, как будто он умирает. Водитель, согласно договорённости, молчит, но кидает в зеркало всё более и более тревожные взгляды — по опыту Стива, такие обычно сопровождаются предложениями поскорее рвануть в больницу.

Расстояние, физическое расстояние, в большинстве случаев никак не влияет на связь: Стив уезжал на другой конец земного шара без каких-либо неблагоприятных последствий. Однако, как они узнали во время последней миссии, если кто-то из них пытается сузить связь до нездоровых пределов, расстояние внезапно становится очень значимой величиной. И на этот раз Тони рвёт её наживую. Ради него.

Тони придётся дать немного слабины, а не то он их обоих прикончит.

Спустя несколько секунд в сознание Стива настолько тонко, настолько неуловимо возвращается Тони, что сперва даже не получается разделить, где чьи эмоции. Мрачная гнетущая печаль и мерзкое отчаяние, высасывающее жизненную силу, вплетаются в пустоту в мыслях Стива, шепчут: «Ты никуда не годен», шепчут: «Ты совершил ошибку». Всё это, должно быть, исходит от Тони, потому что, несмотря на боль, давление внутри немного ослабевает. Стив снова может дышать, пусть даже сквозь сипы и хрипы, которые слишком живо напоминают ему о давно миновавшей зиме, в которую он свалился с пневмонией.

Стив не старается подтолкнуть его ближе, не старается различить детали. Тони и так воспринимает лихорадочное кружение пугающих самого Стива мыслей, не стоит ещё сильнее нагружать его этим.

Он подсказывает таксисту дорогу к дому, закрывает глаза и пытается не думать о том, как Тони брал его в рот, а он гладил тело Тони. Они идеально совпали друг с другом, подладились, подстроились под наслаждение каждого из них. Когда Стив кончил, Тони чуть не кончил следом — именно из-за оргазма своей пары, хотя его самого толком не трогали. Если бы Тони кончил, Стив бы тоже достиг пика?

Внутри уже знакомо сплетаются страх и желание, потому что ответ — «да». Стив знает, что ему понравилось бы. Чёрт, ему бы и без всякой связи понравилось. И он знает, кем это его делает. Тем, кем ему нельзя быть.

Это была ошибка. Даже Тони так думает.

Ничего у Стива не получится. Он не сможет стать тем, кто нужен Тони. Он попытался раз и другой — и не смог. Вот доказательство. Даже если… даже если ему самому хочется, он не в силах. И непонятно, что со всем этим делать.

Наконец такси останавливается у нужного здания, и Стив не глядя суёт в руку водителя пачку банкнот. Скорее всего, на чай там далеко не двадцатка. Но ему всё равно.

Покачиваясь и шатаясь, Стив поднимается по лестнице, кое-как открывает замок на новой двери и заходит внутрь. Он даже и не думает включить свет: зрение у него много лучше, чем у обычных людей. Спасибо Щ.И.Т.у: они хотя бы озаботились тем, чтобы прислать клининговую группу — видимо, когда Фьюри убедился в невиновности Стива, — которая навела порядок, поставила обратно дверь и починила мебель. Но теперь всё не на своих местах. Стол стоит слишком далеко. Книги положены не в том порядке. Одной вазы не хватает. От этого веет сверхъестественным. Всё совсем чуть-чуть не так, как должно быть.

То же самое, пожалуй, можно сказать обо всей его жизни.

Он падает на диван и прячет голову в ладонях. Слепящий ужас немного отступил, но мысли о Тони никак не отстают, и Стиву становится всё тоскливее и тоскливее, пока он вспоминает, что Тони чувствовал, как громко стонал от удовольствия, какими тёплыми, мягкими и умелыми были его руки, как ему хотелось лишь одного — счастья для них обоих, а Стив как-то умудрился всё просрать.

Связь резко напитывается печалью Тони, и Стив мгновенно тянется в ту сторону, забыв, что сейчас это лишнее. Тони страдает, и первый порыв Стива — помочь ему, хотя в этой ситуации он может сделать только хуже.

Тони не обращает на него внимания. Похоже, он даже не замечает, что Стив здесь. Он весь сосредоточен на том, что происходит внутри, что отражается в бесконечном зеркальном зале.

Он плачет.

Взахлёб.

Он до сих пор лежит в постели. Кажется, с самого ухода Стива он не пошевелился.

Каждая его мысль режет острее ножа, и под их ударами Тони истекает кровью.

«Я эгоист. Вот кто я — жадный эгоист. Я думал, что если я чего-то хочу, значит, я достоин это получить. Ничего я не достоин. А хотя нет, кое-чего достоин: того, что сейчас случилось. Он был не готов, я на него надавил, он испугался, и это моя вина. Целиком и полностью. Он доверился мне, а я его подвёл. Настолько сильно подвёл, что теперь он никогда не вернется, — и всё потому, что у меня все мозги утекли в член».

Горькая и едкая ненависть к себе наводняет связь, захлёстывая Стива с головой. Он словно тонет в ней. Его тянет на дно, и спастись не получается.

«В общем-то, всё ожидаемо, — Тони смеётся сквозь всхлипы. Смех сотрясает его тело, снова переходя в слёзы. — Только я мог уничтожить свою родственную душу. Единственного, кто мне был нужен, — и того я не сохранил. Да с чего я вообще решил, что у меня есть право быть счастливым? Конечно, я ему ни к чему. Я рушу всё, к чему прикасаюсь. Почему с ним должно быть иначе?»

Стив видит себя глазами Тони, видит собственное лицо, искажённое ужасом и гадливостью, видит, как пятится в отвращении.

Ему хочется дать о себе знать. Хочется вернуться. Хочется среди ночи пробежать всю дорогу до Манхэттена, обнять Тони и сказать…

Сказать что? Что ему жаль? Сказать, что всё совсем не так? Сказать, что больше этого никогда не повторится?

Он не может этого обещать.

Поэтому — нельзя.

Он не знает, что делать дальше.

Господи, он, должно быть, уничтожил Альтимейтс. То, что от них осталось. Идиот безмозглый.

Наконец Тони встаёт и… идёт за выпивкой. Конечно. Он опирается на кухонную тумбу, присасывается прямиком к чёртовой бутылке, виски стекает на грудь, но ему плевать, он думает об одном: «Пусть всё это прекратится».

Тони роняет полупустую бутылку на пол. Виски разливается. Тони, пошатываясь, возвращается в кровать.

Закрыв глаза, Стив отстраняется от связи, чтобы боль Тони перестала терзать сердце. Да, это низко и подло, но это не худший его поступок за сегодня.

Стив лежит в своей крошечной одинокой постели, которая совсем не пахнет Тони и в которой твёрдый матрас застелен дешёвым грубым бельём. Сон долго не приходит.

***

Едва ли Стиву вообще удаётся поспать. Как только он закрывает глаза — на него набрасываются неприятные мысли пополам с мучительной болезненной тоской, и он мечется и крутится, путаясь в простынях. Каждый раз, когда он проверяет, как там Тони — а это он делает чаще, чем способен признать, — тот спит, его убаюканный алкоголем разум плавает в бессознательном ничто. Он ещё долго не проснётся.

Фьюри, должно быть, скоро вызовет их к себе. До этого у Стива есть время, чтобы разобраться, что делать дальше. Как всё исправить. Исправить — то есть сделать правильным.

Только он теперь не знает, что правильно.

Его осеняет, откуда начать, когда за окном занимается заря.

Нужно с кем-то поговорить.

Когда он обдумывает эту идею, ему хочется посмеяться над собой. Он знает, что выбрал бы год назад, — пошёл бы на исповедь. Однако несмотря на то, что он продолжает посещать церковь, он с самого создания связи не ступал в исповедальню. И так ясно, что ему там скажут: Тони — мужчина, поэтому их связь — ошибка, а вот если бы один из них был женщиной, тогда бы она считалась священной и благочестивой. От такой несправедливости тошно на душе. Он уверен, что не хочет этого слышать.

Да и если он пойдёт, то что скажет священнику? Исповедуется во всех своих грешных мыслях? Признается, что совершил акт гомосексуализма? Подтвердит, что возлёг с Тони?

От него потребуют всё прекратить. Но ему не это нужно услышать. От него потребуют покаяться. Но в нём нет раскаяния.

Связь — это нечто правильное. Он всем сердцем верит в эту простую истину. Он может сомневаться в чём угодно, но только не в этом. Связь не была ошибкой вселенной. Даже если Стив не знает, что делать, даже если у него не хватает храбрости стать тем, кто нужен Тони, в этом он уверен. 

И любой, кто попробует сказать ему, что их связь ошибочна, будет неправ.

Придя к этому умозаключению, он понимает, с кем поговорить. Тут нет других вариантов.

Он собирается и надевает униформу Капитана Америки, словно его ждёт битва, хотя это, конечно, не так, и никого этот яркий костюм не одурачит, особенно тех, с кем ему предстоит встретиться. Просто Стиву в нём комфортно. На спину он прикрепляет щит. Там, куда он идёт, тот ему точно не пригодится — никакое огнестрельное оружие, например, он с собой не берёт, — просто с ним ему лучше. В конце концов, Капитан Америка — герой. Может, хотя бы у Капитана Америки получится проявить ту храбрость, которая так нужна Стиву Роджерсу.

Он снова проверяет связь. Тони всё ещё спит. Время есть.

Стиву до сих пор страшно. Конечно, ему страшно. Но он всё равно это сделает.

«Возьми себя в руки, солдат», — приказывает он себе, выходя за порог.

***

Он понимает, что сперва, наверное, стоило позвонить, только оказавшись на месте. Что ж, по крайней мере, он выждал достаточно, чтобы они с большой вероятностью уже встали. Он не горел желанием объяснять всё по телефону, да и к тому же — зачем нужны друзья, как не для таких случаев? Хотя он и без этого не забывает их навещать.

И всё-таки Баки, открыв дверь, вскидывает бровь.

— Всё в порядке? Что-то ты рановато. Ты здесь сегодня как Капитан Америка, по делам?

Стив качает головой, из-за униформы чувствуя себя немного глупо. Хорошо хоть, припарковав мотоцикл за углом, он откинул капюшон.

— Нет. Нет, я просто… — он даже закончить предложение не может.

Тогда Баки смотрит на него уже внимательнее, и Стиву вдруг снова четырнадцать, и Баки помогает ему встать из уличной грязи и протягивает трость, и Стив одновременно обижен и благодарен. Он и не знал, что ещё помнит, каково это.

— Ну уж если всё настолько плохо, — взгляд Баки лучится сочувствием, — заходи, рассказывай.

Кое-что никогда не меняется. 

В доме тихо; на кухонном столе рядом с газетой, развёрнутой на странице с кроссвордом, стоит только одна недопитая чашка кофе. Стив оглядывается, но никого не видит, и понимает, что рад этому. Говорить с ней было бы… неловко.

— Гейл не дома?

— Не-а. — Баки обходит стол и, не спрашивая, наливает Стиву кофе. — Только что ушла. У неё завтрак в клубе по бриджу. Её всё утро не будет. — Вернувшись, он пихает чашку в руку Стива. — Я-то не могу с ней играть. Как и против неё, — он усмехается. — Вот что никогда не приходит в голову, когда представляешь связь, правда? Карточные игры полностью исключены. Впрочем, это есть чем компенсировать.

Он подмигивает.

Стива прошибает озноб, по коже бегут мурашки — господи, он не может не думать о…

Баки пристально наблюдает за ним:

— Так вот с чем ты пришел… Дела сердечные, да? Может, тебе всё-таки лучше с Гейл пообщаться? Я могу попросить её вернуться. 

Его взгляд становится рассеянным — Стив по опыту знает, что он сейчас разговаривает со своей родственной душой.

Он проверяет собственную связь. Тони ещё спит.

— Нет-нет-нет, — торопливо частит Стив. — И так сойдёт. — Господи, нет, только не Гейл. Стив не собирается вываливать свои постельные проблемы на первую девушку, с которой переспал. Всё-таки с ней он тоже не слишком хорошо обошёлся. — Мне кажется, что ей, кхм… не стоит этого знать.

Баки мрачнеет.

— Что бы там ни было, она узнает. Мы не можем хранить секреты друг от друга. Ты ведь и сам должен быть в курсе.

Стив морщится. 

— Я в курсе. Но пусть лучше она услышит всё от тебя. — Он замолкает, глядя на свою чашку. — Это, кхм… не самая подходящая тема для леди. Ну, понимаешь.

— Вот как, — тихо произносит Баки. Стив не может заставить себя поднять голову, но внезапно Баки, как когда-то давным-давно, подхватывает его под руку и ведёт за собой. — Вот, значит, в чём дело. Что ж, давай-ка сюда. Садись.

Стив каким-то образом оказывается на диване в гостиной, а Баки осторожно опускается рядом. Стив ставит чашку на журнальный столик и оглядывается. Комната увешана фотографиями детей и внуков Гейл и Баки, фотографиями той жизни, которой у Стива никогда не было, которой ему так и не удалось вкусить. В углу тикают часы. Баки не торопит его. Невозмутимо ждёт.

— Этой ночью я переспал с Тони.

Вдох, выдох. Ещё раз. Он осмеливается посмотреть в лицо Баки, внутренне готовясь к отвращению, к отторжению, потому что, вне всяких сомнений, если кто его и поймёт, то только Баки…

— И всё? Боже правый, сынок, судя по твоему лицу, я думал, что-то плохое случилось.

— Я тебе не сынок, я старше тебя, — машинально поправляет Стив, и только потом до него доходит фраза целиком. — Погоди, что?

Баки ставит свою чашку рядом с чашкой Стива.

— Не в упрёк будет сказано, — ему как-то удаётся одновременно нежный и суховатый тон, — но мы о вас и так догадывались. 

— Что? — тупо повторяет Стив. В мозгу застревает одно слово, что-то умнее придумать не получается: — Почему?

Господи, если даже Баки, Баки, который знает его лучше всех на этом свете, и без того считал его гомиком…

— Ну, он ведь у тебя такой красавчик, согласись? — смех Баки переходит в кашель, но глаза у него ясные. — У него отличная стрижка и наверняка ещё все зубы на месте. Ах да, к тому же он богат, как Крез. Да он настоящая находка!

— Баки, — Стив недовольно хмурится. Ему сейчас не до шуток.

Баки отвечает такой же хмурой гримасой.

— Он же твоя родственная душа, чёрт побери. Сколько раз мне ещё надо это повторить? Ваша связь только что образовалась. Если она ничем не отличается от нашей — а я уверен, что так и есть, — я прекрасно понимаю, каково вам сейчас. Скорее всего, у вас ни хрена не получается держать руки при себе. У нас с Гейл никогда не получалось, — Баки договаривает с немного взволнованным видом, словно до сих пор считает, что Стиву неприятно будет думать о них вместе. Но у Стива сейчас совсем другие поводы для беспокойства.

— Я не о том, — голос Стива срывается от отчаяния. — Я о… ты же знаешь меня, Бак. Тебе хоть раз казалось, что я… ну, понимаешь… такой?

Баки издаёт долгий задумчивый вздох, словно не знает, что тут ответить. Словно это вообще какой-то неверный вопрос.

— Если честно, ты так бредил Гейл, что порой я сомневался, помнишь ли ты о существовании других людей, — он усмехается. — Так что, нет, должен сказать, такое мне в голову никогда не приходило. В отношении тебя — точно нет. Тогда — точно нет. — Он отпивает кофе и поджимает губы, явно размышляя. — Как бы там ни было, я никогда не замечал, чтобы ты смотрел на меня иначе, чем на друга. Никогда не замечал, чтобы ты смотрел на парней так же, как на девушек. — Он сочувственно покачивает головой. — Да если бы ты хотел, в армии у тебя была бы куча возможностей, чёрт возьми. Но, насколько мне известно, ты ничего в этом отношении не предпринимал. Даже в душе на ребят никогда не поглядывал.

На Стива накатывает ожидаемое облегчение, но лишь на долю секунды — а затем отступает, оставляя за собой непривычную грусть. Если он не гомик, если никогда им не был, то всё безнадёжно, так ведь? Ему никогда не стать тем, кто нужен Тони, сколько бы он ни пытался.

— Никогда. — У Стива пересыхает в горле. — То есть, возможно, раз или два, просто, кхм, чтобы сравнить. Но я пытался… пытался себя удержать.

Он был хорошим. Был.

— Но, — медленно и осторожно продолжает Баки, как будто сомневается, что Стиву это понравится, — с тех давних времён я много с кем познакомился. Помимо чистых натуралов… есть целый спектр других вариантов. И по моему опыту те, кто сильнее всего пытаются не смотреть… м-да. Это только потому, что глубоко внутри им этого хочется. Возможно, настолько глубоко, что они сами этого не осознают.

Стив пялится на него во все глаза. В ушах гудит кровь.

— Хочешь сказать, ты считаешь…

— Хочу сказать, что после Исландии у меня было много времени на раздумья. Меня часто спрашивали, каким ты был, и я начал сомневаться. Начал задаваться вопросом, мог ли ты быть геем. Но я полагал, что ты и сам об этом не догадывался, да к тому же ты был мёртв. Так что ничего уже было не выяснить. — Он вздыхает. — А потом ты оказался не мёртв и начал встречаться с этой Джанет Пим, но так, как будто этим ты что-то всему миру хотел доказать, как будто это некий обязательный для тебя тест. Я снова посмотрел на тебя и подумал: «Ну-ка, ну-ка, ого, да это более чем возможно», — но что мне надо было сделать — сказать тебе, что я считаю тебя гомиком? Спросить тебя, знаешь ли ты об этом? — Баки хмыкает. — А потом ты в прямом эфире объявил, что Тони Старк — твоя родственная душа, и я решил: что ж, похоже, вселенная всё сказала за меня.

Стив не знает, это ли он хотел услышать. Что он с самого начала был геем, но не признавал этого. Это пугает.

Значит, Тони был прав. Тони увидел это в нём ещё до связи.

Но если это правда, то надежда есть. Если в нём это спрятано, если присутствует где-то внутри, надо просто… научиться раскрываться. Научиться, как быть самим собой. Как соответствовать Тони. Как перестать бояться.

У Стива перед глазами всё расплывается. Он не смеет повернуться к Баки.

— Просто я… я не знаю, как и что делать, Бак.

Молчание становится неловким.

— Ты сейчас просишь у меня совета, как вести себя в постели? — Судя по голосу Баки, тому крайне неуютно. — Так-то я с сорок четвертого с мужчинами не спал.

Стив резко оборачивается.

— Что?

Господи, неужели все вокруг гомики?

— Вот-вот, именно поэтому я тебе тогда ничего не говорил. Ты бы состроил эту чёртову рожу. — Баки вздыхает. — Знаешь ведь, как оно бывает… порой тебе нестерпимо нужно хоть с кем-нибудь, и когда тебе подворачивается вариант — нет смысла быть особо переборчивым. Да и что в этом такого-то, — он сердито зыркает на Стива. — И не смотри на меня так, как будто по-твоему люди обязаны предпочесть что-то одно, раз и навсегда. Ты помнишь, что я знаком с твоей парой?

— Помню. — Да, Тони Старк — это ходячая реклама бисексуальности. Стив тяжело сглатывает. — Я просто не знаю, что теперь делать. Я… прошлой ночью я был с ним, и мне было хорошо. Мне ещё в жизни не было так хорошо. А потом он… и потом я… я не смог. Не смог — и всё. Настолько это показалось неправильным. Я не хотел считать это неправильным, но на меня как нашло что-то... И я испугался. И сбежал.

«Ты же рос вместе со мной, — просится на язык. — Мы с тобой каждое воскресенье бок о бок сидели на церковных скамьях. Неужели нас по-разному воспитывали? Почему тебе хватило смелости, а мне — нет? Что я сделал не так? Что упустил?»

Молчание затягивается. Часы отсчитывают секунды.

— Господи Иисусе, налажал так налажал, ничего не скажешь.

У Стива горит лицо, перед глазами стоит туман. Раньше он не плакал, и сейчас ему самому это кажется глупостью, однако, похоже, он вот-вот расплачется — и это тоже кажется глупостью. А потом его оглушает воспоминанием, как Тони плакал до изнеможения.

— Спасибо, Бак. Я знал, что всегда могу на тебя положиться… — Внезапно слёзы не дают говорить, последнее слово обрывается всхлипом. Да, он облажался, да, он обидел Тони, но чувствовать это в глубине души и услышать от другого человека — совсем разные вещи.

— Ну, ну, ну, — Баки боком притягивает Стива к себе и обнимает. — Иди сюда. Всё будет хорошо.

— Как? — бормочет Стив ему в плечо. — Я не знаю, что от меня нужно. Не знаю, как стать… таким. Всю свою жизнь я считал, что это неправильно, и теперь… теперь я не могу измениться. Да, я заблуждался, но я не могу измениться.

Отпустив его, Баки передаёт ему коробку салфеток со столика.

— Какая чушь. Конечно, ты можешь измениться, — спокойно, с абсолютной уверенностью заявляет он.

Вытерев лицо, Стив таращится на Баки. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду, что ты уже изменился. Я же знаю тебя. Если, по твоему мнению, что-то неправильно, ты это отвергаешь. Без исключений. Если бы ты не хотел быть с Тони, если бы на самом деле не хотел, ты бы не стал даже пытаться. Потому что для тебя это было бы неправильно — и баста. А для тебя всё явно не так. Совсем не так. Может, раньше ты так и думал, но теперь точно нет.

Впервые за последние часы Стива озаряет проблеск надежды.

— По-моему, в церкви ты всегда был внимательнее, чем я. Тебе там отлично промыли мозги насчёт вины. А ещё ты любишь абсолютные ценности. Когда тебе говорят, что это хорошо, а вот это плохо, тебе… тебе это понятно. Тебе это нравится. Так проще. Может, ты не всегда соглашаешься с отдельными правилами, но когда тебе преподносят правило, которое ты способен уважать, оно накрепко застревает у тебя в голове. Когда тебе сказали, что мужчина не должен любить другого мужчину, ты был ещё ребенком и не знал, что может быть и по-другому. Ты решил, что это отличное правило. Для тебя тогда не было альтернатив. И ты хотел всегда поступать правильно.

Стив косится на него:

— Ты ищешь для меня оправдания?

Оправдания ему не помогут. Никакими словами он не исправит то, что сотворил с Тони.

— Нет, я даю тебе совет. Я вёл к тому, что мир сложнее, чем нам тогда талдычили. Порой правильное и неправильное — это совсем не то, что пришлось выучить в детстве. А ты взял и на чёртовых шестьдесят лет застрял в айсберге.

Стив морщится:

— Может, скажешь мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю?

— Я пытаюсь, — Баки снова вздыхает. — Мы, то есть все остальные, прожили всё это время от и до. Многое успели чертовски измениться. И сейчас не всё идеально — но точно куда лучше, — он слегка улыбается. — Ты так молод. Тебе сколько сейчас, двадцать пять? Если бы ты родился двадцать пять лет назад, если бы рос в настоящем, самым обычным парнем, тебя, скорее всего, учили бы тому, что это нормально. Но тебе нужно нагнать куда больше, чем двадцать пять лет. Я не знаю, как тебе перебраться оттуда сюда, не проживая в реальности каждый пропущенный год. Но я знаю, что ты обязательно справишься. Может, если тебе об этом будут твердить со всех сторон, до тебя быстрее дойдёт. Так что тебе надо извиниться, никуда не торопиться и постоянно работать над собой. Он твоя родственная душа. Всё наладится. Возможно, на это просто нужно время.

Тут же вспоминается, как Тони обнял его. «Я буду ждать тебя столько, сколько смогу». Как бы снова не расплакаться.

— У меня… мало времени.

Баки хмурится:

— В смысле?

— Тони умирает, — слова раздирают горло. Это не его тайна, но ему необходимо хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться. — У него опухоль мозга. Неоперабельная. — Стив тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. — Ясно, что он не горит желанием об этом рассказывать, чтобы СМИ не пронюхали. Но именно поэтому, в первую очередь, он вступил в Альтимейтс. Будь на то его воля, он бы хотел уйти в зените славы. Он… он мечтает, чтобы его жизнь чего-то стоила.

— Вот дерьмо, — ругается Баки себе под нос. — Сколько ему осталось?

Стив качает головой.

— Точно не знаю. Когда мы с ним встретились, он говорил — от полугода до пяти лет. — Стив с тех пор не пересматривал эти цифры. Только постоянных подсчётов в уме ему и не хватало. — В лучше случае у нас есть ещё пара лет.

— Мне так жаль, — Баки кладёт ладонь на плечо Стива.

— Да, — грустно кивает Стив. — Мне тоже.

Они снова погружаются в молчание. Часы равнодушно тикают. Тони умирает. Чёрт, у Баки ведь у самого рак лёгких. Когда Стив в последний раз узнавал подробности, прогноз Баки был лучше, чем у Тони, — а ведь Баки под девяносто. Это нечестно. Нечестно для Баки, нечестно для Тони, нечестно для всех. А Стив… у Стива богом проклятая регенерация. Врачи даже подтвердить не могут, будет ли он стареть вообще.

Ему придётся смотреть, как все вокруг умирают.

— Ты отгоняешь от себя мысли об этом, да?

— Ты о чём? — Он прямо сейчас об этом думает. Не может перестать думать. Господи, он этого не вынесет.

— Я о том, что однажды утром ты проснёшься, а его не будет. Ты больше никогда его не увидишь. Никогда не услышишь. Никогда не сможешь коснуться. Там, где была половинка твоей души, появится зияющая рана, а весь мир будет ждать, что ты встанешь и продолжишь жить дальше, потому что они ни имеют малейшего понятия, на что это похоже. — Баки прочищает горло. — Как думаешь, ему устроят пышные похороны? Если ты к тому времени не пустишь себе пулю в лоб, от тебя, наверное, потребуют речь. Чтобы ты в костюме Капитана Америки, вот как сейчас, вышел перед всеми на трибуну. Уже знаешь, что будешь говорить?

У Стива голова кругом идёт.

— Господи, как ты можешь о таком спрашивать?

А Тони ведь рассказывал, что смерть родственной души переживают далеко не все.

Может, и Стив окажется в их числе.

— Могу и буду, потому что ты об этом совсем не думаешь! — огрызается Баки. — Тебе это кажется давно знакомым и привычным тупиком, но ты вспомни, что за ним кроется, — умирает твоя родственная душа. Это меняет всё, потому что она у тебя всего одна. Может, если бы у тебя был выбор, ты выбрал бы совсем другого человека, но он — твой, а ты — его, и именно у вас времени осталось мало. Для тебя это продлится до конца твоей жизни — ровным счётом столько же, сколько и для него. Ты ему нужен.

Стив тихо и печально смеётся.

— Я моральный калека, Бак. Я не способен стать тем, кто ему нужен. Я пытался.

— Да бога ради, забудь хоть на секунду про свой член. Я говорю о тебе, о человеке по имени Стив. Тони Старк — твоя родственная душа. Он умирает, и ему страшно, и ему нужен именно ты. Ему нужно, чтобы ты поддерживал его. Нужно, чтобы ты был рядом. Нужно, чтобы ты не уходил.

— Да понимаю я это! — рычит Стив. — Я же не идиот.

— Если ты это понимаешь, то какого хрена ты тут торчишь?

Все слова куда-то разбегаются. У Стива отвисает челюсть.

— Послушай, возможно, в итоге ты решишься с ним спать. Возможно, нет. Если честно, это не мое дело. Но я пережил слишком много друзей. И каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз сожалел о том, что не сделал, о том, что не сказал. Что ты хочешь чувствовать, стоя у его могилы? Ты же знаешь, этот день близится. Ты хочешь радоваться тому, что был рядом с ним и поддерживал его? Хочешь радоваться тому, что подарил ему счастье? Или хочешь раскаиваться в том, что сдался, даже не попробовав? — Баки хмыкает. — Уж поверь мне, эти твои принципы ничем тебя не утешат.

Стив опускает голову. Он никчёмен. Разве он справится?

— Я не знаю, как дальше действовать.

— Знаешь, — голос Баки смягчается. — Просто тебе страшно. Ты вернёшься, ты извинишься, и больше ты его не бросишь. А дальше вы сами разберётесь. Ты, главное, приложи все усилия к тому, чтобы сделать его счастливым.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. — Для Стива это выстраданное признание. — Я… из-за него мне так… я просто… я никогда и ни к кому такого не испытывал… и когда я о нём думаю…

Он запинается на каждом слове, но Баки его понимает.

— Естественно. Он ведь твоя родственная душа.

— Да, — у Стива сдавливает горло. — Да, так и есть.

***

Спустя сорок пять минут Фьюри решает созвать Альтимейтс на собрание, и к тому времени Стив уже на Манхэттене; когда раздаётся писк комма, ему остаётся всего квартал до дома Тони. Сперва он не знает, чего в нём больше, облегчения или благодарности, а потом понимает, что всё равно придётся скоро увидеться с Тони: его ведь тоже наверняка вызвали.

Стив в очередной раз проверяет связь; Тони всё спит. Даже экстренный сигнал его не разбудил. Если Джарвис ещё не вернулся, то некому будет поднять Тони, чтобы тот вовремя добрался до Трискелиона.

Значит, эта задача ложится на Стива. У них будет слишком мало времени на все извинения — а Стиву так хочется, так нужно извиниться! — но им хватит. Сколько уж есть — всё их.

Всю дорогу от дома Баки он представлял себе их встречу, пытаясь придумать, что скажет. Если честно, дальше «прости меня, пожалуйста» дело не зашло, но… главное — начать, так ведь? Он встанет на колени и будет вымаливать у Тони прощение, не щадя себя. Он сделает всё, что Тони захочет. Всё, что потребует. Всё, что попросит.

Он на миссии.

А в миссиях ничего сложного для него нет.

Он паркуется; Тони выделил ему место в своём гараже. И снабдил всеми ключами. Надо было уже давно понять, что это не просто так. Он входит в здание так уверенно, как будто не он прошлой ночью сбежал отсюда на грани слёз. Голова высоко поднята, форма с иголочки. Он Капитан Америка. Может, хоть у Капитана Америки хватит храбрости.

Стив проверяет часы; на собрание они уже опаздывают. Ну и ладно, Фьюри перетопчется. Они приедут, когда приедут.

Экран сообщает, что лифт сейчас в пентхаусе, поэтому Стив нажимает кнопку и ждёт, ждёт так, будто он сейчас летит в C-130 Щ.И.Т.а и до высадки всего две минуты, и вдыхает через нос, а выдыхает через рот. Если Тони ещё в постели, то странно, что лифт наверху. Наверное, Джарвис вернулся; наверное, вот только что зашёл. Стив морщится, представив, что Джарвис станет свидетелем их разговора. Может, он сжалится и оставит их наедине… хотя Стив не заслуживает жалости.

Двери плавно, с тихим звоном расходятся. Внутри никого нет. Стив заходит, ждёт, пока двери закроются, выбирает нужный этаж и одновременно проводит по датчику ключ-картой. Лифт поднимается, и Стив поворачивается к стеклянной стене, чтобы полюбоваться на город. Утро сегодня ясное и чистое, видны все небоскрёбы вплоть до залива — этим пейзажем нельзя не восхищаться. Просматривается даже Трискелион — блестящий островок на воде. Над головой на низкой высоте живописно выстроились пять хэликаррьеров. 

Стив хмурится. Хэликаррьеры как будто снижаются, но этого просто не может быть. Наверное, угол обзора виноват. Игра света.

Ведущий хэликаррьер ныряет носом вниз и летит прямо в Трискелион. 

О господи. «Волк в стаде», — сказал Тор, но его никто не послушал…

Вся группа хэликаррьеров повторяет манёвр и кренится вниз.

Этого не может быть.

Стив выхватывает щит, оценивая расстояние до земли. Чёрт, если прыгнуть отсюда, то даже он не выживет. Не пойдёт. Нужен другой план. Нужно что-то придумать. Рывком обернувшись, он тянется к панели управления, но тут лифт дёргается и замирает. Белый свет гаснет, вместо него загорается мигающий красный.

На настенном компьютерном экране — это же здание Тони, тут везде компьютеры — появляется надпись: «ЭКСТРЕННАЯ ОСТАНОВКА: В ЦЕЛЯХ ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ ДОСТУП В ПЕНТХАУС ЗАПРЕЩЁН».

Стив бьёт кулаком по кнопкам. Ноль реакции. Он заперт.

Стив в панике снова проверяет связь: Тони до сих пор спит. Но кто-то же ограничил доступ в пентхаус. Тот, кто поднялся туда до Стива. И вряд ли это Джарвис.

А хэликаррьеры продолжают падать, и, похоже, это не совпадение.

Внутри холодеет. Сердце колотится, как бешеное.

Волк в стаде. Прошлой ночью Тони пытался ему что-то сказать, но он, чёрт побери, не стал слушать. Кто-то пытался одного за другим ликвидировать всех членов Альтимейтс. Брюс мёртв. Хэнка выгнали из команды. Тор в заключении и лишён всех сил. Клинт похищен. Если бы план злоумышленника удался, то вину за это взвалили бы на Стива и его бы тоже устранили. Действенно, надо признать. И теперь, кто бы это ни был, — он пришёл за Тони.

Пришёл за всеми.

Стив оглядывается. Первый хэликаррьер врезается в крышу Трискелиона, все защитные экраны идут трещинами и рушатся. Верхний этаж разлетается стеклянными брызгами и металлическими обломками. Там кабинет Фьюри. Там сейчас должна находиться вся команда. Они умирают, а Стиву остаётся только смотреть.

А в пентхаусе неведомый кто-то собирается убить Тони, убить так же, как убили всю семью Клинта. До Тони, казалось бы, всего десяток этажей, но он с тем же успехом мог быть в десятке миль, потому что отсюда Стиву его не спасти. Он заперт в проклятом лифте. Альтимейтс умирают, и Тони вот-вот умрёт, а Стива нет рядом, у него связаны руки…

Нет. Не может всё вот так закончиться.

Стив выдыхает. У него нет права сдаться. Он должен что-то придумать.

У него есть только один способ, каким он может действовать, и даже он не гарантирует, что выживут все. Но это единственный шанс.

Пусть он не способен спасти Альтимейтс, но чёрта с два он откажется от Тони. Тони ещё не умер.

Стив твёрдо и уверенно хватается за связь, как будто она — это цепь, а Тони — якорь на её конце, и дёргает изо всех сил, притягивая их друг к другу. После неминуемого столкновения все чувства Стива рассыпаются зеркальными осколками, и он одним из них врезается в беззащитное сонное сознание. Не самый вежливый поступок, но сейчас не время проявлять вежливость.

Крупно вздрогнув, сбитый с толку Тони резко просыпается. Он даже не пытается защититься. Связь передаёт одну оцепенелую усталость человека, который заснул в слезах от изнеможения и у которого ничего не осталось, кроме этих давно высохших слёз. 

«Видимо, я это заслужил», — тихо и мрачно думает Тони. Если он и знает, что Стив сейчас читает его мысли, на его голосе это никак не отражается.

«Тони, послушай меня».

Перекатившись, Тони утыкается лицом в ближайшую подушку. От него исходят волны чёрного отчаяния.

«Тони, ты должен меня выслушать, — лихорадочно повторяет Стив. — Пожалуйста. Нет времени объяснять. Твоя жизнь в опасности. Кто-то сейчас подбирается к тебе, и его цель — убить тебя. Убирайся оттуда сейчас же!»

Издалека снова доносится звук чудовищного взрыва. Стиву нет нужды оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это упали остальные хэликаррьеры. Будь Стив на стороне неизвестных врагов, он бы выбрал этот момент для атаки.

Тони вскидывается и моргает.

«Что это грохнуло? — невнятно бормочет он. — Чёрт, что там происходит?»

«На нас напали. Трискелион пал, кто-то идёт за тобой. Беги. Давай же».

Если сюда пригнали целый отряд, как против Бартона, то у Тони нет шансов. Если Тони умрёт, если связь разорвётся — что почувствует Стив? Останется ли он в здравом уме и рассудке? Или это будет словно утратить конечность? Один из органов чувств? Если их с Тони безжалостно разделят и его живой ум навсегда умолкнет, то он заберёт душу Стива с собой. Это будет такое горе, какое даже представить себе невозможно. Горе, которое невозможно пережить.

Стив окидывает себя взглядом. У него есть только щит, но даже так с отрядом он справится. А потом, если у них останется неповреждённое оружие, а ему будет совсем невмоготу, он что-нибудь одолжит. И когда всё будет кончено, решит всё одной пулей. Если без Тони жизнь станет не в радость.

Стив отгоняет уныние подальше и пытается думать. За Тони не могли послать отряд. Это бред. Его бы заметила охрана здания. Неизвестные спокойно вошли в лифт до Стива. Чёрт, если бы там был отряд, им бы пришлось сперва ликвидировать все помехи. Значит, это один человек. Который чувствует себя здесь как дома. Один из Альтимейтс.

До Тони наконец доходит; он разом просыпается, напрягаясь всем телом.

«Блядство, как же я иногда ненавижу, когда оказываюсь прав. — Соскользнув вбок, он падает на пол рядом с кроватью так, чтобы его не было видно от двери, и максимально тихо подбирает свою одежду. — Если у меня пока есть свобода выбора, я предпочту умереть не голым».

Его тон достаточно легкомысленен, но связь не позволяет скрыть его страх. У Тони трясутся руки. В бою ему это не свойственно — но в бою его обычно защищает броня за миллиард долларов.

«Ты не умрёшь. Я скоро буду, но они уже там, у тебя. Доступ к лифту перекрыт. Тебе надо просто продержаться. Ты сможешь. Я знаю, что ты сможешь».

Стив надавливает щитом на двери, и те медленно начинают открываться. Металл скрипит и прогибается, поддаваясь, и Стив видит сперва полоску света от нижнего этажа, а затем, высоко над головой, — от верхнего. До него шесть футов.

Закинув щит за спину, Стив берётся за двери руками и силой раздвигает их. Он почти безоружен, и с этим надо что-то делать.

«У тебя есть под рукой что-нибудь огнестрельное? — Стив хватается за край пола и, извиваясь, подтягивается. — Если есть, сейчас самое время достать».

«Я что, по-твоему, сплю с пушкой 45-го калибра под подушкой? Этажом ниже в моём кабинете есть оружейный сейф». 

От этого Тони никакой пользы. Морщась, Стив выкарабкивается наверх, растянувшись на полу. Хорошо. Он на шаг ближе, но до цели всё равно пока далеко. Рывком встав, он несётся к аварийной лестнице в другом конце коридора. Не могли же и её заблокировать?

Очевидно, могли. Стив проводит ключ-картой. Доступа нет. Он осматривается. Где-то тут должен быть грузовой лифт, но и из него, скорее всего, в пентхаус теперь не попасть. Значит, лестница.

Вздохнув, он берёт в руки щит и, размахнувшись, бьёт. Не жалея. У двери нет никаких шансов; он срывает с петель жалкие ошмётки и бросает их за спину.

Невыразительная бетонная шахта залита резким светом аварийных ламп. Глубоко вдохнув, Стив мчится вперёд.

Ему нет нужды смотреть под ноги. Ему несложно пробегать пролёты буквально с закрытыми глазами. Куда больше ему требуются разведданные. Он должен видеть то, что видит Тони, узнавать то, что узнаёт Тони, без малейшей задержки, если… если Тони ему позволит.

Стив, не отпуская, поддерживает связь на прежнем уровне, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой, но со стороны Тони она куда слабее обычного. Он насторожен. Он уязвлён. И это Стив виноват. Это он предал доверие Тони.

«Я могу тебе помочь. Пожалуйста. Больше я не причиню тебе боли. Обещаю. — Он сопровождает эту мысль всем накопившимся у него раскаянием, добавляя короткий образ: как он, извиняясь, простирается на полу. — Позволь мне спасти тебе жизнь».

Тони вяло и безрадостно посмеивается.

«Ты ведь так и не понял, что я к тебе чувствую, да? Если бы ты сказал, что идёшь меня убивать, я бы дал тебе нож. Можешь брать всё, что захочешь».

Тони настраивает себя — и связь тут же распахивается во всю ширь. Стив оказывается в сознании Тони, теперь он смотрит двумя парами глаз. Одной он видит ступеньки под ногами, другой — спальню Тони, где тот лежит на полу. Он слышит собственный топот — а в пентхаусе тем временем открывается и закрывается дверь. Стив напрягает все свои чувства, пытаясь распознать звуки, которые до Тони просто не долетают. Он не знает, каким образом у него это получается, но сейчас ему не до лишних вопросов. 

Раздаются тихие шаги. Один человек. Подходит ближе.

«Так или иначе, путь к пистолетам мне только что перекрыли», — мрачно сообщает Тони и окидывает комнату взглядом. Знакомые расчёты: что тут может сойти за оружие? Мало что, если Тони не собирается бросаться вазами или стульями, а это пшик против любого члена Альтимейтс с его арсеналом.

Стив молча проклинает свободную планировку. От двери открывается прекрасный обзор почти на всю эту чёртову спальню.

«Встань. Прижмись спиной к ближайшей ко входу стене. Первая задача противника — зачистить комнату, оружие у него, вероятно, будет наготове, но, даст бог, у тебя будет пара секунд, когда он встанет прямо перед тобой. В твою сторону, скорее всего, сперва не посмотрят. Бей изо всех сил».

«Принято».

Шаги замирают у порога. Тони задерживает дыхание. 

Неизвестный враг входит как настоящий профессионал: первым появляется поднятый «Глок», и он направлен… прямиком на Тони. Полный провал.

Только затем владелец «Глока» обнаруживает себя.

— Руки вверх, — хладнокровно требует Наташа. — Не в твоих интересах ухудшать и без того непростую ситуацию. 

Отлично, крот найден.

Тони, моргая, поднимает руки. От первого приступа изумления он оцепенел, но быстро начинает оправляться. 

— Как неловко-то, — бормочет он. Стив невольно восхищается тем, как тот умудряется сохранять такую бесстрастность. Это одна лишь видимость. Впрочем, он дока в обращении с бронёй.

Наташа, однако, только вскидывает бровь. Дуло её пистолета нацелено в лоб Тони и совершенно неподвижно. 

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе никогда-никогда не приходило в голову подозревать меня? Русскую шпионку? — она фыркает.

— Если честно, к этому моменту я подозревал всех, кроме Стива. Я тот ещё параноик, дорогуша. — У Тони по задней стороне шеи стекает капелька пота. — Однако я искренне надеялся, что это не ты. Считай это сентиментальностью.

Наташа растягивает губы в улыбке:

— Польщена. Неужели тебе так нравился наш секс? — Она напоказ пожимает плечами. — Хотя, полагаю, в последнее время тебе перепадало куда как меньше.

Стива как кипятком ошпаривает, и он пропускает пару ступенек. Тони багровеет от злости.

— Не твоё, блядь, дело, — огрызается он.

Наташа хохочет.

— Задела за живое, да? — Она задумчиво прикусывает губу. — Знаешь, в отношении тебя всё должно было быть совсем не так жёстко. Вообще-то это план «С». Хотя и он неплохо работает, согласен? А я ведь так ждала свадьбы, — теперь она дует губы, но снова притворно, — какой позор. Да-да, я в курсе, что ты собирался сделать мне предложение. Ты влюбился в меня без оглядки. Вот в чём твоя проблема, Тони. Тобой до чёртиков легко манипулировать. Стоит проявить к тебе хоть каплю нежности, и ты уже ешь с рук. Так трогательно. Тебя что, родители совсем не любили?

У Тони колотится сердце, но дышит он медленно и размеренно, насильно себя успокаивая. Он молчит.

— Конечно, связь душ стала непредвиденным осложнением. Но, учитывая, какой бардак вы двое сами с ней развели, мне не пришлось даже сильно стараться. Так, допустить утечку парочки грязных слухов в таблоиды, чтобы вам было из-за чего сраться. А потом уж повесить на него то, что я сделала с семьёй Бартона. Я ведь думала, ты даже не почешешься, чтобы вызволить Роджерса из застенок Щ.И.Т.а. Если бы вы с ним выступили единым фронтом, то могли бы доставить нам кучу неприятностей. Но вы даже одну ночь провести вместе не смогли — какая ирония. У нас есть запись с камер наблюдения, на которой видно, как он сломя голову выбегает отсюда. А теперь его уже и след простыл, — она улыбается. — Мы с тобой здесь одни, Тони.

Стив натыкается взглядом на указатель. Ещё семь этажей.

Мысли Тони заняты чем-то, что Стив не в силах для себя уяснить; он ещё никогда не сближался с ним настолько, чтобы быть непосредственным свидетелем. Тони сосредоточен на каких-то странных безжизненных и металлических объектах, и он обращается вовне так же, как обращался бы по связи к Стиву, как будто может дотянуться…

— Ах да, наниты, — усмехается Наташа. — Когда ты на днях предусмотрительно передал все чертежи в Щ.И.Т., я удалила оставленную тобой лазейку. И добавила несколько модификаций. Теперь твои костюмы работают совсем не так хорошо, как ты привык. Будь я на твоём месте, я бы им не доверяла. — Она цокает языком. — Так ты ко мне не подберёшься. А вот у меня к тебе ключики остались.

Ужасная давящая пульсация нарастает в голове Тони, в голове Стива, её сила дезориентирует, и Стив вынужден замереть и схватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть. Он ловит ртом воздух и не может понять, почему Тони ещё не кричит.

Через несколько секунд боль унимается. Слава богу. Наташа не хочет убивать Тони, иначе уже сделала бы это. Сделала бы это ещё с порога.

«Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Стив ему. — Держись. Я иду».

Тони коротко даёт понять, что заметил его присутствие, — но и всё на этом. Похоже, он даже не стал смотреть, где именно Стив сейчас находится. Неужели Тони настолько ему не верит?

Тони оборачивается к окну — там кровавая резня. Люди-великаны, реактивные самолёты, огромные роботы — на Нью-Йорк надвигается полномасштабное вторжение. 

Тяжело сглотнув, Стив снова переходит на бег.

— Так, из любопытства, — тянет Тони, — сколько тебе за это платят?

Во взгляде Наташи мелькает презрение.

— Тебе зачем? Собираешься предложить вдвое больше?

Тони пожимает плечами, не опуская рук. Поразительно, что он ещё пытается торговаться. 

— Милая, я бизнесмен. Если твоя верность принадлежит тому, кто больше предложит, я хочу как минимум попробовать перекупить лот.

— Освободители? — Наташа хохочет. — Почти ничего. Мне их деньги не нужны. Впрочем, тебя это не должно удивлять. Америка разрушила мою страну. Это моя месть, — её улыбка лёгкая и почти что нежная. — Зато против твоих денег я ничего не имею. Иначе зачем бы я сюда пришла, как думаешь?

— Вот как, — голос Тони становится суше. — Значит, поэтому я ещё жив. И сколько?

— Всё до цента, — припечатывает Наташа. — Вперёд. Сейчас мы спустимся вниз, и ты переведёшь мне деньги.

Она дёргает в нужную сторону дулом пистолета. Тони не шевелится.

— С чего мне это делать? В конце концов, я и так умираю. — Связь внезапно леденеет и скорбно выцветает. — После этого я стану тебе бесполезен. После того, как перевод завершится, у тебя кончатся причины держать меня на мушке, а раз так, почему бы не пристрелить меня сейчас? Давай покончим с этим. — На лице Тони вдруг возникает улыбка. — Ну правда, зачем ещё мне жить?

«Тони, нет», — вырывается у Стива. В ответ — молчание.

— Тебе меня не спровоцировать, — Наташа только улыбается. — Ты будешь рычагом давления, Тони. Ты ещё помнишь, что у тебя есть пара? Нам нужен Капитан Америка. Представь себе, как символично будет, когда он окажется у нас в руках. И ты нам в этом поможешь. Если ранить тебя — кровь потечёт у него. Ты будешь изо всех сил стараться сохранить себе жизнь. Ради него.

Сознание Тони корчится от мучительного ужаса. Он делает шаг вперёд. И ещё.

— Умница. Я даже немного разочарована тем, как легко с тобой вышло. Какие у тебя страсти внутри из-за него бушуют — и всё напрасно.

«Это неправда», — отчаянно убеждает Стив, преодолевая очередной пролёт. Остаётся совсем немного.

Если Тони и слышит его, то никак не реагирует.

Он идёт по коридору, прижатое к затылку дуло леденит кожу. Ступив на спиральную лестницу, он как бы случайно ускоряет шаг, и Наташа за ним не успевает. В самом низу он ныряет, разворачивается, толкает Наташу…

Они валятся на пол. Пистолет летит в сторону, раздаётся оглушительный выстрел, и Тони отпинывает опасную игрушку подальше.

Тони хорош, но Наташа лучше. Она бьёт его головой о стойку перил — у Стива звенит в ушах, как будто удар достался ему. По лицу Тони льётся кровь. Череп пульсирует. Схватив Тони, Наташа перекидывает его через балюстраду.

Когда мельтешение перед глазами пропадает, Стив видит, что Тони лежит на полу, а Наташа, уже подобрав пистолет, стоит над ним.

— Мило, но бесполезно. Вставай, Тони.

Тони поднимается и под руководством Наташи бредёт в кабинет. Теперь ему к оружию, конечно, не подойти. С виска текут алые капли, падают на рубашку.

Моргнув, Стив оглядывается.

Последний этаж.

Взяв щит в руки, он максимально бесшумно открывает дверь. Кабинет — это отдельная комната в пентхаусе. Они его не увидят, а вот ему слышно всё.

Тони печатает что-то на компьютере, следуя тихим инструкциям Наташи.

— Для тебя и правда всё было исключительно ради денег? — Стив слышит это и без всякой связи, зато связь дополняет, что Тони до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Он ошеломлён. И чувствует себя преданным. Как будто он, несмотря ни на что, надеялся, что дело не только в деньгах, что он не был для Наташи лишь средством…

— А ты правда думал, что это настоящая любовь? — Наташа чуть ли не урчит от удовольствия. — Ты правда думал, что меня может привлечь больной раком алкаш? Тони, тебя никто не любит. И вряд ли уже полюбит. — Раздаётся смех. — Это надо же — не кому-нибудь, а именно тебе досталась родственная душа. Ты обожаешь его без памяти — да-да, я знаю, — но он никогда не ответит тебе взаимностью. Просто не сможет. По крайней мере так, как нужно тебе. Вероятность нулевая. Он натурал, который тебя не выносит, который не испытывает к тебе ни малейших тёплых чувств. Он твоя пара, но даже он тебя не любит. Тони, тебе не кажется, что вселенная пытается что-то сказать? Тебе ни с кем ничего не светит.

Стива ошпаривает яростью. Бесшумно шагая по коридору, он сжимает в руках щит. Он убьёт её. Да как она смеет так нагло врать? Как у неё язык поворачивается? Тони смелый, умный, замечательный, любить его — это честь. Наташе не жить.

Но хуже всего… что Тони ей верит.

Связь наполняется проникающей в самую душу болью, со всех сторон смыкается отчаяние. Тони даже не пытается отрицать. Не говорит Наташе, что она лжёт. В его голове прокручивается один и тот же миг, с которого и полдня не прошло: как Стив выскакивает за дверь. Снова и снова накатывает невыносимая печаль, словно иголка проигрывателя застряла на одном месте.

Но это же неправда. Нет.

Стиву страшно — господи, хоть когда-нибудь ему перестанет быть страшно? — и да, он совершил кучу ошибок, но он… но он…

Он на пороге. Глубокий вдох.

Тони сидит за компьютером, спиной к Стиву, Наташа нависает над его плечом, прижав пистолет к окровавленному виску. Стива никто не замечает.

— Вообще-то я люблю его всем сердцем. Спасибо, что поинтересовалась.

Оба поворачиваются одновременно. Тони дёргается и широко распахивает глаза. Наташа уже вскидывает пистолет…

Но Стив быстрее. Наташа даже на спусковой крючок нажать не успевает, как Стив огромным прыжком перемахивает через всю комнату. Широко размахнувшись, он бьёт щитом наискось, и раздаётся очень приятный стук. Наташа падает, как подрубленная.

Застывший Тони так и смотрит на него. Сквозь него. Словно перед ним призрак. Словно он не верит, что Стив действительно тут.

— Я же говорил тебе, что иду, — улыбается Стив.

Тони не отзывается. Так и сидит. От шока связь почти нема. Боже, вдруг что-то не так? У Тони всё ещё идёт кровь. Чёрт, вдруг он серьёзно ранен? Вдруг пострадал мозг? Или это рак невовремя себя проявил?

«Тони, ты в порядке?»

Стив как-то резко, разом оказывается у кресла и вытаскивает из него Тони. Он проводит ладонями по рукам, плечам, шее, осторожно ощупывает затылок. Пальцы сами собой зарываются в волосы. Поглаживают Тони по щекам. Кровь остаётся на перчатках. Перчатки мешают. Стиву нужно касаться Тони. Везде. Прямо сейчас. 

Тони начинает ошарашенно моргать, словно очнулся от сна.

«В порядке. — В нём вспыхивает какая-то эмоция, похожая на мучительную тоску, но он тут же её подавляет. Словно броню надевает, закрываясь от непрошеного внимания. Стив из первых рядов всё видит. Улыбка Тони сделала бы честь любому шоумену, если бы не потаённая грусть в его взгляде. — Отличная стратегия. Ты хорошо подобрал слова, чтобы застать её врасплох».

Тони считает, что Стив специально обманул её.

«Я сказал правду, — в отчаянии прерывает его Стив. — Я люблю тебя».

Связь мгновенно отзывается возмущением и неверием, и Стиву остаётся только одно.

Он целует Тони.

В первое мгновение этот поцелуй ещё можно назвать целомудренным. А потом связь становится шире и чётче, чем-когда либо, и Стив вкладывает в неё всё, что сейчас чувствует: желание извиниться, нежность, любовь, телесный голод, который он всё это время пытался отрицать. Ему до сих пор немного страшно, но Тони рядом. Тони не причинит ему вреда. Никогда и ни за что.

«О боже, Стив, да». — Только теперь Тони тоже тянется обнять его и целует в ответ. Стив никогда ещё не целовался с мужчиной. Когда-то его ужаснуло бы то, что сейчас происходит, но сейчас он только жалеет, что ещё ни разу не целовался со своей родственной душой. Стыд и позор: столько месяцев они потеряли понапрасну.

Тони очень, очень хорошо целуется. Конечно, у него большой опыт, но Стиву кажется, что главная причина — связь их душ. Она светится ярким солнцем, впитывая в себя любовь — любовь их обоих. У Стива слабеют колени, а Тони, вздрагивая, прижимается к нему и думает «никогда ещё такого не испытывал» и «пожалуйста, не уходи, не уходи, не уходи».

«Я здесь».

Тони отрывается от него, чтобы улыбнуться.

Его голова всё ещё ноет там, куда пришёлся удар Наташи. Тони не должен страдать от боли. Стив поглаживает его висок и сам не знает, что при этом делает, — ему хочется, чтобы всё неприятные ощущения исчезли, он выталкивает их, и они… просто-напросто проходят. Это словно разделять боль, только наоборот.

«Как это у тебя получилось?»

«Понятия не имею. Показалось, что надо попробовать».

Возможно, они разберутся с этим позже. Стив виновато оглядывает кабинет.

«Как бы мне ни хотелось предложить вернуться в постель, другие дела не терпят отлагательств».

«Да-да. — Тони отпускает его и ухмыляется. — Пора спасать мир. За Наташей пришлём охрану. Потом мне надо будет выпить, закинуться парой таблеток и спуститься в подвал».

Стив хмурится.

«Зачем в подвал?»

«Неужели ты думал, что у меня всего один костюм? В старых версиях нанитов нет, так что они полностью в рабочем состоянии».

Возможно, из Альтимейтс в живых остались они одни, но страна нуждается в них. А значит, пути назад нет.

«Отлично. Идём».

***

Стив засовывает в портупею всё оружие и все боеприпасы, какие может унести; в подвальной мастерской Тони хранится куда больше интересного, чем в его апартаментах. Тони уже наполовину в броне, техники начинают закреплять грудную пластину. Стив ещё никогда не видел, как Тони надевает костюм, и будь его воля — он бы подольше наслаждался этим зрелищем, потому что оно завораживает. Вокруг Тони снуют люди с металлическими деталями, проводами и шлангами, и у Стива не получается различить, что и куда, но в детстве он именно так себе будущее и представлял. А теперь он видит всё своими глазами, и перед ним Тони, и Тони — его родственная душа, и Тони любит его, и он никогда не устанет повторять это себе.

Засовывая в кобуру очередной пистолет, он точно улыбается, как идиот.

Тони перехватывает его взгляд поверх суетящихся помощников и подмигивает.

«Дорогуша, веди себя хорошо, и когда мы закончим, я позволю тебе снять с меня всё это».

«Всё бы тебе обещать».

Они в режиме радиомолчания, потому что было бы крайне неблагоразумно раньше времени открывать своё местоположение; кроме того, ни одно сообщение из внешнего мира пока не прояснило ситуацию. Множество людей взывает о помощи. И она к ним прибудет. Скоро. Они уже почти готовы.

Рядом с Тони загорается компьютерный экран, и он хмуро туда всматривается.

— Охрана периметра засекла маячок Альтимейтс.

Этого не может быть. Трискелион пал.

— Где?

— Здесь.

У закрытой двери что-то мелькает, и Стив инстинктивно выхватывает пистолет.

Рядом с ним встаёт обретшая свой нормальный размер Джен. Крылья уже спрятались, а на руках ещё поблескивают жала. 

— Слава богу. — Тяжело дыша, она делает неверный шаг назад и прислоняется к стене. — Они до вас не добрались.

Стив с присвистом выпускает воздух. Хотя бы Джен выжила. Не все погибли.

— Опоздали на встречу. — Тони разводит руки, подставляя их под перчатки. — Прости, но мне ни капли не стыдно.

— Оса, доложи ситуацию. — Стив убирает пистолет обратно. — Что там происходит?

— Ртуть вовремя вывел всех из Трискелиона, никто не пострадал, — отвечает Джен. У Стива есть полсекунды, чтобы с облегчением подумать: «Отлично, они в безопасности», — пока она не продолжает: — Но все они в плену. Фьюри, Пьетро, Ванда — мне едва удалось убежать. — Она вздыхает. — Хэнк, видимо, очень хотел быть полезным, и, когда Фьюри не купил у него роботов, продал их другой стороне. Идиот.

— Моя бывшая только что пыталась меня убить, — благородно признаётся Тони. — Не мне судить.

— Кто наш враг? — уточняет Стив. — Я знаю только, что сами они называют себя Освободителями.

— Это международная команда сверхлюдей, у которых на нас зуб, — уныло поясняет Джен. — Там все собрались.

Стив расчищает место в подсумке для ещё одной обоймы.

— Что значит «все»?

— Их командир — иранский азербайджанец с суперсолдатской сывороткой, которого несколько уязвило насильное разоружение. Китай выставил свою версию Халка — они называют его Мерзость — и некоего обладателя брони по имени Красное Динамо. — Она многозначительно смотрит на Тони. — А ещё у него пятьдесят собственных гигантских копий.

Тони сгибает и разгибает облачённые в перчатки ладони и вздыхает.

— Отлично. Будет весело.

— Также там присутствуют сверхскоростной парень, женщина с умением контролировать насекомых, новый владелец снаряжения Тора, человек-доппельгангер и… — она делает паузу, — брат Тора.

— Учёный? — недоверчиво уточняет Стив.

— Вот блядь. — Судя по всему, Тони сейчас с удовольствием врезал бы самому себе, не будь на нём перчаток. — Он был прав. Тор, дружище, прости, мне так жаль. — Он оглядывается на Джен. — А его они тоже захватили? Тора?

Она качает головой.

— Лично я этого не видела. Подвальные камеры во время атаки не пострадали. 

— Как думаешь, у тебя получится его вызволить? — спрашивает Тони.

— Он безумец, — напряжённо напоминает Стив. — Он безумец, и его амуниция у них. Тони, я знаю, что он тебе нравится, но нас только трое, мы не можем просто взять и лишиться трети наших сил, понапрасну рискуя Джен. Он ведь без своего пояса ни на что не способен.

— Им выгодно, чтобы мы так думали, — упорствует Тони. — Нас всех обвели вокруг пальца, Стив. Кто-то хорошенько постарался, чтобы убрать Тора с дороги. Спорим, с рассудком у него гораздо лучше, чем нас убеждали. И спорим, он гораздо сильнее, чем мы считали.

— Ты хочешь сказать, он — скандинавский бог грома, — с напускным равнодушием резюмирует Стив, — а его брат — Локи, бог обмана и лжи.

Хотя божественное вмешательство — отличное объяснение тому, как он оказался на записи среди убийц, ворвавшихся в дом Клинта.

— Я хочу сказать, что во всём остальном он был абсолютно прав. — Тони излучает уверенность через связь. «Ну же. Нам нужны все, кто может встать в строй». — И если он не врал насчёт того, кто его брат, то без него мы точно никак не обойдёмся.

— Я в деле, — подтверждает Джен. — Я смогу его освободить.

— Хорошо. — Стив верит умозаключениям Тони. Конечно же, он им верит. Но тут же мотает головой: странно, что Тони предложил отправить туда только Джен. — Но в общем-то мы все можем двинуться за ним.

— Ты точно не можешь, — Тони вставляет на место наушник. — Ну, то есть не захочешь. По радио объявили, что удар пришелся на десяток крупнейших городов, а в Вашингтоне президента взяли в заложники. И именно туда переместили остальных Альтимейтс.

Стив матерится себе под нос.

— Ты прав. Тогда я в Ди-Си. А ты куда?

Улыбающееся лицо Тони скрывается за шлемом.

«Я прикрою тебе спину, дорогуша».

***

«Мне нужно ещё сюрприз забрать, — говорит Тони. Стив смотрит налево сквозь плексигласовый [2] купол самолёта: Тони красно-золотой точкой уносится куда-то к солнцу. — Не волнуйся. Скоро вернусь».

Если честно, Стиву хватило уже и того приятного сюрприза, что Тони знал, где Щ.И.Т. разместил опытные образцы своих самолётов (на самом деле он участвовал в разработке парочки из них, например, маскировка была его авторства), и сумел незаметно вывезти их маленькую команду из Нью-Йорка. Что ещё, по мнению Тони, может им понадобиться? Стив потихоньку начинает верить, что действительно сможет отбить Ди-Си, — но только с помощью своей пары.

«Какой ещё сюрприз?»

Тони смеётся.

«Если я скажу, это перестанет быть сюрпризом. Тебе понравится. На первой фазе я всё равно тебе не нужен».

Первая фаза — небольшая тайная операция. Тони отслеживает местонахождение остальных Альтимейтс в Белом доме. Стив вызволяет их оттуда, и дальше они действуют совместно.

«Ты всегда мне нужен».

Сознание Тони переливается яркими красками.

— Нью-Йорк почти вне опасности, — пробивается сквозь помехи в комме голос Джен. — Я достала Тора, хоть от него сейчас и мало пользы. И вывела из строя Рой. Это та, которая насекомых контролировала. К нам на помощь пришли Капитан Британия и остальные европейцы.

— Спасибо тебе, господи, за международное сотрудничество. Отлично. Кэп, дай мне десять минут, и я покажу тебе такую защиту периметра, какую ты ещё не видел. Полюбуешься тем, что я для тебя приготовил, — Тони понижает голос и, вне всякого сомнения, похабно склабится.

— Это намёк? — встревает Джен. — Фу. Тони, никому не интересен твой член.

«Скажи ей, что тебе мой член как раз-таки интересен», — предлагает Тони. Стив усмехается и только где-то спустя полсекунды понимает, что вот эта кипящая золотистая волна внутри — искренняя радость.

— Просто не обращай на него внимания, и он перестанет. Не надо его поощрять. — Стив успевает отключить микрофон, прежде чем расхохотаться.

«О, пожалуйста, поощри меня».

«Позже».

Созданная Тони маскировка отлично выполняет свои функции: самолёт удаётся посадить достаточно близко к Белому дому и остаться при этом незамеченными. Стив проскальзывает мимо первой и второй линий охраны — на всех нашивки с вскинутым алым кулаком — и вскоре проникает внутрь самой резиденции. Прижимаясь спиной к стене, он крадётся по коридору Западного крыла. Здесь на солдатах металлические костюмы, которые Стив вроде бы мельком видел на одном из технических совещаний. Их задача — придавать носителю суперсилу. Щ.И.Т. прекратил разработку, потому что жить носителю оставалось в лучшем случае месяц.

Видимо, Освободителей такие мелочи не волнуют.

«Альтимейтс прямо по курсу, — подсказывает Тони. — Большой зал слева от тебя. Датчики насчитали там двадцать восемь охранников. Следующие пару минут я буду кое-чем занят. Ты же сам справишься, правда?»

«Принято». — Поудобнее перехватив щит, он снимает пистолет с предохранителя. Тони немного отдаляется, чтобы сосредоточиться на каких-то технических сложностях. Стив различает только цифры и коды доступа.

Ему не очень нравится расклад «один против двадцати восьми», но тут уж ничего не попишешь. Тридцать секунд — и он в конце коридора. Остаётся одна дверь. Глубоко вдохнув, он поднимает пистолет, пинком вышибает преграду...

Посреди грандиозного побоища стоит Клинт, за ним — Ванда, Пьетро и Фьюри; Фьюри сжимает культю на месте правой руки. Повязка уже начинает промокать. Ладони Клинта тщательно перемотаны, он весь в крови — остаётся надеяться, что не вся принадлежит ему, — но лук он держит уверенно.

Слава богу. Команда воссоединилась.

— Я думал, ты мёртв, — выдыхает Стив.

— Ну, у меня не срослось. — Клинт окидывает комнату взглядом. — А за всех остальных не поручусь. — Он поднимает голову. — По твоей команде, Капитан.

Стив по очереди смотрит в глаза Ванде, Пьетро и Фьюри:

— Все готовы?

Они кивают. Фьюри берёт в оставшуюся руку пистолет. Готовность номер один.

За разбитыми окнами грохочут роботы. Гигантские роботы и люди в гигантских бронированных костюмах — должно быть, это подручные упомянутого Джен Красного Динамо. Лук и стрелы против них бесполезны. Как, впрочем, и пистолеты.

«Тони, как успехи? У нас тут проблема с роботами».

«Понял. Оставайтесь на месте. Воздушный удар на подходе».

Стиву хочется спросить, откуда этот воздушный удар возьмётся, учитывая, что все системы под контролем Освободителей, но небо вдруг озаряет бело-голубая вспышка. По улице проносится огромный яркий луч, и роботы просто… испаряются.

Над городом нависает гигантская летающая лазерная платформа, а рядом с ней маячит Тони. Он машет рукой.

«Приветик, Стив. Как тебе мой сюрприз?»

«В самое сердце». — Стив точно знает, что Тони сейчас улыбается.

Он начинает прокладывать себе путь через самых простых противников — обычных людей, постоянно следя за ходом боя. Пьетро побеждает спидстера, Красное Динамо не идёт ни в какое сравнение с Тони, где-то между делом сдаётся парень с поясом Тора, а доппельгангер… Стиву не лень бить его копии. Да пожалуйста. Сколько угодно.

Вокруг снуют роботы поменьше, размером с человека, но они… не сражаются.

Внезапно в коммах раздаётся голос Хэнка Пима:

— Ребята, хочу дать вам знать, что я с вами. Я проник в стан врага изнутри. У моих роботов детальные инструкции по борьбе с Освободителями.

— Только не это, — хмыкает Клинт. Фоном слышится ожесточённый мат Пьетро.

— Тихо, — вмешивается Стив. — Если он говорит, что на нашей стороне, пока я поверю ему на слово. Позже разберёмся, кого нужно посадить за решётку.

От монумента Вашингтона раздаётся рёв, который может принадлежать только Мерзости. Огромный зелёный монстр возвышается над всей округой. Всем ещё памятно, как Халк голыми руками разнёс Манхэттен. С этим будет не легче.

Следом звучит другой рёв — странно знакомый.

— Ого! — Тони с восторгом взмывает над полем боя. — Вы только поглядите, кто пережил взрыв ядерной бомбы!

Брюс жив. Даже не верится. Но Халк, слава богу, радостно расправляется с Мерзостью.

Они побеждают. В самом деле побеждают. Скоро страна вернётся в правильные руки.

— Кэп? — окликает Клинт. Где именно он затаился — непонятно, но, судя по точным выстрелам, укрытие он подобрал хорошее. — Тут в противоположном конце Национальной аллеи какой-то вояка мне чуть голову не снес чёртовым световым мечом. Похоже, это он тут главный. Сходи-ка посмотри на этого Дарта Мола.

Стив мудро не спрашивает, кто такой Дарт Мол (пронёсшийся над головой Тони обещает: «Потом мы с тобой восполним этот пробел»), и сразу поворачивается к Пьетро:

— Ртуть, подбросишь?

Пьетро молча кивает.

«Тони, сейчас ты к этому готов?» — уточняет Стив, вспоминая, чем всё обернулось в прошлый раз.

Тони мысленно настраивает себя, собираясь с силами.

«Готов».

Пьетро хватает Стива за руки, мир вокруг размывается — и вот уже впереди Зеркальный пруд, у которого мужчина в красно-чёрной униформе держит нечто вроде светящегося алым меча.

— О, капитан Роджерс, — улыбается он. — Рад встрече с тобой.

Стив поднимает щит.

— Мне сказали, ты меня искал.

— Абдул Аль-Рахман. Я полжизни ждал, чтобы сорвать эту звезду у тебя с груди.

Судя по приветствию, это будет незабываемо.

За Аль-Рахманом стоят десять-двенадцать человек в костюмах для придания суперсилы. Он лениво поднимает руку, обращаясь к ним:

— Не вмешивайтесь. Это только между ним и мной.

— Здорово звучит. — Стив подставляет щит под удар.

И сразу же поражается: Аль-Рахман быстр. Стив едва успевает увернуться. Светящееся лезвие разрезает форму на плече так легко, словно она бумажная, вдоль руки прошибает огнём.

«Стив!» — нет нужды поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять, что Тони неловко качнулся: попадание и его застало врасплох.

«Я справлюсь».

Но Аль-Рахман неумолимо напирает. По его венам течёт сыворотка суперсолдата. Каждый удар Стива он успешно парирует, а потом отвечает своим — и не менее сильным. Стив бьёт, не щадя себя, обычный человек давно бы рухнул, да что там — чёртовым читаури этого хватало, но Аль-Рахман всё выдерживает.

А ведь предполагалось, что Стив будет на голову превосходить всех своих противников.

И что хуже всего — Аль-Рахман всё замечает.

— Ну и каково тебе в отстающих, капитан? — издевается он. Перед этим он едва не обезглавил Стива. — Должно быть, ужасно. Столько лет верить в мечту, в американскую исключительность — и вдруг осознать, что ты не такой уж и исключительный. Осознать, что ты не так уж и хорош. Каково тебе, а?

На миг Стив словно возвращается в детство — он снова хилый и больной ребенок, который в глубине души знает, что никогда не будет достаточно хорош…

«Блядь, да не слушай ты его», — рычит Тони, но уже слишком поздно. И откуда всем вокруг известны слабости Стива?

Аль-Рахман даёт отмашку, и его приспешники окружают Стива. Сшибают с ног. Вырывают из рук щит.

Вот вам и невмешательство.

— Я хотел честной драки, — тихо говорит Аль-Рахман. Один из солдат запрокидывает голову Стива назад, заставляя обнажить горло. — Но не мог же я уйти ни с чем, согласен? После всего, что ты сделал с моими родными.

Кровь заливает глаза. Стив смутно различает только красное пятно на месте меча. Значит, вот каким будет его конец.

— Это не доставит мне удовольствия, — предупреждает Аль-Рахман.

Солдаты пригибают Стива, и Аль-Рахман поднимает своё оружие.

Он был прав. Стив всегда был недостаточно хорош. Он умрёт в одиночестве, здесь и сейчас. Он не в силах себя спасти.

Но вдруг… он слышит Тони:

«Ты не один. Я с тобой».

Стив не успевает и глазом моргнуть, как Тони уже в его сознании. Он ближе, чем когда-либо раньше, ближе, чем казалось возможным. Их больше ничего не разделяет. Сердца бьются в такт. Мысли Тони — мысли Стива. Связь раскрывается шире, ещё шире, ещё — и тело наполняет сила, невероятная мощь, его не удержать…

Он скидывает с себя руки солдат, вырывает меч у Аль-Рахмана, переворачивает и делает резкий выпад вперёд…

Меч проходит насквозь.

Распахнутые глаза Аль-Рахмана стекленеют: он видит перед собой смерть.

Всё кончено.

Тони приземляется рядом, подбегает с железным лязгом. Его лица не видно, но Стиву и не нужно.

«Догадайся, что бы я сейчас сделал, не будь на мне полтонны металла», — он очень осторожно кладёт бронированную руку на плечо Стива.

«Как у тебя?..» — Стив не договаривает: им и так известно всё, что необходимо.

«Да чёрт его знает. Ты — моя родственная душа».

Что ж. Для Стива этого вполне достаточно.

Вокруг них постепенно начинают собираться остальные Альтимейтс, как вдруг в небесах вспыхивает пламя, в котором возникает темноволосый мужчина.

Значит, не всё ещё кончено.

— Я Локи, — выкрикивает мужчина... бог? — сводный брат убогого Тора и забытый сын Одина, — он растягивает губы в мрачной улыбке. — Довольно мне возиться за кулисами. Вы вынудили меня самому испачкать руки, и потому вас ждут такие страдания, какие ещё ни один человек не испытывал.

Ванда выходит вперёд.

— Если только я тебя не остановлю, конечно.

Стив не представляет, какой туз она припрятала в рукаве, но надеется, что его хватит. Всё-таки перед ней бог. Тони вот тоже терзается сомнениями.

Пожалуйста, пусть её сил хватит.

— Ты? Маленькая Алая ведьма? Дорогая моя, ты способна только играть с вероятностями. Что ты можешь противопоставить богу обмана?

— Ну, даже не знаю, — улыбается Ванда. — Повысить шанс на то, что кое-кто сейчас вернётся и надерёт тебе зад?

Она вскидывает руки, и всё вокруг заливает алым светом. Позади неё стоят Джен, почему-то в пятьдесят футов высотой, Капитан Британия, остальная европейская команда… и Тор.

Тор держится прямо, высоко подняв голову, его кулаки окутаны молниями. Он держит молот.

— О нет, — выдыхает Локи.

— Снова нарываешься, Локи? — сразу переходит к делу Тор.

«По-моему, я только что уверовал», — думает Тони.

Стив решает не вмешиваться: пусть боги разберутся между собой самостоятельно.

***

Это выливается в ещё более масштабный бой, появление драконов, троллей, гигантского волка, радуги — Стиву трудно представить, кто и как потом всё это будет объяснять, — но победа остаётся за ними. У них всё получается.

И вот они в самом центре разрухи. Щ.И.Т. увозит трупы, почти вся команда отдыхает, сидя на ступеньках. Тони продолжает носиться в броне: судя по тихому гудению его мыслей, он помогает спасателям убирать обломки зданий.

Адреналин отступает, и Стива настигает боль. В последний раз он спал ещё в кровати Тони, отключившись после наркотиков. Странно осознавать, что это было всего двадцать четыре часа назад. Боже, как же он вымотался.

Возможно, именно поэтому он и говорит:

— Так больше нельзя.

Он привлекает к себе недоумённые взгляды половины команды.

— Как «так»? — уточняет Тор.

— Как раньше. — Стив раздражённо сжимает кулаки. — Миру нужны Альтимейтс. Но Альтимейтс не могут подчиняться Щ.И.Т.у. Мы не можем быть… лицом американской внешней политики. Не можем быть обычными солдатами. Не можем сражаться на не наших войнах. Вот во что это выливается, — он обводит рукой хаос вокруг.

Тор ухмыляется:

— Ага, вот теперь ты со мной согласился.

— Да ладно тебе, — встревает Пьетро. — Мы же спасли президента.

— Ты предлагаешь нам стать независимыми, — заключает Джен. — Стать своей собственной командой супергероев.

— Да, — кивает Стив. — Именно.

Джен задумчиво хмурится.

— Не скажу, что это плохая идея, но у нас сразу возникнет проблема финансирования. И не только в части зарплат, в части… всего. Оружие. Оборудование. Переговорные площадки. Самолёты за миллионы долларов. Cейчас по нашим счетам платит Щ.И.Т., но на снабжение независимой команды потребуются многие и многие миллиарды.

С негромким гулом Тони зависает над головой и, погасив репульсоры, приземляется.

— Боже-боже, где же Альтимейтс найти миллиардера, который захотел бы их спонсировать? — Он поворачивается к Стиву. — Даже не знаю, Кэп, тебе над этим надо хорошенько подумать. Может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь варианты?

Он отключает внешние динамики, но благодаря связи Стив слышит его смех.

— Тони.

— Если ты в деле, то я тоже. Звучит весело, — Тони повышает голос. — Приглашаю всех к себе сегодня вечером. Командная вечеринка.

Со всех сторон раздаются нестройные одобрительные возгласы. От его Альтимейтс. От их Альтимейтс.

Они сделают это. Вместе.

А значит, всё будет хорошо.

***

Вечеринка превосходная.

Она более спокойная, чем Стив привык ожидать от Тони. Команда не в полном составе: Брюс исчез после того, как Халк одолел Мерзость, а Хэнк сидит в камере Щ.И.Т.а и, по заверению Джен, вполне неплохо там себя чувствует. Кроме того, на виду почти нет выпивки, что уж совсем внезапно, — однако мало кто решается мешать алкоголь с сильнодействующими обезболивающими, и сегодня Тони в числе этих благоразумных людей.

Зато Тор пьёт как сапожник — впрочем, он это более чем заслужил. Он сидит на подлокотнике дивана, рассказывая Ванде и Пьетро, как Джен вытащила его из заключения. Пристроившись с противоположной стороны, Джен подбрасывает детали.

Стив не собирается монополизировать Тони, поэтому в основном держится в стороне, не мешая ему обходить зал. Выглядит Тони хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем можно ожидать от человека, который только утром побывал в страшном бою. Видимых следов, за исключением пластыря на виске, и вовсе нет. Он весело улыбается. Стиву кажется, что он выглядит счастливым. Тони перехватывает его взгляд, связь вспыхивает нежностью — и теперь Стив точно знает, что тот счастлив.

Это прекрасно. И, боже правый, как же Тони красив. Стив ловит себя на том, что наблюдает, как тот двигается, как немного покачивает бёдрами на каждом шаге, как жестикулирует — господи, эти обнажённые кисти, — во время разговора, как бледные с внутренней стороны запястья исчезают под жёсткими манжетами, как из-за незастёгнутой верхней пуговицы край ключиц показывается в вороте рубашки. А ещё он ловит себя на том, что заталкивает эти мысли поглубже, как всегда и делал. И потом убеждал бы себя, что это ничего не значит, что это нечто иное… хотя всё как раз наоборот.

Он всегда этого хотел.

И Тони очень даже не против, чтобы на него так смотрели.

«Вот именно, дорогуша», — подмигивает Тони.

Где-то час или два спустя на пороге появляется Клинт — внезапнее некуда. У него совершенно пустой взгляд, и Стив идёт к нему, потому что, чёрт, он видел, как развиваются военные неврозы, а Клинт только что потерял всю семью...

«Я к нему». — Тони выскакивает вперёд и первым встречает Клинта.

За общим шумом Стив не может разобрать, о чём они говорят, а подслушивать через связь в такие моменты грубо, но Тони излучает болезненное сочувствие и печаль, которые невозможно не заметить. Напоследок он обнимает Клинта, и тот, улыбнувшись, делает шаг назад и кивает. Глянув на Стива, он вяло изображает салют и снова исчезает за дверью.

Стив пробирается сквозь разбушевавшуюся команду — Тор в который уж раз наполняет мёдом целый кувшин — и перехватывает Тони, пока тот не успел далеко отойти.

— Наташа мертва, — тихо произносит тот. — Клинт об этом позаботился.

Стив переплетает с ним пальцы.

— Сожалею.

— Всё нормально. — Голос Тони противоречит этому утверждению. — Мне только жаль, что она никогда не была такой, какой я её считал. — Он сжимает руку Стива.

— Тебе хотелось бы… — У Стива не получается закончить предложение. Ему невмоготу будет услышать это от Тони. Невмоготу будет принимать его заверения. — То есть, тебе когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь хотелось, чтобы она…

Тони почти с яростью мотает головой.

— Господи, нет. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы она была не таким ужасным человеком. И чтобы она не сделала того, что сделала. 

«Но даже если бы она была хорошей, я бы ни на кого тебя не променял, — искренне и пылко продолжает он. — Несмотря ни на что. Для меня есть только ты один, Стив. Навеки. Клянусь».

— Хорошо. Хорошо.

Тони поглаживает местечко на запястье Стива, где бьётся пульс, и от этого невозможно сдержать улыбки. Стоя бок о бок, они смотрят на воссоединившуюся команду, на далёкое ночное небо. Завораживающий вид.

— Наслаждайся, пока есть возможность. На следующей неделе от пентхауса ничего не останется, — предупреждает Тони. — Здесь будет базироваться наш ангар. Надо же куда-то девать самолеты.

— А ты быстрый, — моргает Стив.

— Не всегда. — Эту улыбку так и тянет назвать сладострастной. — Есть вещи, на которые не жаль тратить время.

Стив чувствует, что краснеет.

— Я… да. Я запомню.

— А я проверю, — низко и сипло отвечает Тони, однако пока их внимания требует вечеринка. Стив дождаться не может, когда же она закончится.

Естественно, рано или поздно она затихает. Первыми уходят Ванда и Пьетро, затем Джен, затем Тор — тот бредёт к недавно отремонтированному лифту, распевая пьяные песни на незнакомом Стиву языке.

И тогда они с Тони остаются наедине. Тони держится на противоположной стороне гостиной, примерно в десяти футах: он убирает оставленные стаканы с видом человека, который явно тянет время.

— Ну что ж, — с нарочитым спокойствием произносит Тони, оборачиваясь к Стиву. Как будто для них это самое обычное дело, хотя они оба понимают, что всё совсем иначе. — Спасибо, что заглянул на наше скромное сборище. Если хочешь, могу подбросить тебя до Бруклина. Если ты именно этого хочешь.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Я вроде как надеялся, — его начинает потряхивать, — что, если я попрошу, ты позволишь мне остаться.

В комнате слышно только, как Тони резко, с присвистом выдыхает застрявший в лёгких воздух.

Они со Стивом молча смотрят друг на друга. Тони ближе к окну, его силуэт выделяется на фоне панорамы, на фоне тьмы, которой они вдвоём не дают подобраться, проникнуть в этот круг света. Глаза Тони широко распахнуты. Он облизывает губы. Связь пульсирует желанием, и это почему-то кажется крайне важным. Судьбоносным. Как будто именно здесь, именно сейчас… между ними изменится всё. 

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, что у меня язык не повернётся отказать, — голос Тони едва громче шепота, и сердце Стива, запнувшись, срывается вскачь. — Но если ты снова сбежишь, ты мне душу вырвешь. И я не буду тебе мешать, — он кривит губы в безумно печальной улыбке. — Можешь делать всё, что хочешь. Что угодно. Если ты решишь больше никогда не прикасаться ко мне, я переживу. Только, пожалуйста, — хрипло умоляет, да, именно умоляет он; только теперь Стив замечает в его глазах слёзы, — пожалуйста, не уходи.

Стив с дрожью делает неверный шаг вперёд, чуть не споткнувшись. И ещё один. И ещё. Протягивает руки — и вот уже Тони в его объятиях. Прижимается и крепко-крепко держит — не оторвать. Они оба держат друг друга так. В какой-то момент Стив берёт его лицо в чашу ладоней, их губы соприкасаются, и они целуются, и целуются, и целуются.

«Я здесь. Прости, прости, я здесь, и я останусь. Насовсем».

Он вкладывает в связь всё, что чувствует. Всю свою любовь, всю уверенность, всё, что он только может дать Тони. Теперь уже Тони потряхивает, он покачивается, отвечая на поцелуй.

Отстранившись, он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стива и улыбается. В нём просыпается робкая радость.

— Можно мне?.. — шепчет Стив. — Давай мы?..

Улыбка Тони становится дразнящей:

— Давай что?

«Ты знаешь, что, — Стив теряет терпение. — Ты вроде как мысли читать умеешь».

Тони смеется:

«Возможно. Но мне нравится слышать, как ты произносишь это вслух».

— Давай ты уложишь меня в постель? — низко и вкрадчиво просит Стив, и Тони сладко вздрагивает.

— Да, — с потрясённым полубезумным смешком соглашается он. — Определённо.

В прошлый раз Тони медленно вёл его в спальню. На этот раз всё иначе. Они, держась за руки, вместе всбегают по лестнице. Стив останавливается, чтобы поцеловать Тони — боже, почему они поцеловались лишь сейчас? — и попутно расстегнуть его рубашку. К тому времени, как они добираются до нужной комнаты, рубашка Тони полуспущена, а волосы растрёпаны. Ему идёт.

Стив уже готовится окончательно её стянуть, чтобы потом приняться за себя, как Тони подаётся к нему и целует. Твёрдо взяв Стива за запястья, он медленно опускает его руки.

— Ш-ш, — шепчет Тони ему в губы. — Мы не на гонках, дорогуша. Притормози немного. Я никуда не исчезну, если мы с тобой до полуночи не окажемся в одной кровати.

— Я знаю, — Стив вроде бы соглашается, но внутренняя насущная потребность от этого никуда не девается. Ему необходимо прямо сейчас убедиться, что он действительно себя победил. И боже правый — он ведь мог сегодня умереть. Они оба могли. — Просто… ещё немного — и для нас было бы слишком поздно.

— Не поздно, — Тони уверяет его очередным поцелуем. — Никогда не поздно. Пока мы живы.

Это самое главное, что у них есть. Их общая жизнь. Так или иначе, они её сохранили. И она — единственное, что имеет значение.

— Да, да. Мы живы.

Стив сталкивает рубашку Тони с плеч, и, господи, столько всего открывается, что непременно нужно потрогать; тёплая кожа так и манит, и на каждое прикосновение связь отзывается радужной вспышкой. Он целует Тони, пока подталкивает его к кровати, пока одной рукой расстёгивает его ремень, пока высвобождает член. Он ощущает свои касания своим же телом. Но ему не страшно. Больше не страшно. Это же Тони, его любимый.

Тони откидывает голову, подставляя горло под поцелуи, а дальше Стив, естественно, уже не может остановиться: ключицы, грудные мышцы, живот вдоль рёбер, ниже, ещё ниже — и теперь удобнее встать коленями на пол. Тони сидит на краю, и Стиву совсем немного остаётся до паха.

Рот наполняется слюной. Член пульсирует в плену брюк. Хочется. Боже, как же хочется.

Тони вздыхает — тихо, мягко, уязвимо. У него бёдра трясутся мелкой дрожью, но он не торопит.

«Ты не обязан, — проносится его искренняя мысль. — Я никогда этого не потребую, слышишь?»

«Но я хочу». — Наклонившись, Стив берёт член в рот.

Ему казалось, что он будет чувствовать себя униженным. Использованным. Бессильным. Оскорблённым. Он чувствует что угодно, но только не это. Член весомо давит на язык, наполняет рот, и это по-своему даже приятно. Он чувствует, как Тони наслаждается. Тот старательно сохраняет неподвижность, но дышит тяжело, и его дыхание перемежается приглушёнными стонами. А уж призрачная ласка на собственном члене и вовсе неописуема.

И несмотря на то, что Стив по-прежнему не представляет, что и как делать, в кои-то веки собственное невежество его не задевает. Тони всё знает. Тони всегда подскажет. Стиву нравится эта мысль. Можно не брать всю ответственность на себя. Если что, Тони продемонстрирует.

«У тебя отлично получается. Да, именно так, чёрт. А ещё бы… рукой...»

«Вот так?» — Стив услужливо обхватывает ладонью основание члена. Он даже не пробует вобрать его целиком, как было вчера, но, сжав покрепче кулак — как Тони любит, — он облизывает головку, и, по крайней мере, тут у него ни в чём сомнений не возникает. Тони стонет, его член дёргается, и, боже, ему и правда всё нравится.

Тони ерошит его волосы, зарывается в них пальцами. Стив всё ждёт, что вот сейчас придёт страх, страх, что Тони надавит, опрокинет, вынудит его принять член, — а потом понимает, что не стал бы сопротивляться. Что ему и самому этого хочется. Хочется почувствовать Тони внутри себя. Хочется отдать Тони всю власть. Хочется, чтобы Тони раскрыл его, вошёл и показал всё то, что раньше было неведомо. Хочется.

Он вдруг замечает, что свободной рукой уже гладит себя сквозь штаны: его так заводят собственные мысли, так заводит, как Тони слегка покачивает бёдрами ему навстречу, что он, кажется, и так мог бы кончить.

Он отодвигается, хотя Тони уже на грани. На миг связь мутится: Тони сидит и моргает, недоумевая, куда всё делось. У него рассредоточенный взгляд, грудь часто вздымается. Это всё из-за него, Стива.

Его греет гордость.

«Видел бы ты себя. Боже, ты невероятен». — От Тони прилетает образ Стива в зеркальном отражении: он сидит на коленях между ног Тони, он полностью одет, но в остальном его вид не даёт пространства для двойных толкований. У него алые припухшие губы, блестящие от слюны. Он жадно смотрит на Тони, и его потемневшие глаза затянуты сладострастной дымкой.

Стив за всю свою жизнь никогда так не выглядел. Но теперь всё по-другому. Именно так должен выглядеть Стив, принадлежащий Тони.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — Боже, как томно звучит его голос. Естественно. Он только что отсосал Тони. Когда он проговаривает это про себя, член снова дёргается.

Вместо ответа Тони тянет его наверх и к себе, Стив наваливается на него и наконец целует. Они прижимаются друг к другу бёдрами, и Стив, несмотря на неснятую одежду, начинает тереться — а Тони толкается вверх, а Тони засовывает язык ему в рот, а Тони лихорадочно выгибается над кроватью.

Они прерываются лишь для того, чтобы Стив отклонился и через голову содрал с себя футболку, и Тони тем временем проворно — господи, да — расстёгивает ему ширинку и стаскивает штаны. Стив как-то умудряется спихнуть с себя ботинки — чёрт знает, куда они улетают, — и перекатывается так, чтобы Тони оказался сверху. Теперь они лежат кожа к коже, и этот новый уровень близости, интимности ошеломляет. Как только Тони возобновляет движения, члены скользят друг по другу. Связь отзеркаливает, усиливает, возвращает ощущения вдвойне.

«Ты хочешь кончить так? — Тони поворачивает голову и целует его, и, господи, если он продолжит тереться, то и десяти секунд хватит, и никакого ответа не понадобится. — Хочешь, чтобы мы кончили так?»

Тони подсовывает под него ладонь, придерживая за поясницу, и Стив представляет, как эта ладонь опускается ещё ниже — вот чего он хочет.

Взяв Тони за плечи, он слегка отодвигает его.

Тяжело дыша, Тони сперва смотрит в совершенной растерянности, но потом, поморгав, приходит в себя.

— Не так? Хорошо, только скажи, чего тебе хочется? Я могу… могу снова тебе отсосать…

— Нет. Я хочу… хочу… — он не находит слов. Все известные ему слишком грубы и злы, им здесь не место. — Хочу, чтобы мы занялись любовью.

Тони хлопает глазами, длинные ресницы так и трепещут.

— Дорогуша, боюсь, тут нужны пояснения. По-моему, мы именно ей и занимались. Или в сороковых это значило нечто иное?

Стив не может напрямую об этом попросить. Даже связь его подводит: он не может обратиться к ощущениям и воспоминаниям, потому что у него просто нет такого опыта. Он знает, каково было внутри Гейл и Джен. Тони с ним будет так же? Он не знает, каково раскрываться, каково впускать в себя чужую плоть, — ему знакомо только всепоглощающее тепло в глубине. Он хочет стать этим теплом для Тони. Хочет сам испытать это с другой стороны.

Тони, должно быть, улавливает ход его мыслей: он замирает, наливается румянцем, обводит языком губы, и его глаза темнеют.

— Ах вот как, — мягко произносит он. — Вот оно что. Конечно, дорогуша, — он улыбается, словно ему открыт поразительный секрет, которым не терпится поделиться. И ведь, наверное, именно такой восторг и полагается чувствовать — а не стыд за собственное невежество, как это обычно бывало у Стива. — Ты когда-нибудь делал это с женщиной? Скорее всего, нет… — улыбка Тони становится жадной. — Тебе понравится. Там теснее. О, тебе очень понравится.

Стив не ожидал, что Тони так быстро согласится.

— Правда? — он ошалело распахивает глаза.

— Разумеется, — отодвинувшись, Тони зарывается в прикроватную тумбочку и извлекает оттуда презерватив и флакон… чего-то. Воспользовавшись тем, что Стив оказался на небольшом расстоянии, Тони окидывает его восхищённым взглядом. — Не буду врать, мне не терпелось заполучить твой член в себя. Чтобы ты нагнул меня над рабочим столом, или уложил на стол в переговорной, или прижал к стене. Я столько об этом фантазировал.

Ах да, он ведь не уточнял… и Тони решил…

Когда Тони порывается отщёлкнуть крышку, Стив перехватывает его за запястье.

— Не так. — Внутри поселяется опасение: если Тони первым делом подумал о таком варианте, то, возможно, их желания в этом не совпадают. Но Стив уже так далеко зашёл, что отвага просыпается сама собой. Теперь он сможет договорить. — Я имел в виду… по-другому. Ты во мне. Если… если ты не против.

Всё это время он упорно пялился на запястье Тони, но, закончив фразу, обречённо поднимает взгляд. У Тони от изумления отвисает челюсть, связь передаёт искреннее потрясение. А ещё — резкое, жарко вспыхнувшее возбуждение: да, Тони точно не против. Видимо, он и об этом тоже мечтал, но собирался хранить молчание; смутные образы окутаны лёгким налётом секретности.

Тони беззвучно и недоверчиво повторяет «если ты не против», как будто ему никак не взять в толк, с чего Стив мог предположить обратное. Как будто он всегда этого хотел, но думал, что его желания безнадёжны.

Кажется, у Тони не получается найти слов — удивление всё никак его не отпускает, — и далеко не с первой попытки он тихо произносит:

— Ты уверен? Это… большой шаг. Если что, нам не обязательно пробовать всё за раз.

Тони не желает его пугать. Тут всё ясно.

«Знаю, — он кивает, но Тони явно этого недостаточно. Придётся хотя бы попробовать объяснить. — Да, мне страшно, потому что я никогда такого не делал, но как же мне этого хочется. Хочется узнать, каково это. Чтобы потом не оглядываться назад и не жалеть о том, что у нас могло бы быть, но не случилось из-за моего страха. Сейчас мы вместе — и у нас есть отличный шанс. Я не хочу его упустить. Хочу испытать с тобой всё, что возможно».

Тони поймёт, о чём он. Ему как никому известно, что их время ограничено.

— Да, — хрипло говорит Тони, смаргивая слёзы. — Да. Я понимаю, о чём ты.

«А ещё ты создаёшь впечатление человека, который точно знает, что делает. Ты сумеешь добиться того, чтобы нам с тобой было очень хорошо», — Стив подпускает страсти в голос. Он этого жаждет. Жаждет всего опыта Тони. Всех умений, которые он теперь будет применять именно на нём, Стиве. От разных мыслей голова кругом идёт.

«Я тебе столько удовольствия доставлю, вот увидишь, — наконец Тони снова улыбается. — Ложись пока обратно, я о тебе позабочусь».

Ничего сложного в этом нет. Но если Стив будет просто лежать, разве Тони будет приятно? 

«Тебе ведь это тоже понравится, да?»

Тони расплывается в ещё более широкой улыбке:

«Я определённо буду наслаждаться каждой секундой».

Он подталкивает Стива, побуждая его повернуться сперва на бок, а потом и на живот. Так у него не получается следить за Тони, и, помимо воли, он напрягается. Пока его никто не трогает, но он представляет, как Тони нависает и…

«Тише. — Тони кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. — Ты что же, думал, что я просто засуну его в тебя?»

Не то чтобы с Гейл Стив обошёлся милосерднее. Покраснев, он зарывается лицом в сложенные под головой руки.

«Всё хорошо. Никто не рождается всезнающим, не знать — нормально. Но я не собираюсь ничего в тебя вставлять, пока ты полностью не расслабишься».

Лопатки Стива касаются мягкие губы.

У Тони неплохо получался массаж ног, но массаж спины в его исполнении просто восхитителен. Тони прорабатывает мышцы сверху донизу, впиваясь в них пальцами, пока Стив не растекается по кровати. Это приятно, но совершенно невинно.

«Может, перейдёшь пониже?» — с надеждой спрашивает Стив.

Тони послушно перемещает ладони, и вся невинность разом куда-то пропадает. Он поглаживает пальцами поясницу, задницу, и даже от самых лёгких прикосновений член, зажатый между животом и матрасом, дёргается. Стив вскидывает бёдра навстречу ласке — и откуда у него взялся этот рефлекс? — и слышит сдавленный стон, похоже, что свой. Боже, он и не представлял, что будет так хорошо. Дурацкая мысль — если бы было плохо, никто бы этим не занимался, — но он ведь ничего не знал.

Тони усмехается.

«А будет ещё лучше. — Тёплая ладонь разводит ноги Стива в стороны, и, господи, ему впервые открывается, насколько там всё чувствительно. Задержав руку на внутренней стороне бёдер, Тони ласкает её. — Как же ты реагируешь, — чуть ли не с трепетом замечает он. — Боже, как будто я сам этим в первый раз занимаюсь. — Связь переливается удовлетворением. — Я сейчас возьму смазку и нанесу пока только на руки, ладно?»

Звучит здорово, но… Стиву становится мало. Ему хочется следить. Хочется видеть.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он поворачивается к Тони.

«Можно я посмотрю?»

Тони задумывается.

«Да, ты достаточно гибок для этого. Перекатишься?»

Попутно Тони ловко подсовывает под него подушку, так что задница Стива вздёргивается вверх. Она теперь… выставлена напоказ. Лицо горит огнём, и Стив вдруг осознаёт, что Тони смотрит на него, что Тони нравится. Мало того — ему самому нравится. 

«А я-то думал, что это я позёр, — у Тони нежная улыбка. Он выдавливает из флакона вязкую прозрачную жидкость себе на руки. — Сперва надо добиться, чтобы всё скользило».

«Ладно», — Стив прикусывает губу. Вот оно. Начинается.

«Расслабься. Будет хорошо». — Тони продолжает вслух: — Предупрежу сразу, так как для тебя это внове. Сначала возможны странные ощущения. Не болезненные, нет, просто странные и непривычные.

— Понял, — кивает Стив.

Тони убирает флакон, ободряюще улыбается и кладёт одну руку… на член Стива. Он поглаживает неторопливо, несильно, явно не собираясь доводить его до оргазма. Другой ладонью он перекатывает яйца, как нравится Стиву, и от двойственных ощущений Стив стонет и извивается, подаваясь навстречу. А потом ладонь от яиц перемещается ниже и дальше, и почему-то это тоже приятно, и когда скользкие пальцы потирают отверстие в такт тому, как движется кулак по члену, Стиву хочется… боже, как же хочется большего...

Тони внимательно вглядывается в его лицо:

— Хорошо?

Неужели ему недостаточно того, что передаёт связь?

— О да, — выдыхает Стив. — Ещё.

Тогда Тони вводит один палец внутрь, и это просто… странно. Не то чтобы противно — но не идёт ни в какое сравнение с зыбким восторгом от того, как ощущалось трение снаружи. Просто что-то оказывается там, где ничего не должно быть. Стив закусывает губу.

— Да, вот про эту странность я и говорил, — поясняет Тони.

Член Стива начинает опускаться, несмотря на всё внимание, которое ему уделяет Тони, — господи, вот этого точно раньше никогда не было. Может, с ним что-то не так?

Наклонившись, Тони целует Стива под коленом.

«Всё в полном порядке. Твоё тело пока пытается разобраться, что с ним сейчас происходит».

Тони, кажется, совершенно невозмутимо двигает пальцем вперёд-назад, и странные ощущения постепенно сменяются нейтральными. Но ничего приятного в них нет. Может, Стив чего-то недопонимает? Тони добавляет ещё палец, и к этому снова приходится привыкать. Хорошо хоть и сейчас боли нет. Только лёгкое натяжение. Стив хмурится и сжимается. Вот в этом уже что-то есть. Наверное, лучше уже не станет. Он так открыт. Видимо, он готов.

— Другое дело, — бормочет Тони с улыбкой. — Ну вот ты и расслабился. Настало время понять, понравится ли тебе… ну, то, что, по-моему, должно понравиться. Судя по твоей чувствительности, иного просто быть не может.

Стив недоумённо морщится:

— Ты о чём?

Тони ослепительно улыбается:

«Об этом». — Он как-то поворачивает пальцы, давит ими внутри, и…

Свет перед глазами меркнет, остаётся одно лишь наслаждение. Стив выгибается, толкаясь навстречу, требуя ещё, ещё, ещё, лишь бы Тони не убирал пальцы. Он тяжело и часто дышит, со стонами откидывает голову назад. Если так и продолжится, господи, он прямо сейчас возьмёт и кончит, настолько это невероятно.

— О да. — У Тони немного самодовольный тон, но, господи, он имеет на это полное право. — Тебе нравится.

Стив никак не может отдышаться:

— Я… о-о… да… ещё, Тони, ещё…

Он не знал, что будет так. Конечно, он предполагал, что станет хорошо, — но хорошо потому, что с ним будет Тони, что Тони окажется настолько близко, как никогда раньше. Он не думал, что Тони буквально пересоберёт его мозг, каждой клеточкой настроив на удовольствие. Не думал, что Тони заставит его выпрашивать большего. Он ещё никогда и ничего так не хотел.

Тони меняет позу — его пальцы проделывают что-то нестерпимо восхитительное — и целует Стива.

«Вот теперь ты готов», — Стив чувствует его улыбку на своих губах.

Тони убирает руку, чтобы взять презерватив, и там, внутри, оказывается влажно и мучительно пусто.

— Можем без него, если тебе не хочется. Благодаря сыворотке я не заражаюсь и не переношу заразу, — предлагает Стив.

— Отличный бонус, — невесело хмыкает Тони и ненадолго замолкает. — Ты сам как предпочитаешь? Без него будет грязнее, особенно для тебя. Ну, я так думаю. Лично у меня ещё ни разу не было возможности убедиться.

Тони неожиданно смущается. Стив в восторге от того, что именно он обнаружил, чего Тони Старк никогда ещё не делал в постели.

Он забирает презерватив и отбрасывает его в сторону.

«Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь в меня».

«Чёрт, — Тони с трудом сглатывает. — Продолжишь говорить в том же духе — и я столько не продержусь».

«Тогда давай», — Стив обнимает Тони, затягивая на себя.

Тёплое, тяжёлое, крепкое тело Тони очень правильно ложится сверху. Именно этого Стиву всегда не хватало. Он в безопасности. Под защитой. Любим. Он сам раскидывает ноги, потому что Тони прижимается к его бёдрам пахом, — и ему хочется остаться так навсегда.

Тони уверенной рукой помогает ему принять более удобное положение и задирает ему одну ногу.

«Дыши, дорогуша», — он улыбается.

Стив делает вдох, выдох, там, внизу что-то давит, что-то большее, чем пальцы, толкается, мелькает лихорадочная мысль — «вдруг не получится?» — но он продолжает дышать, пытаясь расслабиться, и вдруг, боже, Тони внутри…

Связь делит их ощущения поровну, усиливает, удваивает — и Тони замирает, давая привыкнуть. Но Стив уже готов, ему хочется больше, ему хочется всего. Тони входит на всю длину, насколько может глубоко, и смотрит шалыми тёмными глазами, пьяными от счастья, восторженными, словно тело Стива дарит ему ни много ни мало религиозный экстаз, и Стив никогда такого не испытывал, и Тони никогда такого не испытывал…

Связь распахивается ещё шире — и они становятся одним целым.

Больше невозможно различить, что чувствует Стив, а что — Тони. Это неважно. Для них всё едино. Когда Тони отстраняется и снова толкается вперёд, они стонут вместе, потому что наслаждение идёт с двух сторон, — их обоих берут, и они оба берут друг друга. Тони прижимается теснее, мелко и медленно покачивая бёдрами, а Стив выгибается, жадно впитывая в себя всё новое, когда то загадочное местечко внутри отзывается на прикосновения.

Тони ведёт ладонью по его бедру, по боку — но если он доберется до члена, Стив тут же кончит, а для этого пока слишком рано. Погладив Тони по лицу, Стив перехватывает его кисть.

Он никогда таким не занимался, но его тело знает, что делать. Оно знает, что Тони нужно, знает, как подстроиться под его ритм, знает, как сжаться на члене, чтобы Тони закричал. Связь тут же улавливает, передаёт наслаждение — и Стив сам всхлипывает.

Невозможно не прикасаться к Тони. Отпустив его кисть, Стив проводит пальцами по жилистому предплечью, по бугрящимся мышцам; Тони очень сильный, и это заводит. Ахнув, Стив тянет его к себе, ближе, о да, и угол теперь совсем идеальный…

Долго он не продержится. Они оба не продержатся. Так или иначе, ничто не может длиться вечно. Тони уже на грани, как и сам Стив. Тони с силой вбивается в него, раз, другой, третий, обхватывает ладонью член, ласково ведёт ей вдоль — и всё, это всё, Стив пропадает. Он кончает, тем самым толкая к краю и Тони: застонав, тот следует за ним. Чувства Стива настолько обострены, что он ощущает, как от спермы внутри становится горячо и влажно, и от этой мысли он снова выстреливает. Каплями покрыт уже весь живот. Стив сжимается, немного спермы вытекает наружу, и Тони, судорожно ахнув, ещё вздрагивает и дёргается.

У Тони подламываются руки, и Стив поддерживает его, помогая лечь. Тони сыто кладёт голову ему на грудь, понемногу успокаивая дыхание, и наконец вынимает член. Кровать приходит в совершенный беспорядок, и Стив кривится — а Тони улыбается. Вытерев их обоих, Тони снова ложится сверху.

«Это было…» — Стив почти сразу сдаётся и замолкает. Нет таких слов.

«Знаю. Знаю». — Подтянувшись повыше, Тони долго, тягуче, сладко его целует.

Они плавают в тёплой дымке, в которой нет никого и ничего, кроме них двоих.

Стив обнимает Тони.

«Мы ведь это повторим?»

У Тони ласковая ухмылка:

«Дорогуша, будем повторять каждую ночь».

Стив не знает, сколько это продлится. Никаких гарантий нет. Но он любит Тони, а Тони любит его, и каждую ночь они будут вместе. Этого достаточно.

***

Утро Стива начинается с неожиданно привычных ощущений.

Он всего-то раз спал в этой кровати, но зато частенько наблюдал окружающую картинку через глаза Тони. Высокий потолок, косые лучи сквозь огромные окна — он как будто всегда здесь жил, хотя это его первая ночь здесь.

Тони лежит рядом, прямо в пятне света — и это тоже для Стива впервые. Он ещё никогда и ни с кем не просыпался рядом. Солнце золотит кожу Тони, его грудь размеренно вздымается и опускается, а на губах играет лёгкая улыбка.

Стив хочет, чтобы так было каждое утро.

Тони, поморгав, открывает глаза и улыбается шире.

«Доброе утро», — Стив тоже расплывается в улыбке.

«Ты остался». — Голос Тони полон благодарного восторга.

«Остался». — Наклонившись, Стив его целует, Тони мгновенно отвечает, и вот уже Стив с надеждой задумывается, смогут ли они провести в постели весь день…

Кто-то громко прочищает горло. Повернувшись, Стив видит на пороге Джарвиса, вскрикивает и натягивает на себя одеяло. Тони даже не шевелится, нисколько не смущаясь.

— Добрый день, сэр. — Джарвис невозмутим. — Через полтора часа у вас назначена встреча. Капитан Роджерс задержится на завтрак?

— Да, конечно, — лениво подтверждает Тони. — Приготовь на него. — Он хмурится. — Лучше две порции. Он много ест.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. — Джарвис уходит.

«Прости. Надо было тебя предупредить. Хотя он в любом случае видал меня и в худшем состоянии».

Стив разжимает кулаки, отпуская одеяло.

«Ничего страшного. А какие у тебя на сегодня планы?»

«Так, мелочи. — Однако яркая улыбка Тони немного блекнет. — Визит к врачу. Одному из моих онкологов».

Вот оно что.

Внизу живота словно холодный тяжёлый камень образуется. Даже теперь, даже после всего, через что они прошли, даже после того, как они наконец обрели друг друга, — Тони всё равно умирает.

И это никак не исправить. Они могут лишь постараться в полной мере использовать оставшееся у них время.

«Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?»

Связь пульсирует тоненькой ниточкой надежды. Стив вдруг понимает, что никогда ещё не предлагал этого Тони.

«Ты не обязан, — нерешительно начинает Тони. — Там всё равно не будет ничего интересного. Тебе придётся сидеть в приёмном покое, пока мне будут просвечивать голову. А потом мне расскажут, насколько мой прогноз ухудшился. Ты ничего не пропустишь, если останешься дома».

Стив уверен, что никто не должен проходить через такое в одиночестве.

«Да. Но ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой?»

Он вспоминает, что сказал ему Баки: «Не покидай его». Похоже, благодаря своему другу он успел чему-то научиться.

Тони на пару секунд затихает, словно именно это — среди всего прочего — ему тяжелее всего признать.

«Да. Пожалуйста».

Стив берёт его за руку:

«Тогда я с тобой».

***

Тони заходит в кабинет, и Стив остаётся в приёмном покое один. Журнальный столик завален старой прессой — однако для Стива это в самый раз, большинство выпусков относятся к тому времени, когда он ещё лежал во льду, поэтому давнишние новости он читает как новые. Он равнодушно пролистывает статьи о проблеме 2000 года; все его мысли с Тони.

Тони лежит в каком-то очень громком аппарате, размеры камеры в котором способны вызвать клаустрофобию. Тони, конечно же, знает, что это за аппарат, как знает и кучу деталей о самой процедуре. Никаких манипуляций с телом не требуется, за исключением введения контраста в самом начале; по большей части Тони скучно, только предчувствия в отношении грядущих результатов осмотра… ну, мрачнее некуда.

«С тобой тут гораздо интереснее, — сообщает Тони. — О, давай-ка назад. Я хочу это почитать».

«Как скажешь». — Они вместе просматривают весь журнал и доходят до конца как раз к тому времени, когда процедура завершается.

Врач — женщина, которая должна разъяснить полученные результаты, — находится в соседней комнате, поэтому, выехав из аппарата, Тони садится и ждёт, как делал уже миллионы раз.

— Простите, мистер Старк, у нас возникли технические неполадки. Обследование необходимо повторить.

Внутренне Тони досадливо вздыхает, но внешне, конечно, изображает свою лучшую улыбку.

— Без проблем. — Он ложится обратно.

Во время второй процедуры Тони понемногу теряет терпение; у Стива заканчиваются компьютерные журналы и остаются только древние выпуски National Geographic.

— Мне ужасно жаль, мистер Старк, — на лице вновь появившейся женщины написано искреннее замешательство, — но…

«Чёрт побери». — Впрочем, улыбка Тони неизменна:

— Что, снова никаких улучшений?

Она качает головой.

— Пройдёмте со мной, аппарат КТ в конце коридора свободен.

— Конечно.

Где-то посреди четвёртого обследования, которое назначают сразу после КТ, Стив перестаёт прислушиваться к связи. С Тони что-то обсуждают, но от него исходит лишь лёгкое раздражение, и внимание Стива ему пока не требуется. Если что, он дёрнет через связь.

И тут Стива резко встряхивает, потому что от Тони приливной волной катятся эмоции, — и они настолько мощные, что даже нельзя различить, положительные они или отрицательные. Господи, он же сейчас говорит про свою опухоль, конечно, всё плохо…

«Тони?» — Стив не уверен, что Тони его слышит: он слишком поглощён этим… этим... чем-то…

Стив мигом вскакивает на ноги: он не знает, что делать и куда идти, но точно знает, что нужен Тони.

— Капитан Роджерс? — из распахнувшейся двери выглядывает медсестра. — Мистер Старк, он…

— Мне необходимо его увидеть, — голос срывается на хрип. — Пожалуйста.

«Всё будет хорошо», — убеждает он Тони, хотя, боже правый, всё наоборот, и ничего уже не исправить…

Медсестра ведёт его дальше по коридору, к смотровой, там находится врач, но главное — Тони сидит на столе для пациентов. Он полностью одет, но он дрожит и плачет, и он поднимает голову…

Стив в три шага пересекает комнату и обнимает Тони. Ему плевать на врача, плевать на всё, кроме Тони.

«Всё будет хорошо, — повторяет он. — Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Несмотря ни на что».

Тони поворачивается к нему и... улыбается?

«Всё будет гораздо лучше, чем хорошо». — Только теперь становится ясно, что его слёзы — слёзы радости. Связь переливается робким недоверчивым счастьем. Но откуда тут взяться хорошим новостям?

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив вслух.

— Вам лучше присесть, Капитан, — просит врач.

Стив садится рядом с Тони, чтобы держать его за руку.

— Стив, у меня ремиссия, — объявляет Тони. Для Стива это слово не имеет никакого смысла, к тому же Тони до сих пор плачет.

— Самопроизвольная и полная. — Врач показывает три разных снимка. Для Стива загадка, куда нужно смотреть: на всех снимках мозг как мозг. — Сперва я решила, что это сбой оборудования. Общая картина такова… как будто у него никогда не было опухоли. От неё не осталось и следа.

Даже у врача немного подрагивают губы.

Только теперь до Стива доходит.

— Он не умирает, — нетвёрдым голосом заключает он. Тони сжимает его ладонь. — Вы не... вы же не шутите, правда?

У Тони всё наладится. Он будет жить. У Стива даже в голове не укладывается то, что сейчас произошло. Они и дальше будут вместе… господи, у них появилось будущее…

— Это чудо, — продолжает врач. — Я не понимаю, как такое возможно. Хотела бы я знать, потому что это… просто невозможно. Опухоли развиваются таким образом… что люди не способны взять и вылечиться. Чтобы раз — и всё. Но у него получилось.

Стив вдруг резко осознаёт, в чём причина. В нём.

— Я не способен заболеть раком, — медленно проговаривает он. — Если бы на его месте оказался я, ничего бы не было. У меня есть исцеляющий фактор. Благодаря сыворотке.

Врач хмурится.

— Должна заметить, я не специализируюсь на ваших особенностях, капитан, но исходя из того, что мне известно, это похоже на правду.

Тони уже понимает, к чему он ведёт.

«Вот же чёрт», — бормочет он где-то в отдалении.

— Это я. Я — его чудо, — выдыхает Стив.

Врач, не отрываясь, пялится на него.

— Когда в Щ.И.Т.е проверяли, как между нами передаётся боль, они ранили только меня, потому что знали, что на мне всё быстро заживает. На этом они и остановились. Этого было достаточно для подтверждения. В противоположном направлении никто ничего не проверял.

Тони, несмотря на изумление, быстро подхватывает его мысль:

— Пока мы не оказались в бою.

— Мы были в Норвегии, — вспоминает Стив, — и тебе достался удар от Тора, да такой, что тебе чуть рёбра не раздробило…

— Вот именно — «чуть». Чуть — не считается, я отделался синяками…

Стив мотает головой.

— Ты несколько часов не вылезал из брони. Тебя осматривали гораздо позже. — Он делает паузу. — Я бы к тому времени уже исцелился. Если бы попало по мне. И, Тони, у тебя же голова болеть перестала…

Связь сияет внезапным озарением.

— Ни одного приступа с тех пор, как ты повёл меня на встречу с Баки и Гейл. Господи боже.

— И вчера мы тоже побывали в бою, — напирает Стив. Он должен разложить всё по полочкам. И убедиться, что это правда. — Твой ране на виске сколько — сутки? — он указывает на марлевую нашлёпку.

— Около того.

Кровь текла ручьём, как обычно при ранениях в голову. Пока Тони надевал броню, один из его техников накладывал повязку: для чего-то более основательного у них не было времени. Парень продезинфицировал всё и залепил пластырем, прежде чем забинтовать.

Стив снимает бинт и марлю. 

Пластырь-бабочка стягивает… ровным счётом ничего.

Кожа совершенно чистая. Ни шрама. Ни следа того, что здесь была рана.

— Я тебя исцелил, — с восторгом шепчет Стив. — Связь передаёт не только боль. Она передаёт всё.

По щекам Тони снова катятся слёзы.

«Ты спас мне жизнь, — делится он со Стивом благодарной радостью. — Чёрт, Стив, ты спас мне жизнь».

— Это восхитительно, — произносит врач, и Стив запоздало вспоминает, что они с Тони здесь не одни. — Можно тогда провести ещё несколько анализов? С вами множество специалистов захочет пообщаться.

— Да-да, конечно, — Тони чуть неловко улыбается. — Только, пожалуй, попозже. Я позвоню. Мне… нам… нужно время, чтобы самим привыкнуть.

— Естественно, — врач и сама выглядит потрясённой. Вряд ли раньше ей доводилось быть источником таких новостей.

— Рад был познакомиться с вами, — машинально прощается Стив, когда Тони тянет его к двери. М-да, а ведь он так и не спросил её имя.

Тони быстро тащит его за собой по коридору, как будто ему немедленно требуется куда-то попасть, хотя теперь у них есть всё время мира…

Остановка получается вынужденная: нужно дождаться лифта. Тони улыбается, и Стив улыбается в ответ, и ему самому не верится, что это всё на самом деле, но это так, это действительно так.

«И чем же ты хочешь сейчас заняться?» — уточняет Стив.

Двери разъезжаются; Тони впихивает его в пустую кабину и прижимает к стене.

«Если честно, сейчас я хочу только одного — вернуться с тобой в постель».

Не переставая улыбаться, Стив целует его.

«Попробую тебе в этом помочь».

Он вспоминает, как проснулся в больничной кровати Щ.И.Т.а. Кажется, это было так давно. Тогда он ненавидел будущее, а сейчас оно играет яркими красками. У него есть Тони. Его родственная душа.

Стив совсем не такой представлял себе свою жизнь. Но она получилась куда лучше всяких представлений.

Теперь это их будущее — и связь горит благодарностью Тони, счастьем Тони, любовью Тони. Теперь это их общее будущее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание переводчика:**  
>  [2] Плексиглас, он же оргстекло — твёрдая, бесцветная и прозрачная пластмасса.
> 
>  **Примечание автора:**  
>  Если история вам понравилась, то на тамблере вы также можете поставить лайк оригинальному [тексту](http://sineala.tumblr.com/post/168338453029/cap-im-big-bang-never-too-late-for-love) и [арту](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/168338080847/cap-im-bb-2017) авторства phoenixmetaphor.


End file.
